


Hollow Your Bones Like a Bird's (перевод)

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Avengers movie spoilers, Because Steve and Tony are going to be screaming at each other a lot, Coulson Lives, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Teambuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: После нашествия читаури Клинт очнулся в мире, к разрушению которого приложил руку. Осознавая потерю, с которой, возможно, не сумеет справиться.Мстителям всегда нужно за что-нибудь мстить, но когда кризис миновал - что удержит их вместе?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, pre Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow Your Bones Like a Bird's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632488) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Предупреждения: содержит каноничные смерть и насилие, развернутую дискуссию о суициде, дарк и синдром "выжившего"  
> Примечание: фанфик является частью серии "Тостерверс", по таймлайну серии 2 фик.

Как только сокол прекращает охотиться, он обречен на погибель.  
Причина не важна. Повреждены ли глаза или клюв, когти или крылья, или хвост — все это способно искалечить птицу, заставить бороться за жизнь, хотя впереди лишь истощение и смерть. А непогода и хищники завершат то, что начал голод.  
Если сокол не может охотиться, он обречен. Вопрос только в том, как долго ему придется страдать.  
Он думал об этом, когда пробил собой оконное стекло, скользнул по ковру, оставляя позади осколки и кровь. Было время подумать о соколах, окнах и неудачных охотах, а затем боль затопила до краев, опрокинула во тьму.  
Из забытья его выдернул голос Наташи. Очень своевременно. Это Наташа вытащила его из-под удушающего контроля Локи, именно она вправила ему мозги. Она же отпустила его в последний полет, на последнюю охоту. Это Наташа позаботилась о том, чтобы он не упустил последний шанс расплатиться по счетам прежде, чем все кончится.  
А сейчас Наташа кричала по общей связи о Тессеракте, портале и читаури, и это заставило прийти в себя. Приложив отчаянные усилия, он перевернулся, попытался приподняться или подтянуться. Игнорируя впивающиеся в ладони и руки осколки стекла, металлический запах крови и страха, потянулся за оружием.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на колчане.  
Древки он израсходовал, но наконечники в запасе оставались — всегда брал вдвое или втрое больше, чем древков, потому что мог повторно использовать стрелы, ведь заранее никогда не знаешь, понадобится крюк или взрывчатка, или ЭМП. Древки закончились, но...  
Он попытался открыть колчан скользкими от крови пальцами. Не замечал порезов, не замечал боли, только лишь что не мог ухватиться за скользкую поверхность и открыть. Хотелось кричать, но воздуха не хватало. Кое-как вышло даже не открыть, а практически разворотить. Когда зрение подвело, нащупал наконечники пальцами, потому что если за ним придут — когда придут, — он дорого продаст свою жизнь.  
Последний взрывной наконечник, зажатый в окровавленной ладони, станет тому порукой.  
Он рассмеялся, хоть было вовсе не смешно, а жестоко и отвратительно. Стать в последней ловушке приманкой, самоубийцей по совместительству. Он мог умереть здесь, развеяться кровавыми брызгами по ветру и не оставить других следов, но если за ним придут, то обнаружат, что убить его нелегко. Так было всегда. Теперь же, когда кожа изрезана осколками и рот полон крови, а в голове агонизирующее опустошение, ярость вела его, поддерживала, вооружала.  
Сдерживала вину, боль и скорбь.  
Из разбитого окна раздался пронзительный звук. Что это? Еще одна атака? Отступление? Было сложно сосредоточиться. Голоса в наушнике и звуки дробящихся в крошку кирпичей, скрежета металла и звона стекла грохотали в голове. Не получалось сосредоточиться и вникнуть. Черепно-мозговая, предположил он, когда в редкий момент просветления сознания обнаружил, что прижимается спиной к столу — какое-никакое укрытие.  
Попытался собраться. Сжал в ладони наконечник, вдавливая в плоть, позволил боли очистить сознание. Взрывы. Смерть. Голос Наташи — жесткий, твердый, острый — с вопросом о приказе. Голос Роджерса, отдающего его, — смирившийся, но все же сильный.  
Рев Халка снаружи был слышен и без помощи комма.  
Будто сквозь толщу воды доносилась болтовня Старка — и весьма к месту. Казалась правильной. Филу всегда нравился Старк, со всем своим нытьем и стенаниями. Филу... Нравился Тони Старк. Его бравада, упорство и гениальность. Он верил в Старка, спорил с Наташей из-за него. Старк был жив и болтал как всегда — и Фил бы этому обрадовался. И Клинт был рад, так рад не повесить еще одну смерть на свою совесть.  
— Тогда шаурма после.  
— Со мной Селвиг, — выдохнула Наташа со смесью облегчения и высокомерия — звучало приятно. Казалось нормой. — И наша последняя проблема в зоне прямой видимости.  
— Селвиг с тобой. Старк, Беннер и Тор здесь со мной, — в голосе Роджерса внезапно прорезалась тревога. — Где Бартон?  
— Он не с... — она замолчала, в эфире повисла тишина. — Крыши, на которой он был, больше нет. Соколиный глаз, доложить статус.  
Он уставился на наконечник стрелы, провернул в пальцах. Здание было нестабильно, повреждено. Маленького взрыва хватило бы, чтобы рухнуло. И они никогда не узнают, что случилось. Даже если выяснится, что взорвался наконечник стрелы, невозможно будет определить, намеренно его привели в действие или что-то спровоцировало.  
Он с силой сжал наконечник в кулаке.  
— Соколиный глаз?  
Он закрыл глаза. Мир сузился до тяжести наконечника в одной руке и рукоятки лука в другой. Пальцы касались контроллера на луке. Взрыв можно было устроить запросто. Щелчок большого пальца, быстрое сжатие — и больше не придется думать об этом.  
Ни о чем больше не придется думать.  
Клинт глубоко вздохнул, игнорируя неистовое давление на ребра. На вкус воздух был как пыль, кровь и выжженный озон. Он обволакивал глотку пленкой, которая не исчезала, сколько ни сглатывай. Клинт задушил кашель, чтобы не выдать свое расположение. В наушнике слышался разговор, захотелось снять его.  
Он лениво размышлял, сохранилось ли в телефоне то голосовое сообщение, где Фил пилит его за белье, оставленное в стиральной машине и слипшееся в итоге в жуткий заплесневелый комок. Фил в своей сухой и безэмоциональной манере сообщал, насколько это недопустимо, и тогда это заставило Клинта расхохотаться. Теперь же он просто хотел услышать голос. Наушник будто обжигал, и Клинт потянулся к нему.  
Он больше не хотел слышать чужие голоса. Единственный голос, который хотелось слышать, остался лишь на съемном носителе.  
Фил Коулсон больше не позовет его домой. Не отзовет. Не назовет идиотом. Агония была настолько всепоглощающей, что Клинт закричал бы, но не хватало воздуха. Вместо этого он подался вперед, обхватил руками плечи, цеплялся за самого себя, потому что больше было не за что.  
— Клинт? Поговори со мной, — прошептала Наташа, и это стало последней каплей. Клинт с грохотом уронил лук и сорвал наушник, собрав оставшиеся силы, отбросил подальше. Из груди вырвался всхлип. Наушник со стуком отскочил от пола, а Клинт ощупал наконечник, прижал к сердцу, раскачиваясь под тяжестью собственного горя.  
Ветер застал его врасплох, опрокинул, вынудил схватиться за лук. Клинт поднял его — нечто большее, чем примитивное без стрел оружие. Здоровенный блондин влетел в окно. Осколки стекла и металла осыпались, обломки кирпича рухнули на пол, и массивный молот замедлился.  
— Соколиноглазый? — голос Тора был грубым и изможденным. — Слава Всеотцу, ты жив, — он потянулся к Клинту. — Это строение недолго простоит.  
Реакция была инстинктивной — без предупреждения накрыло волной ужаса, и Клинт отбил протянутую руку. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, Клинт пытался перевести дух.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — голос прозвучал надломленно, вырвавшиеся из горла слова дрожали. — Не смей прикасаться ко мне.  
Тор прищурился и с серьезным видом кивнул.  
— Нет никого, кто смог бы вызволить тебя отсюда, — произнес он мягко, уговаривая. — Человек из металла слишком сильно ранен, твой сосуд не способен летать, и никто иной не может вызволить тебя отсюда. Я знаю, нет причин верить мне и полно — питать враждебность, но не могу оставить тебя здесь погибать.  
Клинт так и не понял, как удалось подобрать ноги и, цепляясь за бетон, заставить тело подняться. Он оставил следы крови там, где прижимался пальцами, — как рваные раны на полу. Тащил себя — ноющий дюйм за ноющим дюймом, заставил суставы работать, позвоночник, плечи и все тело слушаться.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прорычал холодно. — Просто... Не надо.  
Отступил на шаг, а здание содрогнулось, едва не опрокинув навзничь. Тор сжал зубы, подошел ближе.  
— Не делай этого, — голос его был полон страдания. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Уже довольно смертей, разве нет?  
Жесткие края наконечника впивались в кожу, резали ладонь. Клинт поднял дрожащую руку — по ней стекала кровь.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — отступил еще, наткнулся на какую-то офисную мебель и ухватился за нее в попытке устоять.  
Наконечник скрежетнул по металлу.  
— Твой брат, — Клинт вскипел. — Ты знаешь, что он со мной сделал. Что... — сжал зубы. — Что он заставил меня сделать.  
— Да, — кивнул Тор.  
— И если я потребую права вогнать гребаную стрелу в его гребаную глазницу, будет ли тебе дело до того, скольких он убил? Как много жизней разрушил? Если я пойду с тобой, позволишь ли ты мне сделать это?  
Повисла тишина, а затем Тор мрачно расхохотался.  
— Локи всегда хотел выслужиться перед нашим отцом, — он смахнул волосы с лица. В прорехе на его боку Клинт увидел липкую подсохшую кровь. — Возможно, потеря глаза в великой битве поможет ему почувствовать связь. А то я уже потерял всякую надежду создать ее. В нем нет любви ко мне. Я его не оправдываю. Все, что я могу, — уменьшить ущерб. — Помолчал и добавил: — Могу постараться искупить вину.  
Клинт пристально на него посмотрел, затем произнес:  
— Кое-что нельзя простить.  
Тор собрался было возразить, но остановился. Надавил пальцами на ухо, и Клинт понял, что ему успели дать комм. Задумался, когда это произошло, но решил, что неважно. Тор нахмурился и кивнул.  
— Леди Наташа говорит, что соглашение все еще в силе. Что ты дал обещание сыну Коула. И не изменишь этому обещанию.  
Клинт сжал наконечник в последний раз, и силы покинули его. Наконечник стукнулся о землю — последний шанс, последняя возможность сбежать.  
— Скажи ей, — он споткнулся об отброшенный колчан, — я на это согласился только потому, что думал — умру первым. Если бы знал, как все обернется, послал бы его нахрен.  
Чтобы поднять увесистый колчан, потребовалось больше усилий, чем Клинт рассчитывал.  
— Покончим с этим, — сказал он Тору. — Пока я не передумал.

***

— Сегодня я кое-что понял. Меня достало смотреть, как хорошие люди гибнут, и нихрена с этим не делать. Я не смог помочь им. Но будь я проклят, если не спасу тебя. Подпиши формуляр.

***

— Агент Бартон.  
Клинт открыл глаза, но головы не повернул.  
— Сэр.  
Слово было плотным, как комок ваты во рту, будто в его голове свалялись фрагменты воспоминаний, снов и кошмаров, пойманные на зыбкой грани спутанного лекарствами сознания.  
Без них было лучше. Медики, к сожалению, эту точку зрения не разделяли.  
Послышался шаркающий звук шагов Фьюри — он шел спотыкаясь, с намеком на хромоту, медленней обычного, чуть нерешительно приблизился к изголовью кровати. Клинт подавил раздражающий приступ паники. Раненый и неуверенный в себе Фьюри это что-то новое, и неясно было, как себя с ним вести.  
Клинт слепо уставился в дальнюю стену. Если и моргал, то сам того не замечал.  
Фьюри со вздохом уселся в кресло для посетителей. Съехал пониже, словно придавило вдруг силой притяжения. Повернул голову к Клинту.  
— Не собираюсь спрашивать, как твои дела. Думаю, оставим эту хрень для тех, кто считает, что вопросы что-то да значат.  
Клинт не пошевелился.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Знаешь, мы с Филом вели счет, — произнес Фьюри, и слова эти ударили под дых. — Просьбы. Блат. Одолжения, — губы дрогнули в мрачной улыбке. — Как оказалось, я порядком ему задолжал.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, это потому что вы сукин сын, — ровным голосом произнес Клинт.  
— Чертовски верно, агент, — Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла, провел ладонями по подлокотникам, отбил пальцами рваный ритм. — И никто не знал это лучше Коулсона, — он вздохнул. — Сразу после того, как тебя захватили, он явился в мой офис. С небольшим красным гроссбухом. Каждая свинья, что я подложил, каждый раз, когда использовал его в роли пешки, когда переходил границы, аккуратно учитывались.  
Фьюри сунул руку за пазуху, выудил двумя пальцами небольшую книжицу.  
— Положил на мой бювар и назвал свои условия.  
Клинт видел, как Фьюри покачивает томиком в кожаном переплете, на кроваво-красном корешке которого бликовал рассеянный свет, но не реагировал. Фьюри бросил книжку на постель.  
— Он списал мои долги, и все, что я обязан был сделать, — вернуть тебя. И удержать.  
— Он мертв. И не узнает, — ответил Клинт. Картинка перед глазами размылась по краям, и он моргнул, игнорируя саднящее ощущение, словно под веки попал песок.  
— Да. Но буду знать я, — Фьюри поднялся. — Он раскрыл карты, опустошил запасы. Все, что у него на меня было, он променял на тебя. На то, что мы найдем тебя, и несмотря ни на что ты останешься в Щ.И.Т.е, под нашей защитой. И вот что мы сделаем, — он сунул руки в карманы. — Случившееся не было твоей виной. Я видел все собственным глазом и могу в этом поклясться.  
Клинт холодно скривил губы.  
— До тех пор, пока вам не будет на руку передумать, сэр?  
— И вот почему я даю тебе гроссбух Фила, — Фьюри усмехнулся в ответ. — Твоя небольшая страховка.  
Клинт даже не попытался его коснуться.  
— С чего вы решили, что я вернусь?  
Фьюри пожал плечами.  
— Мы еще не усовершенствовали анализы крови для проверки на магию, так что мы продолжим за тобой наблюдать. Если заметим, что ты теряешь над собой контроль, мы с этим разберемся.  
Клинт не сомневался, как именно он планировал с этим разобраться, что Фьюри и подтвердил:  
— Пока мы изъяли твое оружие. Нам всем нужна небольшая передышка, потом вернем. Устроим тебе тренировки на полигоне, начнем с этого.  
— Начнем? — эхом отозвался Клинт. — Так что? Я возвращаюсь в поле? Это будет просто отлично. То есть, я могу попытаться заменить агентов, которых убил, но это будет не так-то легко для остальной команды.  
Фьюри смотрел на него единственным глазом — острым, темным, бездонным взглядом.  
— Точнее, начнем мы с того, что ты побудешь на больничном, — произнес он, проигнорировав слова Клинта. — Придешь в форму, в таком состоянии ты бесполезен, — кивнул на руки, все в синяках и порезах. Врач пытался перевязать их, но Клинт сразу дал понять, что снимет повязки, едва окажется один. — Я договорился о постоянном наблюдении психолога.  
— Идите нахрен, сэр, — радостно оскалился Клинт.  
Фьюри вскинул брови.  
— Вот, значит, как? — произнес тем же тоном. — Коулсон заложил бы что угодно, включая душу, чтобы ты не загремел за решетку и не подался в бега, и ты собираешься бросить это ему в лицо? — выдохнул с присвистом. — Кажется, ты не веришь в загробную жизнь, да? Потому что это дряной поступок, Бартон. Он лучший человек, которого я когда-либо знал, и он купил для тебя убежище за непомерную цену. И если ты не...  
Боль была ослепляющей. Клинт боролся с желанием расцарапать себе глаза, уши, вены — что угодно, лишь бы не слышать этих слов.  
— Заткнитесь, — прохрипел он. — Просто...  
Прижал дрожащие пальцы к лицу, прикрыл глаза. Не помогло.  
На несколько секунд повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь негромким дыханием и скрипом подошв ботинок Фьюри.  
— Есть вероятность суицида, — наконец произнес он, — поэтому за тобой закрепят агента Романову. Пока психолог не даст добро.  
Клинт сделал осторожный вдох, воздух в легких ощущался дурманом.  
— Она тоже в черном списке?  
— Всегда, она завсегдатай. Ей нравится, — Фьюри скрипнул каблуком по полу. — Если хочешь доказать, что риска суицида нет, сделай шаг навстречу, Бартон.  
Клинт уронил руки на колени и уставился на них.  
— Сэр? Пришелец с палкой сунул в мою голову свои ручонки и выпотрошил меня. Под его бодрым влиянием я убрал собственных людей, запустил процесс, вполне способный уничтожить все живое на планете, и убил единственного человека, который верил, что я чего-то стою, — Клинт подавился полу-истерическим смешком. — Я правда понятия не имею, почему все еще жив.  
— Потому что Фил Коулсон шел на смерть, желая, чтобы ты жил, — сказал Фьюри и сделал паузу. — Я был там. Когда он умер. Он был не один.  
Правая рука Клинта дрожала.  
— От этого мне должно... не знаю, стать легче? — он скрипнул зубами. — Фил мертв. Он умер, мать вашу, так не плевать ли, в одиночестве или нет?  
Фьюри подошел к двери.  
— Тебе нет, — и, прежде чем Клинт успел ответить, открыл ее. — Агент Романова?  
Наташа словно ждала, когда ее позовут, — скользнула в узкую щель и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Все решено, агент? — спросил Фьюри.  
— Да, сэр. Документы заполнены, медики отпускают. Думаю, лучше его забрать прямо сейчас, — Наташа прошла мимо Фьюри к кровати Клинта. Взгляд ее был цепким и сосредоточенным, несмотря на травмы — на ее лбу и щеке красовались повязки. Наташа мягко коснулась щеки, невесомо провела костяшками пальцев по подбородку Клинта, куда не раз от нее прилетало. Клинт перевел на нее взгляд. Наташа улыбнулась. — Так что, ты теперь под моей ответственностью?  
— Вечно тебе выпадают хреновые задания.  
Улыбка Наташи смягчилась.  
— Только потому, что мне это нравится.  
— Справишься? — спросил у нее Фьюри. Вид у него был уставший, на лице прорезались глубокие линии, но взгляд Клинта он выдержал не моргнув.  
— Да, сэр, — Наташа нежно провела рукой по волосам Клинта, отбросила их со лба. — У меня есть его расписание.  
— Зашибись. Я получил личного секретаря, раз уж личной жизни у меня больше нет, — выдохнул Клинт, но они оба его проигнорировали.  
— Его первая встреча с психологом завтра, — сказал Фьюри. — Убедись, что он на нее явится. Доктор Блонид О’Брайен. Будет вести его, сколько выдержит.  
— Не узнаю имя, — Клинт медленно и осторожно сгибал пальцы.  
— Она одна из немногих, кого ты за эти годы еще не терроризировал. Потому и получила это назначение, — Фьюри остановился у двери. Сказал, не оборачиваясь: — Локи забрал много хороших мужчин и женщин. Но сейчас мы с этим покончим. Он не получит еще и тебя.  
Дверь за ним закрылась. Клинт заставил себя свесить с кровати ноющие ноги.  
— Поехали, — опустил голову, избегая взгляда Наташи. — Мы можем добраться до границы за пару часов.  
Она обхватила его лицо прохладными ладонями, заставила поднять голову.  
— Если ты попытаешься улизнуть от меня, — произнесла, глядя прямо в глаза, — я тебя из-под земли достану. Подтверди, что понимаешь.  
Клинт поразмыслил над этим.  
— Нат. Я международный террорист. Я оказывал пособничество военному преступнику, и только меня можно привлечь к ответственности, — сказал он мягко, почти насмешливо. — Как думаешь, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Фьюри придется выбирать между тем, кого спасать — меня или Щ.И.Т.? Мы оба знаем, что он выберет.  
— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — она провела пальцами по его шее, плечам, груди. — Поехали.  
Клинт поднялся. Было приятно, решил он в итоге, что кто-то все еще на его стороне.

***

— Если ты привезешь меня в квартиру Фила, я всажу в кого-нибудь из нас пулю. И пока не решил, в кого именно, — попытался завязать разговор Клинт.  
— Ты неподражаем, Бартон, в курсе? — ответила Наташа, усаживаясь на водительское кресло. — Пристегнись.  
— Боже, да ты просто ведьма, — проворчал он, возясь с ремнем. Когда наконец удалось пристегнуться, откинул голову на подголовник и прикрыл глаза. — Так куда мы едем?  
Наташа завела машину.  
— Ко мне, — ответила, трогаясь с места. Двери заблокировались автоматически. Клинт стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаться панике, ощущению, будто он попал в ловушку. Так, словно лишается последней возможности сбежать.  
— Нет у тебя квартиры, — сжав зубы, сказал Клинт. — Я бы знал, Нат.  
— Ничего подобного, — развеселилась Наташа. — Ты всегда думаешь, что все знаешь. Но это не так.  
— Я не...  
— Это квартира не от Щ.И.Т.а, — отрезала она.  
Руки у Клинта подрагивали, пальцы будто пытались ухватиться за что-то незримое, отсутствие лука ощущалось фантомной болью, как при ампутированной конечности. Клинт практически чувствовал его — твердый и прочный, изогнутый, как живое существо, в котором есть кости и сухожилия. Он крепко сжал руку в кулак, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Сдержался, чтобы не пустить кровь.  
Он всегда берег свои руки.  
— Фьюри в курсе, что ты меня за пределы гарнизона вывозишь? — Клинт сосредоточенно сгибал палец за пальцем, как кукольник, дергающий за ниточки.  
— Директор Фьюри доверяет поступать так, как будет лучше для тебя. И для организации.  
Клинт хохотнул.  
— И когда дойдет до пули мне в голову?  
— Когда станешь раздражать меня сверх меры. Можешь этого не делать, ладно? Я только машину помыла.  
Это утешало сильнее, чем неправдоподобные речи о том, что она прикроет его, поддержит, защитит. Не осталось никакой поддержки, не за чем было укрыться. Его разоблачили, выставили убийцей, предателем, пустой человеческой оболочкой. Клинт пошарил рукой по куртке, крепко вцепился в нее пальцами.  
— Нужно остановиться, — сказал он негромко. Держал глаза закрытыми, не желая больше ничего видеть.  
— Не нужно.  
— Нат...  
— Я знаю, как ты устроен, Бартон. Знаю твои пути отхода, — в ее голосе был слабый отзвук раздражения, знакомая нотка, какой он даже слегка побаивался — когда терялось привычное произношение. Сильные гласные, резкие ударения, продленные звуки. Едва заметный намек на акцент, но Клинт знал, что это значит. — Тор его подобрал.  
Клинт и глазом не моргнул, что, впрочем потребовало немалого усилия.  
— Да?  
— Да, — дышала она ровно, спокойно. — Я сказала ему.  
— Как ты...  
— Потому что я тебя знаю, — слова прозвучали слишком резко, и Клинт услышал, как Наташа с силой втянула воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы. Пыталась вернуть самоконтроль. — Всегда оставляешь себе пути отхода. И как ты себе это представлял? Сказал бы мне, что забыл один из своих наконечников и должен вернуть его, пока кто-нибудь не покалечился?  
Клинт почти физически ощущал на себе ее пристальный взгляд.  
— Это было ошибкой. Я не подумал, — даже сам он слышал ложь в своих словах, но, что за черт, он и так знал, что врет.  
Наташа фыркнула.  
— У тебя могут быть какие угодно недостатки, Клинт, но неуклюжее обращение с оружием? Точно не из их числа. Спрошу просто из любопытства. Что бы ты делал, если бы я настояла пойти с тобой? Если бы бомба лежала между нами? Свел бы со мной счеты?  
— Иди ты, — произнес Клинт без запала, устало и безразлично. Слова были слишком тяжелыми и причиняли боль. — Иди. Ты. Я никогда не использовал оружие против...  
И теперь это тоже было ложью. Клинт поморщился и вцепился пальцами в ткань куртки так сильно, что почувствовал, как молния впилась в ладонь. Он подавил порыв закричать, взвыть, начать рвать и метать. Сдержался, прижался к двери в попытке вздохнуть полной грудью, вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие контроля.  
— Как думаешь, почему именно я с тобой тут, в машине? — спросила Наташа, не обращая внимания на поведение Клинта. — Потому что только я могу разобраться с твоей жалкой задницей.  
Клинт не сдержал смешок.  
— Нат?  
— Да?  
— Ты уверена, что он подобрал?  
— Я проверила. Он подобрал, — она помолчала, потом добавила: — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
Она проигнорировала это. Наташа вообще виртуозно умела игнорировать, когда Клинт говорил то, чего она не хотела слышать. Он не мог сказать наверняка, почему ему это в ней всегда нравилось.  
— Не делай так больше.  
— Ага, ну, я практически уверен, что лук мне еще какое-то время не вернут, Нат, так что это не проблема, да? — Клинт скрестил руки на груди, поджал ноги и втянул голову в плечи. Он мерз. Подумывал попросить Наташу включить печку, но знал, что это не поможет. — Какое-то время я просто не смогу, так что...  
— Не используй именно такой путь отхода, — сказала она, и Клинт заткнулся.  
— Ага. Не буду, — ответил — слишком легко, просто и бездумно, чтобы это было правдой.  
— Ты — все, что у меня осталось.  
— Нат... — сказал Клинт, не глядя на нее.  
— Я привыкла к вам двоим, — спокойно произнесла Наташа. — Привыкла к тому, что ты рядом. Не справляться со всем в одиночку, — было что-то большее в этих словах, маленькая трещинка между слогами, прозвучавшая криком. — Я не смогла спасти его.  
— Потому что была слишком занята, спасая меня, — заметил Клинт, и последовал взрыв: она ударила кулаком по рулю — потеря контроля, которую Клинт видел всего лишь раз или два. Вздрогнул, будто она ударила его. — Нат, ты знаешь...  
— Я спасла тебя, — отозвалась она, и Клинт сел ровнее, потому что в словах отчего-то слышался приказ. Наташа не сводила с него взгляда, вцепившись в руль. — Я сделала то, что он хотел, то, чего хотел Фьюри, чего хотела я сама, — она сцепила зубы, кожа ее в лунном свете казалась очень бледной. — Я пошла за тобой.  
— И глянь, как все в итоге обернулось, — Клинт уже слишком устал.  
— Я бы сделала это снова. Даже если бы результат не изменился, — Наташа перевела на него взгляд, и Клинт понял, что они остановились на красный. — Но не используй именно такой путь отхода, Клинт. Если не из уважения ко мне, так из уважения к Филу.  
Клинт задался вопросом, как долго будет вздрагивать при звуке этого имени.  
— Он мертв, — может, если повторит это достаточно много раз, перестанет так остро реагировать. Может, получится не чувствовать, словно в тебя воткнули нож, да так и оставили. — У него нет права голоса.  
— Я проголосую вместо него. Так что иди нахрен, — Нат улыбнулась. — Все равно он всегда был на моей стороне.  
— Правда, — Клинт прикрыл глаза. — Зеленый, Нат.  
Машина тронулась с места.  
— Мне нужно достать наручники, Клинт?  
Его губы дрогнули.  
— Извращенка.  
— Клинт.  
Он дернул плечом.  
— Я не сбегу.  
Клинт пообещал. Пообещал Филу. Достойные похороны. Не формальная церемония, а настоящая, лишенная помпы и торжественности. Там должен быть хоть один, а лучше двое, кому точно известно, что свело его в могилу. Как он прожил жизнь, что она в действительности значила.  
Клинт не сомневался, что на похоронах Фила будет полно народу. Но большинство даже понятия не будут иметь, по ком скорбят, и это просто безобразие.  
Клинт не спал, но вздрогнул, когда Наташа громко хлопнула дверью. Слишком громко. Нарочно, чтобы выдернуть его из тяжелых раздумий, потому что знала — лучше не трогать его без предупреждения и умолкать, если не отвечает. Клинт попытался припомнить, заговаривала ли она с ним.  
Наташа достала его сумку из багажника, пока сам он возился с ремнем безопасности и выбирался из машины. Это потребовало больше усилий, чем должно бы, и Клинт привалился к дверце, дыша тяжело и часто. Он оттолкнулся от металлической поверхности — усилием воли уняв дрожь в руках.  
Сумку Наташа ему не отдала.  
— Тебе нужно перекусить, — сказала, прокладывая путь к лифту. — И в душ.  
Клинт сунул руки в карманы куртки и склонил голову.  
— Как долго у тебя эта квартира?  
— Довольно давно. Просто убежище, никакого шика. Но это не собственность Щ.И.Т.а, — сказала Наташа. Клинт знал — она повторяла, что это не часть королевства Фьюри, только ради него, но, без сомнений, тот был в курсе. Фьюри всегда в курсе всего. — Она чистая, укомплектованная и какое-то время послужит нам базой.  
— Большая часть моих вещей у Фила.  
— Я знаю, — она помолчала, потом добавила: — Знаешь, им придется...  
— Ага, — пока ждали лифта, Клинт медленно дышал носом, с силой скрестив руки на груди. — Пофиг. Все равно ничего такого. Одежда, всякая ерунда. Основное снаряжение я держал в казармах Щ.И.Т.а, — взгляд Наташи он скорее ощутил, чем увидел. — Я хочу один из его жетонов.  
В полной тишине они дождались лифта и вошли.  
— Его семья... — начала было Наташа.  
— Да достало, — перебил Клинт, когда его переполнил гнев. — Достало, Нат, думаешь, я не в курсе, что все отойдет его семье? Что они вычистят его квартиру, уничтожат любые следы моего присутствия, его работы, его жизни, уничтожат все? Я знаю это, всегда знал, но он... — Клинт поперхнулся словом, запнулся, не в состоянии выдавить его из себя. — У них его тело, его жетоны, он всегда носил их, я знаю, он...  
Клинт вздрогнул от собственного крика и отшатнулся. Наташа смотрела на него исподлобья, волосы скрывали лицо. Клинт потер лоб.  
— Прости, — прохрипел он. — Прости, я просто...  
Она закинула на плечо его сумку.  
— Я добуду тебе жетон.  
— Нат...  
Она выскользнула в дверь, и Клинт шагнул следом. Ноги казались ужасно тяжелыми, неподъемными.  
— Заткнись, Бартон. Еда. Душ. Сон.  
— Именно в этом порядке?  
— Если попробуешь поесть прямо в душе, я в этом не участвую, — она едва заметно улыбнулась. — Да. В этом порядке.  
Квартира была небольшой, чистой и современной, явно не слишком-то обжитой. Клинт завис у двери, пока Наташа разбиралась с сигнализацией и прохаживалась по комнатам с проверкой. Закончив, она завернула в маленькую кухню и открыла шкафчик.  
— Оставайся здесь и держись подальше от окон, — сказала она, потому что они оба любили правила. Четкие границы. — Не приближайся к двери, и нет, ты не пройдешь мимо моей охранной системы. Даже если тебе удастся выбраться отсюда, я поймаю тебя раньше, чем успеешь добраться до гаража.  
— Прямо ощущаю безоговорочное доверие.  
Наташа сорвала крышку с упаковки питьевого супа и сунула его в микроволновку.  
— Это не имеет никакого отношения к доверию или его отсутствию, — сказала, сердито нажимая кнопки. В тусклом свете она выглядела измотанной. Лицо в царапинах, на шее ссадины, порез на нижней губе и синяки на запястьях. Когда микроволновка зажужжала, Наташа обернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Все это для того, чтобы ты понял — никуда тебе не деться.  
— В этом вообще есть смысл?  
— Садись.  
— Не нужна мне еда, — Клинт так и стоял у двери, не двинувшись ни на шаг. — Шаурма была ничего так.  
Ее губы дрогнули.  
— Старк. Он идиот, — Наташа потянулась к запищавшей микроволновке. — Я продолжаю окружать себя идиотами, — достала суп, шлепнула крышку сверху и сунула ему в руки. — Выпей.  
— Мы тебе нравимся.  
— Не знаю, с чего вдруг у тебя сложилось такое впечатление, — она бережно провела рукой по его волосам — не то чтобы ласково, но все же утешающе. — И вовсе ты мне не нравишься, — второй рукой Наташа обхватила его запястье, подталкивая суп ко рту. — Ты раздражаешь.  
Клинт улыбнулся.  
— Ты можешь открыть шторы, Наташа. Я уже видел, что натворил.  
— Что Локи натворил, — она стукнула пальцем по стаканчику. — Выпей все. День был чертовски долгий, и я хочу спать.  
Он сдался и залпом выпил суп. Тот был горячим и соленым, жаром стек в желудок. Наташа забрала стаканчик.  
— Клинт, — она поймала его взгляд. — Город в руинах, в Щ.И.Т.е дурдом, мы в раздрае. Хаос быстро не закончится. Хэликэрриер раздолбан, кто знает, что сделает Фьюри, чтобы всех прикрыть...  
Клинт отвел взгляд, и Наташа ухватила его за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза.  
— Клинт...  
— Я не могу, — хрипло ответил он. — Нат... — подался вперед и уперся своим лбом в ее. — Прямо сейчас не могу.  
Наташа провела ладонью вверх по его руке, обхватила за шею сзади. Ничего больше не сказала, только направила в ванную.  
Клинт так и не понял, как в итоге оказался в кровати, но знал наверняка, что это скорее заслуга Нат, чем его собственная. Подталкивая, подтягивая, подгоняя и проклиная без устали, ей удалось заставить его принять быстрый горячий душ и отправиться в постель. Клинт только слегка удивился, когда она забралась следом.  
— У нас будет секс? — спросил он, не очень-то заинтересованный в ответе.  
— Нет, — после долгого молчания мягко ответила Наташа. — Если у нас будет секс, Клинт, ты узнаешь.  
— Да? Как?  
— Я расстегну твои штаны и скажу: «У нас сейчас будет секс».  
Клинт обдумал это.  
— Не уверен, что пойму. Намек кажется довольно тонким. Туманным даже. Я слегка туплю, когда дело касается такого рода сигналов.  
— Спи, Клинт, — фыркнула она в затылок. Тепло ее дыхания было знакомым и в то же время казалось чужим, кожа мягкой, губы — нежными. Ему не хватало прикосновения легкой щетины Фила, когда тот утыкался лицом в короткие волоски на шее Клинта.  
Воспоминания было достаточно, чтобы снова начать тонуть.  
— Это что, часть наблюдения за потенциальным самоубийцей? — спросил он, когда Наташа скользнула руками по его талии и прильнула к спине.  
— Это значит, что я потеряла слишком многих и не потеряю еще и тебя, — выдохнула она в плечо.  
Прикосновение губ и дыхание были странно успокаивающими — крошечные свидетельства продолжения жизни. Наташа провела рукой по его груди, вскользь коснулась пальцами точки, где медленно и ровно билось сердце, задержала там ладонь.  
— Не оставляй меня одну, — прошептала она.  
У темноты имелись оттенки. Клинт не был уверен, в самом ли деле их различает или же все это только в его голове, но мог разобрать оттенки и мягкие переходы там, где сгущался свет. Он моргнул, медленно и осторожно, позволяя ресницам сомкнуться всего на секунду.  
— Я стараюсь, — ответил наконец в безопасности темноты.  
Наташа уткнулась лицом ему между лопаток, и ее волосы мягко коснулись затылка.  
— Уж постарайся, — она явно попыталась сказать это твердо и четко, но не вышло.  
Клинт нащупал ее руку и переплел пальцы. Ему нечего было на это ответить, да и не похоже, чтобы она ждала ответа. Но Наташа сжала пальцы до боли. С силой достаточной, чтобы снова вскрылись небольшие царапины на его пальцах. Клинт подумал, не пошла ли кровь.  
Это было бы в самый раз, ведь все равно он не мог плакать.  
— Будь ты проклят, Фил, — прошептал он в темноту. — Я тебе верил.

***

Доктора О’Брайен было сложновато ненавидеть.  
Разумеется, Клинт пытался изо всех сил. В самом деле старался. Но она была маленькой и мягкой, вся в облаке светло-русых волос — практически медовая блондинка, с седыми прядями, которые явно ее не беспокоили. У доктора О’Брайен были большие карие глаза теплого цвета виски, в глубине которых крылся ледяной блеск. Однако улыбка ее была располагающей. Милой. Доброй.  
Клинт правда хотел бы эту женщину возненавидеть.  
— Я не собираюсь спрашивать, как вы себя сегодня чувствуете, — начала она. Был в словах легкий намек на акцент, почти ушедший, но все же слышались мягкие согласные и растянутые, как ириска, окончания отдельных слов. — Мы оба знаем ответ.  
Он рассматривал ее, не шевелясь и не двигая глазами — Клинт всегда легко схватывал детали, поэтому заметил и подрагивание длинных пальцев на бумагах, и то, что один из розовых ногтей чуть отличался оттенком от остальных и, скорее всего, был накладным, и блеск золотой цепочки на шее, где висел крестик или что-то еще, осмотрительно спрятанное за воротник блузки.  
Консервативная юбка и блузка, не костюм, неброская и не дизайнерская одежда. Впрочем, ее туфли, похоже, стоили половину годового жалования Клинта, и это было занятно.  
Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, и она слегка приподняла брови.  
— Пока мы будем встречаться ежедневно — по часу утром и во второй половине дня, — спокойно и четко произнесла доктор. — Когда вы поправитесь и в терапии станет заметен прогресс, мы будем снижать интенсивность по мере необходимости.  
Никакого графика. Никаких обещаний, которые не сможет сдержать. Никакой ложной надежды.  
— У нас тут не «Умница Уилл Хантинг». Вы должны говорить со мной. Мне не важно, что именно, особенно поначалу. Но полученная вами травма заставила многих забеспокоиться, что вы станете избегать контакта, — взгляд ее на секунду стал мягче, теплее, подчеркнутый проникшими в окно солнечными лучами. Доктор помолчала, потом продолжила: — Прямо сейчас это не на пользу. Вы здесь, чтобы говорить. Можете выбрать тему, обсудим все, что хотите. Можете целый час излагать бейсбольную статистику, пройтись по любимым ругательствам на португальском. Можем обсудить последнюю идиотскую ошибку Джека в «Днях нашей жизни». Но если вы не будете говорить, встречу мы перенесем.  
Правая рука Клинта напряглась.  
— Как много встреч придется перенести, прежде чем вы махнете на меня рукой? — спросил он, не особенно желая знать ответ.  
— Имеете в виду, как много встреч я перенесу, прежде чем агенту Романовой позволят присоединиться к нам на весь час? — доктор едва заметно улыбнулась. — Оставим тему на обсуждение, но поскольку у нее свои часы консультации, я бы не рекомендовала приглашать ее на ваши.  
Кабинет казался слишком тесен даже для двоих. Он был уютным. У всех психологов уютные кабинеты. Успокаивающая цветовая гамма, удобная мебель, широкие окна и хорошее освещение. Офис был спланирован так, чтобы Клинт сам выбрал где сесть, и здесь было уютно. Удобно. Тепло.  
У Клинта мурашки по спине забегали.  
— Уверен, она будет в восторге.  
Доктор О’Брайен поморщилась.  
— Одним из крестов, который вынуждено нести отделение психологии, агент Бартон, является то, что нам никто не рад, — она выгнула брови. — Мы это понимаем. Лучшее, на что можем надеяться, — лишенное энтузиазма сотрудничество.  
Скорее всего, она была права. Ее взгляд было сложно выдержать, теплота в нем сбивала с толку, Клинт не мог распознать ни жалости, ни страха, ни чего-либо похожего. Он перевел взгляд в окно, на безоблачное небо. Но там еще виднелась дымка от разрушений, пожаров, обломков, хаоса. Восстановление будет медленным.  
А кое-что просто невозможно исправить.  
— Что, если я хочу целый час говорить о птицах? — спросил Клинт.  
— Мне всегда нравились птицы, — доктор склонила голову набок. — Вам нравятся птицы?  
— Вы пытаетесь усмотреть в этом что-то значимое? — Клинт потер ладонью лицо. А это, мать его, будет утомительно — следить за тем, как она станет делать выводы из совершенно незначительных вещей. Следить за каждым своим словом.  
— Нет, агент Бартон. Я стараюсь разговорить вас, — она снова едва заметно улыбнулась. — Один из способов — задавать наводящие вопросы, которые подтолкнут вас к еще одной теме. Вам придется с этим смириться.  
— Так вы не собираетесь меня психоанализировать? — недоверчиво спросил Клинт.  
Ее легкая улыбка превратилась в широкую усмешку. Клинт зачем-то обратил внимание на то, что между передними зубами у нее небольшой зазор.  
— Разумеется буду, агент. В конце концов, это моя работа.  
Клинт издал хриплый смешок.  
— Почему вы?  
— Простите?  
Клинт поерзал на кушетке, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не казалось, будто тонет.  
— Почему Фьюри закрепил меня за вами?  
Доктор откинулась на спинку стула, сложила руки на коленях.  
— Потому что я одна из немногих весьма опытных терапевтов, с которыми вы еще не сталкивались.  
— Я умудрился настроить против себя большинство специалистов из вашего отделения, — согласился Клинт.  
— Это даже впечатляет. Вы очень умны и наделены прекрасной интуицией. И обладаете исключительным механизмом психологической защиты. Поэтому вас трудно диагностировать, — она опустила взгляд, затем снова посмотрела на него. — И еще сложнее лечить.  
— Приму за комплимент, — он натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы не принимали. Но понимаю, почему можете, — доктор подалась вперед, скользнула переплетенными пальцами по своим скрещенным ногам, и этот непринужденный жест отчего-то слегка дезориентировал. — Итак, стоит ли мне принести свою книгу о птицах на нашу следующую встречу?  
— Нет. Но если хотите, можете освежить свои знания о роде корвус.  
— Корвус?  
Клинт взглянул на часы и поднялся.  
— Во́роны и воро́ны.  
— Есть какая-то особая причина?  
Собственная улыбка показалась Клинту неестественной.  
— Они едят плоть мертвецов на поле битвы, — Клинт посмотрел в окно на чистое голубое небо. — Вас выбрали потому, что из вашего кабинета не видно разрушений.  
— Нет. Я перебралась сюда по этой причине.  
Зацепило. Клинт знал, что так будет, и все равно.  
— Если вы чего-то не видите, не значит, что этого нет, — он развернулся на каблуках. — Увидимся завтра, док.  
— Увидимся? — спросила она ему в спину.  
Он остановился, взявшись за дверную ручку.  
— Хотите начистоту?  
— Да.  
— Я готов выдержать и худшее, лишь бы вернуть свой лук.  
— Буду иметь в виду.


	2. Chapter 2

Врать было просто.  
Клинту всегда немного стыдился этого. Не настолько, чтобы перестать, но знал, что, наверное, не должно быть так просто обманывать и лгать. Прятаться за маской, скрывающей мысли, чувства, желания, потребности. Он мог перевоплотиться и раствориться в этой новой личности настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя естественно, как вдох-выдох.  
Чтобы практически забыть, что все это — ложь.  
Из-за этого миссии под прикрытием всегда давались ему легко. Он мог сохранять выдуманный образ лучше многих других. Когда жизнь оказывалась под угрозой, он был практически безупречен. Мог выжить, потому что отменно умел лгать. Мог спрятаться, и никто не догадывался, что внутри он разлетается на осколки. Держится буквально на волоске, и единственное, на что способен, — застыть и хранить молчание.  
Сидеть на самом странном разборе полетов в жизни и делать вид, будто все в порядке. Разумеется, помогало то, что никто и не обращал на него никакого внимания.  
Тор стукнул кулаком по столу, и никто не вздрогнул, однако это была нелегкая победа, что ни говори.  
— Я заберу его обратно в Асгард, — пророкотал он. — И он предстанет пред судом нашего народа.  
Ник Фьюри отпил кофе.  
— Его и Тессеракт, — согласился он. — Забирай обоих и уходи. Но только после того, как мы...  
— Ущерб... — перебил его Тор.  
— Ущерб сейчас к делу не относится, — Фьюри опустил кружку и поднялся, опершись ладонями о стол. — Ущерб никуда не денется. Хочешь возместить? Никто не против. Но убери заключенного с этой планеты, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Ты смеешь указывать мне, — выпалил Тор.  
— Да не указываю. Лишь проясняю некоторые факты. Если хочешь его заполучить — забираешь с этой планеты прямо сейчас, — спокойно ответил Фьюри. — Немедленно. Все настолько хреново, что я не знаю, найдется ли в высшем командовании хоть кто-то, соображающий, как с этим поступить, поэтому мы сработаем на опережение. Рано или поздно они заявятся и захотят упрятать твоего братца далеко и надолго, — он выпрямился и развел руками. — И что нам тогда делать? Драться с каждой чертовой армией, что явится на порог? А их, хочу заметить, очень много, и все захотят получить этот особенный трофей.  
— Ты не ведаешь своего места, — грозно пророкотал Тор.  
Фьюри склонил голову набок.  
— Неужели? А мне видится, что мое место между тобой и всеми, кто жаждет заполучить лакомый кусочек. Позволь отметить, это чертовски длинный список.  
Тор вскинулся, и на мгновение Клинт в самом деле подумал, что тот замахнется, и успел прикинуть, что за этим последует. Но буря утихла так же быстро, как и разразилась. Тор вышел, громко хлопнув дверью и топая так, что все вокруг сотрясалось.  
Повисшая тишина не была совсем уж гробовой. Фьюри, впрочем, выглядел непринужденно. Он спокойно собрал вещи и тоже направился к выходу.  
— Ну, думаю, мы закончили, — небрежно произнес он — Клинт даже восхитился.  
Когда за Фьюри закрылась дверь, несколько секунд никто не двигался с места.  
— Могло кончиться и хуже, — сказал Брюс, скрестив руки на груди. Губы его подрагивали, будто улыбка ему не давалась. Или словно он был на грани срыва и пытался это скрыть.  
— Не сказал бы, — Тони отвернулся от стола. Вытянув ноги и опустив голову, он ковырялся в телефоне. — То есть, никто не умер, это плюс, но как прошла встреча? — он тихонько присвистнул, изобразив нисходящую гамму. — В настолько плохих совещаниях я не принимал участия с самого технического краха в середине девяностых, — помолчав, он нахмурился и добавил: — Хотя кого я обманываю, на одном таком я был буквально на прошлой неделе, так что не стоит ориентироваться на меня.  
Роджерс уставился на него с легким ужасом на лице.  
— Ты сам-то слышишь, что говоришь? — спросил в итоге.  
— Конечно нет, — Тони слегка ссутулился. — Я знаю, все это вздор и толку слушать нет, — он стукнул каблуком по полу, а Беннер потер лоб. — Так что стряслось с блондином-великаном?  
— Он так и не увиделся с Джейн.  
Клинт понял, что произнес это, только когда на его реплику все обернулись. Он мысленно не чертыхнулся. Так старался оставаться незамеченным и так глупо прокололся. Усилием воли он сохранил спокойное выражение лица и коротко улыбнулся, руки оставались на подлокотниках. Нат прищурилась, но промолчала.  
Роджерс нахмурился, но скорее не сердито, а озадаченно.  
— Джейн?  
— Доктор Джейн Фостер. Ученая, в которую он втрескался в Нью-Мексико. Она искала мост Эйнштейна-Розена... — Клинт запнулся, потому что Наташа и Роджерс пялились на него с нечитаемым выражением на лицах, а Старк с Беннером, напротив, выглядели чересчур заинтересованными, и не хотелось с ними связываться. Вместо этого он ехидно усмехнулся: — Какое-то время я был там в караульной службе. До того, как, ну... — он замолчал, постукивая пальцами по бедру. Ощущение было, словно касался прямо кости, а мышц и сухожилий вдруг не стало.  
Только кости и остались под тонким слоем кожи.  
— Агент Коулсон ее вывез, — произнесла Наташа, отвлекая внимание. — Когда Локи вернулся. Она была в коротком списке подлежащих защите, и Щ.И.Т. отправил ее подальше как можно скорее, чтобы Локи не успел ее найти.  
— Тор, вероятно, намеревался повидаться с ней прежде, чем пришлось бы делать ноги, — продолжил Клинт. — Но не вышло. Отстой, но что уж тут, — он развел руками. — В конце концов, ликвидация последствий включает в себя сопутствующий урон. Сорвавшееся свидание для нашего любимого инопланетянина где-то в этом же списке.  
Роджерс вздохнул.  
— Да. Не всегда выходит как хочется, — он встал. — Посмотрим, станет ли он говорить со мной.  
Старк, похоже, намеревался что-то сказать, но Беннер отвлек его. Подавшись вперед, он тихо заговорил. Старк покачал головой, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.  
Наташа поднялась на ноги.  
— Бартон?  
Клинт кивнул. У него по расписанию терапия, и Наташа, судя по брошенному на часы взгляду, о ней точно не забыла.  
— Ага. Знаю, — Клинт заставил себя подняться. — У меня прием, так что я должен идти. Звоните, если что.  
Роджерс едва заметно улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Спасибо за то, что пришел.  
— Ага, ну, как для дебрифинга вышло на диво быстро, — Клинт сунул руки в карманы и усмехнулся. Он вполне мог продержаться еще немного. Похоже на работу под прикрытием, пусть и нет приставленного к затылку пистолета.  
Ему просто нужно придерживаться легенды. Вот и все.  
Клинт был уверен, что Наташа собиралась последовать за ним. Но когда Роджерс отвлек ее внимание, удалось выскользнуть без сопровождения. Все равно. Хотя, если честно, Клинт был даже немного рад. Ему требовалась пара минут, чтобы собраться, прежде чем познать радость терапии. Он невесело усмехнулся.  
Подумал, что доктора О’Брайен будет не так легко провести. Конечно, в целом ему плевать. Лишь еще одна отметка в личном деле, которая может в конечном итоге оставить его не у дел. Впрочем, это могло оказаться кстати на суде.  
— Эй, Бартон.  
Клинт замедлился и оглянулся через плечо на плетущегося позади Старка. Тот уткнулся в телефон, на подбородке и шее виднелись неслабые кровоподтеки. Даже издалека Клинт видел травмы и был поражен. Старка, должно быть, в этой его непробиваемой якобы броне швыряли как тряпичную куклу, но он и виду не подавал — плечи расправлены, взгляд ясный. И двигался так, будто привык к боли.  
— Эта доктор Фостер... — протянул Старк. Не поднимая взгляд, он выстукивал безумный ритм на прозрачной поверхности телефона. — Она знает тебя?  
Клинт сунул руки в карманы, игнорируя дрожь в правой, вцепился в ткань.  
— Ага.  
— Уверен?  
Клинт криво усмехнулся.  
— Ну, да. Нью-Мексико: страна волшебства и по-настоящему хреновых и безумных ситуаций. Поверь, она знает меня.  
Старк бросил на него пристальный взгляд и тут же отвел глаза.  
— Точно. Нью-Мексико. Коулсон говорил, что собирается в Нью-Мексико.  
Не вынимая рук из карманов, Клинт сжал кулаки. Мышцы напряглись так, что, казалось, могли бы раздробить кости. Но когда он совладал с голосом, тон вышел будничным:  
— Так и есть. Пересечение кое-каких интересов, полагаю, ты и Тор... — он помолчал и добавил: — Коулсону ты нравился.  
Они остановились одновременно. Клинт не собирался делать этого, и, судя по лицу, Старк тоже. На мгновение он словно бы завис между гневом и сожалением, зрачки расширились, с лица смыло все краски, но сиюминутная бледность быстро сменилась нездоровым румянцем.  
— Нет, не нравился, — натянуто улыбнулся Старк. — Но...  
— Нравился, на самом деле, — сказал Клинт спокойно, почти мягко. Он не знал, почему говорит все это, но не мог промолчать. — Говорил, что ты был занозой в заднице, так что не пойми меня неправильно. Но ты все равно ему нравился.  
Старк зажмурился, лицо исказилось, будто он пытался подавить эмоции, но затем буря миновала, и на лице появилась профессионально-глянцевая улыбка.  
— Я весьма располагающая к себе заноза в заднице, спроси отдел по связям с общественностью, это одно из моих немногочисленных и не имеющих под собой достаточных оснований достоинств, — согласился Старк, прикрыв глаза. Выражение лица стало нечитаемым. Маска с пустотами в тех местах, где положено быть глазам. — Если получится дозвониться этой доктор Фостер, не мог бы ты поговорить с ней о возвращении в Нью-Йорк?  
— Возможно, но Нат сказала, что они застряли со Щ.И.Т.ом в каких-то...  
Нисколько не впечатленный упоминанием Щ.И.Т.а, Старк только отмахнулся.  
— Да, но не суть. Вопрос в том, что если я ей позвоню, сможешь ли ты заставить ее следовать приказам?  
Клинт сощурился.  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Лови, — Старк бросил ему телефон, Клинт поймал его по привычке и, кинув взгляд на экран, не слишком-то удивился тому, что удалось выследить Джейн Фостер. — Грязные секретики, — протянул Старк. Сунув руки в карманы, он покачался на пятках и ухмыльнулся. Вышло раздражающе, впрочем, как и всегда.  
Издалека послышалось тонкое и напряженное «Привет», и Клинт поднес телефон к уху.  
— Привет, док, — выдохнул он.  
— Клинт! О ГОСПОДИ, Клинт, ты в порядке? Я видела новости, они по всему интернету, я думала, что это ты, я видела тебя, ты в порядке? Тор звонил и рассказал мне о... Но ему не хватило времени, и он... это его убьет, понятия не имею, что он будет делать дальше, но я так перепугалась за Эрика, что не спросила о тебе...  
Утонувший в потоке слов Клинт только очумело моргнул.  
— Я в порядке, — ответил он и вдруг понял, что прижимает телефон к щеке обеими руками, хватается за него, будто за спасательный круг. — Все нормально, спасибо, нормально.  
На заднем плане раздался сдавленный звук, и Клинт поморщился.  
— Док, Дарси там? Так, сделай глубокий вдох, не плачь, все нормально, все будет в порядке. Селвиг в порядке, с ним все хорошо, как и с Тором, так что, пожалуйста, не плачь.  
— Клинт? — голос у Дарси дрожал, но совсем немного, ведь если Джейн рассыпалась на куски, то могла на нее рассчитывать, точно так же, как Джейн могла вынести на плечах целый мир, если в этом нуждалась Дарси. У них существовал какой-то негласный сестринский пакт, которого Клинт не понимал, но уважал. — Клинт, ты в порядке?  
— В порядке, серьезно, — он поднял глаза на Старка, который невесть откуда извлек планшет и теперь увлеченно что-то строчил в нем. — Вот в чем дело. Тор должен уйти, а у нас заканчивается время. Нужно понять, сможет ли Джейн приехать сюда и убедиться, что он в порядке, а Тор — что она в порядке, потому что...  
— Локи, — очень тихо и очень сердито сказала Дарси. — Точно.  
— Тор должен забрать его с Земли, — продолжил Клинт, надеясь, что когда-нибудь в груди перестанет сжиматься при звуке этого имени. Не сегодня, конечно, но когда-нибудь, возможно. Он перевел дыхание. — Тору нужно улетать, времени мало, мы доставим его в нужное место — и на этом все. Вот и подумали, успеет ли Джейн добраться сюда...  
Старк развернул к нему планшет, и Клинт с возрастающим уважением прочитал информацию.  
— Частный самолет будет ждать в ближайшем аэропорту через двадцать минут. Заправленный и готовый к отлету. Можете прыгнуть в машину... прямо сейчас?  
— Уже идем к двери, — ответила Дарси, и Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Умница.  
— Корабль отплыл, я предположила, что ты отверг меня, бессердечный ублюдок, иди к черту, — сказала Дарси, и в голосе ее слышались скрытые слезы, теплота и облегчение. — А теперь скажи мне и не вздумай лгать, я все равно узнаю, я ведь девчонка с магическими девчоночьими способностями, так что скажи мне прямо сейчас... Ты в порядке?  
Клинт сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Нет, — он изогнул губы в подобии улыбки. — Но буду.  
Бросил планшет Старку, который поймал его одной рукой и немедленно вернулся к работе.  
— Вы получите маршрут через пару минут. Следуйте ему.  
— Неукоснительно, я знаю, что делать, когда ты мне говоришь, даже если небеса рушатся на землю, — она помедлила. — Тор и Эрик в порядке?  
— Да. Привези сюда Джейн, и ему станет значительно лучше.  
— Так сделаем это, — бодро сказала Дарси, и Клинт ухмыльнулся. Голос ее звучал так, будто она вооружалась, готовясь противостоять невидимой армии. Возможно, так и было. Возможно, все они сражались против врага, когда дальше сражаться было невозможно.  
Клинт так устал, что не мог больше об этом думать.  
— Вперед, Дарси. Шевелись.  
— Да, да. Эй! Стой, Клинт. Коулсон...  
— Он не выжил, — отрезал Клинт беспощадно. Повисла пауза, и он сипло вдохнул. — Не выжил. В противном случае, он бы...  
— Сам привез нас обратно. Да, — голос у Дарси задрожал, но пока в ней нуждалась Джейн, она не могла позволить себе слабость. — Клинт, мне...  
— Аэропорт. Сейчас. Шевелитесь, у нас заканчивается время.  
— Сэр, да, сэр! — и это не прозвучало насмешкой, вовсе нет. Клинт держал телефон возле уха, пока на том конце не повисла тишина, а потом еще немного. Когда наконец передал телефон Старку, тот тоже несколько секунд слушал тишину в трубке.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Клинт. Старк поднял на него цепкий взгляд. Карие глаза казались очень темными над порезами и синяками на щеках. Он пожал плечами.  
— Да. Ну, кто-то же должен был сделать это, — он вернулся к работе, но не слишком-то удивился, когда Клинт подошел на шаг. — Cейчас это важнее, чем когда-либо. Пусть любовь живет, понимаешь? — он помедлил, сцепил зубы. — Что Щ.И.Т. будет делать с Коулсона... У него ведь была, я не знаю, Пеппер сказал, виолончелистка?  
— Что? — Клинт растерянно посмотрел на него. — Виолончелистка?  
Старк на секунду поднял глаза и снова уставился в планшет.  
— Так он сказал. Портленд, кажется.  
Прозвучало бесцеремонно, будто преднамеренно. Маскировало более глубокий интерес, но напряжение было слишком сильно, чтобы удалось надежно скрыть то, что знал.  
Клинт продолжал молча смотреть на него.  
— Виолончелистка, — ударило под дых, сильно и резко, едва не бросило на колени.  
Его идея. Саркастическое предложение. Когда Фил устало сказал, что Пеппер Поттс проявляет энтузиазм, желая познакомить его с милой девушкой из отдела кадров. Фила это позабавило, а Клинт вдруг понял, что его не очень. И в своей фирменной социально неадаптированной манере он выпалил что-то о выдумывании липовой подружки.  
Которая натягивает струны.  
Клинт сам не понял, как удалось, но заставил себя пойти вперед вместе со Старком.  
— Зависит от того, до сих пор ли они... — он взмахнул рукой. — До сих пор ли он был с ней. Я не знаю... — Клинт покачал головой. — Если они расстались, сомневаюсь, что Щ.И.Т. что-то ей расскажет.  
Старк ссутулился, скривился. Судорожно вцепился в телефон.  
— Да? — сдавленно уточнил он. — Ты знаешь, как ее зовут?  
— Брось это, Старк, — негромко произнес Клинт. — Многие люди предпочли бы не знать, что те, кого они когда-то любили, умерли, — он ускорил шаг, понимая, что уже на пределе. — Это милость, которую большинство из нас отрицает. Позволь ей считать, что он все еще жив и спасает мир.  
— Отрицание никому еще не помогло.  
— Помогает тем, кто не знает, что они отрицают. Позволь им оставить это слабое утешение.  
Старк остановился, и Клинт продолжил идти по коридору в одиночестве. Только к лучшему. Остаться одному было облегчением.

***

— Так как это работает? Нужно лечь на кушетку?  
— Не обязательно, — улыбнулась доктор О’Брайен. Что не слишком-то хорошо маскировало цепкий взгляд. — Можете сесть где вам угодно. Или стоять, — она откинулась на спинку кресла. — Возможно, хотите сесть сюда?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Клинт помедлил. — А что бы вы сделали, если бы я сказал да?  
Она подумала, скользнув пальцами по золотистой ручке, от поверхности которой отражались яркие солнечные лучи.  
— Встала бы, — сказала в итоге.  
Клин издал смешок.  
— Почему?  
— Предпочитаю, чтобы моим пациентам было удобно. Так лучше для нас обоих.  
Клинт опустился на диван, поскольку был совершенно измотан. Он спал больше, чем думал, что сможет, но все равно недостаточно. Сон прерывался кошмарами, о которых ему и думать не хотелось. Даже когда, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Наташа обняла его со спины — это не слишком помогло стряхнуть ощущение ужаса.  
— Не уверен, что мне вообще может быть здесь удобно, — признался Клинт и слабо усмехнулся. — Впрочем, это неважно. Непохоже, что я могу сменить терапевта.  
Доктор сложила руки на коленях.  
— А вы бы предпочли сменить?  
— Без разницы, — Клинт старался не смотреть в окно. — Мне все равно, я должен быть здесь, а кто именно делает заметки, не имеет большого значения.  
Доктор О’Брайен улыбнулась.  
— А, так мне придется делать заметки? Я-то думала, мы поговорим о птицах, — она махнула рукой в сторону стола. — Я как раз нашла экземпляр справочника Сибли.  
Не нашла, он был у нее. Не новая покупка, корешок уже измят, а обложка потрепана. Был небольшой перекос в страницах, явный признак того, что кто-то попал с открытой книгой под дождь и не однажды. Этой книгой пользовались, еще и в полевых условиях.  
— Полевой дневник, — сказал Клинт. — Всегда стоит делать заметки о том, что видишь, — ощущая потребность занять чем-нибудь руки, он подхватил справочник, раскрыл на случайной странице. — Иначе можно забыть.  
— Почему птицы? — руки доктора О’Брайен тоже были заняты — ручкой и простым узким блокнотом с белыми листами. Даже на расстоянии Клинт видел, что почерк ее изящный и ровный. Видел, как буквы аккуратно складываются в слова.  
Клинт праздно перелистывал страницы, задерживаясь на описаниях хищников — соколов и орлов.  
— Если приходится скрываться, особенно на высоте, прятаться долгое время, лучше подружиться с птицами, — наконец ответил он. — Они ведь повсюду. Города, леса, джунгли, пустыни. Им нравятся укромные уголки, но передвигаются они стремительно. Могут привлечь к тебе нежеланное внимание или стать отличным отвлекающим маневром.  
Он скользнул пальцами по линиям рисунка.  
— Подружись с окружающей средой. Помогает оставаться в живых. И избавляет от ужасающей скуки, — Клинт позволил книге захлопнуться.  
— У вас есть любимчики?  
— Будете психоанализировать мой выбор?  
— Разумеется, — улыбнулась доктор О’Брайен.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, оставлю его при себе.  
— Значит, любимчики все же есть.  
— Разумеется, — Клинт откинул голову на спинку дивана. — Еще вопросы?  
— Вам нравится новая команда?  
Клинт невольно фыркнул.  
— У меня нет команды, доктор О’Брайен, — он вцепился в обложку справочника. Сильнее, чем намеревался, поэтому заставил себя расслабить пальцы. — Была группа людей, объединенных общей целью. Теперь все позади.  
— В самом деле?  
Клинт обдумал вопрос. Подумал о людях. Обстоятельствах.  
— Да. Я не был в команде. Явился в последний момент, мне позволили упасть на хвост.  
На самом деле, он был благодарен за это. Пусть за небольшой, но все же шанс расплаты. И подавлял чувство, которое испытывал на самом деле.  
— Почему же вы тогда пошли? Если они не были вашей командой?  
Клинт сжал ладонь в кулак. Так, по крайней мере, пальцы не дрожали.  
— Потому что они двигались в том же направлении. А у меня имелись навыки, которые могли пригодиться.  
— Это единственная причина?  
Клинт подумал о Наташе и Старке, Беннере и Торе, и Роджерсе. По большей части о Роджерсе. Вспомнил, сколько часов провел, слушая болтовню Фила о Капитане-мать его-Америка. Сперва это было забавно и даже мило — выяснить, что его сдержанный строгий куратор из всех людей избрал детским предметом обожания капитана Роджерса.  
Это было мило ровно до тех пор, пока Роджерс не всплыл. В прямом смысле этого слова.  
Потом было уже не так смешно. Клинт смирился, потому что бог знает сколько Фил натерпелся от него самого, но сцеплял зубы при каждом упоминании Стива Роджерса. Чертов бойскаут. Герой войны. Уважаемый гражданин. Идеальный человек. Порой Клинту казалось даже смешным, что он втянулся в соперничество, в каком никогда не сможет выиграть.  
Потому что кем бы он ни был — и близко не входил в лигу Капитана Америки.  
Пару недель назад он засунул футболку Фила с Кэпом за сушку. Если Фил и заметил пропажу, то не сказал ни слова. А теперь, конечно, и не скажет. И Клинт получил подтверждение тому, что никогда не выиграет эту конкретную битву.  
Он мотнул головой, избавляясь от неуютных мыслей.  
— Это единственная причина, в которой я нуждался, — он поерзал на кушетке. — Следующий вопрос.

***

— Присядьте, агент Бартон.  
Клинт покосился на стул. Пожалуй, желание остаться на ногах не стоило ссоры. Прежде необходимость вступить в конфликт ради достижения своих интересов никогда его не останавливала, но Клинт устал. И уже не был уверен, что вообще есть разница. Эта неделя была самой длинной за всю его жизнь и легче не становилась. Даже с Наташей, сглаживавшей все острые углы, прикрывавшей спину, он едва справлялся. Клинт не спал, а еда казалась тяжелой работой, о которой приходилось ему напоминать.  
Даже необходимость одеваться настолько выматывала, что если бы не отчаянные попытки делать вид, будто он в порядке, Клинт вряд ли смог бы себя заставить.  
Фьюри порывисто вздохнул, демонстрируя иссякающее терпение.  
— У меня нет на это времени, — сказал он, подавшись вперед. — Сядьте, агент.  
Клинт сел.  
— Спасибо, — произнес Фьюри и близко не так язвительно, как Клинт ожидал. От этого он занервничал. Фьюри сложил руки на столе, плечи были напряжены. — У меня есть к тебе просьба.  
— Сэр? — Клинт не смог сдержать удивления в голосе, поскольку Фьюри никогда не просил — Фьюри приказывал.  
— Вы знаете, что асгардцы прислали дипломатические предложения?  
Щ.И.Т. был во всех новостях, и хоть Наташа пыталась держать его в неведении, кое-что Клинт слышал. Он не знал, вернется Тор или нет, но Асгард пытался компенсировать причиненный урон. Клинт кивнул.  
— У них есть просьба, — сказал Фьюри. — И даже если она нам не нравится, вариантов прямо сейчас немного. У нас тут еще дохлые космические драконы в полуразрушенном городе, и мы понятия не имеем, как с этим разобраться. Они нам нужны. Мне не хотелось бы признавать, но такова реальность, агент Бартон. Пока они были очень, очень полезны, и только один запрос поступил от дипломатической команды.  
Клинт молча смотрел на него, ожидая развязки.  
Фьюри сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Они хотят поговорить с тобой и Селвигом. Потому что только вы двое выжили в...  
— Нет, — выпалил Клинт слишком громко, слишком резко — даже в горле засаднило. Он сглотнул. — Нет, — повторил уже тише. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Это все, на что он был способен.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Фьюри, склонив голову набок. — Послушай...  
— Нет. Я не стану... я не могу, — Клинт шумно сглотнул. — Нет.  
— Селвиг уже согласился, — отрезал Фьюри, острым взглядом единственного глаза пришпиливая к месту. Чувствовалось напряжение в том, как он держался, в лице, в линии плеч. Клинт изучал его, прикидывая, в самом ли деле Ник Фьюри был близок к потере контроля, что прорвалось даже сквозь его железную самодисциплину, или же подсовывал липовую маску, пытаясь сманипулировать Клинтом и заставить сделать то, что ему нужно?  
Или же тот всегда был слишком близко к краю, но на этот раз и Клинт оказался достаточно близко, чтобы оценить шаткость их насеста.  
— Нам нужно, чтобы ты это сделал, — устало произнес Фьюри. — Ты сам это знаешь.  
— Идите нахрен.  
Фьюри изогнул бровь.  
— Это не просьба Щ.И.Т.а, — невозмутимо продолжил он. — Или моя. Это просьба Нью-Йорка. Мы все еще истекаем кровью, там, на улицах. Ущерб огромен. И это ты тоже знаешь.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся, ощущая очередное «идите нахрен» на кончике языка.  
— Да, я был там.  
Фьюри вдруг резко поднялся на ноги, оперся руками о стол.  
— Так выполни свою чертову работу, агент. Сядь на стул в гребаной переговорке и, мать твою, поговори с ними, потому что больше нам послать некого! Думаешь, мне нравится делать ставки на это? Ты сейчас хреновая ставка, и сам в курсе. Чертовы асгардцы не хотят встречаться ни с президентом, ни с ООН, ни с кем! Только с тобой! Ты должен стать представителем человечества, Бартон!  
Клинт едва подавил рвущийся из горла слегка истеричный смешок.  
— И как только я решил, что невозможно сделать ситуацию еще непривлекательнее, вам это удалось. Отлично. Спасибо, сэр, может, у вас еще что припасено?  
Фьюри сцепил зубы, на скулах заиграли желваки. Но когда он заговорил, голос был спокойным и сдержанным. Профессиональным. В нем сквозила ответственность.  
— Вам нужно это сделать, агент.  
Клинт шумно сглотнул, и на языке чувствовались металл, пыль и пепел.  
— Да, сэр.  
Фьюри помедлил немного, глядя на Клинта хищным ястребиным взглядом, а затем снова опустился на стул.  
— Мы сделаем что угодно, чтобы минимизировать...  
— Просто скажите мне, где и когда, сэр, — Клинт нервно постукивал пальцами по бедру, рука дрожала. Он сжал ладонь в кулак, придавил к ноге. — Еще что-нибудь, сэр?  
Фьюри откинулся на спинку с недовольным выражением лица. Он прижался затылком к стулу, словно больше не мог удерживать голову на весу.  
— Как там твоя терапия?  
— Она фанат иволги, и мы пришли к согласию, что «Поле его мечты» — ужасный фильм. Мы знаем это, потому что оба смотрели его раз по пятьдесят, — Клинт заставил себя усмехнуться, и это отзывалось практически болью, пришлось прикладывать усилия. Прикладывать их сейчас было невыносимо, энергии не осталось, не осталось времени, внутри болело. До самых костей. — Вот и все.  
— Все, — согласился Фьюри. Он открыл было рот, но передумал. Шумно вздохнул и потянулся к папкам с документами. — На этом все, агент Бартон.  
Клинт поднялся.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
Наташа ждала за дверью офиса. Клинт не удивился. Как и тому, что увидел удаляющуюся спину Марии Хилл. Клинт зашагал вперед, и Наташа подстроилась под его шаг.  
— Что? — спросила, опустив обмен любезностями.  
— Собираюсь на закрытую встречу с асгардской делегацией, — ответил Клинт, ускоряя шаг.  
Наташа шла рядом.  
— Клинт? Ты в порядке?  
— Не знаю, что ты обо всем этом думаешь, — признался он, — но меня, кажется, сейчас вырвет, так что... Наверное, нет, — он с силой толкнул дверь в мужской туалет. К счастью, тот был пуст, и Клинт успел ввалиться в кабинку как раз вовремя, чтобы избавиться от обеда.  
К моменту, когда желудок опустел, тело сотрясали лишь сухие спазмы, а сам он весь дрожал, скользя пальцами по натертой половой плитке. Слишком уставший, чтобы подняться, боясь встать, он просто прижался спиной к стене и откинул голову. Каждый вдох давался с трудом, а во рту застрял привкус крови, желчи и пепла. Клинт закашлялся.  
Неважно, что он делал, сколько пил и как сильно полоскал рот, не мог изгнать привкус пепла из горла.  
Клинт ожидал услышать стук каблуков по полу, но все же его проигнорировал. Послышался звук льющейся в раковину воды, а Клинт подтянул к себе ноги, отчаянно жалея, что не умеет плакать. Секундой позже Наташа протянула ему стакан с водой. Потянувшись за водой, Клинт сказал себе, что рука не дрожит. Прополоскав рот, он поднял взгляд на Наташу.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это мужской туалет, да?  
Она привалилась к стене, скрестила руки на груди.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мне плевать, да?  
Клинт снова прополоскал рот.  
— Понимаю. Просто решил обратить твое внимание на этот факт, — он снова прижался спиной к стене, безвольно вытянул ноги.  
— Думаешь, хоть у кого-то по всей вертикали Щ.И.Т.а хватит яиц, чтобы велеть мне уйти? — спросила Наташа. Она забрала у Клинта стакан и направилась к раковине, чтобы наполнить снова.  
Клинт обдумал ее вопрос.  
— Фьюри.  
Наташа фыркнула.  
— Как будто он пользуется общественными туалетами.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Хилл.  
— Если она будет тут, я тоже останусь. Это будет честно, — Наташа протянула ему стакан. — Выпей. А то заработаешь обезвоживание.  
У Клинта тряслись руки, и они оба знали это, но ни за что не озвучили бы. Все же ему хватило силы в руках, чтобы удержать воду в стакане и донести его до рта. Это максимум, на который он был способен.  
— Не уверен, что удержу ее в себе.  
— Все нормально. У тебя всегда был слабый желудок, — сказала Наташа. — Я привыкла, — она провела пальцами по волосам, едва касаясь, словно сейчас Клинт был слишком хрупким.  
Он отхлебнул воды, покатал во рту. Хорошее оправдание, чтобы не отвечать.  
— Ты не должен этого делать, — произнесла Наташа.  
Клинт проглотил воду.  
— Должен, — он поднялся на ноги, и Наташа поддержала под локоть, твердо и беспристрастно — за это Клинт ее особенно любил. — И ты сама это знаешь.  
— Да, — они встретились глазами. — Просто должна была убедиться, что ты тоже.  
Клинт уставился на нее.  
— Фил, — сказал он с невеселой усмешкой. — У Фила хватило бы яиц, чтобы заставить тебя убраться отсюда.  
Наташа отзеркалила его улыбку.  
— Фил, — повторила она, положив прохладную ладонь ему на лоб, — не возражал бы. Он лишь изогнул бы бровь и спросил, почему я так решительно настроена травмировать мужскую часть личного состава Щ.И.Т.а.  
Клинт подавился смешком и уронил голову ей на плечо.  
— Черт, — выдохнул он, а Наташа осторожно погладила его по волосам, — я скучаю по язвительному паршивцу.  
Наташа коснулась губами его волос.  
— И я.

***

Клинт не знал, чего именно ожидал.  
Их было десять — девять воинов в полном облачении и среди них сидящая за простым невзрачным столом женщина в плаще. Обернутая бледным шелком, клубившимся вокруг нее подобно снегу, она буквально терялась в море серебряной и золотой брони. Лицо ее скрывалось в тени капюшона, но Клинту казалось, что за ним наблюдают. Наблюдают и подмечают то, что скрыто от других.  
Тор был царственным. Локи — импозантным. Асгардская делегация определенно рассчитывала произвести впечатление размахом, зрелищностью и устрашающим видом. Впрочем, делегация Щ.И.Т.а впечатленной не выглядела.  
Клинту в Щ.И.Т.е это нравилось. Они могли проиграть битву, но все равно демонстрировали самое мощное «пошли вы» из всех возможных. Не всегда это было лучшим решением, но сейчас оставалось единственным, на что он мог рассчитывать.  
Их можно нагнуть, но бороться они будут до последнего.  
— Вы привели нам пострадавшего? — спросил представитель асгардцев, голос его был старым и скрипучим. Клинт опустил плечи, но высоко держал голову, сохраняя на лице мрачное выражение.  
— Агент Бартон, — ответил Фьюри, не сводя глаза с закованных в броню фигур. Его рука свободно лежала на рукояти пистолета, торчащей из пристегнутой к бедру кобуры. Несмотря на это, поза его казалась расслабленной и открытой. — Пострадало множество людей, так что давайте не будем об этом, ведь и он быть здесь не обязан.  
Воин бросил острый взгляд на Фьюри, тот пожал плечами.  
— Другого не дано. Вы хотели с ним поговорить. Он здесь. Говорите.  
Последовала минута напряженного молчания, вибрирующего между сплошной черной стеной агентов Щ.И.Т.а и бронированным массивом асгардцев. Клинт краем глаза заметил, как переступила с ноги на ногу Хилл, свободно опустив руки вдоль тела. Приготовившись. Наташа стояла возле Фьюри, склонив голову на бок.  
— Это не... — пылко начал один из асгардских воинов.  
Закутанная в плащ фигура подняла руку, и тот замолчал.  
— Оставьте нас, — голос прозвучал нежно и женственно, однако в нем отчетливо слышалась сталь.  
Воины обменялись взглядами, и один, очевидно главный здесь, решился заговорить:  
— Миледи, если с вами что-нибудь случится...  
— Не случится, — в ее тоне Клинт услышал скрытое веселье. — Я давно способна за себя постоять, — она махнула затянутой в белую шелковую перчатку рукой на дверь. — Оставьте нас. Желаю говорить с агентом Бартоном наедине, — еще мгновение никто не двигался, и женщина вздохнула. — Сейчас же. Уходите.  
Асгардцы продолжали пялиться на агентов Щ.И.Т.а, и Клинт просто больше не выдержал.  
— Так это вы хотели со мной поговорить? — спросил он у женщины.  
— Да.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Тогда все в порядке, — Наташа бросила на него быстрый взгляд, и Клинт ответил ей еще одним кивком. — Спасибо, но если она хочет этого, я не против.  
— Именно так, — ответила асгардка, не двигаясь с места. — Я безоружна, агент Бартон.  
— Отлично. Я тоже, — встретив пристальный взгляд Фьюри, Клинт качнул головой. — Мы оба знаем, что зависит от этой встречи. Если она этого хочет... — Клинт умолк и пожал плечами.  
Фьюри сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Мы будем по ту сторону двери, агент, — он указал головой на выход, и агенты Щ.И.Т.а дружно развернулись. Асгардцы последовали за ними секундой спустя, бряцая оружием и доспехами.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Клинт повернулся к женщине и подумал — так ли чувствуется встреча лицом к лицу со своим палачом?  
— Итак?  
— Это вы были захвачены жезлом? Вами завладел Локи? — спросила она.  
Клинт скрипнул зубами.  
— Множество людей были «захвачены» этим жезлом, мэм. Но если вы имеете в виду, был ли я тем, кому промыли мозги, превратив в марионетку, то ответ да. Почему это так важно?  
— Это важно, — ответила она, откинув капюшон. — Ведь он мой сын.  
Она была прекрасна. Волосы собраны в сложнейшую прическу, бледное лицо, ясный взгляд и на губах самая печальная улыбка из всех, что когда-либо доводилось видеть Клинту. Было в ней нечто большее, чем царственность и красота, и это пугало. Тор был неземным, Локи — чужим. Эта женщина была величественна.  
— Я Фригга, — сказала она, и голос ее был прекрасен. — Жена Одина Всеотца, мать Локи и Тора.  
Клинт затаил дыхание и молча уставился на нее.  
Фригга улыбнулась, едва заметно, но взгляд ее оставался грустным и светлым.  
— Добрый день, агент Бартон, — она поднялась со стула. Была в ней невообразимая грация, от которой пробивал озноб, а в сердце впивались острые когти страха. — Благодарю вас за согласие встретиться со мной.  
— Спасибо, мэм. Ваше величество? — он помедлил, переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь собраться. В этой битве он откровенно проигрывал. — Простите. Не знаю, как к вам обращаться.  
Она вновь слегка изогнула губы.  
— Вы вольны обращаться ко мне как вам нравится. Вы не из моего народа, а потому не обязаны мне ни преданностью, ни почтением, — она переплела тонкие пальцы. — Мое имя Фригга, и такое обращение устраивает меня, если подходит вам.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мэм, — ответил Клинт, поскольку она была настолько холодной и прекрасной, что никак нельзя было относиться к ней легкомысленно.  
Улыбка почти погасла, но не исчезла.  
— Как угодно. Как мне обращаться к вам? — она опустилась на стул, юбки обернулись вокруг ног изящными складками. Фригга указала на соседний стул, стоявший на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Клинт сел, чувствуя себя неловким и неуклюжим.  
— Клинт подойдет, мэм.  
Фригга кивнула.  
— Благодарю, — склонив голову набок, она некоторое время изучала Клинта. — Я пришла, чтобы выразить сожаление касательно действий моего сына, — за ее словами последовала тишина, и Фригга вздернула подбородок, в позе ее и изгибе шеи сквозили одновременно гордость и боль. — Что-то мы не будем в силах компенсировать никогда, и все же хочу предложить вам возможное возмещение, чтобы попробовать смыть этот грех.  
— Зачем? — спросил Клинт, слыша свои слова словно сквозь толщу воды. — Что это изменит?  
— Он принц Асгарда, — Фригга на мгновение прикрыла глаза, будто страшно устала. — И он развязал войну с вашим миром. Принес смерть, страдания и боль, использовав силу, которая никогда не должна была здесь появиться, — она помедлила, глубоко вздохнула. — Его действия — позор для всех нас, поскольку все мы в некоторой степени причастны к случившемуся.  
— Вот какое дело, — начал Клинт, понимая, что слишком устал для дипломатичности. Слишком устал, чтобы было не плевать. — Он все это сделал. Не вы. Ни кто-либо еще. Вам не за что искупать вину, вы ничего не можете исправить, — он резко поднялся, чувствуя, как каждая мышца буквально вибрирует от подавляемой потребности сделать хоть что-то, что угодно. — Это его преступление. Не ваше.  
Фригга и бровью не повела, оставаясь на месте.  
— Он мой сын, — высоко держа голову, повторила она. Взгляд оставался ясным. — Его преступления лежат грузом на моих плечах.  
— Почему? — Клинт сделал глубокий вдох, и еще один с такой силой, что в груди заныло. — Он ведь даже не... — эта женщина, эта богиня ведь не была ему врагом. Странным образом Клинт вдруг понял, что искренне не хочет причинять ей боль, пусть и сделать это было до смешного легко. — Тор сказал, его усыновили.  
Улыбка Фригги оставалась грустной.  
— Он был всего лишь младенцем, когда Один принес его под мою опеку. Я единственная мать, какую он знал, и пусть не моей крови, он все же мой сын, — царственная, властная, она приводила Клинта в замешательство. — Он мой сын и остается на моем попечении, даже сейчас.  
Клинт издал хриплый смешок и снова сел.  
— Он сделал свой выбор. И этот выбор не имеет никакого отношения ни к вам, ни к Асгарду, ни даже ко мне. Или к любому другому человеку на Земле. Он хотел нести смерть и разрушения — так и поступал. И поступит снова, если вы развяжете ему руки. Мне же следовало пристрелить его, когда был шанс.  
Фригга едва заметно вздрогнула.  
— Благодарю за то, что не сделали этого.  
— Почему вам не все равно? — спросил Клинт. — Ведь если бы он погиб на им самим развязанной войне, это сняло бы груз с вас и вашего народа.  
— Он был и остается моим сыном. Я всегда буду счастлива видеть его среди живых. Буду счастлива, если он вернется домой ко мне и своему народу. И будь я лучшей матерью, Локи верил бы в это. Знал бы... — Фригга умолкла. — Преступления его неописуемы, я осознаю это. Не убеждаю вас понять, не предлагаю оправданий. Сердце его, боюсь, сбилось с дороги. Он пошел по пути, которому я не могу следовать. Но я его мать. И люблю его всем сердцем.  
— Вы знаете, что он мне сказал? — Клинт вдруг понял, что дрожит. — Последнее, что я запомнил? — он смотрел Фригге в глаза и хотел возненавидеть ее, жаждал этого. Всех их ненавидеть. А ненавидел лишь себя — за то, что не мог. — Он сказал «у тебя есть сердце», — Клинт поморщился. — Сказал «у тебя есть сердце», а затем вырвал его, — он потянулся рукой к груди, беспомощно вцепился в ткань. — «У тебя есть сердце». Ну что же, больше нет. Он вырвал его, — вместо крика из горла вырвался лишь сиплый шепот, скорее всхлип, чем вой. — Забрал мое сердце, использовал его, превратил меня в оружие, в гребаный ночной кошмар, — дыхания не хватало. — Вы хотите возместить убытки? Хотите все исправить?  
Взгляд Фригги был печальным и пустым.  
— Да.  
— Тогда верните мое сердце, — Клинт заставил себя разжать пальцы, отвел руку от груди. — Хотите это исправить? Так сделайте меня снова целым, верните мне... — он запнулся, сглотнул непрозвучавшие слова, подавил рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Слишком измотанный, чтобы подняться и уйти или даже просто двинуться с места, Клинт закрыл глаза. — Сделайте меня целым прежде, чем меня похоронят. Верните мне мое сердце.  
— Имей я такую власть, отдала бы вам свое.  
Клинт подавил смешок.  
— А знаете, что, мэм... — Клинт все же заставил себя подняться. Он больше не мог сдерживаться, хотелось взвыть или закричать, и все же не позволяли остатки гордости. — Я верю вам.  
Фригга попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка быстро угасла.  
— Агент Бартон?  
— Да, мэм?  
Фригга сделала глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнула.  
— Могу я оплакать за вас?  
Клинт молча смотрел на нее.  
— Зачем? Чем помогут слезы? — спросил, когда смог подобрать слова.  
— Совершенно ничем, — признала она и все же улыбнулась. По щеке ее потекли слезы. — И все же, я, кажется, не могу заставить себя не плакать, — Фригга прикрыла глаза, но слезы не остановились. Она и не пыталась скрыть их — не опустила голову, не прикрыла ладонями лицо, но когда вновь открыла глаза, взгляд был острым. — Мои сыновья тоже в них не нуждаются.  
Клинт потер ладонью лоб.  
— Я не... — он мотнул головой. — Делайте что хотите.  
— Это имеет мало общего с тем, чего я хочу. Хочу я многого, но непохоже, что получу хоть что-нибудь из этого, — она поднялась, гибкая, изящная, неподвластная годам. — Спасибо, что встретились со мной, агент Бартон, — она умолкла, а по щекам продолжали катиться слезы. — Вы поговорите со мной снова?  
Клинт чувствовал слабость, будто от кровопотери или полного онемения. Но все же встретился с Фриггой взглядом.  
— Да. Просто... — он отвернулся, поскольку был бессилен что-либо сделать. С чем угодно. — Просто сообщите в Щ.И.Т., они мне передадут.  
— И вы придете?  
Клинт обернулся к ней, посмотрел в заплаканное лицо.  
— Не знаю.  
Фригга подошла к нему, а Клинт мог лишь заставить себя не отшатнуться. Она не попыталась коснуться, но была совсем близко.  
— Он забрал ваше сердце, — голос ее был тихим и невыносимо добрым, — потому что оно сильное и преданное. У вас сердце воина, но это не редкость. Однако есть что-то еще, причина, почему он выбрал из всех именно вас.  
Она подняла руку и почти коснулась щеки, Клинт невольно отшатнулся, повинуясь внезапным страху и панике. Фригга не отстранилась и не дотронулась.  
— Вы не сдаетесь, — прошептала она. — В вас есть воля к жизни. И потрясающая способность к...  
— Хватит, — Клинт сделал шаг назад. Всего один. Он то ли отступал, то ли готовился сражаться за свою жизнь. То или иное, или все вместе. — Не надо.  
Фригга кивнула.  
— Сожалею, что мои слова причинили вам боль, агент Бартон, — она опустила руку. — Я вновь попрошу о встрече, если вы позволите.  
— Да, мэм, — ответил Клинт, поскольку другого варианта Фригга ему не оставила.


	3. Chapter 3

Клинту всегда было комфортно на высоте.  
Еще будучи тощим перепуганным ребенком, он крепко усвоил, что нужно карабкаться вверх во избежание обнаружения. Вот и карабкался, шустрый, легкий и бесстрашный, хватаясь маленькими пальчиками за любую выемку или выпуклость. Ему нравилось двигаться вверх, нравилось чувство свободы и безопасности.  
Хищники редко поднимали взгляд. И это Клинт усвоил довольно быстро, а человеческие существа являются хищниками. Тоже пришлось понять в раннем возрасте.  
Клинт нащупал ногой край узкой каменной стены, опоясывающей крышу штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. Ощутил пальцами пустоту под собой и запрокинул голову. Подставил лицо солнцу, позволил ветру ерошить волосы и стоял так, пока не почувствовал, будто поднимается вверх, пока не начало казаться, что воздух способен удержать его. Пока тело не стало ощущаться сухим листком, уносимым восходящим потоком.  
Клинт открыл глаза и посмотрел на город, раскинувшийся далеко внизу, поддался легкому чувству головокружения. Сосредоточился на нем, на поиске стабильной точки опоры под ногами. Ветер холодом ложился на кожу, но это было ничего.  
— Агент Бартон?  
Клинт глянул через плечо. Прямо за дверью, сунув руки в карманы брюк, стоял Брюс Беннер. Седоватые волосы ерошил ветер, он чуть горбился, но взгляд был цепким и внимательным.  
— Привет, док, — Клинт снова посмотрел на город, держа Брюса в поле периферического зрения. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Беннер неловко передернул плечами в этом своем потрепанном костюме.  
— Ну, знаешь, я не могу слишком долго находиться в помещении, — ответил с легкой улыбкой. — Люди для меня все еще являются в некотором роде проблемой, — он осторожно шагнул вперед. — А ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Просто перевожу дух, — Клинт посмотрел в закопченное небо. Солнце скрывалось в дыму, боролось со тьмой, чтобы, возможно, однажды Клинт снова его увидел.  
— Могу я попросить тебя спуститься?  
Клинт невольно усмехнулся.  
— Я не собираюсь прыгать, если ты об этом волнуешься.  
— Ладно, — легко согласился Брюс, не двинувшись с места. — Так спустишься?  
Клинт собирался было съязвить, но запнулся. Плечи у Беннера были напряжены, лицо сохраняло приветливость, но взгляд оставался мрачным, сосредоточенным.  
— Это тебя беспокоит.  
— Беспокоит. Очень.  
— Спасибо, но я в порядке, — выдал Клинт настолько очевидную ложь, что они оба ее проигнорировали. Он вздохнул. — Мне здесь нравится. Все время принимаю решение оставаться. Оставаться здесь, — Клинт усмехнулся безо всякого веселья. — Это последняя граница, отделяющая меня от смерти, где я могу решать — секунда за секундой — не прыгать.  
— А если ты примешь иное решение?  
Клинт помедлил. Задумался.  
— Полагаю, я пройду по этому мост, когда подойду к нему, не так ли? — он отвернулся к горизонту, глубоко вдохнул, размышляя о том, всегда ли будет чувствовать обжигающий озон в городском воздухе или это просто игра воображения.  
Беннер долго молчал.  
— Это точно не мое дело, — сказал наконец чуть резковато. — Я понимаю, агент Бартон. Но я просто... — он помедлил, отвел взгляд. — Не так-то много людей в этом мире, знающих, каково это — очнуться на руинах мира и гадать, какие разрушения причинил на этот раз, — Брюс шумно сглотнул. — Знать, что погибли люди, и виновен в этом именно ты. Знать, без сомнений. Признавать это.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Клинта.  
— Спрашивать, кого ты убил. На этот раз.  
Клинт почувствовал спазм в правой руке и попытался снять его, потерев ладонь о бедро. Такое он мог контролировать — страх, панику и боль. Себя.  
— Ты когда-нибудь прыгал? — спросил он и услышал свои слова будто со стороны, словно собственное сознание выталкивало их, отчаянно нуждаясь в разобщении, контроле, отрицании.  
— Да, — жестко бросил Беннер. — Или, скорее, нет. Я знал, что прыжок не сработает, — он пожал плечами. — Пистолет.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Не сработал.  
— Не сработал, — Брюс кашлянул, плотно сжал губы. — И у тебя не сработает, — тон его стал мягким, почти извиняющимся. — Прыжок, в смысле. Я просто... — он прикрыл глаза. — Я прыгну за тобой. Он... в смысле другой парень, похоже, обладает неплохим хватательным рефлексом, так что я не... — он перевел дыхание. — Не сработает, в общем, — Брюс открыл глаза и в них уже не было ни страха, ни сомнений. — Не прыгай. Пожалуйста. Останься со мной.  
— Я не просил о спасении, — Клинт переступил по краю, ощутил под подошвой рельефную кромку камня. Надавил на него одной ногой, до боли в мышцах, до нытья в месте старой травмы. — Кто дал тебе право?  
Не было в словах ни страсти, ни злости, лишь странное любопытство, словно ему в самом деле интересен был ответ. Брюс смотрел на него некоторое время, потом улыбнулся.  
— У меня есть право, как у любого человеческого существа. У того, кто ненавидит насилие. Того, кто видел достаточно смертей, — Брюс дернул плечом. — Прости. Но я чертовски устал от смертей.  
Клинт невольно ухмыльнулся, а Беннер улыбался в ответ.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — признал Клинт в итоге.  
— Спустишься? Все это неважно сказывается на моем кровяном давлении, которое обычно неважно сказывается на всех остальных, — он доброжелательно протянул Клинту руку. Широкую мозолистую ладонь человека, который много трудится. Который видел больше, чем пару ледяных зим и жарких летних сезонов.  
И рука его не дрожала.  
Клинт помедлил.  
— А знаешь, что странно? — спросил он. — Знаешь, что на самом деле удерживает меня? Что я оставлю беспорядок, который кому-то придется прибирать, — Клинт кинул взгляд на остатки разрушений, различимые даже с такого расстояния. — Последний бардак, который придется разгребать. Несправедливо.  
Брюс усмехнулся, теперь по-настоящему.  
— Неважно, что именно удерживает. Пожалуйста, спускайтесь, агент Бартон.  
Клинт спрыгнул на крышу, сам не понял, как — просто оказался вдруг на устойчивой поверхности, а Брюс крепко держал его за руку. На секунду тот крепко сжал ладонь, почти до боли, но Клинт был ей рад.  
Затем колени Брюса неожиданно подогнулись, и он ухватился за плечо Клинта.  
— Эй, все нормально? — Клинт помог ему выровняться. — Док?  
Брюса трясло, и на миг окатило страхом. Но Брюс поднял голову и рассмеялся, все еще цепляясь за рубашку Клинта.  
— Клинт, ты напугал меня до чертиков! — выдохнул он сквозь смех.  
Привалился к нему, продолжая хохотать, и Клинт не сдержал смешок. Потом еще один. А затем тоже расхохотался, и оба они смеялись так, что не могли устоять на ногах и рухнули на крышу. Привалившись к стене, хохотали то ли облегченно, то ли истерично.  
На то, чтобы успокоиться, ушла целая вечность, но Клинт в итоге справился. Они сидели рядом, плечом к плечу. Беннер потер лицо дрожащей ладонью.  
— О господи, — протянул он, снова хихикнув. Покосился на Клинта. Щеки его горели, в глазах плясали смешинки. — Прости.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— За что? Кажется, мне это было нужно, — он сполз пониже, положил руки на колени. — Спасибо.  
— Ага, — Брюс, сморщив лоб, рылся в карманах. — Ты как?  
— Да как-то паршивенько.  
Брюс достал платок и принялся протирать стекла очков.  
— Могу себе представить. Ты говоришь с кем-нибудь?  
— Здесь я сам по себе, — он перевел дыхание. — Впрочем, в любом случае никто не поймет.  
— Да, — согласился Брюс. — Не поймет.  
— Можно спросить кое-что?  
— Конечно.  
— Ты не обязан отвечать.  
— Обязан. Я это начал, — спокойно ответил Брюс. — Это не ты меня искал.  
— Ты меня искал?  
Брюс отвел взгляд.  
— Тебе лучше не оставаться одному. Это... ну, это я давно понял. Что лучше, когда ты не один, — надел очки. — Ничего хорошего от одиночества не будет, — неловко кашлянул, помолчал. — Я думал, это сработает. Думал, это вроде как волшебная пуля, но оказалось не так... Одиночество ничего не исправит. Итак, спрашивай.  
Клинт некоторое время смотрел, как тот сминает в пальцах платок.  
— Ты помнишь? — спросил он наконец, едва заставляя слова срываться с пересохшего языка. — Когда это... происходит... ты помнишь?  
Брюс замер, глубоко вздохнул.  
— Фрагментами. Краткими моментами по большей части. Достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы не отрицать, что это все я. Достаточно, чтобы знать. Что случилось, — он дернул головой. — А ты? Что ты помнишь?  
Вокруг шептал холодный ветер, а Клинт все открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах произнести это вслух.  
— Все, — выдохнул в итоге так тихо, что не услышать. Но ветер вдруг стих, и слово повисло в неподвижном воздухе.  
Брюс кивнул. Ничего не сказал. Но в лице его не было ни отвращения, ни, что еще хуже, жалости.  
Клинт сглотнул.  
— Я помню все, — он съежился, обхватил руками колени. — Видел и слышал все, словно был... — в горле снова ощущался привкус крови и пепла. — Словно был пленником в собственном теле. Все видел, знал что делаю, но не мог остановиться. Не мог... остановить себя.  
Повисло молчание, Клинт потирал большим пальцем ладонь, смотрел только на свои пальцы. Они подергивались, будто в какой-то определенной последовательности, которую Клинт почти понял. Он сжал ладонь в кулак.  
— Не мог остановить себя самого, — повторил он, отчаянно желая поверить в это.  
Или чтобы кто-то поверил.  
— Не мог. Клинт, никто не мог.  
Ощущение облегчения было головокружительным. Ненадежным. Ненужным. Но все же головокружительным.  
— Я не могу спать, — сказал Клинт, задрав голову к небу. — Закрываю глаза и вижу свои руки. Вижу... — он осекся, попытался сглотнуть — в горле будто кислота скопилась. Кашлянул. — Все. Я не могу это остановить. А знаю, что должен.  
Брюс долго молчал, а когда заговорил, слова его были тщательно взвешенными, подобранными с осторожностью.  
— Кое-что не поддается нашему контролю. Кое-что, случившееся с нами, сбивает с пути. Ничего не повернуть вспять. Не изменить. Можно только жить с тем, что сделано... С тем, что это сотворило с нами.  
Клинт прижался затылком к каменной стене, вытянул одну ногу.  
— Брюс?  
— Да?  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
Брюс тоже посмотрел в небо.  
— В этом мире немало путей, которые мы можем выбрать, — он подтянул к себе колени, обернул их руками. — Всегда есть выбор, агент Бартон, — Брюс едва заметно улыбнулся. — И жить со всем этим — лучший выбор, который у меня сейчас есть. Не всегда он мне нравится. Не всегда, знаешь ли, я хорошо с ним справляюсь. Но остальные варианты выбора, доступные мне... Они нравятся мне меньше.  
— Меньше всего зла? — спросил Клинт, не шевелясь. Неподвижность казалась приятной, нормальной. Рядом он чувствовал тепло от плеча Брюса, и это тоже казалось приятным.  
— Лучший выбор из доступных мне, — повторил Брюс. — И я все равно предпочитаю делать доступный мне выбор.  
Небо сегодня было голубым, ярким и чистым. Клинт склонил голову набок.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, потому что больше сказать было нечего.  
— Ладно, — согласился Брюс. — Не падайте, агент Бартон. Не уверен, что мы справимся с очередной потерей.  
— Ладно, — повторил Клинт, не зная, было ли это договоренностью или простым согласием. Впрочем, разница не показалась важной.

***

— Эй, ты вообще собираешься сегодня вставать?  
Фил пробормотал что-то в подушку, но не потрудился поднять голову. Ухмыльнувшись, Клинт присел на край кровати и стянул одеяло. Укрытый теперь лишь простыней, Фил повернулся к Клинту. Зевнул, оттолкнул его руку.  
— Отвали, — пробормотал и спрятал лицо в подушке.  
Клинт перестал улыбаться.  
— Эй, — он подался вперед, погладил Фила по голове, спустился ладонью к шее. — Ты не заболел?  
Фил криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Я в порядке. Идите на работу, агент, я... — он снова зевнул. — Я скоро, — он перевернулся на бок и покрепче обнял подушку.  
— Угу, — Клинт снова потянулся к нему. — Позволь... — он проигнорировал попытки отмахнуться, прижал ладонь ко лбу Фила. — Ты горячий.  
— Я сонный, — Фил опять оттолкнул руку Клинта, перекатился на спину. — Я в порядке, Клинт. Иди. На. Работу.  
— Что не так? — Клинт притерся ближе, и на этот раз Фил поймал и сжал его ладонь, переплел пальцы и тепло улыбнулся.  
— Все нормально. Я все исправлю.  
— Что исправишь? — Клинт скользнул свободной ладонью по простыням, а затем поднял руку и ошарашенно уставился на нее.  
Она была вся в крови.  
— Что за черт? — Клинт опустил взгляд на кровать. В оставленной на постели ладонью вмятине собиралась густая тень. Отказываясь верить в это, Клинт потянулся и коснулся простыней. Кончики пальцев утонули в крови, и он отдернулся. Красные капли потянулись за ним, оставляя брызги на белой ткани. Он в ужасе смотрел, как капли набухают, расползаются, раскрываются как бутоны, а затем растекаются тонкими струйками во все стороны.  
— Что за... — Клинт потянул на себя простыни, пытаясь разгладить залитые кровью складки, но чем сильнее старался, тем больше становилось под пальцами крови. — Что это за греба...  
Фил поймал его запястье.  
— Прекрати, — мягко пожурил он, и Клинт вскинул голову. Фил улыбался, хотя на скулах и лбу его тоже проступили капли крови. Они стекали по лицу, по пальцам.  
— Боже мой!  
— Все в порядке, Клинт. Ты знаешь, что я все исправлю.  
— Исправишь это, о господи, — пробормотал Клинт, скользя ладонями по коже Фила. — Откуда... Откуда все это, господи, Фил, откуда это...  
Фил плавно прижал палец к груди, надавил на кожу. Кровь стекла с руки, собралась в ямке, неспешно покатилась вниз.  
— Отсюда, разумеется, — когда палец соскользнул с груди, оставляя кровавый след, Фил прикрыл глаза. — Куда ты меня ударил.  
Клинт убрал его руку, опустился на колени, с силой надавил на грудь, уже зная, что это не поможет. Как бы он ни жал на источник кровотечения, понимал, что все это бесполезно.  
— Я не делал этого, клянусь, не делал, Фил, ты должен мне поверить, я... — но кровь была повсюду, пачкала руки, собиралась в лужицы на белых простынях, расплываясь неотвратимо, будто наступающий рассвет.  
— Все в порядке, — Фил улыбался той самой мягкой нежной улыбкой, которой иногда пользовался, чтобы казаться таким безобидным. Он улыбался, даже когда кровь забрызгала его шею и подбородок, начала стекать по плечу. — Клинт, я все исправлю. Ты же знаешь.  
Клинт смотрел на него, усиленно пытаясь вдохнуть, чтобы закричать — но никак не мог наполнить легкие воздухом.  
— Фил?  
— Я всегда исправляю твои ошибки, — улыбнулся Фил, и на губах его тоже проступила кровь, алая и густая. — Разве нет?  
Клинт проснулся, захлебнувшись криком, все тело будто свело судорогой. Несколько секунд он не мог ни дышать, ни сморгнуть с сетчатки жуткие картинки.  
Потом он увидел перед собой бледное лицо Наташи.  
— Клинт.  
Она крепко сжимала ладонями его плечи. Клинт рывками втягивал в себя воздух, цепляясь за ощущение боли там, где в кожу впивались Наташины ногти. Когда, дрожа всем телом, Клинт бессильно распластался на кровати, ее хватка ослабла.  
— Клинт.  
Он провел ладонью по лицу. Кожа была влажной от испарины.  
— Да. Черт.  
— Ты слышишь меня? — Наташа убрала руки, и Клинт сразу ощутил нехватку этого контакта.  
— Да. Прости, — Клинт заставил себя сесть, спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я не сплю, — голос оказался хриплым. — Точно.  
— Плохо?  
— Как обычно, — Клинт прочесал ладонью волосы, потер шею, руки. Кожа была влажной и холодной на ощупь. — Ты знаешь. Видела, как город горит под ногами, все видела.  
Вместо ответа Наташа протянула бутылку воды.  
— Вот. Выпей.  
Клинт состроил гримасу, но сделал как велено. От воды осталось странное послевкусие, и он внимательно посмотрел на Наташу.  
— И что ты в нее добавила?  
— Только болеутоляющее, — она поймала его за руку, пресекла попытку встать. — Всего лишь болеутоляющее, — повторила резче.  
— Ты чертова лгунья, не вздумай пичкать меня своими чертовыми наркотиками, — отмахнулся Клинт. — Не хочу застрять в кошмаре лишь потому, что ты решила, будто мне нужно поспать.  
Наташа прижала обе руки к его груди.  
— Нет там наркотиков. Электролиты и тайленол, — отрезала она, и Клинт помедлил. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что такое кошмары? Нет там наркотиков.  
Оба они тяжело дышали. Клинт держался еще минуту, затем опустился на постель.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул он и потер лицо.  
— Точно, — Наташа замерла в ожидании подвоха. Мудро в целом. — Тебе нужно поспать, Клинт.  
— Мне много чего нужно, — он допил остатки воды, вытер рот ладонью. — Где ты была вечером?  
Наташа присела рядом.  
— Гуляла.  
Клинт криво усмехнулся. Улыбка ощущалась неестественной.  
— Да, я заметил, — он покатал в руках пустую бутылку. — Пристегнула поводок подлиннее, да?  
Она одарила его цепким взглядом.  
— Я не могу вечно держать тебя за руку, Бартон.  
Клинт фыркнул.  
— О, в самом деле? А я думал, ты посадишь меня себе на плечи.  
Наташа мягко улыбнулась.  
— Как бы мне ни хотелось, но нет, — она встала. — Я сдалась.  
— Не совсем, — Клинт сделал вдох, потом еще один, унимая дрожь. — Думаешь, я не догадался, кто показал Брюсу путь на крышу?  
Наташа дернула плечом.  
— Ему нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. А у меня есть код от замка.  
— Ты опасный человек, — еще раз глубоко вдохнув, Клинт поднялся на ноги. — Спасибо, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Так значит между вами все нормально?  
Наташа помолчала.  
— Да, — в конце концов, сказала она. — Я... — она сжала губы, но все же добавила: — Да.  
— Он пугает тебя.  
Наташа встретилась с ним взглядом.  
— Как и ты сейчас.  
Клинт кивнул, медленно направился к двери.  
— С каких это пор ты признаешься в том, что боишься?  
— А ты?  
Клинт остановился в дверном проеме, ухватившись рукой за косяк.  
— Полагаю, обоим нам уже нечего терять, — он глянул на Наташу через плечо. — Нат, где ты была сегодня?  
Она проскользнула мимо и двинулась дальше по коридору.  
— У тебя. Да ладно. Думаю, мне нужно выпить.  
Пол был чертовски холодным, и Клинт зацепился за это. Сфокусировался на боли в пальцах, чтобы не дать словам вывести его из равновесия. Ведь это было вполне вероятно. Поэтому и сконцентрировался на ощущении ледяного пола под ногами. Наташа зажгла в кухне свет.  
Клинт отшатнулся, не желая сейчас видеть что-либо четко. Впрочем, сложно было не поддаться уюту этого небольшого помещения. Он прошел внутрь, привалился к шкафчику.  
Наташа кивнула на коробку, стоявшую на столе.  
— Все, что смогла достать. Не рискнула взять слишком много или что-то конкретное. Приметное. Но... — она взъерошила кудри. Нервное движение, которое она обычно себе не позволяла. Клинт сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица. — Но я достала то, что тебе нужно.  
Болезненно аккуратно Клинт опустился на стул.  
— Все, что смогла достать, — повторила она. Клинт вскинул взгляд — гнев и разочарование в ее голосе были так очевидны, что даже сквозь онемение он среагировал. Но Наташа выдержала этот взгляд, хоть и выглядела усталой. Пожала плечами. — Этого достаточно.  
— Да, — согласился Клинт, но к коробке не прикоснулся.  
— Хочешь сделать это один? — уточнила Наташа, привалилась бедром к кухонному столу.  
— Вообще не хочу этого делать, — ответил Клинт, чувствуя себя измотанным до мозга костей, до боли. Опершись локтями о стол, он обхватил голову руками. Прижал пальцами закрытые веки, перевел дыхание.  
Мягкое прикосновение пальцев Наташи к волосами было почти мучительным.  
— Я должна была узнать, осталось ли еще хоть что-то, без чего ты не можешь жить, — сказала она ровным голосом. — Прежде, чем...  
Клинт резким движением дернулся к коробке.  
— Да, я знаю.  
И все равно руки задрожали, едва коснулся крышки. Немало времени ушло, чтобы собраться, по крайней мере унять озноб.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул он.  
— Клинт...  
Он рывком открыл коробку, опасаясь, что передумает.  
— Да, я... Да, — первым делом Клинт вытянут потрепанный плед, флисовое чудовище, неизвестно где взятое, или же это Фил его притащил? Один из них точно. Или же вместе. Сине-серый плед, призванный быть незаметным на фоне дерева, но каким-то образом выпиравший, как больной большой палец, куда его ни пристрой.  
Клинт любил этот плед. Фил всякий раз закатывал глаза и все же в те редкие ночи, когда они лежали вместе на диване, первым делом доставал его. Теплый, уютный и совершенно дурацкий плед. Клинт аккуратно отложил его в сторону и занялся остальным содержимым коробки.  
Изрядно поношенная рейнджерская футболка, видавшая виды тонкая книжица со сломанным корешком. Файл Клинта с инструкциями — тетрадь на металлических кольцах, вырванный заполненный от руки лист и еще какие-то скан-копии. Пара коричневых тапок, Фила, не его. Тонкая ручка, серебряно-золотая, в деревянной коробке — подарок Клинта. Два галстука, на одном едва видимые надписи «Starship Enterprises» на безупречном шелке, второй в классическую полоску. Кастрюлечку Наташа отобрала, стоило лишь вынуть ее из коробки, и отнесла к плите.  
Конверт Клинт взвесил на руке прежде, чем открыть. На ладонь скользнули жетоны, соединенные цепочкой. Клинт прочел знакомые строки с полдюжины раз, а затем сомкнул на жетонах пальцы. Он почувствовал на одном из них вмятину, которую оставил сам, сделав выстрел, который спас Филу жизнь.  
— Как?  
Наташа стояла у плиты, помешивая молоко в кастрюлечке.  
— Сделала копии. Подбросила в его вещи. Коулсоны не увидят разницы.  
Клинт хотел сказать, что это неправильно. Хотел отдать жетоны семье Фила, отлично воспитавшим его родителям, любящим сестрам — скорбящей родне. Хотел. Хорошо бы еще найти в себе силы. Клинт обмотал жетоны цепочкой и сунул их в карман пижамных штанов.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, крепко сжав жетоны в кармане. Наташа дернула плечом, ничего не ответив.  
— Там еще фотографии есть, — добавила она небрежно.  
Клинт кивнул, аккуратно открыл конверт. Фотографий было шесть, большей частью знакомых. Клинт задержался на одной, где они с Филом все в снегу прижались друг к другу. Клинт подался вперед и, держа руки за спиной, ухмылялся в камеру. Фил держался прямо. Черное пальто, красный шарф на шее, легкая улыбка на губах. В затянутой в перчатку руке он держал снежок, секундой позже того момента, когда Наташа сделала фото, они вернулись к битве.  
Фил выиграл. Клинт попал в цель большим количеством снежков, но в итоге Фил завалил его в снег, и оба они хохотали, а Наташа смотрела на них с весельем.  
Последнее фото было сделано в каком-то транспорте после какой-то миссии, Клинт не мог сказать наверняка. Он спал на плече у Фила, а тот, привалившись щекой к его голове, тепло улыбался. Клинт уставился на снимок.  
— Ты сделала это фото?  
— Полагаю, я сделала большинство из них, — Наташа и не глянула в его сторону. — Издержки профессии, не так уж много у тебя друзей, — она подхватила из шкафа кружку.  
— Что случится с... — Клинт запнулся, передумав спрашивать. Он и так знал ответ.  
— Они уже отправили команду, чтобы зачистить все, связанное со Щ.И.Т.ом, — она быстрыми движениями постукивала ложкой по краю чашки. — Прежде, чем приедет семья Коулсона, уберут и все остальное.  
— Все, связанное со мной, — Клинт отбросил фотографии и потер ладонью лицо. — Да, я знаю.  
Немного времени им дал только непрекращающийся хаос в городе. Передвижения, особенно в или из Нью-Йорка, без крайней необходимости не поощрялись. Клинт задумался, какую легенду Щ.И.Т. придумал для Коулсонов и подозревают ли они об истинной роли их сына в спасении Земли.  
Казалось несправедливым, что они могут никогда не узнать правды. Фила бы, разумеется, это не волновало. А вот Клинта — да.  
Наташа помолчала.  
— Они упакуют ваши вещи, — мягко произнесла она через минуту. — Я просто хотела убедиться, что у тебя останется... — она мотнула головой. — Есть и еще.  
Клинт отреагировал на смену темы и снова потянулся к коробке. Заметив сложенную вещь из серой ткани, замер, потому что узнал. И все же, чтобы убедиться, не придумал ли себе все это, развернул футболку. Логотип был простым воспроизведением щита Капитана Америки, яркий принт на груди — красно-бело-синий.  
Футболка, которую Клинт сунул за сушилку в приступе раздражения.  
Он молча смотрел на нее.  
— Как ты...  
Наташа слабо улыбнулась.  
— Фил знал.  
Клинт не сдержал смешок.  
— Разумеется, — пробежался пальцами по потрепанной эмблеме Капитана Америки. — А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Он спросил меня, что делать, если его любовник — незрелый мальчишка, бросивший его любимую футболку за сушилку.  
— Нечестно, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Я засунул ее туда ногой с такой силой, что едва не сломал — то ли сушилку, то ли лодыжку, неважно.  
— Ребячество, — улыбнулась Наташа.  
Он сжал футболку в ладонях, а затем подался вперед и уткнулся лицом в мягкую ткань. Пахло их обычным кондиционером для белья и одеколоном Фила.  
— Почему тогда он не достал ее оттуда? — пробормотал Клинт.  
— Потому что знал, в конечном итоге ты с этим смиришься, — Наташа со стуком поставила перед ним чашку. — Он...  
— Хватит, — Клинт потянулся к чашке, не находя в себе сил выпустить из рук футболку. — Я знаю, что... просто довольно, Наташа.  
Это была фирменная смесь Фила — шоколад, корица, намек на ваниль, который Фил, конечно, вечно отрицал. Горячее молоко и завиток взбитых сливок. Не так сладко, как в покупных напитках, и нет неприятного мучнистого привкуса, но в тот момент Клинт почти хотел, чтобы в чашке была обычная покупная болтанка из жестяной банки.  
Может, если выпить достаточно много коммерческого дерьма, то получится забыть этот вкус.  
Наташа наблюдала за ним из-под прикрытых ресниц. Она сунула руку в коробку и вынула стопку черных блокнотов. Положила их перед Клинтом.  
Клинт даже не взглянул.  
— Тебе стоит сдать их Фьюри, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом и вцепился в кружку, будто в спасательный круг.  
— Нет, не стоит.  
Клит дернул плечом.  
— Избавься от них, Нат.  
— Клинт...  
Он со стуком поставил на стол чашку и резко встал.  
— Избавься. От них. Я не хочу их. И не возьму.  
— Я взяла только свои и твои. Но ты должен...  
Клинт развернулся и вышел из кухни. Будь здесь дверь, он не преминул бы ею хлопнуть. А когда дошел до спальни, хлопать дверью уже не было сил, поэтому Клинт лишь стащил на ходу одежду, что липла к телу. Он вспотел из-за паники, не мог унять дрожь и как следует вдохнуть.  
Бросив одежду как попало, Клинт шатаясь вошел в ванную. Выкрутил кран до конца и ступил под мощную струю, не дожидаясь, пока прогреется вода. Сперва она была ледяной, обожгла кожу, но это показалось наслаждением. Когда нагрелась, Клинт оперся ладонями о стену и опустил голову, позволяя тугим струям прокатываться по спине.  
Вода вымыла из головы все мысли, оставив по себе лишь головокружение от жары. Зрение чуть размылось по краям, и Клинт нащупал краны, завернул. На раковине нашлось сложенное полотенце, чистое, сухое и незнакомое — в самый раз. Особенно Клинт был благодарен за оставленную Наташей чистую одежду.  
После секундного раздумья он надел футболку с Капитаном Америкой. Она была тесновата в плечах, но какая разница.  
Наташа уже лежала в постели, едва заметный контур. Он потянулся было к одеялу, но не смог себя заставить. Вместо этого сгреб в горсти футболку, дернул вниз.  
— Клинт. Ложись спать.  
Простые слова. Спокойные. И Клинт подчинился, потому что не хотел больше делать выбор.

***

— Вы спите?  
— Определите точнее понятие «спите», — попросил Клинт.  
Он угнездился на спинке дивана, свесив ноги. Доктор О’Брайен ничего не сказала, только передвинула стул, чтобы оставаться в поле его зрения. Легким движением запястья Клинт бросил мячик так, что тот отскочил от стены, ударился об пол и снова оказался в руке. Он мгновенно бросил мячик снова, скорректировал угол полета, намереваясь точнее поразить цель.  
— Бессознательное состояние, являющееся важной частью цикла восстановления организма.  
— Нет, мать его, — ответил Клинт. Помедлив, он сжал мячик в ладони, сильно напряг мышцы.  
— По-прежнему мучают кошмары?  
— Да, — Клинт снова швырнул мяч, на этот раз сильнее и подкрученный. Отследил его траекторию, а затем выхватил из воздуха.  
— Расскажите мне о них.  
Клинт напряг плечи.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Почему нет? — спросила О’Брайен. Сегодня ее туфли на каблуке были черными, но подошвы ярко-красными — резкий росчерк, подвешенный в воздухе. Она скрестила ноги, чиркнув каблуком по ковру.  
— Вам уже рассказывали о кошмарах, они все одинаковые. Мне надоело думать об этом.  
— Сны у каждого человека разные. Ваши не похожи ни на чьи, — она продолжала мягко и ритмично скользить ручкой по бумаге, не останавливаясь даже когда говорила. — И они многое могут поведать о происходящем. Расскажите о ваших снах, Клинт.  
— Я стоял над пылающим городом и направлял монстра, уничтожающего мой мир, — ответил он и слишком резко бросил мячик, едва сумев потом его поймать. — Так что мне снится, как думаете?  
— Не это.  
Клинт помолчал, не глядя на нее.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что об этом вы говорите, — доктор О’Брайен едва заметно улыбнулась.  
— Один-ноль в вашу пользу, — Клинт с силой швырнул мячик об ковер, компенсируя его мягкость. — И все равно я не собираюсь говорить о кошмарах.  
— Ладно. Тогда расскажите о своей команде.  
— У меня по-прежнему нет команды. Это Фьюри продавливает тему?  
— Директор Фьюри не просил доступ к моим записям. Он не делился со мной своими мыслями о ситуации.  
— Так зачем тогда вы продолжаете об этом говорить?  
— Потому что вам нужны связи. И вы ведь посещаете планерки.  
— Ага.  
— Почему? Если вы не в команде, то зачем туда ходите?  
— Потому что Наташа хочет, — Клинт пожал плечами. — Нужно же чем-то заниматься. Я могу отключаться о реальности и на встречах, не только дома. Не то чтобы я стал чаще практиковаться в стрельбе, но с трудом представляю, чем бы еще заняться.  
Доктор эти слова проигнорировала. Она вообще неплохо игнорировала его насмешки.  
— И почему Наташа хочет, чтобы вы ходили на планерки?  
— Не знаю.  
— Она не сказала?  
Клинт бросал мячик в стену, быстро-быстро, раз-два, раз-два.  
— Сказала. Но не верю в то, что сказала правду. Поэтому не знаю.  
— Они вам нравятся?  
— Я их не знаю.  
— Вы знаете агента Романову.  
— Немного.  
Росчерк ее ручки почти совпал с амплитудой отскока мячика.  
— Расскажите мне о Наташе Романовой.  
— Наташа... Она сорокопут. Большой серый сорокопут.  
Доктор перестала писать, ручка замерла на полдороги.  
— Расскажите мне о сорокопутах.  
Клинт опять швырнул в стену мячик.  
— Сорокопуты маленькие птички. Симпатичные. Серо-бело-черные, простенькие. Их легко упустить из вида, легко перепутать с воробьем или певчей птицей, — Клинт покрутил мячик между пальцев. — Ты можешь пройти мимо сорокопута. Перепутать его с кем-то или вообще не заметить. Даже если любишь птиц. Так просто решить, что он безобиден. Пока не увидишь клюв. Латинское название серого сорокопута — «ланиус экскубитор», — он поймал мячик, подбросил в воздух и проследил, как тот падает в ладонь. — Буквальный перевод — дозорный палач. Сорокопуты занимают возвышенность, самую высокую точку, что могут найти — на верхушках деревьев, электрических столбах. Охотятся в полете и на земле. На мышей и других грызунов, на ящериц и лягушек. Они будут ждать, пока не заметят движение, наблюдают, видят все. А если добычу нельзя выманить, они спугивают ее из подлеска.  
Клинт прокатил мячик по костяшкам пальцев и швырнул его в стену. Тот с силой отскочил, и Клинт успел поймать его.  
— На птиц они охотятся тоже. Известны своим умением подражать зову певчих, чтобы выманить других птиц из укрытия. В основном, самцов. Весной, когда те увлечены брачными танцами. Сорокопут подберется снизу или сзади и схватит за лапы, ломая их. Сбросит и использует свой крючковатый клюв, чтобы долбить череп до тех пор, пока добыча не умрет.  
Его губы дрогнули.  
— Вы наверняка видели их — на возвышенностях, на кончиках голых веток. Но если скользнуть по ним взглядом, то можно принять за певчую птичку. Пока не заметите... — он сделал паузу. — Кладбище. Разлагающиеся трупики. Скелеты.  
Клинт согнул пальцы.  
— Потому что сорокопуты ловят добычу и насаживают ее на верхушки деревьев, или на шипы, или на колючую проволоку. На голые веточки, их они используют как кол. Берут добычу и насаживают ее, верхушки деревьев — их кладовки. Потому что насекомых, маленьких лягушек или ящериц они могут съесть сразу. Но их когти не настолько сильны, чтобы разорвать добычу побольше. Так что они насаживают мертвую или умирающую добычу и после этого разрывают на части клювом.  
Он замолчал, и доктор О’Брайен позволила ему сесть. Ее молчание не было неуютным.  
— Почему они напоминают вам агента Романову? — спросила она наконец.  
— Потому что легко ошибиться в определении ее истинной сущности, — Клинт бросил мячик, поймал и перекинул в другую руку. — Легко принять ее за певчую или другую птицу. Еще одного простого убийцу. Но это не так, — он покачивал мячик в пальцах снова и снова. — То, что кажется недостатком, — что весь мир считает недостатком, — она обернула себе на пользу. Она учится. Дерется. Выживает. Она не та, кем вы ее хотите видеть, и прогибает мир под собственные нужды, — он пару раз резко запустил мячик в стену. — И вы недооцениваете ее на свой страх и риск.  
Клинт бросил мяч, и в этот раз доктор О’Брайен вскинула руку и поймала его в полете.  
— Вы доверяете агенту Романовой?  
Клинт внимательно посмотрел на ее.  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что она сделает, что следует.  
Доктор опустила ресницы, скрывая ясный острый взгляд.  
— И что же?  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Спросите у нее.  
Доктор О’Брайен улыбнулась.  
— Спрошу, — она вернулась к своим записям. — Я дам рекомендацию вернуть вам лук.  
— О, слава богу, — Клинт почувствовал, как расслабились плечи. — Спасибо.  
— Уверена, вы подустали от доступного вам оружия.  
— Я сильнее устал от гребаных тупых стрел, — прорычал Клинт. — Баланс отвратительный.  
— Но взамен... — начала она, и Клинт одарил ее красноречивым взглядом. — Не стоит ныть, вы знали, что есть подвох, — усмехнулась доктор.  
— Надеялся, что нет, — Клинт поднялся с дивана.  
— Вы слишком циничны для этого, агент Бартон, — она обернула мяч рецептом и запустила в него. — Получите препарат. Я не смогу проверить, принимаете ли вы его, но легко могу — получили ли.  
— Я не...  
— Это не снотворное, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Это анксиолитик.  
Он свернул листок.  
— Я не буду его принимать.  
— Возможно, нет, — сказала она с легкой улыбкой. — Но иногда достаточно просто подержать его в руках. — Доктор закрыла блокнот. — Это значит, что у вас есть выбор.  
Клинт сунул листок в карман.  
— Достало уже выбирать.  
Она помолчала, потом спросила:  
— И как вам полное отсутствие выбора?  
— Это хуже, — согласился Клинт.  
— Постарайтесь об этом не забывать, — мягко сказала доктор О’Брайен. — И получите уже чертово лекарство, агент.


	4. Chapter 4

Тор вернулся без предупреждения.  
Никто, впрочем, не удивился. Клинт в том числе. Группы из Асгарда становились все многочисленнее, всегда сопровождаемые, они передвигались по коридорам — закутанные в мантии фигуры и массивные воины в сияющих доспехах следовали в кильватере тщательно отобранных агентов в отутюженных черных костюмах.  
Клинт не общался с асгардцами, держался как можно дальше, но частенько ловил на себе их взгляды. Он думал, не могут ли они видеть то, что не дано людям, не оставляет ли он по себе заметный для них знак или след. Клинт не хотел об этом думать.  
И именно поэтому не мог перестать. Ловил свое отражение в каждом зеркале, одержимо отслеживал, не тянется ли за ним след цвета электрик.  
Вот и сейчас Тор неотрывно смотрел на Клинта, хотя Стив пожал ему руку, а Тони махнул рукой. Клинт с трудом подавил желание спросить, что же такое видит в нем Тор.  
— Похоже, вся банда в сборе, — с легким сарказмом объявил Фьюри. — При условии, что нет возражений.  
Клинту потребовалось чудовищно много времени на осознание того, что все, включая Фьюри, смотрят на него. Он пожал плечами.  
Такой ответ Фьюри, очевидно, не удовлетворил.  
— Так что, агент Бартон?  
— Мой запрос о переводе был отклонен отделом кадров, — Клинт старательно сохранял непринужденную позу. Пожал плечами. — Я не принимаю решений о найме.  
— В данном конкретном случае принимаешь, — сказал Фьюри, как будто это что-то объясняло. — Так можешь ты или не можешь работать с ним?  
Бред, и они все это прекрасно понимали, потому что от Клинта решение не зависело. Ничего нахрен от Клинта не зависело. Если Фьюри хочет Тора, он получит его. А если Тор хочет быть в команде, то еще лучше. Не во власти Клинта было согласиться или отказать, и все же Фьюри устроил гребаное шоу, словно все как раз наоборот.  
Прикидывался хорошим парнем, собираясь сделать Клинта крайним, если все сложится не так, как хотелось бы. Клинт сжал губы, но знал, что так просто сбежать не выйдет. Вряд ли получится далеко уйти.  
— Эй, — легкомысленно произнес Клинт. — Лучше в составе с тобой, чем со мной.  
Он отвернулся обратно к окну, но краем глаза все еще видел, как остальные обменялись настороженными взглядами. Тор застыл с каменным лицом.  
— Агент Бартон, — начал было Стив, и Клинт подавил желание начать бросаться предметами.  
— Послушай, — обратился он к Тору. — Мы с тобой вроде не ссорились. Непохоже, чтобы тебе легко это далось, но в итоге в битве ты принял правильную сторону. Не сдал нас, хотя и мог. Когда все покатилось к чертям, ты исполнил свою роль.  
Тор молча уставился на него, явно взвешивая его слова, оценивая их правдивость.  
Клинт усмехнулся.  
— Мой брат тоже как-то пытался меня прикончить, — повисла свинцовая тишина, и он отвернулся к окну. — Отстой.  
— Воистину, — низким голосом произнес Тор. — Так и есть.  
Фьюри громко вздохнул.  
— Итак, со всем разобрались? — он осмотрелся, остальные промолчали. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. У меня есть для вас информация.

***

Тор каждым шагом тяжело бухал по полу. Клинт задался вопросом, как этот большой и тяжелый парень мог так быстро и плавно двигаться. Должно быть, помогало умение летать. Тор опустился на соседнее кресло. Улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул, Клинт ответил тем же.  
— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Тор, когда Фьюри принялся говорить о том, что никого в этой комнате особенно не интересовало. Разве что самого Фьюри. Клинт едва заметно дернул плечом. Они помолчали, а затем Тор добавил: — Как ты узнал?  
Клинт не смотрел на него.  
— Что он собирается тебя убить?  
— Да, — глухо произнес Тор с печалью в голосе.  
— У него было несколько целей, — Клинт уставился на Фьюри. — Эта — одна из них, — он невольно впился пальцами в собственное бедро, но заставил себя расслабиться, убирая напряжение из мышц, будто ослабляя тетиву. — Он не делал из этого секрета.  
Старк спорил о чем-то с Фьюри, они были достойные друг друга упрямцы. Клинт чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Тора и в итоге покосился на него. Тот выглядел выжатым досуха, усталым и бледным, глаза его были пустыми.  
— Да, он не стал бы держать такое в секрете, — в итоге сказал он.  
Тор вцепился в ручки кресла, и металл едва не застонал под его пальцами. Непонятно почему, но страха Клинт не испытал. И снова перевел взгляд на Фьюри.  
— Он знал, что ты придешь, — добавил Клинт. — Рассчитывал на это.  
Тор кивнул.  
— Чтобы отомстить.  
Клинт помедлил. Тот голос, он пытался не думать о том голосе, вкрадчивом, полным дрожащей ярости и безумия, отравлявших каждое слово. Клинт ненавидел то, что не мог его забыть, ненавидел. Даже сейчас одно только воспоминание ужалило приступом паники, от которого пульс пустился вскачь. Он сделал глубокий вдох и с шипением выпустил воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы. Только не думать о змеях и зеленых глазах с черными дырами по центру.  
Не думать об отраве, текущей по венам, и о некрозе, ползущем изнутри.  
— Он хотел, чтобы ты знал, что он натворил.  
Тор посмотрел на Клинта и прикрыл глаза. Кивнул. Клинт откинулся на спинку кресла и попытался обратить внимание на слова Фьюри.  
— Военные не в восторге от того, чем все обернулось, — сказал тот и ниже сполз в кресле. — О чем, я полагаю, вы осведомлены.  
Старк фыркнул.  
— Да уж, думаю, они были не в восторге от новости, что вы собрали небольшую частную армию у них за спиной. Особенно с привлечением конкретно этих солдат, — он махнул рукой в сторону Стива и Тора. — Высшие военные чины обычно не любят, когда их превосходят в силе.  
— Ты мог бы помочь мне с этим, — голос Фьюри прозвучал слащаво.  
— Я вышел из оружейного бизнеса, — Тони подпер щеку кулаком. — Кто-то недоволен?  
Фьюри помедлил, вздохнул.  
— Росс.  
Брюс закрыл глаза, а Тони, напротив, стал весь внимание.  
— Можете сдержать его?  
— Сейчас? Да, — Фьюри громко постучал по столу. — На текущий момент я бы порекомендовал вам оставаться со Старком, Беннер.  
Брюс кивнул и сгорбился.  
— Не мой выбор, — с натянутой ухмылкой сказал он, нервно теребя манжет рубашки. — Не лучшая идея, к тому же, должен...  
— Башня еще в состоянии ремонта, — нахмурился Тони, — но уровень безопасности здесь все равно выше, чем где-либо. Он прав, мы должны держать тебя подальше.  
— Это не...  
— Так будет безопаснее для всех, — твердо заявила Наташа, подавшись вперед. — И ты сам это знаешь. Попытка провернуть что-нибудь у Старка дома станет медиа-кошмаром, который трудно замять. Мы могли бы отправить тебя на конспиративную квартиру, но...  
— Если что-то случится, пострадают люди, — заключил Фьюри. — Не я, не он, но агенты и солдаты, которые увязнут в этой небольшой борьбе за власть. Оставайся у Старка.  
— Раз он так говорит, так и есть, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Еще и потому, что он пытается не проговориться.  
Тор поерзал на кресле.  
— Это являет собой причину для беспокойства?  
— Мы подняли шум и наворотили дел, — Фьюри покачал головой. — Теперь из-под обломков вылезают крысы, но не нам с этим разбираться.  
— Он и я... Ну, он и Другой Парень... — Брюс замялся, потирая напряженными пальцами лоб. — Это сложно.  
— Он встречался с дочерью Росса, — сказал Тони. — Затем раскидал несколько танков. После этого Росс создал армию гигантских зеленых клонов с помощью его крови. В итоге пострадали несколько районов Нью-Йорка.  
— И в самом деле сложно, — кивнул Тор.  
У Клинта невольно дернулись губы, но он по-прежнему не сводил взгляда с окна, наблюдая за легкими движениями облаков. Краем глаза он наблюдал за тем, как перемещается и переговаривается команда, как летают по экрану телефона пальцы Старка, как на лице Стива сменяются эмоции. Наблюдал за тем, как Тор поглаживает кожаный ремень Мьельнира, находя знакомое Клинту утешение в прикосновении руки к привычному оружию.  
Наблюдал за тем, как Наташа наблюдает за ним.  
На самом деле Клинт ни во что не вникал, лишь безразлично следил, позволяя голосам сливаться в приятный белый шум. Затем Фьюри поднялся.  
— Еще что-то важное? — уточнил он, опершись ладонями о стол.  
Стив подался вперед.  
— Директор, агент Коулсон...  
Фьюри поднял руку.  
— Ситуация с агентом Коулсоном сложная. Пока мы не достигнем финальных договоренностей, не будет подвижек с церемонией прощания.  
Тишина была болезненной. Клинт прикрыл глаза и едва дышал. Ждал, пока все закончится. Молился о завершении.  
— Да, и правда, это ведь ужасно сложно... — начал Тони и осекся. Раскрутил ладонью телефон на столе, остановил его указательным пальцем. — Похоронить Коулсона.  
Фьюри сощурил единственный глаз.  
— Его похороны — семейное дело, но ситуация осложняется отношениями агента Коулсона с семьей.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Они не были близки? Вы не можете...  
— Это не то, о чем кому-либо из вас... — резко начал Фьюри и бросил взгляд на Тони, который тот выдержал и глазом не моргнув. — КОМУ-ЛИБО из вас стоит беспокоиться. Как только мы разберемся с юридическими сложностями, Щ.И.Т. проведет церемонию прощания со всеми павшими, включая агента Коулсона.  
Клинт не мог ни вздохнуть, ни двинуться с места. Зрение подводило, и он невидяще таращился в небо за окном. Клинт моргнул, и это стоило немалого усилия — просто поднять и опустить веки, смаргивая несуществующие слезы.  
— Это неправильно, — сказал Стив с упрямством человека, потерянного и вновь обретшего себя, отказывающегося сдаваться. Он упрямо вздернул подбородок и нахмурился. — Он заслуживает...  
— Больше, чем ему смогут дать здесь, — сказал Тони.  
Когда Фьюри посмотрел на него, в выражении его лица появилось что-то незнакомое, и Клинт задергался. Определенно, это было нехорошо. Но затем Фьюри поднялся в полный рост.  
— И это гребаная правда, в самом деле, — сказал он с натянутой улыбкой.  
— Когда мы его похороним? — тихо спросил Тони.  
— Когда сможем, — Фьюри отвернулся. — Если это все, то меня ждет еще ряд встреч. Хорошего дня, Мстители, — не сказав больше ни слова, он просто вышел из комнаты. В повисшей тишине все обменялись взглядами.  
Тони нацепил на нос солнцезащитные очки и склонился над телефоном. На скулах его играли желваки.  
Стив негромко вздохнул.  
— У нас проблема с этим, Старк?  
Тони не потрудился оторваться от телефона, выражения глаз за стеклами очков было не разглядеть.  
— О, это вопрос с подвохом, Капитан. Мой Капитан, у нас так много проблем, что я даже не пойму, с какой начать.  
— Может, сперва поделишься с классом? — спросил Клинт, закинув одну ногу на стол. Пальцы Тони на секунду замерли, но он не поднял головы и не сменил позу.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Тони хмуро махнул рукой в его сторону. — Поговорите между собой.  
Стив подался к нему.  
— Если тебе есть что сказать...  
— Есть, но я не скажу. Как только узнаю, вы будете первыми, с кем поделюсь. Но сейчас есть лишь подозрения, — Тони резко поднялся. — Я полон подозрений, а у нас с директором то еще прошлое за спиной, так что как только я все узнаю... — он улыбнулся Стиву одними губами, — немедленно пришлю уведомление. Мы закончили? Все в порядке? Отлично, — не дав никому и слова сказать, он вышел в дверь. Застигнутый врасплох Брюс через пару секунд последовал за ним, виновато улыбнувшись напоследок.  
Стив проводил Тони взглядом и встал. Наташа немедленно поднялась следом.  
— Оставь, — тихо произнесла она.  
На лице Стива проступила неясная боль.  
— Как я могу отступиться? Он заслуживает быть...  
Наташа переместилась к нему почти неуловимым движением.  
— Оставь, — повторила она, не повысив голос, не изменив интонацию, но не отрывая пристального взгляда от лица Стива.  
К своей чести, Стив так легко не отступился.  
— Агент Романова...  
— Они не могут, — поднявшись, сказал Клинт. Нат отвернулась, а Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. Клинт взгляд выдержал. — Они не могут его похоронить. Я обещал ему, что если он умрет, я буду на похоронах. Это касается нас троих. Если один падет, остальные двое будут... — он пожал плечами. — Стоять в почетном карауле.  
— А теперь ты не будешь? — неодобрительно спросил Стив.  
— Нет. Это мой последний долг, последний, который я не исполнил, — Клинт изогнул губы. — Если они его похоронят, ну, больше ничто меня не будет держать здесь, — он задвинул кресло на место. — Они не могут его похоронить. Они используют его как рычаг воздействия на меня.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Ради тебя, — в конце концов сказала Наташа.  
— Сложно заметить различия, — Клинт слегка пожал плечами. — Мне настолько плевать, что я не хочу вдаваться в эти тонкости.  
— Ты мог бы, если бы захотел, — она поймала его взгляд, и глаза ее были темными, пустыми. — У тебя есть цель.  
— Но нет желания, — сунув руки в карманы, Клинт направился к двери.  
На полпути его настиг голос Стива:  
— Он был твоим другом?  
Клинт оглянулся. Едкий ответ уже готов был сорваться с языка, но Стив смотрел с открытым лицом. Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Ага.  
— Тогда это чертовски плохой способ воздать ему должное.  
Клинт перевел дыхание.  
— Пошел ты.  
Стив оперся ладонями о стол. Голос его стал тихим, почти мягким.  
— Не перекладывай это на него. Его наследие не в этом. Оно в том, что он боролся чертовски упорно и погиб за всех нас. Чтобы дать оставшимся шанс.  
— Думаешь, мне важно, почему или как он умер? Он мертв. Кого гребет остальное? — ногти впились в ладони, и только тогда Клинт понял, что сжал руки в кулаки. — Кому есть дело?  
Стив выпрямился.  
— Тебе.  
Клинт открыл рот, почувствовал на языке вкус жгучих слов — отдающий желчью. Но прежде, чем произнести их, он встретился взглядом со Стивом. И слова умерли невысказанными.  
Он не хотел больше смотреть Стиву в глаза.  
Развернувшись на каблуках, Клинт вышел из комнаты. И с каждым новым шагом старался убедить себя, что не видел такого же терпеливого, стойкого взгляда у Фила.

***

В иные дни он просто не мог сидеть не месте.  
Не то чтобы от этого возможно сбежать. От чего бы то ни было. Но можно перестать думать. Можно загонять себя до боли, пока не отзовется болью каждый судорожный вдох и дыхания не перестанет хватать на то, чтобы думать, вспоминать.  
Можно загонять себя до потери пульса.  
Но еще лучше — вернуть лук. Его лук, с которым они пережили столько боев и падений. Знакомое прикосновение к ладони, привычный вес в руке — лучше и быть не может. Клинту удалось воздержаться от воинственного клича — но, откровенно говоря, с трудом.  
Возвращение лука — что могло быть лучше.  
Разве что возможность сбежать с ним.  
Щ.И.Т. содержал разнообразные тренировочные полигоны, и обычно Клинт выбирал те, где мог просто делать выстрел за выстрелом. Где мог усиливать мышечную память, позволявшую ему стрелять точно в цель, снова и снова, без ошибок, без сомнений, без лишних мыслей. Найти цель, выпустить стрелу, поразить чертову мишень.  
По правде говоря, работа его не была слишком сложной.  
Но когда Клинт нуждался в тренировке, хотел избавиться от мыслей и выжечь себя до костей, убедиться, что не промахнется в поле, бронировал время на одном из полигонов. Их было несколько, отличались местностью и уровнем сложности, позволяя подготовить агентов к различным ситуациям.  
Клинту нравился именно этот, c естественной обстановкой, путанной массой кустов и камней, высокими скалоподобными точками и скрытыми от посторонних глаз ложбинами. Он любил бегать и прыгать, стрелять на лету, занимая мозг одновременно выстрелами и спуском. Любил карабкаться, подниматься по отвесной каменной стене, используя лишь руки и привязав лук за спину.  
Любил стрелять, пока руки не начинали дрожать от усталости, пока зрение не серело по краю, пока от перенапряжения и изнеможения не начинала кружиться голова.  
Пока все мысли не сводились к задаче удержаться на ногах.  
Если Клинт не мог больше стрелять, он бежал. Если не мог больше бежать — карабкался. Когда пальцы соскользнули с камня на середине стены, Клинт не был уверен, что ему не все равно. На чистом инстинкте он все же ухватился за какой-то выступ. Хватило, но едва-едва — тело жестко впечаталось в стену.  
Секунду-другую он просто висел там, ловя ртом воздух, а руки дрожали от усилия в попытке удержаться. Клинт глянул вниз и поморщился. До земли далеко, будет чертовски больно.  
— Держись, Соколиный Глаз.  
Он дернулся, но инстинкт требовал держаться, а не отпускать, всегда цепляться, пока пальцы не откажут. Клинт обернулся через плечо в надежде, что ему почудилось. Но это и правда был Стив Роджерс — бежал к нему. Нет, не Стив Роджерс, а Капитан Америка в полном обмундировании, вплоть до ярких сапог. Чудом не отставая, ему на пятки наступал Тони Старк.  
— Я в порядке, — процедил Клинт, но никто его не слушал. Вечно его никто не слушает.  
Роджерс подпрыгнул, быстро и легко принялся перескакивать с камня на камень, быстрее и быстрее продвигаясь вверх. Он атаковал скалу с такой силой, от которой должно быть больно, но взбирался по ней стремительно и вот уже поравнялся с Клинтом. Одной рукой Стив ухватил его за ремень, снимая вес с рук.  
Это было унизительно, но Клинт к такому привык. И не собирался позволять гордости мешать спасению собственной жизни. По крайней мере, не при свидетелях. Ему нужно вернуть свой лук, а значит нужно держаться, как бы ни было тяжело.  
Клинт подтянулся, уперся ногами в твердое. Стив подождал, пока он не зафиксируется, а затем отпустил.  
— Готов? — спросил, и Клинт кивнул.  
Вместе, плечом к плечу, они спустились. Стив, движения которого были легкими и уверенными, держался в пределах досягаемости. Он не выпускал Клинта из поля зрения, пока они не оказались на твердой земле. Клинт пошатнулся, ноги были словно ватные, и Тони ухватил его за плечо, усадил на ближайший плоский камень.  
— Эй, что ты. Сейчас-то не падай.  
— Спасибо, — неохотно пробормотал Клинт. Некоторое время он просто дышал, а затем нашел в себе силы посмотреть на Стива. — У тебя до черта времени на ответ.  
Стив упер руки в боки, его яркие перчатки отчего-то смотрелись менее мультяшными, чем должны бы.  
— У тебя тоже.  
Он улыбнулся, и Клинт помимо воли отзеркалил эту улыбку.  
— Не ранен? — спросил Стив.  
Клинт покачал головой.  
— Просто на секунду потерял хватку, — он потянулся, старательно игнорируя взгляд, которым над его головой обменялись Тони со Стивом. — Ты бронируешь полигон? — спросил Клинт, чтобы сменить тему. Он медленно и глубоко дышал, приводя в норму пульс. Мышцы буквально горели от напряжения, и он повел плечами, вытянул руки, чтобы избежать судороги.  
— Люблю вызов, — с легкой улыбкой произнес Стив.  
— А я здесь, чтобы провести пару тестов на старом добром папочкином проекте, — Старк указал большим пальцем на щит Стива. — По какой-то причине он не позволяет мне...  
— Я не дам тебе его забрать, нет, — отрезал Стив. Судя по страдальческому выражению лица, они уже несколько раз ссорились на эту тему. Судя по надутому Старку, он ни разу не выиграл.  
Клинт изогнул бровь.  
— Да? — присев на корточки, он провел пальцами по изгибу своего лука. — Какой-то особенный материал?  
Стив пожал плечами и опустил щит, ухватив его за ремень.  
— Вибраниум, — он протянул Клинту щит, и тот, пойманный врасплох, взял его.  
— Погоди, то есть ему можно, а мне нет, — осведомился Старк, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Он не будет пытаться расплавить его, — бросил Стив.  
Клинт отложил лук, хоть ему и не нужны были обе руки, чтобы держать щит. Несмотря на размеры, щит был удивительно легким, идеальная форма ощущалась чувствительными кончиками пальцев. Клинт наклонил щит, провел большим пальцем по краю, нахмурился.  
— Это...  
— Любопытно? — с улыбкой спросил Роджерс.  
— Лучше использовать в качестве тарана человеком в ярком синем костюме? — спросил Старк, а Стив закатил глаза, но улыбку не стер.  
— Идеально, — Клинт прикрыл глаза, ощупывая пальцами изгибы щита. Он почти прижался к нему ухом, провел указательным пальцем по краю. Затем приподнял, щелкнул по нему пальцами. — Ха. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
— Единственный в своем роде, — отметил Стив.  
— Нет, он... — Клинт нахмурился, слегка взмахнул щитом. — Я не понимаю.  
— Можешь бросить, если хочешь, — предложил Стив. Стоявший позади него Старк немедленно изобразил на лице выражение оскорбленной невинности. Уже только поэтому Клинт испытал искушение воспользоваться предложением.  
— Нет, спасибо, я не... — он помотал головой. — Не смогу изучить его вот так, — Клинт осмотрелся, подбирая цель. — Окажешь мне любезность? Видишь вот это? — он указал на выступ скалы. — Можешь туда попасть? — Клинт протянул Стиву щит, и тот принял его.  
— Конечно, — он примерил щит к руке. — Что потом?  
Клинт подхватил свой лук.  
— В смысле?  
Стив изогнул губы.  
— Что я должен делать после?  
Клинт прикрыл глаза, поразмыслил.  
— Сам решай.  
— Окей, — Стив кивнул. — Он вернется ко мне.  
Клинт постучал пальцами по рукояти лука.  
— Готов?  
Клинт видел это раз, в совместном бою. И в записях с видеокамер Щ.И.Т.а, когда Стив только приходил в себя. Но только теперь он мог как следует сосредоточиться, ведь в него никто не стрелял, и Фил не хмыкал одобрительно за спиной — можно было как следует рассмотреть.  
Стив взмахнул рукой, с силой отправил щит в полет — попал точно в центр. Клинт едва успел впечатлиться, а потом Стив выхватил щит из воздуха. Все произошло в точности как он сказал, и Клинт поймал себя на досадливом чувстве удовлетворения.  
Коснулся большим пальцем спускового механизма колчана, вмонтированного в лук.  
— Чудно. А еще раз можешь?  
Коротко кивнув, Стив сделал шаг вперед, метнул щит, в точности повторив предыдущий план полета. Полный контроль.  
Когда щит вернулся в его руку, Клинт вынул из колчана одну стрелу.  
— Еще раз, — попросил, устанавливая ее на тетиву. — По моему сигналу.  
Стив кивнул, не задавая лишних вопросов. Клинт потянулся, медленно и плавно, впуская в тело силу.  
— Давай.  
Щит взметнулся в воздух, а вслед за ним стрела. Она впечаталась в поверхность щита, срикошетила и вышла из-под контроля. В итоге щит вернулся точно в руку Стива, а стрела беспомощно упала на землю. Клинт, прищурившись, оценил траекторию. Вынул еще одну стрелу, приладил к тетиве. Натянул ее, и Стив приготовился в ожидании сигнала.  
Было что-то удивительное в том, как поглотилась сила удара стрелы, вторая глухо ударилась в стену, но не там, где хотел Клинт. Выругавшись сквозь сцепленные зубы, он произнес:  
— Метка.  
Стрела скользнула по верху щита, используя естественное вращение, и вместо того, чтобы растерять всю инерцию, закрутилась, стремительная, смертельно быстрая, и под немыслимым углом вошла ровно в точку слева от Клинта.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Попалась, сволочь.  
Пара секунд молчания, а затем голос Старка:  
— Тебя проверяли на наличие мутантных генов?  
Стив снова приладил щит к руке и зыркнул на него.  
— Господи, Старк!  
Тони посмотрел поверх темных очков.  
— Дай угадаю. Щ.И.Т. дал тебе список того, что крайне невежливо спрашивать в современном обществе, и ты принял это близко к сердцу.  
Вспыхнув щеками, Стив отдернулся и выглядел при этом удивительно смущенным.  
— Да, и этот пункт там был, в самом начале. Ты не можешь просто...  
Клинт издал смешок.  
— Да нормально, все он может. И да, проверяли, — Клинт пересек полигон, направляясь к точке, где мог проверить оружие. — Не мутант. Даже не носитель, — он пожал плечами. — Я также не жертва эксперимента, не последний представитель вымирающей инопланетной расы, не обладаю тайными амулетами. Обычный человек, простите.  
Клинт одарил Тони саркастической ухмылкой.  
Выражение лица того было нечитаемым.  
— Ты проводишь в голове огромное количество вычислений, прямо на ходу, без подготовки, — он шел вслед за Клинтом. — Сопротивление воздуха, сила, напряжение материала, угол, скорость. Ты контролируешь цель, просчитываешь каждое свое и чужое движение.  
— Я хорошо угадываю, — сказал Клинт и положил кейс на плоский камень.  
— Чушь, — бросил Тони. За ним с заинтересованным лицом стоял Стив. Тони не глядя ткнул большим пальцем в его направлении. — Вот ему с углами, силой и траекторией помогает сыворотка. Мне считает Джарвис. Ты же... Делаешь все сам.  
— Ничего такого. Ты, похоже, думаешь, что у меня в голове происходят какие-то проблемы с вычислением. Но все нормально, — Клинт разобрал лук, пальцы без заминок выполняли знакомые движения. — Я знаю, как все происходит. У меня нет в мозгу суперкомпьютера, но зато обширная практика, — он закрыл кейс. — Полигон твой, Кэп.  
Тони шагнул вперед и встал перед ним.  
— Тренировками такого не добьешься. Все тренировки мира не дадут человеку такого...  
— Послушай, Старк. Я же тупой, как мешок с кирпичами, проверь мое дело, — Клинт сдержанно улыбнулся. — Мышцы да пара зорких глаз, вот и все. Поскреби поверхность и найдешь все то же самое, так что... — он потрепал Тони по плечу. — Лучше не ищи во мне каких-то глубоких мыслей. Будешь разочарован.  
Тони поймал его за руку, не позволяя уйти.  
— Читал я твое дело. Там много уничижительных слов, но «тупой» — не одно из них.  
— Учту, — Клинт смотрел на него, сохраняя безучастное выражение лица. — Мне нужно идти, если вы не против.  
На секунду Тони сжал пальцы, а у Клинта костяшки побелели, так сдавил ручку кейса. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел двинуться с места, между ними встал Стив.  
— Довольно, — тихо, но твердо сказал он. — Назад, Старк.  
Секундная пауза — и Тони уронил руки.  
— Что ты скрываешь, Бартон?  
Клинт направился к выходу.  
— Уверен, что хочешь знать, Старк? Потому что, видишь ли... — он бросил взгляд назад, увидел прищур Тони. — Это значит, что тебе придется тоже раскрыть свои карты.  
— Если я это сделаю, — ухмыльнулся Тони, — то только потому, что буду уверен в своем выигрыше.  
В этом Клинт ничуть не сомневался.

***

— Я просто говорю, что пэдлбол создал бы меньше мусора.  
— Ерунда. Я просто выбрасываю ненужное, — бросил Клинт. Он подался вперед, одной рукой ухватился за спинку дивана, вторую поднял и дернул запястьем. Снаряд пролетел через всю комнату, отскочил от спинки стула, затем от стены и приземлился четко в центре мусорной корзины.  
Клинт вытащил еще одну карту из колоды. Джокер. Дернул губами, согнул тонкий картон, задирая края. Прошелся по комнате.  
— Кроме того, в пэдлбол играет Железный Человек. С чего вы взяли, что это хорошая идея?  
— У него впечатляющие способности в продвижении своего бизнеса, — доктор О’Брайен постучала кончиком ручки по губам. Сегодня помада ее была бледно-розовой. Это казалось даже милым — легкий персиковый оттенок. — Думала, вы сможете это оценить.  
— Почему? — спросил Клинт. Перепрыгнув через журнальный столик, он бросал карты то одной рукой, то другой.  
— Вы и прежде говорили о мистере Старке.  
— Я и о Зои Салдана прежде говорил, но вы не дали мне ничего с ее изображением, — он запнулся взглядом о пэдлбол, мерзкий кусок серебристого пластика, маленький мячик, вспыхивающий голубым светом, когда отскакивает от той или иной поверхности. — Серьезно? Правда думаете, я буду в это играть?  
— Вы говорите о мистере Старке чаще, чем об остальных, за исключением агента Романовой, — отметила доктор.  
Клинт скорчил гримасу.  
— Наташа сейчас мой тюремщик. Тор и его асгардские приятели могут катиться к черту, я почти ничего не знаю о Роджерсе или Беннере. Старк по крайней мере занятный.  
Она принялась что-то строчить в блокноте. Клинт задумался, записывает ли она его ложь избирательно или всю подряд.  
— И чем он занятен?  
— Порядка тридцати разных журналов за последние шесть месяцев согласились со мной, что он достаточно занятен, чтобы украсить собой обложку, так почему бы вам не спросить кого-то из них?  
— Мне не платят за разговоры с ними, — отметила О’Брайен. Сегодня у нее на носу были очки для чтения. Небольшие, в серебристой оправе. Клинт задался вопросом, носила ли она обычно контактные линзы или надевала очки, лишь когда уставали глаза. А может, очки были просто для вида. — Так почему вы думаете о Тони Старке?  
— Разве? — Клинт открыл новую колоду карт, выбросил обертку в мусорку. Отошел подальше и запустил туда же карту.  
— Если он вам интересен, то да, — она помедлила, прикрыла ненадолго глаза. Затем улыбнулась. — Так что за птица Тони Старк?  
— Тони Старк, — подумав, ответил Клинт, — крикливый зуек.  
Доктор О’Брайен не подняла глаз и даже не попыталась скрыть широкую улыбку.  
— Расскажите мне о зуйках.  
— Посмотрите-ка на себя, как вы чему-то научитесь, если я буду собирать за вас всю информацию? — Клинт бросил карту в мусорное ведро сквозь абажур.  
— Если верить вашему делу, вы в этом преуспели, — когда карта скользнула по ее плечу, доктор О’Брайен и глазом не моргнула.  
— Агент Щ.И.Т.а. Это есть в описании вакансии.  
— Но некоторые все равно лучше других. В конце концов есть разница между тем, чтобы видеть и понимать. Расскажите, что вы поняли о Тони Старке.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что сапсан выглядит более логичным выбором, — произнесла она, подперев подбородок ладонью.  
— Только если не обращать внимания на главное, — Клинт бросил три карты подряд, используя вторую, чтобы перевернуть первую, а третью — для второй. Все три каскадом ссыпались в мусорную корзину.  
— Зуйки маленькие птички. Хорошо маскируются. Они гнездятся на земле, и если прижмутся к траве, плотно свернувшись, то ты можешь пройти мимо. Они отважные маленькие птички. И будут держаться до последнего, даже если потом станет слишком поздно. Но что, если хищник найдет их гнездо? Зуек, особенно самец, делает очень странную штуку. Он имитирует травму.  
Доктор склонила голову набок.  
— В смысле?  
Клинт наставил на нее карту.  
— Они имитируют сломанное крыло.  
— Как вообще птица может что-либо «имитировать»?  
— Это сложная уловка. Тщательно продуманная, — Клинт чуть переместился, согнул карту двумя пальцами. — Когда хищник подходит слишком близко к гнезду, зуек начинает топтаться вокруг в грязи. Блестящий ход. Он поднимает пыль, крутится и тащит за собой одно крыло. Хищник знает, что гнездо никуда не денется, и поддается порыву поймать и убить легкий обед, а потом уже вернуться за яйцами.  
— Итак, хищник следует за зуйком, а тот продолжает разыгрывать спектакль, прыгает и тащит крыло — изображает панику, отвлекая внимание хищника на себя. И вот так он отводит угрозу от гнезда, — Клинт развернул руку и метнул карту. Та соскользнула со стола в корзину. — Кругами. Держась на самой грани досягаемости, оставаясь достаточно близко, чтобы хищник не потерял интерес, внушая, как легко поймать птичку. Но что в итоге? — Клинт согнул пальцами очередную карту. — В итоге хищник делает бросок, а зуек поднимается в воздух. К тому моменту агрессор настолько сбит с толку, так раздражен, что у него почти нет шансов снова найти гнездо. Зуек использует себя в качестве приманки, чтобы защитить потомство.

— И как это соотносится с мистером Старком?  
— Так, что он устраивает тщательно проработанное шоу из своих слабостей, своих недостатков, своей эксцентричности. Демонстрирует прямо в лицо, отвлекает и обезвреживает, а что стоит за всем этим? — большим пальцем другой руки Клинт раздвинул колоду карт. — Он что-то скрывает, нечто очень важное, то, что готов защищать любой ценой.  
— И что же это?  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Будь я проклят, если знаю, — быстрым движением он закрутил карты в воздухе спиралью. — Что бы то ни было, оно важное, и Старк в узел тебя завяжет, если решит, что ты подошел хоть сколько-нибудь близко. Но, что если ты допустишь страшную ошибку и поверишь в его уязвимость? — последняя карта дугой лениво приземлилась в корзину. — Останешься с пустым пузом.  
О’Брайен поглядела в мусорную корзину.  
— Значит, не сапсан.  
— Слишком очевидно. И слишком однобоко. И предупреждая ваш вопрос — я по-прежнему не в команде.  
— Почему? — доктор снова писала, выкладывая ровные гладкие петли на бумаге — это странным образом успокаивало. Будто ее вовсе не волновали его слова. — Они вас не пригласили? — она изогнула бровь. — Дети бывают так жестоки.  
— Разве вам позволено быть со мной язвительной?  
— Это инстинкт самосохранения, агент Бартон, мне позволено выходить из этого кабинета живой каждый день. В моем контракте есть такой пункт, — ручка ее не замедлилась, не остановилась ни на мгновение — и при этом никогда, никогда не торопилась. Он неосознанно приноравливался к дыханию О’Брайен. — Так как ваша команда?  
Клинт сдался.  
— Безнадежно свихнувшаяся.  
— Чувствуете, что они в этом одиноки?  
— Они возносят стандартный посыл Щ.И.Т.а к сумасшествию на принципиально новый уровень, — он фыркнул. — Новый захватывающий уровень. Не хочу говорить о них.  
— Хорошо. Так вы уверены, что он не сапсан? Потому что я люблю сапсанов, — задумчиво произнесла О’Брайен.  
— Отступитесь от этой идейной концепции, прошу. Вы пытаетесь заставить меня сомневаться, а этого не случится. Я не собираюсь менять свое мнение только потому, что вы пытаетесь предположить... — он запнулся. Доктор едва заметно улыбалась. — У меня нет команды.  
Доктор О’Брайен кивнула.  
— Я спрошу снова завтра.  
— Вы знаете, что определение безумия неизменно, но ожидаете другого ответа, так?  
С тихим финальным щелчком ручка легла на край стола.  
— Это может шокировать вас, агент Бартон, но четвертое издание диагностического и статистического справочника по психическим расстройствам доказывает, что диагноз «безумие» существенно сложнее, чем это.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Отличный старт, как думаете?  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Бывают куда хуже.  
— В следующий раз постараюсь лучше.

***

На мгновение он решил, что взорвалась бомба.  
Здание вздрогнуло, пол под ногами тряхнуло так сильно, что сбило с ног, вынудив опуститься на колени. Он чувствовал себя связанным, сгорбленным, беспомощным. Люди хватались за стены, натыкались на дверные косяки, держались за что могли, цепляясь за мнимую поддержку самого здания, пусть даже вибрирующего.  
Это прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось, оставив по себе тишину настолько объемную, что Клинт мог слышать слабый шелест падающих на пол бумаг. Мэри из юридического прижимала пустую папку к груди, привалившись плечами к стене, колени ее тряслись, а документы снежинками опадали вокруг практичных туфель. Мгновение был слышен лишь звук дыхания, отдельные возгласы удивления, а затем сработала сигнализация.  
Клинт вскочил на ноги. Он хватал людей за руки и помогал подняться — по одному или двое за раз.  
— Вперед, — командовал он. — Пожарная лестница, план эвакуации, идем, давайте.  
Мужчина пытался собрать разбросанную кучу папок, и Клинт развернул его за плечо.  
— Брось. Вперед.  
Офисы быстро опустели, персонал ЩИТа все же был обучен и вымуштрован для кризисных ситуаций. Когда все оказались в холле, Клинт побежал назад, стуча кулаком в каждую дверь по пути. Он заметил О’Брайен, идущую в его направлении, и вздохнул с облегчением.  
— У ответственных за эвакуацию все под контролем! — крикнула она, обнимая за плечи растерянную молодую женщину. — Идем!  
Клинт побежал. У бедра завибрировал телефон.  
— Что? — выпалил он в трубку.  
Секунда молчания.  
— Небольшой взрыв в лаборатории, — сказала Наташа. — Не проблема, но...  
— Но? — спросил Клинт, минуя главную лестницу. Слишком много людей, однако он знал обходные пути лучше других, обслуживающий персонал не в счет.  
— Беннер, — сказала Наташа, и Клинт чертыхнулся. — Да.  
— Насколько плохо?  
— Фьюри эвакуирует здание, — едко ответила она. — Насколько плохо это по-твоему? Спускайся сюда.  
Он не стал отвечать — поберег дыхание для бега.  
Ушло всего несколько минут, чтобы добраться до аварийного уровня, своего рода командирского мостика, нервного центра из мониторов и персонала службы экстренной помощи. Агенты рассыпались во всех направлениях, организовывая эвакуацию, применяя безотказные планы.  
Сквозь толпу прорывалась Хилл, рявкала приказы, заставляла всех шевелиться, бросаясь от одной чрезвычайной ситуации к другой. Заметив краем глаза Клинта, она жестом отдала ему приказ.  
Фьюри и Стив о чем-то оживленно спорили, Клинт не слышал слов, но по языку тела понял, что до консенсуса им еще далеко. К нему с бледным и напряженным лицом подошла Наташа.  
— Тор не на связи, и мы не доверяем другим асгардцам, — тихо сообщила она.  
Клинт кивнул — он сам не собирался им доверять.  
— Старк? — спросил, хоть и понимал, что бесполезно. Броня Железного Человека была технологическим чудом, но впавшего в ярость Халка она не сдержала бы.  
Наташа кивнула в сторону дальнего угла. Старк рычал на одного из медиков — у кромки волос и под носом виднелась кровь. Он брыкался и пытался встать, а Стив придавливал его за плечо, не позволяя, и при этом даже не отвлекался от спора с Фьюри.  
— Он был там, — сказала Наташа. — Зацепило взрывом. Один из агентов вытащил его в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Записи есть? — Клинт указал на ближайший монитор. Пока она искала нужное видео, касаясь его боком, Клинт наслаждался теплом ее тела.  
Все случилось очень быстро — и неизбежно. Авария, простая и понятная. Даже на немой записи он будто услышал грохот, когда установка встала на дыбы, выгнулась и разлетелась на куски — только камера задрожала. Беннер тяжело опустился на пол, затем изображение стало размытым — и его контур тоже. Когда картинка прояснилась, Беннер уже исчез, а все вокруг разбегались в панической эвакуации. Охранники того уровня оказались на месте быстрее, чем можно было ожидать — с винтовками наперевес.  
Потом все вообще покатилось под откос.  
— Чем они стреляют? — спросил Клинт, глядя, как обойму за обоймой высаживают в Халка. — Транквилизатор?  
— Микс, — ответила Наташа. — Они не были вооружены для такого случая. Но прямых попаданий было достаточно, Халк уже должен был отключиться.  
На мониторе Клинт видел, как кричат и отпрыгивают с пути Халка люди, как бьют отдачей винтовки. Халк ревел и бросался, сплошные мускулы и опасность. Потом он врезался в ближайшую стену, так, что здание сотряслось. Когда все наконец разбежались и двери, сдерживающие взрывную волну, опустились, Халк не стал их преследовать, просто оставался на месте.  
— Должен был вырубиться. Но нет, — Клинт включил прямую трансляцию.  
— Сейчас он заперт, — Наташа понизила голос. — Весь уровень огражден и опечатан.  
И под землей. Клинт скользнул взглядом по камерам с разных углов, мысленно просматривая схему здания.  
— Он не пытается выбраться. Если захочет, то выйдет.  
Сейчас Халк казался растерянным. Заметно напряженным, нервозным, он передвигался дерганными резкими движениями. Бил огромными кулаками в стены, царапал пол, колотил по грязным дверям. То и дело скалился в камеры, сузив темные глаза.  
— Он просто осматривается. Мы узнаем, если всерьез попытается выбраться, — Клинт перевел дыхание. — Точнее, почувствуем.  
Наташа не стала спорить.  
— Фьюри занят со Старком и Роджерсом, но вскоре примет решение.  
Клинт прищурился, глядя в монитор.  
— Они пошлют команду зачистки.  
— Да, — Наташа скрестила руки на груди. — Но сперва заполнят этаж газом.  
— Это не сработает, — Клинт оперся рукой о стол.  
— Нет.  
Клинт резко развернулся. Наташа окликнула его, но он не отреагировал и побежал изо всех сил. Люди на его пути бросались врассыпную, даже не пытаясь его остановить — впрочем, Клинт этого бы и не заметил.  
Большая часть персонала уже покинула здание, а Клинт отлично знал дорогу. Уже через несколько минут он ворвался в оружейную.  
— Фромм! — заорал Клинт. — Мне нужен мой лук!  
Агент Фромм уставился на него, но длился ступор недолго. Оружейный мастер знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы промолчать.  
— Убирайся отсюда! — заорал он в ответ, указывая на дверь. — Ты не допущен к боевым действиям в чрезвычайной обстановке, Бартон, и не пытайся убедить меня в обратном.  
— Дай мне мой лук и стрелы, Фромм!  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но ты...  
— Он убьет кого-нибудь, Фромм, — Клинт подался вперед, ухватил его за рубашку, дернул на себя. — Он убьет кого-нибудь или его убьют! Дай мне чертов лук!  
Фром молча смотрел.  
— А так он убьет тебя, — тихо сказал он наконец. — Бартон...  
— Не убьет, — Клинт перевел дыхание. — Я знаю, что делаю. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-нибудь погиб.  
Слабая вибрация отдалась по полу, и они оба вздрогнули.  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал Фромм, направляясь к шкафчикам с оружием. — Очень надеюсь.  
— Да, я тоже, — Клинт взвесил в руке заряд транквилизатора. — Слава Богу, все, что делает наш отдел исследования и разработки, имеет модульную сборку, — услышав слабый стук оружия по столу, он поднял голову. — Не этот.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что я не собираюсь сегодня никого убивать, — он бросил заряд транквилизатора Фромму, тот поймал его и передал ключ. В оружейном шкафу Клинт выбрал нужный кейс. — Дай мне стрелы.  
— Сколько?  
— Одной достаточно, — Клинт сделал глубокий вдох и проверил лук. — У меня не будет времени на больше.  
— Возьми стандартный колчан.  
Клинт покачал головой.  
— Нет смысла. Будет только мешать, — он взял у Фромма стрелу и приладил на место заряд транквилизатора. Провернул стрелу в пальцах, оценивая вес и баланс, покачал на ладони. Кивнул сам себе. — Спасибо, Фромм, — он усмехнулся. — А хочешь, могу тебя вырубить, чтобы не попал в...  
— Только дернись в мою сторону, Бартон, и крупно об этом пожалеешь, — Фромм кинул на стойку пуленепробиваемый жилет. — Надень.  
Клинт снова покачал головой.  
— Нет, это униформа, и она не поможет мне в любом случае, если я просчитался, — он отсалютовал Фромму. — Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя.  
— Не смешно! — донеслось в спину, когда за Клинтом закрывалась дверь.

***

В здании вроде этого всегда есть какие-то закавыки.  
Так много излишеств, путей эвакуации, тайных троп, что одним разом их никак не покрыть. А Клинт провел большую часть времени в Щ.И.Т.е, лазая по вентиляционным шахтам и техническим туннелям, исчезая при всяком удобном случае. Он мог проложить путь сквозь недра здания, даже на самых нижних уровнях.  
Даже с активированными протоколами безопасности.  
В ухе чирикнул коммуникатор, и Клинт накрыл его ладонью.  
— Нат? — прошептал он.  
Секунда молчания, а затем ответный шепот:  
— Где ты?  
— На пути к нашей проблеме. Сделаешь мне одолжение? Не позволь Хилл наполнить газом уровень. Потому что доза, рассчитанная на него, меня прикончит.  
— Ты не сможешь попасть на этаж, Клинт, он запечатан.  
Клинт как раз смотрел на движение маленького устройства. Вспышка зеленого света, звук откручивающегося болта. Клинт подхватил его, сунул в карман и приоткрыл дверь, а затем проскользнул внутрь.  
— Как скажешь, — дверь за спиной со стуком вернулась на место.  
Наташа выругалась.  
— Ты внутри.  
Он перекинул лук со спины наперед.  
— Внутри.  
Единственная стрела качалась у бедра, будто маятник, в такт неслышным шагам.  
— Где?  
Клинт искривил губы.  
— Северо-восточный угол. Сюда сейчас никто не смотрит, — он прошел мимо камеры и махнул рукой. — Не подпускай их. Дай мне этот шанс, Нат. Мне нужно всего пять минут.  
— Если думаешь, что скажу тебе, где он...  
Клинт остановился, чувствуя под ногами вибрацию.  
— Полагаю, смогу найти его и без тебя. Нат, не позволь им отравить уровень. Не сейчас, — не дожидаясь ответа, он отключил коммуникатор и быстро пошел вперед. Поиски не заняли много времени. Клинт повернул за угол в широкий длинный коридор — и вот он уже не один.  
В закрытом пространстве Халк ужасал.  
Сгорбившись, он склонился над полом, низко опустив массивные кулаки. Мускулы бугрились под зеленой кожей, дыхание было рваным и неровным. Он почти замер, будучи настолько неподвижным, насколько это вообще возможно для такого могучего и огромного существа. Он медленно повернулся, под огромными ногами хрустели осколки на полу.  
Клинт задвинул подальше инстинкт самосохранения, ту часть мозга, что отчаянно, яростно хотела жить, и продолжил идти. Каждый шаг давался трудно, это была настоящая борьба с самим собой — приближаться к Халку. Клинт заставлял ноги двигаться, сантиметр за сантиметром, тяжело и болезненно. Он не испытывал никаких иллюзий насчет ситуации, без шансов, чтобы Халк не знал о присутствии Клинта, оставался только вопрос, было ли ему до этого дело.  
Еще один шаг — и огромная голова качнулась в его сторону.  
Клинт замер. Глаза, что неотрывно смотрели на него, были одновременно чужими и знакомыми, в чертах Халка теперь он видел Беннера. В линии подбородка и изгибе бровей, в контуре волос. Все так странно изменилось, но здесь был кто-то, кого он знал.  
Оставалось надеяться, что этот кто-то знал его тоже.  
— Мы закончили? — спросил Клинт и скользнул рукой вниз, единственная стрела легко легла в ладонь. Халк проследил за движением, сузил глаза, увидев стрелу. Длинно выдохнул, фыркнул без интереса, но взгляд не отвел. — Я думаю, мы закончили, — продолжил Клинт. — Мы все устали. Никто здесь не хочет тебе навредить. И ты никому не хочешь, — он помедлил. — Правда ведь?  
Халк передвинулся, еще сильнее сгорбился. Пошевелил пальцами, сжал кулаки. Но не атаковал. И не отвернулся. Продолжал хмуро изучать Клинта.  
Он поднял стрелу на уровень глаз.  
— Я не причиню тебе боли. Но я заставлю тебя уснуть, — Халк попятился, почувствовалась угроза — но так же быстро исчезла. Клинт не двигался. — Ты устал. Время отдохнуть. Ты сделал все, что должен. Ты закончил. Разве нет?  
Ответа не последовало, ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания. Клинт очень медленно, контролируя каждое движение, поднял лук. Будто выполняющий упражнение студент, он нацепил стрелу и свесил лук перед собой.  
— Я Соколиный Глаз. Мы встречались, но эй, сейчас не время для обмена любезностями, — плавно и медленно он поднял лук перед собой. — У этого лука есть имя, — с легкой улыбкой сказал он. — И у этого конкретного лука есть предназначение. Как и у меня.  
Он натянул тетиву и снова замер.  
— Насколько хорош твой слух? Слышишь это? Напряжение тетивы? Даже когда я неподвижен, она нет. Напряжение, вибрация — она поет. Ты устал? Поспишь? Позволишь Брюсу вернуться?  
Халк, скривив губы, смотрел на него и не двигался. Не атаковал. Не бежал.  
— Запомни этот звук, ладно? Это колыбельная. Слушай меня, слушай эту песню. Когда ты будешь готов уснуть, слушай эту песню и знай, что пора отдохнуть, — руки дрожали от напряжения, но Клинт держал тетиву натянутой. Халк не двигался. Клинт вздохнул, поднял лук к уровню губ, поцеловал стрелу на удачу и отпустил.  
А дальше все происходило так быстро, что Клинт едва успевал следить. Стрела нашла свою цель, и он опустил лук. Не было смысла держать наготове: одна стрела, один выстрел, больше боеприпасов не было. Один выстрел — и все. Лук со стуком упал на пол, но звук поглотил рев Халка.  
А потом Брюс Беннер качнулся вперед, и Клинт поймал его. Крепко сжал, но вес Брюса повалил их обоих на пол. Клинт сильно ударился, плечо и бедро вспыхнули болью, но его это не заботило. Вовсе не заботило, потому что Брюс, неподвижный и без сознания, замер в его руках.  
Повисла звенящая тишина, Клинт откинул голову, стукнувшись об пол.  
— О, слава богу, мать его, — пробормотал он и дрожащей рукой нащупал пульс на шее Брюса. Пульс был быстрым и слабым, но замедлялся прямо под пальцами. Клинт коснулся лбом его лба и поднял руку, подавая четкий сигнал.  
Через считанные секунды раздался звук открывающейся двери, послышался лязг металла и шаги. Клинт напрягся.  
— О, да ладно, давайте не начинать заново, — пробормотал он, но это была не команда Щ.ИТ.а. Железный Человек вышел из-за угла с заряженными репульсорами.  
— Бартон?  
— Мы в порядке, — сказал он. — Пульс и дыхание замедляются, он стабилен, — Тони поднял лицевой щиток, и Клинт усмехнулся. — Эй. Не поможешь, Старк?  
— У тебя яйца просто как у слона, Бартон, — он с ухмылкой покачал головой. — Гигантские стальные яйца.  
Клинт с трудом поднялся на ноги, позволяя Тони забрать вес Брюса на себя.  
— Тебе ли не знать.  
— Профдеформация, полагаю.


	5. Chapter 5

— Он не собирался навредить мне, — сказал Клинт, наверное, в шестьдесят второй раз. Он в самом деле уморился повторять это и рад был бы избавиться от интонаций раздраженного ребенка, которые чертовски бесили, что Клинт понимал даже без Наташиного взгляда.  
— Ты этого не знаешь, — выпалила Наташа, скрестив руки на груди. Она нависала над ним, лицо было ледяным, зубы сжаты.  
— Нат... — начал было Клинт, но она оборвала его свирепым взглядом и прошипела что-то по-русски. Он с ухмылкой сполз пониже на стуле, тоже скрестил руки на груди, а ноги вытянул вперед. Ощущение было, будто вернулся в кабинет директора школы — смешно, честное слово. — Господи, Нат.  
— Ты пошел на неоправданный риск, — сказал Стив обеспокоенно. Губы его были сжаты в тонкую линию, брови нахмурены.  
Наташа стала расхаживать по комнате, а Клинт уставился на них обоих.  
— Почему я чувствую себя подростком, пойманным после отбоя? — спросил Клинт, а Стив с Наташей обменялись взглядами. Из горла вырвался смешок. — Серьезно. Мама. Папа. Я знал, что делаю.  
Стив не удержался от вздоха, Наташа всплеснула руками, а Фьюри с невозмутимым лицом сидел за столом.  
— У вас не было разрешения, — сказал он.  
— И я не собирался его получать, так что... — Клинт сполз еще ниже. — Я сделал это. И все обошлось, — никто ему не ответил, и он пнул стол. — Вы что, все забыли? Все же обошлось! Я был прав!  
— А если бы ошибся, то уже был бы мертв, — почти ласково заметил Стив.  
— Не-е-е-е-е-е оши-и-и-и-ибся, — протянул Клинт, откинув голову на спинку. — Послушайте...  
Их прервал стук в дверь, Клинт напрягся. По большей части оттого, что никто больше этому стуку не удивился.  
— Входите, — сказал Фьюри, и в дверь проскользнула доктор О’Брайен.  
Клинт взвился.  
— О, твою мать, — он вскочил на ноги. — Да вы издеваетесь!  
— Сядьте, агент, — Фьюри устало потер лоб.  
— Да вы, мать вашу, издеваетесь! — повторил Клинт и шагнул вперед. Стив дернулся, чтобы перехватить его, выставил руку поперек груди. — Нет, нет, это гребанная шутка! Что, по-вашему, вы творите тут, что вы пытаетесь...  
Фьюри стукнул рукой по столу.  
— А вы чего ожидали, агент?! — рявкнул он. — В самом деле. Давайте, отвечайте. Чего вы ожидали? Медаль? Вы ходячее психическое досье — и сами это знаете, — он встал, оперся руками о стол, сгорбился и устало прищурился. — У тебя в голове черт-те что, ты вышел за рамки того, на что можно закрыть глаза, тебя только вывели из-под надзора как потенциального суицидника — а ты тут же идешь брать на слабо Халка!  
Выпрямившись, Фьюри потер рукой подбородок.  
— Ты полагал, что после такого не встретишься со своим психиатром? Да это ты издеваешься!  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы продолжим обсуждение в моем кабинете, — мягко сказала О’Брайен. Она встала между Клинтом и Фьюри, ладонью отстранила руку Стива. — Клинт, почему бы нам...  
Клинт уставился на нее, незнакомое чувство саднило в горле. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы распознать его как горькое ощущение предательства. Он хохотнул — сильно и резко.  
— Идите нахрен, — сказал Клинт, рухнув обратно в кресло.  
— Клинт... — произнесла Наташа, а О’Брайен подняла руку.  
— Если хотите, я могу заставить их уйти, — сказала она. — Но нам с вами нужно это обсудить, Клинт. Вы же понимаете.  
Клинт покачал головой.  
— Ага, попытайтесь приказать Фьюри убраться из его собственного кабинета.  
— Если Директор Фьюри хочет, чтобы я лечила вас, ему придется следовать моим рекомендациям в этом вопросе. А я хочу продолжать вас лечить.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Вы обсуждали свои мазохистские наклонности с кем-нибудь? В профессиональном смысле.  
— Клинт...  
Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать.  
— Я не собираюсь...  
— И в данный момент мы должны быть уверены в твоей психической стабильности, — сказал Фьюри, и О’Брайен поджала губы. Но лицо ее оставалось спокойным, а тело расслабленным.  
— Директор...  
— Нет, — перебил ее Фьюри, ткнув пальцем в крышку стола. — Нет, — он уставился на Клинта. — Дай мне хоть одну вескую причину, почему я не должен бросить тебя в изолятор прямо сейчас!  
— Потому что если бы я собирался убиться, я бы, мать вашу, сам себя убил! — закричал Клинт, вскочив на ноги, и сжал ладони в кулаки. — И не заставлял бы его сделать это за меня! — в повисшей тишине он тяжело вздохнул. Клинт рухнул обратно в кресло и опустил голову на руки. — Идите вы нахрен, — с трудом выдавил он. — Я бы так с ним не поступил. Он не заслуживает очнуться и узнать, что убил меня. Идите к черту, раз думаете, что я бы это сделал. Я пошел потому, что знал — он мне не навредит.  
Все замерли. Доктор О’Брайен вздохнула и повернулась к остальным.  
— Я прошу вас уйти. Мне необходимо поговорить с пациентом.  
— Я не хочу говорить с вами, — сказал Клинт. — Так что вы прицепились, док? Не закончили с досье на меня?  
— Не закончили со своим механизмом защиты? — ровным голосом парировала она. — Я думала, мы выше этого.  
— А я думал, вы знали, что я не пытался убиться, — он пожал плечами. — Кажется, мы оба ошибались.  
О’Брайен прикрыла глаза. Затем присела перед ним на корточки, не отступая и не нависая, и могло показаться, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком, но она открыто и спокойно смотрела ему в глаза.  
— По моему профессиональному мнению, вы не самоубийца. Это то, что я сказала, когда мне сообщили о ваших действиях. Когда мне позвонили и спросили, нужно ли вмешаться, можно ли доверять вам делать то, что вы пытались сделать, я прислушалась к своей профессиональной интуиции. Вы — не самоубийца. Сегодня вы руководствовались определенной целью, и эта цель — не ваша смерть. Я поддерживаю это решение, — она поджала губы. — Но знаете, что у нас общего, Клинт? Если бы кто-то из нас ошибся, вы бы погибли, — О’Брайен поднялась. — Сегодня на вас положились. Ваш босс, ваша команда и я, — она вздернула подбородок. — А теперь объясните, что случилось, и мы сможем двигаться дальше.  
Клинт бросил на нее взгляд.  
— Я знал, что делаю.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но вам необходимо объяснить это нам, так как мы не понимаем. Мы положились на вас, — Клинт фыркнул, и О’Брайен склонила голову набок. — Мы положились на вас, — выделяя каждое слово, повторила она. — И теперь вы можете оправдать это доверие, объяснив, что случилось.  
Клинт отвел взгляд. Не хотелось смотреть на Стива и Наташу, выступавших единым фронтом, не хотелось видеть его обеспокоенный взгляд и ее поджатые губы. Позади них маячил Фьюри, спрятавший лицо за ладонями, только глаз сверкал. Все они молча ждали.  
Клинт вздохнул.  
— Нельзя использовать транквилизаторы, — тихо произнес он. — Не уверен, что вы поймете. Но такова реальность.  
— Доза была рассчитана специально для... — начал было Фьюри, но Клинт отмахнулся.  
— Но не сработала. Я видел записи. Это никогда не сработает.  
Стив некоторое время молча изучал его, затем едва заметно кивнул.  
— Ладно. Я тоже видел записи. Почти все мы видели. Так что ты замечаешь такого, что не замечаем мы?  
— Да, поделись с классом, — послышалось от двери — Тони Старк вошел не постучав и привалился к косяку, скрестив руки на груди. — Брюс очнулся. Хочет тебя увидеть.  
— Думаешь, это хорошая мысль? — спросил Стив. — Ему и так на сегодня достало стрессов.  
Тони провел пятерней по волосам, взъерошил их.  
— Он не удовлетворится нашими заверениями, что Бартон в порядке, — сказал он Стиву. — С ума сходит, а это точно нам сейчас не на руку.  
— Сходит с ума — это еще мягко сказано... — босой Брюс, одетый в больничный голубой халат, тяжело опирался на руку Тора. Он невесело улыбнулся. — Ладно. Пусть будет так.  
— О. Проклятье, — невозмутимо бросил Тони. — Они преследуют меня, — он вошел в кабинет, напрочь игнорируя испепеляющий взгляд Фьюри. — Ну же, Беннер, садись, я чувствую изнеможение от одного взгляда на тебя.  
Брюс помедлил, сильнее вцепился пальцами в плечо Тора.  
— Ты в порядке? — с совершенно несчастным лицом спросил он у Клинта.  
Клинт поднялся и кивнул на стул.  
— Я в порядке. Сам знаешь.  
Брюс изучал его несколько секунд, затем судорожно вздохнул.  
— Да. Да, — он дрожащими пальцами нащупал сиденье. Поймав Брюса за руку, Клинт поддержал с одной стороны, а Тор с другой — они помогли ему опуститься на стул и обменялись взглядами. — Спасибо, — пробормотал Брюс и обхватил себя руками, будто пытаясь спрятаться в собственном теле. Лицо его было бледным, на лбу выступила испарина. Он избегал смотреть другим в глаза, и Тони подошел сзади и опустил твердую руку Брюсу на плечо.  
— Что же, вся банда в сборе, — иронически отметил Фьюри. — Хотите продолжить делиться своими мыслями о ситуации, агент? Уверен, это будет захватывающая история.  
Клинт пожал плечами, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Оружие, — в полной тишине произнес он. — Нельзя идти на него с оружием.  
— Оружие его не остановит, — сказала Наташа. — Не повредит.  
— Повредить нет, а боль причинить все же может, — Клинт заметил, как Стив и Тони обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и вздохнул. — Вам когда-нибудь прилетало от пневматики? Или шариками с краской? Это не опасно, но чертовски больно. Ты не истечешь кровью, не будешь ранен, но никто добровольно не захочет получить пневматическую пулю или шарик с краской в грудь с близкого расстояния. Это больно. Люди стреляли в него. И это больно. Не приносит реального вреда, но больно, и он знает, что такое оружие. Люди идут за ним с оружием и делают больно. Реакция на оружие, на его форму, издаваемые звуки, позы людей, целящихся из винтовок — это все инстинкт.  
Клинт перевел дыхание, рубанул рукой воздух.  
— Нет способа объяснить разницу между тем, кто пытается его убить, и тем, кто пытается помочь — оружие есть оружие. А он видел многовато оружия, которое использовали против него, — он потер ладонью лицо, нервы звенели от напряжения, одолевали усталость, чувство бессилия и остатки скрытой глубоко внутри паники. Клинт все ходил туда-сюда, чтобы никто не заметил, как дрожат его руки. — Инстинкт выживания. Выброс адреналина, мозг выдавливает остатки эндорфинов, потому что помнит, что оружие означает боль.  
— Значит заряды транквилизатора не работают, — отметил Тони, постукивая ногой о пол в каком-то ритме, который Клинт никак не мог уловить.  
— Не работают. Вы должны это понимать. Что транки, заряженные в оружие, не сработают. Агент с ружьем, пусть даже заряженным не пулями, является очередной угрозой, которую нужно нейтрализовать.  
— Но вот луков он не знает, — прищурился Тор. — Оружие такое не часто используется в этом мире.  
— Да, я городской сумасшедший, — согласился Клинт. — Так вот да, у Халка нет опыта с луком и стрелами. Их не использовали против него. Они могут ему не нравиться, как и я, но зато мозг не отдает приказ атаковать первым без вопросов.  
— Это слишком рискованно, — сказал Стив.  
— Тот же заряд транка, та же дистанция, все то же самое, — раздраженно бросил Клинт. — Меняется только способ доставки. Не поступайте так с ним, не заставляйте сотню агентов Щ.И.Т.а нападать на него, ставя всех под угрозу. Не в том случае, когда один человек с луком может сделать то же самое без погружения его в панику или гнев. Без причинения ему боли.  
— Но этим человеком должен быть ты, — низко опустив голову, сказал Брюс. — Не так ли?  
Клинт помедлил.  
— Нет. Не обязательно. Послушайте, выстрелить несложно. Но тот, кто это сделает, должен честно сказать, что собирается стрелять.  
— Человек с луком должен установить с Халком зрительный контакт, не удариться в панику и не сбежать, — поправила Наташа. — У нас не так много чокнутых агентов, Клинт.  
— Ты точно смотришь в те же хреновы личные дела, что и я? — бросил Клинт. — Потому что у нас до черта чокнутых агентов. Нужно просто найти с правильным сумасшествием.  
— Или просто исключить посредника и позволить сделать это тебе, — Тони скрестил руки на груди. — Мне нравится эта мысль. Просто решение, уже готовое. Позволить тебе поддаться собственному безумию.  
— И я могу. Для... — Клинт сглотнул остаток фразы и взглянул на Брюса, который не поднимал глаз. — Послушай, так будет проще. Я знаю тебя, он знает меня, по крайней мере, немного. Нет никакого смысла бросать на него кого-либо еще. И точно не сейчас.  
Лук был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Клинт коснулся его знакомых очертаний.  
— Халк не тронет меня, — добавил он.  
— Почему? — спросил Брюс. Он так и сидел с опущенной головой, волосы нависали на глаза. Пальцами нервно теребил рубашку. — С чего ты взял, Клинт?  
Тот помедлил. Выдохнул.  
— Потому что он остановился, — когда Брюс замер, Клинт глянул на Наташу. — Когда преследовал тебя. На хэликерриере. Я видел записи, — Наташа поджала губы, но все же это была его Наташа, она не дернулась, не отшатнулась, продолжала молча наблюдать за ним. — Халк остановился.  
— Когда Тор его ударил, — отметила она.  
— Нет. Раньше, — покачал головой Клинт. — Он остановился. Потому что узнал тебя.  
— Что?  
Клинт огляделся.  
— Халк очнулся от боли на кэрриере в замешательстве и гневе, а вокруг были громкие звуки и взрывы, и всякие движущиеся мишени, а у тебя пистолет, Наташа. И хоть ты его и не атаковала, он был раздражен и сбит с толку, вот и напал. Но когда ты упала и подняла на него взгляд, Халк впервые увидел твое лицо — и тогда остановился. Перед тем, как его ударил Тор. Он знал, кто ты. И знал, что ты не угроза, — Клинт прикрыл глаза, выдохнул. — Халк не атакует посторонних. Не причиняет вред людям, которых знает. Не бьет тех, кто не представляет угрозы, они могут случайно пострадать, но он не атакует тех, кто просто стоит перепуганным. Он не бросается в погоню за теми, кто не нападал на него.  
— Полагаться на это нельзя, — тихо отметил Брюс.  
— О, да ладно, — развел руками Клинт. — Вы же все это знаете. Каждый здесь присутствующий, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Старка. — Весь твой план был основан на том, что Халк придет и будет сражаться на нашей стороне, — Клинт перевел взгляд на Стива. — Ты же говорил с ним. Отдавал ему гребанные приказы и рассчитывал на то, что он будет выполнять их, а не впечатает тебя в стену, — теперь он посмотрел на Тора. — Ты говорил с ним, все время, пока дрался, говорил! Как и ты, — обратился к Наташе. — Даже когда теряла его, разговаривала с ним все время.  
Он обернулся к Брюсу.  
— А ты сказал, что Халк меня поймает. Сам же сказал, что поймает, а это означало, что он поймет — я на твоей стороне, и ему будет не все равно, жив я или мертв. Ты мне лгал? Мать твою, лгал мне?!  
— Нет, — Брюс выдержал его взгляд не моргнув. — Но я всегда полагался на свою уверенность в том, что ты не станешь рисковать случайными прохожими, когда Халк приземлится на тротуар.  
Клинт выдохнул смешок.  
— Иди нахрен, — сказал он, и Брюс улыбнулся в ответ. — Он не враг. И все здесь это знают.  
Все молчали, и Клинт ссутулился, чувствуя, как его разом покинули энергия и сила.  
— Он становится врагом, только если мы делаем из него врага, — добавил Клинт. — И не думаю, что нам это нужно. Вот и все.  
Наташа заговорила первой:  
— А знаешь, когда ты начинаешь говорить здравые вещи, я понимаю, что облажалась, — иронически отметила она.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Мы оба.  
— Ну, в этом и правда есть смысл, — бросил Тони.  
— Я не думаю... — начал было Брюс, но Тони лишь закатил глаза. Брюс красноречиво посмотрел, а тот усмехнулся — выражения их лиц сменялись так быстро, что это было похоже на немой театр.  
Стив переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Хорошая работа, — сказал он, и Клинт не сразу понял, что комментарий предназначался ему. Стив едва заметно улыбался. Клинт пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.  
— Беннер, я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался под наблюдением до утра, — велел Фьюри.  
— Эй, я не думаю... — начал Тони, но теперь Брюс перебил его:  
— Я согласен, — он быстро глянул на Тора. — Если бы ты мог...  
— Я тоже останусь, — улыбнулся Тор.  
Тони поморщился.  
— Ладно, — проворчал он и встал. — Давай тогда обратно к медикам, с нетерпением жду возможности поспать в пластиковом кресле.  
— А кто тебя просил оставаться? — уточнил Брюс с улыбкой, но Тони только отмахнулся.  
— Так, вот что нам нужно сделать... — говорил он, пока они выходили из кабинета. Никто, казалось, его не слушал. Не то чтобы Тони это заботило.  
— Я свободен? — уточнил Клинт, потому что у О’Брайен было такое выражение лица, будто она хотела что-то обсудить, а он на это точно был не настроен. Отчаянно хотелось убраться из этой комнаты, уйти от этих людей.  
Фьюри кивнул, и Клинт направился к двери. Помедлил около О’Брайен.  
— Выдайте мне разрешение на полевую работу, и я дам вам двадцатку, — сказал он доктору.  
Она одарила его красноречивым взглядом.  
— Вы, должно быть, шутите.  
— Ладно, уговорили, пятьдесят.  
— Чуть лучше, — едва заметно улыбнулась она. — Увидимся завтра. В девять.  
Клинт сдержал проклятье.  
— Да, хорошо, — он знал, что спорить бесполезно. Особенно когда Фьюри смотрит так, будто все еще хочет упечь Клинта в милую камеру, обитую мягким. — Мне просто надо... — он указал большим пальцем на дверь, за которой скрылись Брюс, Тор и Тони. — Проверить, как они.  
Он был на полпути к двери, когда его окликнул Фьюри.  
— Сэр? — с неохотой обернулся Клинт.  
— Прихвати еще один транк и посиди с Беннером. Мне нужно поговорить со Старком и Тором, — безэмоционально заявил Фьюри.  
Клинт не знал, как реагировать. Фьюри изогнул бровь.  
— Проблемы с исполнением приказов, Бартон?  
— Нет, сэр. Приступаю к исполнению, сэр, — он не собирался раздумывать над значением приказа или над тем, что Наташа и Стив обменялись взглядами, или над совершенно безразличным выражением лица О’Брайен. Все это не имело значения.  
Он умел следовать приказам. Порой.  
Старк и Тор, если надавить, тоже умели. Но еще был Брюс, бледный, растянувшийся на кровати, который сказал им уйти. И они ушли, оставив Клинта дежурить у двери.  
Он держал в руках стрелу с транквилизатором, лук был перекинут через плечо.  
— Посижу тут с тобой, пока начальство мне как следует косточки не перемоет, — со сдавленной улыбкой сообщил Клинт Брюсу.  
Тот снял очки — выглядел уставшим, даже слишком.  
— В смысле, нам? — уточнил он и махнул рукой на стул для посетителей. — Садись. Выглядишь, будто на последнем издыхании.  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехнулся Клинт, но устроился на стуле. Зрительного контакта с Брюсом он избегал. Не сейчас. — Как бы паршиво я не выглядел, ты выглядишь хуже.  
— Вообще-то я нахожусь в медицинском центре, если это что-нибудь тебе говорит. И не стоило этого делать.  
Клинт пожал плечами, погладил пальцами лук.  
— Да, список того, чего мне не стоило делать, настолько длинный, что еще один пункт все равно ничего не изменит. Потому я поступлю так снова. Привыкай.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
Клинт поднял взгляд — Брюс смотрел на лук.  
— О да, конечно, — он передал ему лук, и Брюс очень осторожно его принял. Это было даже мило — когда к его лукам относились с уважением. В конце концов, от них зависела его жизнь.  
— Имя?  
— Что?  
— Ты говорил, у него есть имя, — нахмурился Брюс.  
— А. Да, — Клинт скрестил руки на груди, будто защищаясь. — Лахесис.  
Брюс приподнял брови.  
— Греческая Мойра? — улыбка смягчала его черты, в которых притаилась боль.  
Клинт дернул плечом.  
— Ага. В смысле, это... — он вздохнул. — Они решают. Кому жить, а кому умереть. Сколько каждому из нас отведено. Какой нас ждет конец, верно? Судьба, — Клинт подался вперед и провел указательным пальцем по тетиве. — Нить судьбы.  
Снова откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Это Лахесис. Я взял его, потому что не собирался убивать тебя, а ты не собирался убивать меня, но то, что случилось сегодня... помогло нам обрести опыт.  
Брюс опустил лук на колени, продолжая держать ладони на его изгибе.  
— И какой же?  
Клинт, чувствуя себя неуверенно, с осторожностью продолжил:  
— Думаю, я тебя понял. И его.  
Брюс напряженно вцепился в лук. Это было совершенно нормальным — держаться за что-то изо всех сил. И лук был весьма неплохим вариантом. Сколько раз он пружинил в руках Клинта, всегда оставаясь опорой, на которую можно рассчитывать.  
Брюс вздохнул, расслабил пальцы и передал лук обратно.  
— Спасибо.  
Клинт снова пожал плечами и потянулся за оружием, как за костылем, но Брюс его не отпустил. Встретился с Клинтом взглядом и повторил:  
— Спасибо.  
— Послушай, — резко выдохнул Клинт. — Я не... я не знаю тебя. И не претендую на понимание всего этого. Но возможно... Мне всегда легче было возвращаться, когда меня кто-нибудь ждал, — слова застревали в горле, и он подавил желание что-нибудь пнуть или просто подняться и уйти. — Коулсон. Всегда перезванивал. И это было... — горло перехватило, и он запнулся. — Забудь.  
— Так проще, — тихо произнес Брюс. — Знать, что кто-то... — он стиснул зубы, откинулся на подушки. — Не боится его. Меня.  
Накатило облегчение, Клинт наклонился вперед, уперся локтями в колени, свободно подвесив лук в пальцах.  
— Не могу сказать, что не страшно. Страшно. Но я... Насколько сильно я боюсь его, настолько же боюсь за него. Поэтому делаю что могу, чтобы защитить вас обоих. Если сумею.  
Дыхание Брюса сбилось.  
— Спасибо.  
Клинт пожал плечами. Подтолкнул стул ближе к стене, чтобы удобней было следить за дверью.  
— Просто поспи немного, ладно? Все будет... — он собирался солгать? Не знал, так ли это. Черт, да Клинт был весьма опытным лжецом. — Все будет хорошо.  
Брюс издал смешок.  
— Да. Ладно. Тебе не обязательно тут оставаться.  
Клинт снова дернул плечом и склонился к Брюсу.  
— Очевидно, они все еще обсуждают меня, так дадим им немного времени. Тор заглянет ко мне позже.  
— Вы не обязаны...  
— Мы знаем, — Клинт откинул голову на стену. — Заткнись и спи, Док.  
— Спасибо.  
— Брюс?  
— Да?  
Клинт не смотрел на него.  
— Не прыгай. Потому что я могу прыгнуть следом.  
Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение ладони Брюса к руке. Клинт ухватился за это тепло, за обычный будничный контакт. Всего на мгновение позволил себе насладиться теплом чужой ладони — и это было больно, не потому что некомфортно, а потому, что должно было закончиться.  
Клинт сидел, ожидая, пока Брюс сам отстранится, пока отнимет ладонь. Но когда дыхание его выровнялось и замедлилось, он продолжал держать ладонь Клинта.  
Клинт сидел, глядя на дверь. Оказалось, что дышать гораздо проще, если делаешь это ради другого.

***

Иногда ему снилось озеро.  
Теперь не так часто, но порой, когда он был измотан или истощен, слишком устал или был на грани, оказывался на том берегу. Потрепанные ботинки топчут каменистый берег. Вода лижет окровавленные камни, а отступая, оставляет по себе лед. И вот он стоит там, позволяя льду проникать под кожу, в самую плоть и кости, пока полностью не лишается чувствительности.  
Она снова рядом — призрак, что преследует его и смотрит печальными очами.  
— Почему ты опять здесь? — спрашивает она, а он пожимает плечами.  
— Тут я встретил его. Здесь он спас мне жизнь, — слова вырываются облачками пара, клочья его обжигают губы. — Здесь. В первый раз. Не в последний.  
— Ты умрешь, если не отойдешь от кромки воды.  
— Тогда я умру.  
Она вздыхает, она часто нетерпелива с ним.  
— Почему бы тебе не уйти?  
Он переводит дыхание, снова и снова, старается не делать выдох, наполнить легкие так, чтобы взорвались.  
— Потому что он мертв. Потому что я убил его.  
Перемещается еще ближе к берегу, ботинки громыхают по выглаженным водой камням — будто грохот костей. Прикрыв глаза, он позволяет себе упасть вперед и воды смыкаются над головой.  
На сей раз — он уверен, — никто за ним не придет. Не осталось того, кто может прийти.

***

— Я не пою «Оклахому».  
— Я и не прошу.  
— Это подразумевалось. Я не тупой. Я понял намек. Я из Айовы. Не из Оклахомы. Вам, прибрежным людям, весь центр страны кажется огромным пространством, состоящим из кукурузных полей и селюков, но я не... — он выдохнул, и этот выдох перетек в руки. Клинт замер на секунду, а затем выпустил стрелу, — не стану петь «Оклахому».  
Доктор О’Брайен постучала ручкой по подбородку, приподняла брови.  
— Прибрежным людям?  
— Всем... — стрела вонзилась в цель, а затем еще одна, и еще, стремительно, — с краев страны. Ну знаете. Прибрежные люди.  
— Я определенно слышу насмешку, агент Бартон, — она встала, отложив ручку и блокнот на простой стул, который притащила с собой на полигон. Без лишних просьб подхватила стрелы с близлежащего стола. — Готовы?  
Клинт повел плечами, потряс пальцами, выдохнул и кивнул.  
Она перебросила одну стрелу в правую руку, держа остаток в левой. Было что-то странное во всем ее облике, в том, как свободно свисали стрелы в расслабленных пальцах. Складки юбки казались фоном для серебристых наконечников — серебристое и черное на красной ткани. Она была яркой в это утро, движущееся пламя, и Клинту нравились ее туфли, черные с красным бликом на подошве.  
Клинт повернул голову, фокусируясь на цели.  
— Вперед, — бросил он, и О’Брайен перекинула стрелу. Выхватив ее из воздуха гладким текучим движением, Клинт приладил стрелу к тетиве и выстрелил — без паузы и корректировок. — Вперед, — повторил, и она бросила следующую.  
Мышечная память и привычка быстро принимать решения толкали вперед, выстрелы следовали со скоростью подачи стрел, так быстро, как только он успевал прилаживать их к вибрирующей тетиве. Выстрел, еще один, и еще, пока руки и глаза не стали гореть, пока все, кроме мишени, не растворилось в мареве целеустремленности.  
— Готово, — негромко сказала она, и Клинт сделал глубокий вдох, от которого немного закружилась голова. Он инстинктивно сделал шаг назад от линии огня, перекинул лук на бок.  
Она подошла ближе, окинула взглядом мишени.  
— Впечатляет, — сказала, а Клинт отвернулся, направляясь к столу. Пожал плечами и прижал к губам бутылку с водой. — Вам неудобно слышать такое?  
Клинт пил, используя передышку, чтобы оттянуть необходимость отвечать на вопрос. Но прикончив бутылку, дерзко встретил ее взгляд.  
— Это редкая способность, — ответил, бросая бутылку на стол. — Потому я часто такое слышу. И если услышу еще раз, это не изменит... — он запнулся, покачал головой. — Нет. Отвечая на ваш вопрос.  
О’Брайен вернулась на стул, подхватила блокнот и ручку, села, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи.  
— Именно поэтому вы выбираете для тренировок исключительно то время, когда полигон пуст?  
Клинт потянулся, завел руку за голову, придавил другой, создавая напряжение на мышцы.  
— Ружья означают необходимость надевать звукозащитные наушники, — сказал он. — А в наушниках я не слышу тетиву или свою мишень, это зверски раздражает, потому я стараюсь приходить сюда как можно раньше или позже, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, — он сцепил зубы, потому что не так хотел выразиться. — Проще делать это в одиночестве. Послушайте, — продолжил Клинт. — Я отлично осознаю, что на голову выше этого аттракциона, и предпочитаю не сталкиваться с ним каждый день, ясно? Младшие агенты обязательно явятся поглядеть, чем я занимаюсь.  
— Вас это беспокоит?  
— Если бы беспокоило, я бы обнимался с винтовкой. Когда управляешься с луком, это в любом случае означает быть «тем парнем».  
Она кивнула.  
— Вы избегаете других агентов.  
Клинт изогнул спину, растягивая мышцы.  
— Ничего нахрен подобного, — отрезал он. — Правда? Я избегаю? Ничего себе. Будто я обернулся предателем и прибил кучку своих коллег. Хорошенькое дело.  
О’Брайен сохранила невозмутимое выражение лица.  
— На самом деле ничего такого вы не делали. Даже ваша атака на мостик, это не вы...  
— Это был я, — перебил Клинт. — Я привел их на борт. Я сделал это. Я позволил им нарушить протокол, провел на борт кэрриера, и все погибшие в тот день умерли из-за этого. Так что да, я избегаю своих коллег, потому что вообще понятия не имею, что теперь здесь делаю, почему кто-нибудь еще не всадил мне нож в спину, не знаю...  
Слишком поздно, но он все же подавил в себе поток слов. Выдохнув, опустил руки, в пальцах слабость.  
— В общем, хоть я и ценю работу Хаммерстайна, я не буду петь для вас «Оклахому», — добавил Клинт, будто это имело хоть какой-то смысл, будто он мог вернуться к здравомыслию и безопасности с помощью одной только силы воли — от этого становилось больно.  
Он потянулся за луком.  
— Хотя вы часто поете.  
— Это есть в моем личном деле?  
— Общеизвестная информация, — она улыбнулась открыто, по-настоящему. — Я слышала, раз или два. Пение в медицинском отсеке. В большинстве своем, я подозреваю, чтобы раздражать персонал. У вас приятный голос.  
Клинт пожал плечами, привычно проверяя лук.  
— Но сейчас вы поете реже, — добавила О’Брайен.  
— Вообще не пою, — поправил Клинт. Слова песен были пеплом во рту, остатками воспоминаний, сожженных дотла, — и он задыхался. Большую часть дней у него хватало сил только на то, чтобы продолжать дышать. У него ничего не осталось. Ни жизни, ни дыхания, ни надежды — ничего из того, что можно превратить в песню.  
— Как вы, приноравливаетесь к команде? — спросила О’Брайен. Клинт не выносил, что как только он выстраивал оборону по одной теме, она быстро переключалась на новую — и била туда, где не было брони. Буквально ошеломляя.  
— У меня нет...  
— Я была в кабинете Фьюри, — перебила она с усмешкой. — Так что давайте пропустим ложь и сменим тему. Ложь становится утомительной.  
Клинт вздохнул, словно сломал свой лук.  
— А у вас стервозный характер, знаете?  
Она одобрительно хмыкнула.  
— Так как ваша команда?  
— Чокнутая, — сказал Клинт, поскольку это определение следовало по умолчанию. — Старк и Роджерс поругались о чем-то вчера — и нет, я понятия не имею о чем, я уже не обращаю на это внимания. Они смешиваются, как масло и уксус, сплошная радость наблюдать.  
— Не масло и вода?  
— Не-а. Если их встряхнуть как следует, вместе они идеальны. Но для этого требуется очень серьезное взбалтывание, — Клинт ухмыльнулся, а О’Брайен расхохоталась. — Дайте им приличную встряску — и вуаля. Фантастика.  
— Почему?  
— Почему они фантастически взаимодействуют вместе? Диаметральные противоположности, жар и холод, контроль и порыв, тренировки и чутье. Идеально дополняют друг друга, если конечно, вытаскивают головы из задниц и прекращают быть такими упрямцами, — он усмехнулся, вдруг осознав, что это совершенно нормально — думать об этих людях, говорить о них. Знать, что даже если он отстранен и одинок, даже если слышит шепот за спиной, когда идет по коридорам, если с трудом держится, чтобы не рассыпаться на куски, и закутывается в достоинство и гордость, будто в плащ, — так вот этим людям все равно. Пожалуй даже напротив: для них он тихий, неприметный, ненужный.  
В рядах Щ.И.Т.а он был единственным в своем роде, избранным и павшим. Когда речь шла о Мстителях, он мог стать невидимкой.  
— Мы говорили о Тони Старке, — напомнила О’Брайен. — А у Роджерса есть птица?  
— Стив Роджерс, — произнес Клинт, осторожно лаская пальцами стрелы, одну за другой, — пустынный канюк.  
О’Брайен усмехнулась — Клинт так и не понял причину, да и не был уверен, что она его интересует.  
— Я знаю их, — сказала она. — По крайней мере, немного. С юго-запада, верно?  
— Ага, — Клинт проверил кончик одной стрелы, погладил большим пальцем по плоскому краю. — Яркий, желтовато-коричневый, отлично приспособленный для жизни в пустыне. Большинство хищных птиц охотятся в одиночку, и канюк тоже может. Это отличный охотник, быстрый, умный и успешный. Но отличие канюка в том, что он еще и стайный охотник. Все его умения, интеллект, скорость и ловкость усиливаются в группе, их сила и истинная природа лучше всего раскрываются в стае. Они охотятся с безжалостной точностью и, работая вместе, способны уничтожать более крупную и сильную добычу — и все благодаря склонности работать сообща.  
Клинт отложил стрелу, не чувствуя уверенности в пальцах.  
— Они сильнее, когда не в одиночку, — продолжил он, — и это редко встречается в птичьем мире, а еще реже — в мире хищников. Эти птицы используют разнообразные тактики, меняют поведение в зависимости от добычи и размера стаи. И они принимают канюков и не из своих семейных линий. Так они уверены, что никто не останется голодным.  
— Это важно, — отметила О’Брайен.  
— В пустыне? Да. Важно. Эти птицы общительны и социализированы, — Клинт отточенными движениями упаковал свое оружие. — Соколиная охота существовала сотни, тысячи лет. И всего пятьдесят лет назад люди сосредоточились на работе с канюками, и те приняли сотрудничество с человеком, человеческий контроль как почти никто в истории соколиной охоты. Менее, чем за пятьдесят лет, они превратились из никому неизвестных птиц в один из наиболее популярных для обучения видов в западном мире. В правильных руках они великолепны.  
Клинт помедлил, задержав руки на чехле.  
— Стив Роджерс делает людей вокруг себя лучше. Хотел бы я ненавидеть его за это, за то, что вечно будет тащить тебя за собой, поднимать до своего уровня, и не потому что ему стыдно за тебя или он злится, нет... Потому что доверяет тебе, и хочется соответствовать, даже если неспособен на такое. Даже если в тебе совсем ничего не осталось, он попросит — и каким-то образом заставишь себя сделать еще один шаг, еще один выстрел, продержаться еще секунду. Несмотря ни на что, рядом с ним ты стараешься быть лучше. Парень все еще думает, что ведет военный эскадрон против плохих парней, — Клинт слышал в своей интонации сарказм и легкое высокомерие — это было будто закутаться в знакомое теплое одеяло. Но под всем этим существовало и нечто другое, непонятное, неуютное. — Все еще думает, что сражается в хорошей драке. А мы уже давно миновали этот этап.  
— Но вы же следуете за ним, — слова О’Брайен были не вопросом.  
— Ага.  
— Почему?  
Клин ненадолго задумался.  
— Возможно, — сказал наконец, — приятно знать, что работаю с тем, кто не бросит меня, когда я перестану быть полезным, когда появится новая миссия, другие дела.  
— Полагаете, Щ.И.Т. бросит?  
— Знаю, что бросит, — устало выдохнул Клинт. — Я отлично знаю, что из себя представляет директор Фьюри, Док. Я не его приятель, не его ребенок, я инструмент, полезный лишь до тех пор, пока работаю, а потому буду сброшен со счетов, едва не смогу больше выступать. Это реальность. Шпионский бизнес. Таков уж Щ.И.Т. Любой, кто не будет готов к тому, что он обманет и предаст вас по мере необходимости, испытает глубокий шок, когда это случится. А это случится. Рано или поздно вас используют и принесут в жертву ради большего блага.  
— Так вы думаете, что агент Коулс...  
— Нет, — слишком громко и резко ответил он. — Нет. Агент Коулсон был редким исключением из правил, но он мертв, так что какая разница. Он мертв, и вся оставшаяся вера в Щ.И.Т. умерла вместе с ним, потому что с его смертью все закончилось. Это другое место и другой мир, и... — тяжело дыша, Клинт запнулся. — А хотите знать, почему я не пою? Я спою на его похоронах, когда директор Фьюри позволит их провести — и на этом все. Не осталось у меня того, о чем можно петь, одна погребальная песнь осталась. Когда спою — на этом и закончу.  
Клинт подхватил свое оружие и направился к двери.  
— О чем, вашу мать, я должен петь?

***

Ремонт в городе продвигался быстро.  
Сунув руки в карманы, Клинт медленно и осторожно вдохнул ртом. Воздух все еще пах дымом и каменной пылью — и не понять: причуды ли это мозга, правда ли. Но какая в сущности разница.  
Если даже Клинта одолело сумасшествие, то оно было довольно сильным.  
Он продвигался сквозь толпу, пытаясь не думать, не видеть и не замечать, но было сложно находиться здесь сейчас. Слишком много людей, слишком шумно тут, внизу — так тесно, что невозможно думать и нет никаких сил с этим справляться. Пульс зашкаливал, дыхание сбивалось.  
Клинт продолжал пробираться сквозь толпу.  
Он не уверен был, зачем именно, но сперва Наташа следовала за ним тенью. Черт, да может и сейчас следовала за ним, это ведь Наташа, а она всегда великолепно выполняет свою работу, которая теперь заключалась в том, чтобы присматривать за Клинтом. Но сейчас она держалась поодаль, и он не видел ее даже краем глаза, не выхватывал взглядом ни очертания фигурки в толпе, ни отблеск бледной щеки, ни острое плечо.  
Она позволила ему побродить в относительном одиночестве.  
Наташа продолжала прижиматься к его спине во сне, и Клинт не жаловался, даже не думал жаловаться, поскольку был отчаянно благодарен. За то, как она прижималась к его спине, теплая и живая, крепко обнимала рукой. Ему это нравилось больше всего — что она держалась за него не ради себя самой, Наташа ведь никогда не любила обнимашки. Она держалась за него, чтобы Клинт черпал силу в ее руках, чтобы знал — он не брошен, не останется в одиночестве. Не будет вынужден просыпаться один, с трудом соображая, где оказался, после ночных кошмаров.  
Наташа была твердым и очевидным центром его мира. Держись крепче. Несмотря ни на что.  
Клинт уставился на ближайшее здание. Задрав голову, наблюдал за движением кранов, за тем, как асгардцы (скорее всего) поднимали и устанавливали новые балки. Хоть он и старался никому не мешать, его все равно толкнула пара торопливых пешеходов — у них не было времени на глазеющего по сторонам Клинта. Он привык к такому. Глупо обижаться, когда кто-то толкнул тебя в Нью-Йорке, слишком уж частое это явление.  
А вот что было куда необычнее, так это ребенок, вынырнувший из толпы и на всех парах влетевший в Клинта. Когда он врезался в бок и сомкнул руки вокруг него в смертельной хватке, Клинт невольно отшатнулся. Мальчишка улыбался во весь рот, демонстрируя недостаток передних зубов. Он вцепился пальцами в куртку Клинта, чтобы тот точно не сбежал.  
— Это ты!  
Клинт в замешательстве смотрел на мальчишку, но тут к ним бросилась женщина. Щеки ее пылали, ноги путались в длинном подоле платья.  
— Джон! — ухватив ребенка за руку, она оттащила его от Клинта. — Не смей от меня убегать! — голос ее дрожал, в глазах стояли слезы. — Простите. Мне очень жаль...  
— Это он! — повторил мальчик, улыбнувшись матери, а затем снова Клинту: — Это ты!  
— Прости? — уточнил Клинт, а женщина подхватила мальчика на руки.  
— Мне в жизни так стыдно не было, — зашипела она на сына, крепко прижимая к себе. Клинту сказала: — В самом деле, мне очень жаль, мы... — она шумно сглотнула, — мы всегда ездили автобусом, но когда... — и поставила мальчика на землю, схватив за руку. Затем прижала ребенка к себе, погладила по голове. — Когда они пришли... Когда обрушилось небо, мы были в автобусе, и это...  
Женщина задрожала, и Клинт поднял руки, стараясь выглядеть не опасным, но и в хорошие времена это у него не слишком хорошо получалось.  
— Эй, все в порядке, — проговорил он, не зная, что еще сказать. — Все в порядке, мисс. Мне жаль.  
Она неуверенно засмеялась.  
— Мы были в автобусе, — женщина вздернула подбородок. — А эти штуки стреляли. Мы оказались в ловушке.  
— А ты вытащил меня из автобуса, — выдал мальчик из-под укрытия руки матери. Он улыбнулся Клинту, широко распахнув глаза. — Через окно!  
У Клинта внутри все оборвалось. Ноги вдруг стали ватными, голова закружилась. Рев крови в ушах заглушил все остальное. Звук моторов и автомобильные гудки, голоса вокруг — все слилось в белый шум.  
Он пришел в себя рывком и понял, что сидит на грязном тротуаре, а вокруг обеспокоенные люди.  
— Он в порядке? — спросил присевший на корточки здоровяк в потрепанной строительной робе. — Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? Ты просто рухнул, как хрен... — он покосился на ребенка, кашлянул. — Как кирпич рухнул.  
Клинт открыл было рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но вокруг столпились люди с протянутыми руками, и на миг его снова накрыло кошмаром, где огонь, крики, грохот металла и камня. Пальцы заскребли по асфальту, дыхание рвалось из груди судорожными выдохами.  
— Он в порядке, — сказала женщина, чуть нервно улыбнувшись наблюдателям. — Пожалуйста, дайте ему секундочку.  
Строитель кивнул.  
— Да, да, конечно, мэм, — он поднялся на ноги. — Так, ладно, не на что тут смотреть, — сообщил остальным, а поскольку парень и правда был здоровяком, то желающих спорить не обнаружилось. За считанные мгновения толпа распалась, оставив их в относительном одиночестве.  
Женщина была рядом с Клинтом, касалась его руки.  
— Вы в порядке? — тихо спросила она.  
Клинт кивнул, избегая смотреть ей в глаза.  
— Да. Да, простите, я не... — он с силой втянул носом воздух, раз и другой, пока не отступила тошнота.  
Она потянулась, осторожно положила руку на шею, вынуждая его опустить голову.  
— Вы прямо позеленели, — женщина едва заметно улыбнулась, полезла в сумочку. — Джон, иди и принеси бутылку воды из продуктового фургона на углу.  
Так всегда: стоило Клинту только подумать, что хуже и быть не может, как мир убедительно доказывал обратное.  
— Нет, в самом деле, я... — он попытался встать и не смог, колени подкашивались, голова кружилась. Тихо выругавшись, Клинт опустил голову и попытался дышать ровнее. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Все хорошо, — она сунула деньги в руку мальчику, и тот пулей рванул к фургону. — Тише, тише, — она бережно сжала плечо Клинта.  
Лицо его горело, но оставалось только проглотить свое унижение.  
— Ага, — сказала она и дрожащей рукой поправила сумочку на плече. — Вы... А вы тоже там были?  
Клинт подумал, не соврать ли, но это было бы слишком энергозатратно сейчас.  
— Да, — он медленно провел рукой по лицу. — Да.  
— Все в порядке, — сказала она с куда большей уверенностью. — Все хорошо. Порой это просто догоняет... воспоминания, страх. Всех нас.  
Джон вынырнул из толпы, держа бутылку с водой в руке.  
— Вот, — он протянул матери деньги. — Продавец не взял.  
Клинт поднял голову, и продавец махнул ему рукой. Женщина уважительно кивнула ему в ответ и открыла бутылку. Клинт принял, отпил половину одним глотком, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Он сказал, что если вам нужно посидеть, у него есть стул, — отрапортовал Джон, а мать поцеловала его в лоб. Мальчик продолжал смотреть на Клинта большими темными глазами. Клинт не мог заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Вам нужно посидеть? — спросила она и принялась рыться в сумке. В итоге извлекла из нее пачку салфеток — Клинт никогда не мог понять, откуда мамы берут то, что потенциально может пригодиться. Откуда-то. Женщина забрала у него из рук бутылку, смочила салфетку. — Вот, вытрите лицо. Это помогает.  
— Откуда ты взялся? — едва не подпрыгивая на месте, спросил Джон. — Ты живешь в Нью-Йорке? Ты Мститель? Потому что они говорили про Мстителей по телеку, я все про них смотрел, но все равно спрашиваю...  
Глядя Клинту в глаза, женщина обняла Джона за плечи.  
— Малыш, это не он.  
Улыбка Джона погасла.  
— Нет. Он. Я помню, — он нахмурился. — Я помню. Я знаю, кто ты.  
— Нет, это не так, — она одарила Клинта виноватой улыбкой. — Он тоже был здесь, поэтому ты мог его запомнить. Но это не тот человек, который спас тебя.  
Все это промелькнуло вспышками в его голове, фрагменты воспоминаний, словно шум и паника, и смерть дробили все, даже когда он возвращался к жизни. Даже когда боролся, все равно ощущал ту же отдаленность, ту же беспомощность и расстояние, не позволявшее ему что-либо делать, когда Локи был...  
Но он помнил.  
Мальчик ухватил его за руки. Так сильно, что Клинт вернулся в реальность. Пусть всего на мгновение, но он вспомнил это лицо, серое от пепла и страха, и отражение в его глазах горящего пламени. Этого ребенка, мальчика, юного нью-йоркца.  
— Ты, — упрямо повторил Джон. — Это был ты, — в голосе его появились умоляющие нотки, ожидание правды и толики реальности в этом свихнувшемся мире. — Я знаю.  
Клинт спрятал лицо за бутылкой воды.  
— Прости.  
Мальчик переменился в лице, и мать коснулась его руки.  
— Иди посмотри, не едет ли наш автобус, — велела она, а когда тот открыл было рот, чтобы начать спорить, сказала ему пару слов на испанском, очень тихо. Тогда ребенок сдался, выражение его лица стало совершенно несчастным. Когда он отошел подальше, женщина посмотрела на Клинта.  
— Простите. Джон... Он справляется лучше, чем другие дети, но... — она закусила губу. — Простите.  
Клинт покачал головой.  
— Нет. Хотел бы я быть тем, кого он ищет, — смяв пустой пластик в руке, он поднялся на ноги. — В самом деле, хотел бы.  
Женщина снова порылась в сумочке, вытащила карточку, сунула Клинту в руку.  
— Вот, это группа поддержки. Их много, групп, вот сайт, где перечислены некоторые. Большинство из нас, тех, что были здесь, идут в ту или иную, и... — она выпрямилась, вздернув подбородок. — Тут нечего стыдиться.  
— Да, я знаю, — Клинт натянуто улыбнулся. — Знаю. У меня... кажется, у меня уже есть психолог, — он потер затылок онемевшими пальцами.  
Женщина открыто улыбнулась.  
— Я рада, — и протянула ладонь. — Меня зовут Амалия.  
Клинт пожал ей руку, отметив, что ее пальцы дрожат не меньше, чем его. Они предпочли это не комментировать.  
— Клинт. Спасибо.  
Амалия помедлила, до побелевших костяшек пальцев сжала ремень сумки.  
— Я... — она запнулась, помедлила. — Простите, если говорю лишнее, но... не оставайтесь в одиночестве, — и искренне улыбнулась.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Ага, — он уже видел возвышающийся над легковыми машинами автобус. — Это ваш?  
Амалия посмотрела, шагнула в сторону.  
— Да. Наш. Мне нужно... — снова внимательно посмотрела на Клинта. — Вы в порядке? Я могу остаться, если нужно.  
Клинт мотнул головой.  
— Нет. Нет, я в порядке, я... — он посмотрел на карточку. — Спасибо. За это. Я посмотрю.  
Амалия улыбнулась, и теперь, без страха в глазах, без напряжения в линии губ, слегка зардевшаяся, она выглядела куда моложе.  
— Хорошо. Я помолюсь за вас, Клинт.  
— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Клинт и понял, что произнес это искренне. Он сунул руки в карманы, спрятав картонную карточку. — Автобус.  
— Да! — Джон уже махал, но автобус застрял в тянучке в половине квартала отсюда, поэтому у Амалии было достаточно времени, чтобы присоединиться к нему на тротуаре. Голубая юбка вновь закрутилась вокруг ее ног — свет, жизнь и яркий цвет там, где были только серый пепел и разрушения.  
Джон продолжал смотреть на него, прильнув к матери. Может, чересчур для мальчика его возраста, а может, и нет, учитывая, что ему довелось пережить. Он чуть заметно приподнял уголки губ.  
— Спасибо, — произнес с упрямым выражением лица, потому что плевать на слова матери, на слова Клинта — он-то знал правду. И имел веру. Клинт с силой выдохнул.  
Пошарил в кармане, нашел кусочек камня. Крепко сжал. Затем протиснулся сквозь толпу, оказавшись прямо позади Амалии и Джона. Мальчик глянул вверх, удивленно вскинул брови. Клинт прижал палец к губам. Джон распахнул глаза и кивнул. Клинт протянул сжатую в кулак руку, мальчик неуверенно раскрыл ладонь.  
Клинт уронил в нее наконечник стрелы.  
На мгновение он встретился с ребенком взглядом, увидел удивление и радость, что расцвели на мальчишеском лице. Клинт отсалютовал мальчику двумя пальцами, подмигнул и растворился в толпе.  
Проходя мимо фургона с едой, он помедлил. Сунул руку в карман за бумажником, наткнулся на карточку, данную Амалией. Посмотрел на нее. Горло сжало, Клинт прижал бумажник подбородком и вынул телефон.  
— Привет. Это... это Бартон. Я... Мы можем поговорить? Прямо сейчас? Или нет, у вас же другие пациенты, так может, после обеда? Я знаю, что не должен...  
— У меня нет записей пару часов, — сказала О’Брайен, словно его звонок был сущей обыденностью. Словно он делал такое раньше. Что это нормально, ведь в ответ ни удивления, ни раздражения. — Хотите поговорить по телефону или придете?  
Клинт дрожащими пальцами вынул из кошелька купюры.  
— Сейчас куплю тако и приду, — он помедлил. — Хотите? Могу принести, — Клинт зажмурился и про себя выругался за то, что ведет себя, как идиот.  
— Было бы очень мило. Два, пожалуйста. Острых.  
— Острых? — спросил он. — Правда?  
— Правда, агент Бартон. И пакет кукурузных чипсов, если у них есть.  
— Это ваш желудок, — бросил Клинт. Помедлил. Сглотнул. — Спасибо, Док.  
— Спасибо за звонок, Клинт.  
Он пропустил это мимо ушей — всегда умел игнорировать то, что ему не нравилось. Вместо этого сделал заказ улыбающемуся продавцу, кинул двадцатку в коробку для чаевых и благодарно кивнул.  
Клинт был не единственным раненым, бродящим по нью-йоркским улицам. Возможно, все они способны выздороветь. Понемногу. С небольшой помощью.


	6. Chapter 6

Клинт смотрел безучастно.  
— Вы не официантка.  
Ответом ему послужила легкая улыбка.  
— Нет. Могу я к вам присоединиться?  
Клинт качнулся на стуле.  
— У меня было... много... — он махнул рукой на бутылки и стаканы, стоявшие на видавшем виды столе. Большинство из них были пусты, пятна пролившейся жидкости впитались в трещины и впадины, оставшиеся в дереве за десятилетия от разбитых стаканов, воткнутых ножей и пьяных драк. — Выпил немного. Поэтому вынужден переспросить: вы в самом деле здесь?  
Фригга ненадолго задумалась.  
— Полагаю, да, — она указала на стул напротив. — Могу я к вам присоединиться, агент...  
— Нет-нет, не называйте меня так, я не... — он потянулся за стаканом и расплескал содержимое. — Что вы... — он сделал большой глоток и только тогда нашел в себе силы закончить вопрос: — Что вы тут делаете?  
Фригга расценила его слова как приглашение, хоть Клинт и не был уверен, что это так. Она с изящной непринужденностью скользнула на сиденье напротив.  
— Меня привела леди Наташа, — указала куда-то, и Клинт, вцепившись в край стола, всмотрелся в полумрак. Наташа сидела через пару столов от него, опершись одной ногой о шаткий стул. Перед ней стояла бутылка крепкого алкоголя. Слабый свет отбивался от ярких волос, рассыпаясь языками пламени. Она не потрудилась поднять голову, и Клинту пришлось довольствоваться безразличным профилем.  
— Ну разумеется, — пробормотал он. На столе стояла начатая бутылка, и он попытался взять ее. Промахнулся, сделал еще одну попытку. — Вы не должны здесь быть, это опасно.  
Фригга осмотрелась по сторонам, едва заметно улыбнулась.  
— Вижу, — в голосе ее прорезалось веселье. — Не наблюдаю непосредственной опасности, но если она появится, то, полагаю, мне лучше оставаться рядом с вами.  
Клинт посмотрел на нее. Он выбрал эту дыру, потому что никому здесь не было до него дела, люди приходили выпить или напиться, а не ради драки или вечеринки. Дешевой выпивки было вдосталь, и если вы обещали взять такси, наливали сколько влезет. Клинт был вежлив и не скупился на чаевые, поэтому его никто не трогал, а на столе как по волшебству появлялись бутылки.  
— Вот, — он махнул рукой, задев одну или две. — Пьяницы.  
— Пьяные люди не пугают меня, — с изрядной долей веселья в голосе отозвалась Фригга. — Я бываю в их компании куда чаще, чем вы можете себе представить, — она подалась вперёд, капюшон скрыл часть лица. Фригга улыбнулась. — У меня есть один замечательный талант, Клинт, и он относится к защитной магии. Никто здесь не видит меня и не слышит, пока я не пожелаю обратного.  
— Так что же, они видят, как я болтаю сам с собой? — уточнил Клинт, хотя на самом деле он слишком устал, чтобы переживать о таком. Возможно, он и в самом деле говорил сам с собой. Это казалось не более невероятным, чем тот факт, что он сидел в дешевой забегаловке в Нью-Джерси, разговаривая с неподвластной возрасту скандинавской богиней. И даже более вероятным, если подумать.  
— Полагаю, не в первый раз человек говорит с воздухом в этом месте, — произнесла Фригга. — И не впервые воздух отвечает. Так что значит еще одно видение из бутылки в такую ночь?  
Клинт пробормотал что-то неразборчивое в стакан. Он и сам не понял, что сказал, и были ли это вообще слова.  
— Вам не стоит здесь быть, — наконец сумел произнести он, слишком уставший для полноценного сопротивления. — Здесь не бар для драк. Но пьяные люди бывают жестоки.  
Фригга грустно улыбнулась.  
— Пьяные люди могут быть жестокими по-разному. Есть два варианта, Клинт, — она сомкнула ладонь на горлышке бутылки. Пальцы ее были тонкими и изящными, бледными, будто мраморными. — Некоторые, попав под влияние алкоголя, обращают свою жестокость против мира, на любого несчастливца, оказавшегося в доступе их кулаков или голоса, — Фригга наклонила бутылку над пустым стаканом. — Вторые куда более опасны, — она подтолкнула стакан к нему. — Потому что у них одна цель для ярости и гнева — и это они сами.  
Фригга наполнила стакан и себе.  
— Ты, Клинт, твердо относишься к последней категории. Ты не угроза для кого-либо, кроме себя. Но зато очень серьезная угроза своему собственному благополучию.  
Клинту пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сдержать дрожь в пальцах и взять стакан.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, безуспешно говорить трезвее. Вибрация в напряженной ладони заставляла алкоголь подрагивать в стакане, и Клинт опрокинул его в себя. — Может, я единственный заслуживаю избиения.  
— Все дело в том, что жестокие мужчины под влиянием алкоголя редко направляют свою жестокость на тех, кто ее заслуживает, — изучив жидкость в стакане на просвет, она сделала глоток. — Так почему ты думаешь, что заслуживаешь этого?  
Клинт не сдержал смешка.  
— Леди, боюсь, нам не хватит времени, чтобы прояснить этот вопрос, — он сделал большой глоток и обжег горло так, что защипало в глазах.  
— В таком случае спрошу, что заставило тебя начать сегодня пить.  
Он помедлил. Открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, вздохнул, передумал. Опрокинул в рот остатки алкоголя, отставил пустой стакан подальше.  
— Не ваше чертово дело, — сказал Клинт или лишь хотел сказать, потому что слова звучали в голове, дрожали в горле, на кончике языка. Вместо этого он произнес: — Я проспал всю ночь.  
Фригга склонила голову набок. Ткань ее капюшона была бледной, будто лунный свет. Она ложилась тонкими складками, словно поземка, движимая ветром. Пальцы у Клинта дернулись от желания прикоснуться, тронуть ткань, чтобы понять, настолько ли она была мягкой и легкой, как казалась. Вместо этого он сжал стакан в ладони.  
— Я проспал всю ночь, — повторил Клинт, и слова горечью царапнулись во рту. — Не делал этого с тех пор... — он умолк, склонился над столом. — Последний раз еще до.  
Она не стала уточнять, до чего. У нее было то же «до», что и у него.  
— Тебя беспокоят сны? — спросила Фригга, катая стакан между пальцев.  
Клинт фыркнул.  
— А вас?  
Он не мог больше пить. Язык уже онемел, в голове было примерно такое же ощущение.  
— Мне снится мир холодный и пустой, — тихо сказала она. — Снится пустота, что последует за войной, когда не будет ничего, кроме стоящих на крыле воронов. Вечная зима, такая холодная, что стынет кровь в жилах, и отсутствие весны, способной возродить надежды. Снится нескончаемый день, в котором не бывает солнца. Холод столь всепоглощающий, что заберет нас всех. Холод столь ужасный, что даже йотуны замерзнут.  
Фригга встретилась с ним взглядом, то ли баюкая в ладонях стакан, то ли держась за него.  
— Мне снится смерть. Смерть моих сыновей, мужа, моего народа. Гибель всего мира, каждого, кого я знаю. Снится, что я осталась единственной выжившей, той, кому суждено вечно оплакивать темный замерзший мир, о котором забыла даже смерть.  
По щеке ее стекла слеза.  
— Снишься ты, — добавила она.  
Клинт дрожащей рукой поднес к губам выпивку.  
— Мне снятся мертвые, — произнес он. — Все они, — алкоголь обжег горло. — Убитые мной.  
Фригга не сказала ни слова и снова потянулась к бутылке. В движениях ее было гораздо больше изящества, чем заслуживала эта дыра. Клинт завороженно следил за ее красивыми руками.  
— Многих воинов преследуют призраки павших в битве, — Фригга сделала глоток. — Тех, кто был на их стороне, и побежденных.  
— Убитых, вы имели в виду, — Клинт поднял бутылку, в которой оставалось на дне, и поднес к губам. — Их жертв.  
— В твоих снах они? Те, кто был на той стороне?  
Клинт не смотрел на нее.  
— Я вижу каждого из них. Своих людей, гражданских, друзей. Незнакомцев. Пришельцев. Людей, — Клинт прикрыл глаза, и воспоминания были тут как тут, скрытые темнотой за веками. — Их связывает то, что все они мертвы. То, что их убил я.  
— Они преследуют тебя, — это был не вопрос, но Клинт все равно ответил:  
— Да. Но не так, как вам кажется, — он таращился в пустоту, стараясь не видеть, однако глаза подводили. — Они меня не обвиняют.  
— Нет? — взгляд у Фригги был цепким.  
Клинт не сдержал резкий некрасивый смешок.  
— Они просто... они продолжают говорить, что это не моя вина. Что я не совершил ничего плохого. Что не меня нужно винить, — Клинт запустил ладони в волосы и закрыл ими уши, словно не хотел слышать собственные слова. — Они все там. Все. Говорят. Разное говорят, врут, все они врут.  
Он с силой потер виски, лицо, веки.  
— Я охрененно устал от чертовой лжи, — то ли выдохнул, то ли всхлипнул. На минуту Клинту отчаянно захотелось уметь плакать. Но глаза оставались сухими. — Я проспал всю ночь, — устало выдохнул он. — И теперь боюсь снова засыпать, боюсь, что это повторится.  
Страшно, было так страшно, что это единственное утешение — тяжести их смерти — покинет его. Оставит таким одиноким, что трудно даже представить.  
Фригга прикрыла глаза, опустила голову. Сделала глубокий вдох, расправила плечи — во всей ее осанке и во взгляде появилась сталь.  
— Я прощаю тебя, — произнесла она.  
Клинт откинулся на спинку стула, ощущая головокружение от алкоголя и гнева.  
— Идите нахрен.  
Фригга и глазом не моргнула. Повторила:  
— Я прощаю тебя.  
Клинт попытался подняться на ноги, но рухнул обратно, потому что колени подогнулись, а голова закружилась еще сильнее.  
— Нахрен, — прошипел он. — Что я такого вам сделал, что вы вправе прощать меня?  
— Я прощаю тебя. За то, что был инструментом, с помощью которого мой ребенок разрушил все дорогое мне.  
Клинт едва мог дышать, с трудом видел. Желудок свело, горло болезненно обожгла кислота. Страх. Тошнота.  
— У вас нет такого права.  
— Нет, — Фригга склонила голову набок. — Нет такого права. Но ты отказываешься признать, что не несешь никакой вины за случившееся. Скажи я, что это не твоя вина — и ты не примешь этого. Не поверишь. Я могу сказать, что ты был лишь пешкой, что не имел никакого выбора — и ты не послушаешь. Не поверишь, поскольку не можешь позволить себе поверить, — Фригга умолкла и сделала глоток. Стало так тихо, что Клинт слышал лишь свое дыхание и грохот пульса в ушах. — Ты желаешь не утешения от мертвых, но прощения. А они не могут его предложить, потому что ты не можешь простить себя сам.  
Она вынула стакан из его руки, и онемевшие пальцы беспомощно замерли.  
— Локи отказывается признавать, что сделал нечто, требующее прощения. А ты ищешь прощения за грехи, которых не совершал.  
Клинт потянулся к бутылке. Там оставалось на дне, потому он оттолкнул ее.  
— Идите нахрен, — едва слышно повторил он, а Фригга в ответ грустно улыбнулась.  
— Я прощаю тебя. Спи и не обретай в темноте страха.  
— Я не боюсь темноты. Это ведь я то, что прячется в темноте. Я использую темноту. Наслаждаюсь ей. Я чудовище, которое обитает в темноте, Фригга. Нравится мне это или нет.  
— Человечество всегда боялось темноты. А ты?  
— Нет. Темнота — это безопасность. Убежище. Укрытие. То, что я могу использовать, что позволяет мне передвигаться незамеченным, оставаться непойманным. Я люблю темноту. Жестокость живет в темноте, — произнес Клинт, чувствуя, как горечью жжет горло. — И я тоже.  
Фригга сделала глоток.  
— Так много лжи говоришь ты себе. Жестокость совершается во тьме и на свету. Солнце видело не меньше безжалостности и злобы, чем луна. Но когда двигаешься во тьме, можешь использовать ее, избегать жестокости. Будь ты жестоким человеком, свершал бы свои деяния при полуденном свете, чтобы видеть все и упиваться этим. Но тени, тьма позволяют избегать жестокости. Свершать требуемое без необходимости прибегать к насилию на каждом шагу, — Фригга потянулась к нему, провела пальцами около щеки, но не коснулась. — Тьма — это покой и защита. Сон, покой, время для восстановления, исцеления и раздумий. Время для снов.  
— Для кошмаров, — вставил Клинт.  
— Они приходят вне зависимости от времени суток, — устало выдохнула Фригга. — Разве не стоит рискнуть болью, если это даст шанс на исцеление?  
Клинт уронил руки.  
— Я хочу вернуть свои кошмары.  
— Возможно, сегодня тебе приснятся сны. И пусть же посетят тебя сны, которых ты заслуживаешь, а не те, которых желаешь, — она едва заметно коснулась его волос, а может, это было лишь движение воздуха. — Желаю тебе этого. Я пойду, Клинт. Но знай, что ты прощен. Грехи твои отпущены. Если ты захочешь наказать себя, то накажешь. Но никто не присоединится к тебе в этом одиночном преследовании. Это пустая трата жизни — наказывать хорошего человека за грехи другого...  
— Эй, вы в порядке?  
Клинт поднял голову, заморгал, глядя на официантку. Перед ним стояла уставшая женщина со слишком пышной прической и слишком ярким макияжем, но приятной улыбкой и добрыми глазами.  
— Все нормально? — повторила она.  
— Не знаю. Кажется, я пьян.  
— Золотце, ты так откровенно надрался, что это даже не смешно, — она усмехнулась. — Вызвать такси?  
— Я отвезу его.  
Официантка, услышав это, не двинулась с места, что говорило то ли о качестве здешнего персонала, то ли о размере чаевых, которые оставлял Клинт. Столкнувшись лицом к лицу со смертоносным и гипнотизирующим взглядом Наташи, она лишь прижала к груди поднос. Но то был инстинкт самосохранения, а его Клинт уважал.  
— Я не думаю... — начала было она.  
— Не пытайтесь думать, — бросила Наташа, и официантка напряглась.  
— Нат, все хорошо, — вступился Клинт. — Не сучись.  
— Сам такой.  
Официантка покосилась на Наташу.  
— Уверены? — спросила у Клинта.  
— Она... — Клинт ухмыльнулся. — Она моя напарница. И моя бывшая.  
Официантка кивнула, чуть расслабляясь.  
— Ладно.  
— И соседка по комнате, — добавил Клинт. — И мой ангел-хранитель. Не любовница. Уже нет. Хотя спим мы вместе.  
— Это... сложно, — произнесла официантка, глянув на Наташу. — Много работы.  
— Зато платят хорошо, — Наташа передала ей купюру, которая, очевидно, была неприлично велика. — Спасибо, что не дали ему умереть под столом.  
Купюра исчезла в мгновение ока.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Спокойной ночи, Клинт! — добавила она, когда Наташа ловко вздернула его на ноги.  
— Ночи, — буркнул он, обхватив рукой Наташу за плечи. Голова болталась на шее так, будто та была без костей. Все вокруг крутилось, конечности налило свинцом, но Клинт очень пытался помочь Наташе дотащить его до двери. Скорее всего, он оказывал медвежью услугу, но она и слова не сказала, только продолжала крепко удерживать. Они чудом добрались до машины, и Клинт понятия не имел, сколько времени на это ушло и как вообще Наташа такое провернула. Он просто обессиленно привалился к боку авто.  
— Не вздумай наблевать мне, — велела Наташа, открывая дверцу.  
— Ага, — буркнул Клинт.  
— Не вздумай. Делать это. В моей машине.  
— Я могу удержать свое бухло, — уязвленно отметил Клинт. — И не нужно тут... — желудок совершил кульбит, и Наташа со вздохом отступила с дороги.  
Когда закончило выворачивать, Клинт снова с трудом поднялся на ноги. Наташа умудрилась предусмотрительно расположить его над ливневкой, так что никакого беспорядка. Она сунула ему в руку бутылку воды, заставила выпить половину.  
— Прополощи рот. Ты сегодня хоть что-то ел? — Клинт задумался, и Наташа вздохнула. — Отлично. Ты заноза в заднице, Бартон.  
— Прости.  
Когда она обхватила его за талию, Клинт ощутил на виске слабый выдох.  
— Да. Знаю, — Наташа поцеловала его в лоб. — Все хорошо. Я прощаю тебя.  
Клинт спрятал лицо у нее на плече.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал.  
Она снова вздохнула, но во всем этом чувствовались любовь и терпение.  
— Садись в машину.  
Вышло только с третьей попытки, и Клинт все равно шарахнулся головой, но в машину сел. Наташе пришлось застегнуть ему ремень безопасности — сам не смог.  
— Тор знает? — спросил Клинт.  
— О чем? Что его мать с тобой говорила? — Наташа пожала плечами, но ответила: — Не думаю.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Нат? Почему она продолжает говорить со мной?  
Наташа молча завела машину.  
— Думаю, потому, что ты единственный человек, способный осознать ее горе.  
Клинт понятия не имел, что это значит. Может, потому что был пьян. Или недостаточно умен. Но все же кивнул.  
— Пей воду, — приказала Наташа.  
И Клинт пил, радуясь наличию задачи, которую мог выполнить.

***

— Бартон, подай голос.  
Клинт распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как колотится в горле и пульсирует в голове. Мгновение он не мог понять, где находится и что тут делает, ничего не видел. Выдохнул сквозь зубы затхлый воздух, застрявший в горле. Нащупал свободной рукой, не зажатой под телом, что-то твердое. Зазубренное и твердое.  
Клинт прикрыл глаза.  
— Ха, — прохрипел он. — Кажется, я сделал правильный выбор.  
— Соколиный глаз?  
Он вздрогнул, но голос не принадлежал Филу. Клинт сделал глубокий вдох, и еще один.  
— Соколиный глаз, слушаю, — он медленно ощупывал пространство вокруг себя, пытаясь осознать его размеры.  
Услышал в коммуникаторе резкий выдох.  
— Рад тебя слышать, Соколиный глаз, — раздался твердый командный голос Капитана Америки. — Держись, мы уже в пути.  
— Спешим как можем, но это не очень быстро, — в словах Тони слышалось напряжение. — Тор, хватайся здесь и... Да, — раздался звук падающего камня или металла, или еще чего похуже. Клинт затаил дыхание и подобрался, но на голову ничего не упало.  
— Не могли бы вы... — Клинт закашлялся и прикрыл рот рукой, защищаясь от пыли. Крепко зажмурился. — Не убить меня?  
— Работаем над этим, — сказал Тони. — Было бы быстрее, не будь у тебя такого длинного списка требований.  
— Он короткий, но важный, — пробормотал Клинт в руку, кожа ощущалась влажной и холодной.  
— Держись, Соколиный Глаз, — произнесла Наташа, и было чертовски приятно слышать ее голос — Клинт упустил ее в конце. — Они почти пробились.  
— Отлично! Супер! Это просто... — Клинт скрипнул зубами, потому что над ним зашевелились камни.  
Внутрь ворвался свет, и он дернулся. Когда вокруг перестали осыпаться куски грязи и бетона, попытался проморгаться. Темная тень постепенно превратилась в красно-золотую фигуру.  
— Сильно плохо? — уточнил Тони.  
Клинт мотнул головой и выпрямился.  
— Не сильно, — ответил он, рассматривая кровь на расцарапанных руках. Во рту тоже чувствовалась кровь, болели треснувшие губа и скула. Боль пульсировала в затылке. — Кажется, просто врезался головой в камень, не помню.  
Железный Человек поднял лицевой щиток и потянулся к Клинту, на широкой перчатке блеснул отраженный свет.  
— У нас тут медики с собой.  
— Не нужно. Мы достали их? — спросил Клинт, когда железная рука сомкнулась на его запястье. Помощь оказалась как нельзя кстати. Ноги заскользили по изувеченному камню и металлу. Хотелось бы думать, что это он сам такой молодец, но скорее всего Клинт мог двигаться именно благодаря обхватившему его за пояс Железному Человеку.  
— Ты достал, — ответил Тони. — Все чисто, Тор.  
Клинт поднял глаза, сощурился от яркого света, увидел Тора, державшего на весу огромную каменную плиту. Когда Тони вывел его из-под удара, Тор позвол камню с грохотом упасть и расслабил напряженные мышцы. Даже не запыхался.  
— Как чувствуешь ты себя? — спросил он.  
— Вполне прилично, — Клинт поднял вверх большие пальцы, но испортил эффект, споткнувшись о неровность на тротуаре. — Я в порядке, нормально.  
— Ага, — сказал Тони, явно неубежденный. — Ладно тебе, Щ.И.Т. окопался на окраине парка. К счастью, на этот раз мы удержали ущерб в узде.  
— Кто-то пострадал? — Клинт едва заставлял себя переставлять ноги. Тони его не отпустил, оставаясь устойчивой опорой.  
— Ты сильнее всех. Доставил нам пару неприятных минут. Не мог бы ты в следующий раз не лезть под рухнувшее здание?  
Клинт фыркнул.  
— Иди нахрен, Старк, — проворчал он и на секунду опустил гудящую голову. — Я просто делал свою работу и вдруг бац — здесь уже здание, гораздо ближе, чем пять секунд назад.  
— Ты должен научиться избегать таких штук.  
— А тебе стоит научиться уничтожать нападающих прежде, чем они начинают валить дома, — отрезал Клинт. Он потянулся свободной рукой к больной голове, коснулся ее пальцами, и те окрасились липкой кровью.  
Тор мягко взял его за руку.  
— Не стоит, — нахмурился он. — Похоже, кровь остановилась, но лучше не тревожить рану.  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Все нормально. Мне бы аспирин и в душ. Так мы выяснили, что это за штуки были?  
— Ричардс знает, — ответил Тони. — Но не рвется делиться информацией. Я выбью ее из него попозже.  
— Чертов Ричардс, — пробормотал Клинт.  
— О, гляжу, ты знаешь Рида! Прекрасно, я надеялся, что не останусь один на один с этой радостью.  
— О да, Щ.И.Т. имел дело с некоторыми его «просчетами» раньше. Откуда ты его знаешь?  
— Учились в одном Массачусетском технологическом институте, — бросил Тони, словно это все объясняло. А может, и объясняло.  
— Счастливчик, — сказал Клинт, и Тони ухмыльнулся.  
Улица была полна народу, люди роились везде. Клинт сумел разглядеть металлические конечности и другие куски погнутого металла, которые собирали агенты. Приятно было видеть, что все под контролем, гражданских с улицы вывели, здания быстро и эффективно эвакуировали.  
Никто и не думал, что Мстители понадобятся снова так быстро. Клинт не был уверен, что ему понравился случившийся прецедент. Когда поступил вызов, он не рассчитывал на включение в команду. Роджерс ничего не пояснил и не обсудил, просто указал большим пальцем через плечо на джет и велел Клинту одеваться.  
Клинт послушался. Сам не знал, почему.  
— Он в порядке? — уточнила явившаяся ниоткуда Наташа. На щеке у нее была царапина, волосы в пыли, но в целом она выглядела хорошо.  
— Вообще-то я здесь, — откликнулся Клинт. — Привет. Можешь меня спросить, в порядке ли я. Если интересно, то в порядке.  
— Ты вечно врешь, — сказала Наташа. Она держала его лук, и Клинт готов был на многое, чтобы снова ощутить его в своих руках. Наташа глянула на Тони. — Он в порядке?  
— Выглядит благоразумным, как обычно, но голова кровит, так что тащим к медикам.  
— Легко не будет, — решила Наташа. — Он та еще заноза в заднице.  
— Вот уж точно, — пробормотал Клинт, отчаянно желая обнять свой лук.  
— Лечение нужно ему, — отозвался Тор. То, как они разговаривали о нем в его присутствии, Клинта раздражало. Вроде как. Голова раскалывалась и он чертовски устал, хотел убраться отсюда, не быть больше у всех на виду.  
Наташа скользнула пальцами к его затылку.  
— Хорошо, — произнесла она. Клинт поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть ее ладонь. — Эй, прекрати, а то получишь, — отозвалась Наташа, и Клинт засмеялся. — Ситвелл!  
Он напрягся, мгновенно посерьезнев.  
Джаспер Ситвелл был одним из тех агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые умудрялись быть одновременно везде, оставаясь при этом невидимками. Он чертовски хорошо выполнял свою работу, но не привлекал к себе внимания. Делал что должно, быстро и правильно.  
В рядах Щ.И.Т.а он был одним из лучших друзей Фила.  
— Агент Романова? — Ситвелл был умным, очень умным, вовсе не дураком. Когда он глянул на Клинта, тот сразу увидел в его глазах понимание. Ситвелл кивнул и чуть нахмурился. — Сюда.  
— Нам нужно где-то его устроить, — сказала Наташа. Клинт не поднял головы, не встретился с ними взглядом. Тони, казалось, ничего не заметил, продолжая тащить его вперед. — Я могу привести его в порядок.  
— О, есть вариант получше, — бросил Ситвелл с неким весельем в голосе. — Сюда, пожалуйста, — он быстро зашагал вперед. — Доктор Беннер хотел помочь, мы оставили его тут, — Ситвелл усмехнулся Клинту. — Возможно, вы не будете обращаться с ним так, как с остальными медработниками.  
Клинт не отреагировал. И не посмотрел в том направлении. Молча шел вперед, опираясь на Тони и позволяя Ситвеллу показывать дорогу.  
— Ну вот, он только что вернулся. Агент Бартон? — Ситвелл помедлил, всего на мгновение, не дав Клинту времени даже глянуть на себя. — Рад вашему возвращению в поле, агент.  
Клинт вскинул голову, Ситвелл улыбнулся, тепло и искренне, а затем снова зашагал сквозь толпу, на ходу крикнув кому-то:  
— Эй! Эй, а ну не трожьте это, о чем только думаете? Притащите сюда сперва техника по сбору доказательств, а то лишитесь руки и допуска!  
Клинт замер и только смотрел на него. Тони подтолкнул его.  
— Все нормально, Бартон?  
— Да. Да, просто достань мне... полотенце или что-то вроде того.  
— Все будет. Сперва давай добрый доктор осмотрит тебя.  
Когда они подошли к машине скорой помощи Щ.И.Т.а, Брюс выпрямился и нахмурился.  
— Сильно плохо? — уточнил он, двинувшись навстречу с выражением глубочайшей озабоченности на лице. Брюс поймал Клинта за руку. — Давай, садись, я взгляну.  
Клинт только отмахнулся.  
— Всего лишь небольшой порез.  
— Рваная рана головы, возможно сотрясение, — сказала Наташа, а Тони усадил Клинта на задник машины скорой. Клинт, ворча себе под нос, устроился поудобнее. Брюс подошел ближе, натягивая на руки перчатки.  
— Небольшой порез, — повторил Клинт, но никто не обратил на него никакого внимания. Брюс аккуратно наклонил его голову и бережно прощупал плечи, шею, голову на предмет болевых точек. Клинт стиснул зубы, чтобы не чертыхаться. Он слышал, как в отдалении Наташа негромко говорит с остальными.  
Когда поднял взгляд, остались только он, Наташа и Брюс.  
— Перестань дергаться, — велел Брюс, осторожно толкнув вперед его голову. Глядя на собственные колени, на ободранные костяшки пальцев, сжимавших лук, Клинт ухмыльнулся. Он скользнул ладонью по рукоятке.  
— Да нормально все, — сообщил он, а Брюс неразборчиво хмыкнул. Принялся вычищать рану на затылке, а Клинт морщился — антисептик щипал. — Ай!  
— Он всегда ведет себя как ребенок? — спросил Брюс у Наташи.  
— Эй, я не...  
— Обычно все гораздо хуже.  
Клинт попытался пнуть ее, но промахнулся. Наташа даже не старалась уклониться, настолько беспомощной была попытка. Она глянула на Клинта, будто на забавную зверушку, и рассмеялась.  
— Вообще-то я тут раненый! — без огонька выдал Клинт.  
— И кто в этом виноват? — с милейшей улыбкой осведомилась Наташа, а Брюс попытался подавить смешок. Безуспешно.  
— Никогда не работай с бывшими, — посоветовал ему Клинт.  
— Не встречайся с коллегами, — уточнила Наташа.  
— Буду иметь в виду, — Брюс снова наклонил голову Клинта вперед, руки его были теплыми и бережными — ни тени угрозы.  
— Почему бы и нет? — спросил появившийся в поле зрения Тони. — У меня сработало.  
— Однажды, — сказала Наташа. — Это сработало только один раз, Старк. Все остальные попытки приводили к судебным искам.  
— Вот ни разу со мной не судился бывший сотрудник, который был также бывшим любовником, — фыркнул Тони. — Пеппер бы меня убила, — он сделал широкий жест рукой с зажатой в ней хот-догом.  
— Где ты раздобыл еду? — спросил ошарашенный Брюс.  
Тони оценивающе посмотрел на хот-дог, перегруженный луком, соусом и горчицей.  
— В тележке с хот-догами, — сообщил он и откусил.  
— То есть окончился бой и ты тут же остановился у тележки с хот-догами? — уточнил Клинт. Смех уже булькал в горле и он очень старался сглотнуть его. — В самом деле?  
— Вообще-то это я вытащил тебя из той дыры, будь повежливее, — Тони пожал плечами и снова откусил от хот-дога. — Никто не умер. Всех пересчитали. Команда, вперед! — он отсалютовал. — Я голоден. Хот-дог был очень кстати.  
— Это превосходнейшая еда! — с другой стороны от Клинта прогремел Тор — держать голову неподвижно было совершенно невозможно. Тор держал в руке с полдюжины хот-догов. — Я наслаждаюсь этой трапезой после битвы!  
— Так где вы это взяли? — спросила Наташа, и хоть на лице ее было суровое выражение, в голосе слышалось скрытое веселье.  
Тор усмехнулся.  
— Добрый человек вон там доставляет их! — все посмотрели в указанном направлении. Низенький кругленький человек у тележки с хот-догами широко улыбнулся и поднял вверх большие пальцы. — Желаете один? — спросил Тор у Наташи.  
Не успела она открыть рот, как Тор уже протянул ей хот-дог. Через секунду Наташа мотнула головой.  
— Ну ладно, — сказала она и взяла угощение.  
— Не разорите бедолагу, — попросил Брюс и убрал руки от головы Клинта. Удивительным образом стало недоставать тепла. — Все не так плохо, Клинт, можем сойтись на пластыре-бабочке.  
— Отлично. Просто вау. Такое не грех отметить хот-догом, — Клинт протянул ладонь, и Тор со смехом вложил один ему в руку.  
— Вы заплатили за них? — спросил подошедший Стив. Костюм его был потрепанным и пыльным, а во взгляде, брошенном на Тони, читались одновременно веселье и смятение.  
— Никак нет, — сообщил Тони. В последовавшей ледяной тишине он издал страдальческий вздох. — Я не таскаю в этой штуковине бумажник, Кэп. Ты же не носишь... Ты носишь свой бумажник? Только не говори, что ты носишь в этом костюме свой бумажник, — он ухмыльнулся Стиву. — Это просто очаровательно.  
— У меня достаточно карманов, — сказал Стив. — На поясе есть карманы. Я подумал, что зажим для денег может пригодиться.  
— Серьезно. Скажи, что ты шутишь, — сдавленным голосом произнес Тони.  
— И что в этих кармашках? — спросил Клинт, разворачивая хот-дог. — В смысле, что еще ты в них носишь?  
Стив потупился.  
— Разное, — на щеках его появился легкий румянец. Тони расхохотался.  
— В смысле разное оружейное? — спросила Наташа и убрала большим пальцем горчицу с уголка губ. — Практично по-моему.  
— Немного. Несколько, — Тони все еще хихикал, и Стив строго посмотрел на него. — В чем проблема, Старк?  
Тони смял обертку.  
— Я все еще голоден, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я голоден, а Капитан Америка таскает зажим для денег в униформе. Двойная проблема. Целое множество проблем, — он дернул плечом. — Поэтому я решу ту, которая мне по силам, и пойду возьму еще один хот-дог.  
— Плати за свою еду, — велел ему Стив.  
— Говорю тебе, у меня нет бумажника, и это... — он запнулся, потому что Наташа потянулась и хлопнула ладонью по вставке боку Клинта. Открылся тонкий карман, и он опустил взгляд.  
— Это не бумажник, — сказал Клинт. — У торговца хот-догами нет терминала.  
— Он продавец хот-догов в Нью-Йорке. И принимает оплату кредитками. Даже наркоторговцы в этом городе берут оплату кредитками.  
— Ладно, ты...  
— А как он берет оплату без терминала? — заинтересовался Стив.  
— Это... — Тони драматично закатил глаза. — Ладно. Хорошо, давай просто пойдем и...  
— Возьми мне один с острой приправой, — попросил Клинт. — Брюс?  
— Хм, лук и горчица? — неуверенно проговорил Брюс, снимая медицинские перчатки. — Два? Пожалуйста.  
— Я тебе не официант, Бартон, — буркнул Тони, но пошел через парк, а за ним по пятам шел Стив. Обернувшись, Стив улыбнулся и поднял вверх большие пальцы. Тор отправился следом, потому что уже прикончил свои припасы.  
— Так как у него дела, док? — спросила Наташа у Брюса, а тот, вытирая руки спиртовой салфеткой, улыбнулся.  
— Жить будет.  
— Видишь? Говорил же тебе, — фыркнул Клинт.  
— Вот уж чудо из чудес, — отрезала Наташа, вызвав у него смех. — Спасибо, Брюс.  
Тот застенчиво улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с Наташи на Клинта и обратно.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — он присел рядом с Клинтом, снял очки, протер линзы и добавил: — Но постарайся не злоупотреблять моей добротой.  
— Эй, ты мог бы скинуть меня медикам, — Клинт доел последний кусочек булки и одарил Брюса невинным взглядом.  
Тот криво усмехнулся.  
— Если бы ты мог залезть под фургон Щ.И.Т.а и зализать там свою рану, то и близко бы меня к себе не подпустил.  
— Что за черт? — Клинт даже рот приоткрыл от изумления. — Да ладно, серьезно? Нат, ты это слышала?  
— Слышала. И я просто в шоке. Он понял про тебя все гораздо быстрее, чем медики Щ.И.Т.а.  
Клинт очень старался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Претерпел досадную неудачу.  
— Знаешь, ты могла бы быть со мной и помягче.  
— Бессмысленная трата сил, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Ты предпочитаешь нежное насилие.  
— А ты предпочитаешь раздавать свое насилие направо и налево, — буркнул Клинт и отпрянул в сторону, чтобы избежать летящего под ребра локтя. В итоге врезался в Брюса, но тот лишь улыбнулся. — Прости, док. Ее вина.  
— Что? — Наташа прищурилась и сжала губы, а Клинт перебрался через Брюса, чтобы отсесть от нее подальше. — Не используй его как живой щит, Бартон, это недостойно.  
— Как и я сам, — фыркнул Клинт. Брюс спрятал лицо в ладонях и расхохотался. — Разве со мной вообще случалось это ваше чертово достоинство? Может, раз или два, не больше...  
Брюс хохотал, согнувшись пополам. Наташа потрепала его по спине.  
— Просто не обращай внимания на этого психа, — посоветовала она и так тепло и честно улыбнулась Клинту, что он вынужден был отвести взгляд.  
Клинт смотрел через парк на Стива, который очень внимательно слушал торговца хот-догами. На Тора, который поглощал еду, на Тони, с позабавленным выражением лица привалившегося бедром к тележке. Стив часто кивал в ответ на слова торговца. Клинт покачал головой.  
— А знаешь, что странно? Не то, что Капитан Америка смог освоить концепцию считывателя кредиток, присоединенного к смартфону, а то, что он искренне и всерьез заинтересован.  
— Он умный, — сказал Брюс.  
— Меня куда меньше интересует тот факт, что он пытается разобраться с кредитками, — Наташа тоже присела рядом с ними. — И куда больше тот факт, что он, похоже, может заставить Старка делать то, что тот и не собирался, — она покосилась на Брюса. — Не хочу никого обидеть, но Старк бывает... — Наташа умолкла.  
— Невыносимым? — усмехнулся Брюс. — Я в курсе. Сложно не заметить.  
— Но ты все равно живешь с ним рядом? — уточнил Клинт.  
Брюс потер рукой подбородок, его пальцы всегда были беспокойными, скользили туда-сюда, повсюду, словно он изучал формы мира или заново познавал его.  
— Да.  
— И как оно?  
Брюс подумал.  
— Интересно, — сказал в итоге. Клинт ухмыльнулся. — Нет, правда. Это интересно.  
— Как, черт подери, ты его выдерживаешь? Я бы приложил кулак к его лицу уже минут через десять.  
— Это потому, что он очень похож на тебя, а себя ты ненавидишь, — произнесла Наташа.  
— И ни капельки я на него не похож! Во-первых, я беден. Во-вторых, я не... — он махнул рукой. — Во-вторых, я не сумасшедший гений, простуженный на всю голову, язвительный... — Клинт вдруг понял, что они оба очень внимательно на него смотрят. — О нет, нет-нет, вам двоим запрещено объединяться. Это ужасная мысль, вредная для всех нас, к черту.  
— К счастью, нам не нужно твое разрешение, — сладким голоском пропела Наташа. — Эй, док? А ты знаешь, что происходит между ним и Фьюри? Около директора он становится противнее, и я бы хотела знать почему, ведь это всех нас касается.  
Брюс нахмурился.  
— Не знаю. Прости. Я тоже заметил. На встречах...  
— И не только на встречах, — вставил Клинт. — Они ругаются и за закрытыми дверями, разве нет? — спросил он у Наташи, а та кивнула. — Мы знаем что-либо о телодвижениях Росса?  
— Он все еще шумит, — Наташа скрестила руки на груди. — Но никаких серьезных шагов не предпринимает. Полагаю, попытается получить еще кое-какую поддержку прежде, чем попробовать что-либо новое.  
Брюс кивнул.  
— Тони говорил. Не могу сказать, что меня это радует. Но я не удивлен. Он очень... целеустремленный.  
— Он психотик, — бросила Наташа. — И одержимый.  
— И что мы будем с этим делать? — Клинт проигнорировал удивленный взгляд Брюса. — Нат?  
— Подождем и посмотрим, что он будет делать дальше, — Наташа глянула на Брюса. — Ты можешь уйти. Но если останешься, я обещаю...  
Он отмахнулся.  
— Ты сказала то, что должна была. Я не буду ловить тебя на слове.  
— Она сказала только то, что хотела, — отметил Клинт. — Что сказала, то и имела в виду.  
Брюс кивнул.  
— Ладно, — произнес он то ли со смирением, то ли с надеждой и встал. — Пойду возьму газировки. Вам принести что-нибудь?  
— Что угодно с кофеином, — попросил Клинт и Наташа поддержала. Брюс, сунув руки в карманы и сгорбившись, пошел через парк. Он уклонялся от любого человека в униформе.  
— Как думаешь, с ним все нормально будет? — спросил Клинт у Наташи.  
Она пожала плечами.  
— И почему ты меня спрашиваешь? Ты ему нравишься больше.  
Клинт издал смешок. Как бы хотелось, чтобы головная боль куда-нибудь исчезла.  
— Просто я симпатяга. Нат? Когда я был там внизу... Мне показалось... Я подумал, что слышал Фила, — он чувствовал на себе ее взгляд и не рисковал поднять глаза. — Я бы не стал винить тебя. Если бы ты... Но...  
— Я не делала этого. Могла бы. Если бы пришлось. Бог свидетель, у нас достаточно записей с его голосом. Но я этого не делала.  
Клинт прикрыл глаза.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Я просто подумал...  
— Знаю, — она положила руку ему на плечо. — Спасибо.  
Он вскинул взгляд.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ответил на вызов Роджерса. Что присоединился. Что борешься. Что прыгнул, когда рухнуло здание.  
В Клинте будто что-то замерзло.  
— Полагаю, если уж на то пошло, я не хочу умирать, — сказал он в итоге.  
— Видимо нет, — Наташа придвинулась к нему ближе и теперь они вдвоем наблюдали за тем, как Стив и Тони спорят у лотка, пока Тор один за другим поглощает хот-доги, а Брюс пытается утащить с полдюжины банок с газировкой.  
— Вот она, наша команда, — сказала Наташа.  
— Мы в гигантской заднице, Нат, — буркнул Клинт, а она расхохоталась. Клинт тоже рассмеялся — впервые за очень долгое время от души.

***

— Я бы хотел вернуться к ракетке с мячиком на резинке. Да, давайте сделаем это.  
— Этот поезд уже ушел, Бартон. Сегодня мы занимаемся другим.  
Клинт посмотрел вверх.  
— Серьезно? В самом деле? Этим? Что за черт? У вас, что ли, есть карточки со способами развлечь меня? Это что, начальная школа? Может, детский сад?  
— Вы куда более расслаблены, если у вас заняты руки. А когда расслаблены, то говорите намного честнее, — пояснила она. — Эта конкретная задача проверяет остроту зрения, дарит чувство выполненного долга и удерживает от неприятностей минимум на час.  
— Ненавижу вас, — сообщил он.  
— Собирайте паззл, Клинт.  
Он вздохнул и продолжил сортировать то, что выглядело примерно девятью тысячами картонных кусочков разнообразных оттенков синего.  
— И почему, скажите на милость, вы выбрали паззл с белыми медведями, льдом и небом? Тут только два цвета — синий и белый. Меня это бесит.  
— Еще черный. Носы и глаза.  
— Ненавижу вас.  
— Раз уж мы заговорили о ненависти, что скажете о своих чувствах к директору Фьюри на этой неделе?  
— Следующий вопрос.  
— Что чувствуете к помощнику директора Хилл?  
— Нет, — Клинт потянулся к картонке с изображением меха.  
— Вы уже использовали пропуск хода.  
Клинт не был уверен, что есть такое правило, но да черт с ним.  
— Хилл — фанатично преданный делу сотрудник. Сделает все что нужно по указанию Фьюри. Мы сталкивались несколько раз. Она порядком досаждала мне.  
— Но, похоже, это вас не волнует.  
— А должно?  
— Большинство людей волновало бы.  
— Они бы долго в Щ.И.Т.е не продержались, — Клинт сортировал кусочки паззла, высматривая лапу. — Хилл прекрасно работает. Она умная и крутая. Она лучший солдат, чем тот, которым когда-либо был я.  
— Вам было бы комфортно, встань она во главе Мстителей?  
Клинт фыркнул.  
— Пусть попробует.  
— Не думаете, что сработает?  
— Не думаю, что кто-то вообще сможет возглавить Мстителей. Капитан Америка получил эту работу, но я ему не завидую. В общем нет. Не думаю, что Тони или Брюс доверятся ей.  
— А вы?  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Мне и не нужно доверять ей. Достаточно знать, как с ней работать, — он быстро уложил на место штук шесть кусочков. — Не думаю, что каждый сможет.  
— Они вам нравятся?  
Клинт нахмурился.  
— Кто? Мстители? Конечно.  
— В самом деле?  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы погасить раздражение.  
— Не обязательно, чтобы они мне нравились. Не обязан мне никто нравиться. Мне просто нужно следовать приказам. Являться вовремя. Делать свою чертову работу. Я должен... — он запнулся, повел плечами. — Ты не обязан любить своих коллег.  
— Так проще, когда доверяешь им свою жизнь, — доктор О’Брайен перестала писать и подхватила кусочек паззла. — Или когда не должен являться на вызов. Но вы ведь явились на вызов, когда попросил Роджерс.  
— В смысле когда он сказал «погнали»? Не так уж много в этом просьбы.  
— И все же. Так почему?  
— Запись к парикмахеру была только на пять, так что время оставалось, — едко сообщил Клинт. — Еще вопросы?  
— Я до сих пор не знаю, какие птицы Тор и Брюс.  
— С чего вы взяли, что у них есть птичьи воплощения?  
— Потому что вы так трактуете команду. Так создаете дистанцию. И какая же Брюс птица?  
Клинт внимательно посмотрел на нее. О’Брайен даже не моргнула. И бровью не повела. Он ощутил уважение к этой женщине — ему это очень не нравилось. Так куда сложнее было сказать ей отвалить. Клинт потянулся к кусочку неба.  
— Брюс — сорока обыкновенная.  
Она не выразила торжества по поводу того, что он сдался. Клинт это оценил.  
— Расскажите мне о сороках.  
— О, да ладно, док. Кто не знает о сороках. Это распространенная птица.  
— Семейство врановых. Одни их самых мелких среди ворон, воронов, соек. Маленькие, но умные. Очень.  
— Все врановые такие. Я мог бы пойти в разведку с любым из них. Вороны сильные и умные. Они приспосабливаются. Сойки быстрые и агрессивные. Но сороки... Сороки быстрые и умные. Они используют инструменты, формируют связи, сбиваются в стаи для противостояния хищникам и меняют тактику, чтобы избежать опасности. Если их не преследуют, смешиваются с людьми. В противном случае становятся скрытными, неуловимыми. Осторожными. Существуют старые суеверия о сороках. Что их появление — это плохое предзнаменование, что они приносят несчастье. Думаю, это потому, что сороки кладут глаз на все блестящее, новое, им нравятся интересные вещи, они окружают себя металлическими или блестящими кусочками. Вот что очаровывает эту птицу.  
— Не уверена, что доктор Беннер так уж стремится к материальным ценностям.  
— Это вы не видели его в окружении техники Тони, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Или Щ.И.Т.а. Он будто загорается изнутри, становится быстрее и громче. Ему нравятся блестящие штуки, поверьте мне. Но вообще Брюс европейская сорока, потому что это одно из немногих животных в мире и единственное не млекопитающее, которое узнает себя в зеркале. Это доказательство самосознания. Интеллект совершенно иного уровня, который демонстрирует лишь пара видов. Брюс знает, кто он. И принимает это. Пусть ему не нравится и порой он не может с этим справиться. Но все же знает. И отказывается себе лгать.  
Доктор О’Брайен ждала, пока он выговорится.  
— И какую же правду он видит?  
Клинт перевел дыхание.  
— Ту, что он не обязан позволять обстоятельствам определять его суть. Не обязан становиться монстром только потому, что мир видит его таковым. Он все же может... — Клинт выдохнул. — Передайте мне коробку. В жизни больше не буду собирать паззлы.  
— Можем в следующий раз поиграть в камешки.


	7. Chapter 7

— Вот благодаря именно этому — ну ладно, этому и истории с Халком, я уверен, что все дело в Халке, — я опять вернулся к двойным cеансам терапии, что просто охрененно круто, — процедил Клинт. — Так, может, оставим это? Пожалуйста, можем, мы на этом закончить?  
Сидевшая за рулем Наташа молчала. Не смотрела на него, не произносила ни слова, ничем не давала понять, что слышала. Сощурившись, продолжала внимательно смотреть на дорогу. Некоторые люди, приходя в ярость, теряют контроль. Наташа же использовала поворотник словно нож, наносящий точные жесткие удары.  
— Да ладно, Нат, я совершил всего одну чертову ошибку! — Клинту хотелось бы верить, что слова его не звучат умоляюще. Ложь, конечно, но не впервые. — Разве кто-нибудь вообще бывает готов к тому, что гиганский кальмар прокатится по центру Манхэттена? С каких это пор подобное стало нашей работой?  
Она негромко выдохнула — едва слышно.  
— Заткнись, Бартон. Поговорим по возвращении домой.  
Клинта возмущала эта боль в животе, это чувство вины и что-то вроде страха. Что Наташа тоже решила покончить с ним, была сыта по горло ИМ. Ее маленькая, плохо обставленная квартирка не слишком-то походила на идеальный дом, но вот прямо сейчас?  
У него больше совершенно ничего не было.  
Клинт прикрыл глаза, откинулся на подголовник. Он мог на отлично притвориться, будто спит, а Наташа, возможно, будет рада, что он заткнулся, или же, напротив, придет в ярость от очевидной хитрости. Или же можно сидеть молча безо всякого чувства вины. Клинт обхватил себя руками и прижался к двери, как делал сотню раз.  
Он то ли спал, то ли притворялся, но когда хлопнула дверца машины, открыл глаза. Наташа привалилась спиной к окну авто. Уставший и расстроенный, Клинт потянулся к дверной ручке. И слова не сказав, она подождала, пока он выйдет, а затем открыла дверь и направилась к лифту. Клинт, тяжело ступая, шел следом.  
Во всем здании было темно и тихо, в квартире Наташи тоже. Клинт стоял в темноте, прижавшись спиной к стене. Наташа отперла дверь, отключила сигнализацию, медленно и внимательно обошла квартиру по периметру. Вернувшись в кухню, впервые с момента, как они покинули Щ.И.Т., встретилась с ним взглядом.  
— Сядь, — она указала на один из кухонных стульев, а Клинт подумал, не отмахнуться ли и не сходить вместо этого в душ. Но быстрый взгляд на нее дал понять, что сегодня неподходящий день для шалостей. Наташа была на пределе, как никогда — и это пугало. На самом деле, это было совершенно ужасно.  
Клинт опустился на стул, сгорбился, скрестил руки на груди. Наташа включила свет, щелкнула кнопкой кофейника, подхватила что-то со стойки. Вернулась, но садиться на стала, бросила на стол перед ним две небольшие черные книжицы.  
Клинт резко отодвинулся вместе со стулом и вскочил на ноги.  
— Нет.  
Она крепко ухватила его за плечо.  
— С меня хватит, — сказала, не глядя на Клинта, но в голосе ее звучало напряжение, а хватка на плече была жесткой. — Того, как ты избегаешь проблемы, — Наташа толкнула его, снова заставила сесть.  
— И ничего я не избегаю, — отрезал Клинт.  
— «Закругляемся, Коулсон», — сказала Наташа негромко, и он поморщился. Отвел взгляд, но недостаточно быстро. — В коммуникатор. «Закругляемся, Коулсон».  
Клинт подавил желание бросить чем-нибудь в стену.  
— Одна гребанная ошибка!  
— «Одна ошибка, одна ошибка». Я уже это слышала! — процедила Наташа и положила руку на книги. — Слышала тебя в телеком и ждала, что покойник ответит, потому что ты не хочешь принять правду!  
Клинт уставился на книги, чувствуя привкус крови, желчи и пепла. Крепко сжал губы, пытаясь удержать себя на месте. Правая рука затряслась, а у него даже не было сил снова с этим бороться.  
Наташа резко выдохнула.  
— Поэтому нам придется с этим разобраться. С тем, чего ты избегаешь, — не ослабляя хватку на плече, Наташа потянулась и открыла одну книжку. — Записи, — выпалила она. — Самые последние.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты вообще, — взгляд Клинта был рассредоточен. Он смотрел и не видел аккуратные четкие строчки с идеально выписанными глянцевыми черными чернилами по гладкой бумаге буквами.  
Не было в этих буквах никаких сомнений, помарок и пятен. Лишь плавная непринужденная запись мыслей, которые уже были тщательно сформулированы.  
— Чушь, — сказала Наташа. Клинт попытался встать, но она не позволила. — Ты отлично знаешь, что это. Видел, как Коулсон заполнял их.  
— Нат, я не могу...  
— Нет, ты даже не пытаешься, и это не работает, все это отрицание, оно бесполезно. Довольно уже, ты ведь умрешь, умрешь, потому что так и не поймешь, что это последнее, чего он хотел, — она нависла над ним. — Посмотри.  
Клинт невидяще таращился на стол.  
Она прошипела пару слов по-русски.  
— Ладно, хочешь валять дурака? Это записи Фила Коулсона обо мне. Он составлял такие на всех агентов, ничего засекреченного или даже тайного, просто заметки, зашифрованные записи для самого себя о том, как справляться с нами, и о том, с чем не можем справляться мы, — она пролистывала страницы одну за другой — много аккуратных строчек бессмысленных слов.  
— Ну супер, — сказал Клинт. — Его дневник? — он с горечью ухмыльнулся. — Жаль, что способ расшифровки умер вместе с ним.  
— Нам не нужно их читать, — она ткнула пальцем в страницы. — Мои книги. Чьи-либо книги, потому что все они похожи на эту. Все, кроме... — она открыла вторую книжку. — Кроме твоей.  
Против своей воли Клинт успел зацепиться взглядом за страницу до того, как торопливо отвел глаза. И внутри все перевернулось.  
Там был полный бардак.  
Будто курица лапой, почеркано, переправлено. Часть текста напоминала черную массу, страница была изорвана острием пера, словно автор пытался уничтожить малейший намек на следы слов. Отдельные слова были подчеркнуты, случайным образом начинались с заглавной буквы. Текст шел вверх ногами и вбок, надписи делались поверх записей. Скрывая их. Укрепляя. Отрицая.  
Страница была буйством разнобойных штрихов и клякс, попыток, неудач и новых попыток. Слова скользили во всех направлениях, клонились вперед и опускались ниже строк, буквы воевали друг с другом.  
Наташа положила тонкие книги рядом.  
— Один и тот же человек, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она. — Один и тот же очень хороший человек написал и то, и другое, — ее пальцы распластались на страницах. — Он любил тебя.  
Клинт толкнул стол, едва не опрокинув. Ножки противно заскрипели по полу. Одна из книг соскользнула на плитку.  
— С меня довольно, — он высвободился из ее хватки. — Прекрати, ты понятия не имеешь, о чем, мать твою, говоришь.  
— Нет, понимаю, — она не двигалась, не пыталась использовать свое преимущество, даже когда Клинт чуть не свалился со стула. Скрючился у стены, вцепившись пальцами в собственные бицепсы. Дыхание было рваным и резким, а Наташа продолжала смотреть на него темными грустными и полными жалости глазами. — Он любил тебя, Клинт.  
Он сам не понял, что пытался заткнуть ладонями уши, надавливая изо всех сил.  
— Заткнись!  
Наташа подобрала книгу с пола. Клинт вздрогнул, но она и не дернулась в его направлении, даже не взглянула. Вместо этого баюкала записи в одной руке, бережно разглаживала заломы.  
— Вот он, человек в сумятице, — сказала Наташа. На губах ее играла улыбка, но в голосе слышались слезы. — Вот оно, оголенное сердце. Ты скрутил его в узел, поставил все с ног на голову — и он уже даже не сопротивлялся, — она опустила голову. — Он должен был смотреть на эти записи и знать, что они означают. Что демонстрируют. И все же он не уничтожил их, даже не пытался заставить себя сделать что-то, противоречащее его истинным желаниям.  
Когда Наташа подняла голову, Клинт заметил на ее щеках слезы.  
— Он любил тебя, и это... — она держала книгу перед глазами, будто реликвию. — Вот что он оставил для тебя. Больше ничего не мог, но это оставил, Клинт.  
Клинт рассмеялся, хрипло и резко, смех неудержимо рвался из горла.  
— Так это, по-твоему мнению, что? Любовное письмо? И как, мать твою, я должен его расценить? — прорычал он. — Мне должно от этого стать лучше?  
Наташа грустно улыбнулась.  
— Ты вообще когда-то говорил ему, что любишь?  
Клинт замахнулся на нее, глупый и бесполезный выпад — ей даже не пришлось отдернуться, чтобы увернуться. Наташа смотрела на него с жалостью и грустью.  
— Так говорил?  
Он замахнулся снова. Невнятный звук рвался из него, выплескиваясь будто кровь из открытой раны. На этот раз Наташа встретила удар, заблокировала ребром ладони, врезалась кулаком в локоть. Отбросив назад, прижала его к стене рукой с зажатой в ней книжкой. Клинт съехал по стене, сгорбился.  
— Ты говорил, что любишь его? — тихо спросила она.  
— Любовь... — начал Клинт и горько улыбнулся, — для детей.  
Черная книжка тяжестью лежала на груди — невозможно дышать.  
— Разве не ты мне это говорила?  
Наташа моргнула, как-то очень медленно взмахнув ресницами.  
— Ты ребенок, Клинт. И любишь как ребенок.  
— Да иди ты нахрен, — дернулся было он, но Наташа вдавила книгу ему в грудь еще сильнее, вжала в стену. Затем выпустила записи, и те упали Клинту на колени. Он хотел отбросить книжку, но не смог заставить себя ее коснуться. Продолжал смотреть на нее с тем же пристальным вниманием, с каким смотрел бы на готовую броситься змею.  
Наташа судорожно выдохнула.  
— Ты говорил, что любишь его?  
— Я никогда не говорил этого, — процедил Клинт. — Никогда не говорил, а он все равно умер, а я не... — он запнулся, но было уже поздно, он зашел слишком далеко — Наташа побледнела и распахнула глаза. Клинт вскочил на ноги, которые показались ватными. Он оперся о стену, пытаясь поймать равновесие.  
— Люди не умирают потому, что ты говоришь им о своей любви, Клинт, — сказала Наташа. Так мягко, что это едва его не сломало.  
Клинт хватался за барную стойку, шкафчик — что угодно, лишь бы удержаться на ногах.  
— Я знаю.  
— Точно?  
Наташа подошла к нему сзади. Подождала немного, осторожно положила руку на спину.  
— Клинт. Любить людей не обязательно значит...  
— Я ЗНАЮ!  
Повисла тишина, затем Наташины пальцы скользнули по спине, опустились на талию.  
— Нет, — печально произнесла она. — Не знаешь.  
Она прижалась щекой к его спине, и Клинт даже через рубашку почувствовал теплое дыхание.  
— Он любил тебя. И тоже никогда об этом не говорил, верно?  
Это не был вопросом. Клинт сжал кулаки. Наташа вздохнула.  
— Он всегда так боялся втянуть тебя во что-то. Был так осторожен с тобой, не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в ловушке.  
Наташа прижалась губами к его лопатке.  
— Он любил тебя, — прошептала она. — И я тоже.  
Клинт устал сражаться и притворяться.  
— Ты тоже ушла.  
— Знаю.  
Он почувствовал влагу на спине и понял, что она плачет.  
— Ушла. И не стану за это извиняться.  
Клинт сделал глубокий вдох. И еще один.  
— Я никогда не говорил ему.  
Получился скорее всхлип. Повело в сторону, Клинт попытался ухватиться за стойку, но не вышло. Наташа позволила ему упасть, сползла за ним. Клинт скрючился в углу, прижался спиной к стене, а Наташа свернулась у него на груди. Клинт спрятал лицо в ее волосах.  
— Я никогда не говорил ему, — прошептал. — А он все равно ушел.  
— Он знал.  
Из горла вырвался грубый смешок.  
— Я не мог... не хотел рисковать. Ты знаешь, у меня с этим нелады... — Клинт не видел ее лица, а она его — и от этого, как ни странно, было чуть легче. — Я не думаю... — он перевел дыхание, потому что боль была слишком сильной, почти невыносимой. — Господи, я такой трус.  
— Если ты трус, то и он был таким же. Два сапога пара, вы двое вечно с такой осторожностью прокладываете себе путь через минные поля и упускаете из вида тактическую боеголовку. Я так по нему скучаю.  
Клинт вцепился в нее изо всех сил, прижал к себе. Стоило отпустить, перестать так цепляться. Но она тоже держалась за него, почти с той же силой, до боли впивалась пальцами в шею, оставляла следы. Клинта это не волновало. Ее, похоже, тоже. Наташа плакала у него на плече, и слезы ее холодили кожу.  
Она свернулась у него на коленях, а Клинт вжался в нее, оба они старались стать еще ближе, получить утешение от этой близости. Наташа уткнулась губами в его шею, а он прятал лицо в ее волосах, скрывая поток слез.  
Она знала, всегда знала — и никогда за это не осуждала.  
Клинт шептал что-то в ее волосы, но это были не слова. Он отказывался их говорить — казалось неправильным. Казалось ужасным предательством сказать ей те слова, которые он не смог сказать Филу. Тому, кто проявлял к нему сплошные терпение и доброту, был прочным и стабильным центром мира.  
Когда Наташа отстранилась, лицо ее было опухшим от слез. Она плакала некрасиво, но честно. Клинт вытер большим пальцем влагу с ее век. Наташа улыбнулась.  
А затем вложила книжку в его ладонь, сжала его пальцы своими.  
— Он любил тебя, — повторила. Клинт устало кивнул.  
— Да.  
Продолжая обнимать Наташу, Клинт позволил книжке открыться.  
— Думаешь, мы сможем с этим справиться?  
Наташа поцеловала его в подбородок.  
— Мы знаем рабочие привычки Фила лучше кого-либо, — она соскользнула с его колен, устроилась рядом. — Бьюсь об заклад, что сможем.  
— Фьюри, наверное, знал его лучше, — Клинт водил пальцами по углам книги, по краям страниц.  
— Фьюри не сильно-то волновали его последние слова.  
— Но именно Фьюри знает его последние слова.  
Наташа помолчала.  
— Только если не научишься читать это, — с едва заметной улыбкой сказала она.  
— Чтение — не мой конек, — Клинт положил подбородок ей на макушку, она спрятала голову у него на плече. Они так идеально совпадали, что это должно было причинять боль — но нет. Лишь тепло и уют.  
— Но Фил Коулсон был твоим коньком, — прошептала Наташа, нащупала его руку и сплела их пальцы.  
Клинт сделал глубокий вдох и открыл книгу. Он ждал боли, приготовился к ней. Но вместо этого, глядя на знакомый любимый почерк, понял, что невольно улыбается. Клинт провел пальцем по буквам, повторяя движение пера Фила. Он призраком следовал за письмом, медленно и осторожно.  
— Да, пожалуй.  
Забавно. Думать об этом было тоже не больно.

***

— Она чудесная.  
Клинт подпрыгнул, инстинктивно потянулся рукой к бедру, но кобуры не нащупал. Он был в главном здании Щ.И.Т.а, а голос показался знакомым. Клинт опустил руку.  
— Простите, что? — выдавил улыбку.  
Фригга застыла в дверях. Клинт решил спрятаться здесь от лишних глаз. Интересно, как тут оказалась Фригга.  
— Чудесная песня, — она переплела пальцы, роскошное одеяние свернулось волнами у ног. Ткань переливалась на свету, даже когда Фригга не двигалась. — Могу я войти?  
— О, конечно, — Клинт слабо улыбнулся и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Присаживайтесь. Вы одна?  
— Я научилась время от времени ускользать от сопровождающих, — Фригга прошла и с легким вздохом опустилась в кресло. — Они очень добрые люди с хорошими намерениями, но порой постоянное сопровождение обременительно, — она улыбнулась Клинту. — Я не привыкла к этому. И вы здесь единственный, кто говорит со мной, не взвешивая каждое слово.  
Клинт едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— Рад, что мой длинный язык на что-то сгодился.  
Фригга улыбнулась — теперь по-настоящему, широко и искренне.  
— Если кто-то говорит со мной откровенно, даже здесь — это напоминает мне о доме. И в этом есть своя прелесть. Песня была чудесной.  
Легкое настроение Клинта улетучилось.  
— Какая песня?  
— Та, что вы сейчас пели, — Фригга склонила голову набок. — Это же были вы, не так ли?  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но...  
— Разве? Я не...  
Клинт потер рукой шею, чувствуя кончиками пальцев, как сжимается горло. Он помнил, что песня звучала в голове, но не заметил, что стал напевать.  
— Красиво, — повторила Фригга. — Но грустная. Что за песня?  
— Старая народная, — Клинт пожал плечами.  
— «Вода широка, — произнесла она нараспев. — Мне ее не пересечь», — помолчала. — Печально.  
Клинт скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ага. Она о потерянной любви, об этом, в общем-то, большинство старинных народных песен. Так что логично.  
Глаза Фригги потемнели, лицо погрустнело.  
— Вы кого-то потеряли.  
— У меня был любимый человек.  
Клинт сам не знал, почему сказал это. Не собирался. Но слова стали вдруг  
осязаемыми. Он покрутил их в голове и пришел к выводу, что слова правильные и потому можно поделиться ими с этой женщиной. Фригга смотрела прямо в глаза. На лице застыла скорбь, не жалость. Клинт вдруг понял, что губы тянутся в улыбке, потому что Фил всегда заставлял его улыбаться, и даже мысль о нем могла заставить. Даже теперь. Он мог вспоминать Фила и улыбаться.  
— Он умер.  
Фригга распахнула глаза, взгляд ее посерьезнел.  
— Такую потерю невозможно пережить, но все же необходимо. Соболезную вашей утрате, — она до побелевших костяшек сжала пальцы. — Это был Локи?  
— Это был я, — произнес Клинт. Он задался вопросом, откуда взялось спокойствие, Фригга ли была его причиной, из-за ее присутствия он мог говорить об этом, верить во все это.  
Фригга прикрыла глаза.  
— Это был мой сын, — она опустила голову. — Как вы миритесь со мной? Или Тором?  
Клинт переступил с ноги на ногу, напряг мышцы, стараясь оставаться недвижимым.  
— Ему... Моему любимому человеку нравился Тор, — сказал он наконец. — Мне тоже. До сих пор нравится, — потер ладонью правую руку. — В этом нет вины Тора. Или вашей.  
— Значит, и вашей вины тоже, — Фригга подняла взгляд. — Вина лежит на Локи — и только на нем одном. Когда вы берете этот грех на себя, то снимаете с него, но не стоит, — из ее прически выбился одинокий локон, упал на щеку, отчего кожа стала казаться еще бледнее, еще более похожей на мраморную. — Вы не должны этого делать. Не позволяйте чувству вины изменить случившееся. И его причины.  
— Думаю, тут на всех вины хватит, — Клинт сел. — Как считаете?  
— Возможно.  
Она на секунду сжала ладони в кулаки, руки едва заметно дрожали, чего Клинт раньше не замечал. Но когда Фригга переплела бледные напряженные пальцы, он понял, что ей тоже все это дается нелегко.  
— Вы, эм... Вы выглядите уставшей, — сказал он наконец.  
Фригга перевела на него невеселый взгляд.  
— Так и есть. Моя работа идет не так гладко, как хотелось бы, — выражение лица Фригги было сдержанным и усталым. — Но если работа слишком легко дается, то достойная ли она?  
Клинт улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, — он подался вперед, положил локти на колени. — У вас много дел? Здесь, я имею в виду.  
— Я возложила на себя некоторые обязанности по служению как вашим людям, так и моим, — негромко сказала она. — И постараюсь исполнить их, если сумею. Я пытаюсь привести народы к миру прежде, чем гнев некоторых снова разожжет войну, — Фригга глубоко вздохнула. — Какие обязанности привели сюда вас, Клинт?  
Он кивнул на дверь.  
— У меня психотерапия через час, так что я прячусь, — Клинт откинулся на спинку кресла и вытянул ноги. — Вот и вся задача.  
Он заметил, что невольно скрестил руки на груди, и заставил себя опустить их.  
— Что такое психотерапия? — спросила Фригга, с любопытством изогнув брови.  
— Я сижу в комнате и рассказываю женщине о своей матери, — тон его стал едким. — Это должно каким-то образом улучшить качество моей жизни.  
Фригга дрогнула губами.  
— Вы не любите беседовать о своей матери?  
— Не особо.  
— Значит, она вас разочаровала?  
Клинт помедлил.  
— Что? Нет. То есть... Что?  
— Матерей часто помнят лишь за их неудачи, — со слабой улыбкой сказала Фригга. — Доброта и привязанность воспринимаются как должное. Они остаются незамеченными. О них не помнят. Только когда мать перестает соответствовать ожиданиям, то становится заметной в жизни ребенка, — лицо Фригги стало бледным, черты заострились. — Ваша мать разочаровала вас?  
— Она умерла, — Клинт поднялся, не в силах усидеть на месте из-за внутреннего напряжения. — Мой отец был подонком, он напивался и избивал нас. Бил ее, когда она пыталась встать между ним и мной, — Клинт невесело усмехнулся. — Он напился, сел пьяным за руль, и она умерла. Себя тоже убил, но он получил по заслугам. Она этого не заслужила, — Клинт сделал вдох, и еще один, в попытке расслабить напряженные плечи. — Вы сказали, что знаете, какими бывают пьяные и жестокие мужчины. Ну, так я тоже.  
Клинт до боли сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Я знаю, на что способны пьяные и жестокие мужчины. Моя мать тоже это знала.  
— Она любила вас, — сказала Фригга.  
— Это о многом говорит, — Клинт с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — Единственное, что вы можете сказать: она меня любила, — он резко убрал руки от лица. — Она была моей матерью.  
— И что это значит?  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Конечно, она любила меня. Она ведь была моей матерью.  
Фригга смотрела в окно, лицо ее казалось безразличной мраморной маской. Так плотно вросшей в черты, что стала второй натурой.  
— Нам лгут, — произнесла она, скользя пальцем по вышивке на юбке. Отделяла тонкие нити, прослеживала узор. — Лгут, что матери должны любить своих детей. Нам говорят, что это в их природе, в природе самой этой связи. Что быть матерью — значит, любить свое дитя безо всяких сомнений, — она с усилием нажала на сверкающую нить. — А правда в том, что любовь матери к ребенку мало касается самого ребенка.  
Клинт поерзал, было неудобно, словно собственная кожа стала ему мала.  
— Вы любите ваших детей, — опустив голову, сказал он наконец. — Вы сказали, что любите Локи, — горько усмехнулся. — Соболезную.  
Фригга подняла голову.  
— Локи был брошенным ребенком нашего врага, — произнесла она строго, не пытаясь смягчить правду. — Его оставили на погибель после великой битвы. Один, Всеотец, проявил жалость и принес его в Асгард, передал под мою опеку, — ее глаза заблестели, но слезы так и не пролились. — Тогда во мне было только презрение.  
Клинт замер и старался не двигаться, даже собственное дыхание казалось слишком громким. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, поэтому молчал.  
— Вас это удивляет? Что когда Один принес его домой и вложил в мои руки, в груди моей был только гнев. Гнев и негодование, — Фригга посмотрела Клинту в глаза и язвительно улыбнулась. — Кто он такой, чтобы приносить домой отпрысков врагов наших? Как посмел возложить на меня это бремя и отвернуться, преисполненный праведности из-за одной спасенной им жизни, когда множество других пало? Но Один нарек меня матерью и вручил дитя не моего рода и не моего выбора. Чужого младенца, беспомощного, ослабленного и требовательного. Дитя, плачущее день и ночь, хрупкое, крошечное и отчаянно нуждающееся в помощи. И я должна была заботиться о нем. Любить его. Потому что была матерью.  
Она глубоко вздохнула и вздрогнула всем телом. Бледное лицо, утомленный взгляд. Фригга подалась вперед, сжала кулаки.  
— Я негодовала, гневалась на того, кто решил за меня, какой будет моя жизнь. И на этого младенца, исполенного нужды и отчаяния. На его собственных родителей, бросивших его умирать, одинокого и потерянного. Я негодовала на собственное смягчившееся сердце.  
Фригга шумно вздохнула, и еще раз. Клинт не отвел глаз, и она горько усмехнулась.  
— Я люблю его. Люблю так сильно, что не могу найти слов объяснить это. Я люблю его, и это слишком слабое, и в тоже время слишком громкое слово. Он Локи, мой Локи, мое дитя, и он часть меня, — она прикрыла глаза. — Хотела бы я не любить. Хотела бы не быть способной на любовь. Хотела бы я вырвать его из собственного сердца или вырвать свое сердце из его рук.  
Клинт молчал. Смотрел на нее и по-прежнему отказывался отвести взгляд.  
Фригга сжала губы.  
— Я сделала бы это. Сумей я, — она провела пальцами по платью, остановила ладонь на бледной шее. — Но не могу. Вы осуждаете меня за это?  
Он сглотнул.  
— Нет, — ответил наконец. — Мы все делаем что должны, пытаясь выжить.  
— Мы все делаем что можем, пытаясь избежать боли, — сказала она с дрожащей улыбкой. — Я бы взяла всю боль, приняла бы все, если бы только могла верить... верить, что он когда-либо действительно меня любил.  
Она поморщилась.  
— Я жажду спросить его, любил ли он меня когда-либо, значили ли мои забота и поддержка для него хоть что-то. Возможно ли, что столетия моей любви настолько ничтожны, что не могут пересилить слова его отца, которые не являются моими словами.  
Впервые с момента их знакомства Фригга больше была похожа не столько на богиню, способную повелевать миром по своей прихоти, сколько на обычную женщину — сильную, гордую и сломленную одновременно.  
— Я все еще его люблю, и это так мало значит, — прошептала она. Закрыла лицо дрожащими руками. — И возможно, он всегда во мне сомневался. Возможно, никогда не верил, что я любила его. Потому что иначе он бы не сотворил всего этого, — Фригга уронила голову в ладони, пряча за тонкими пальцами свое горе. — Если бы он вообще брал меня в расчет, то не оставил бы в сомнениях.  
Клинт скрестил руки на груди, прижал плотнее к телу.  
— Послушайте... — почему он вообще заговорил? Какое утешение мог ей предложить? — Это не... Некоторые дети просто испорчены. И это не вина их родителей. Просто... — он на мгновение встретился с ней взглядом и отвернулся. — Вся любовь в мире не может этого исправить. Никакая забота и поддержка не могут... — Клинт пожал плечами. Никак не удавалось найти нужные слова, он устал. — Некоторые раны любовь излечить не в состоянии.  
Фригга дышала тяжело и шумно.  
— Вы и себя таким считаете.  
Клинт развел руками.  
— Практически уверен, что не о таком сыне мечтала моя мать.  
— Матери надеются, что их сыновья будут сильными и гордыми, здоровыми и благополучными. Что будут любить и будут любимы, — Фригга еще сильнее побледнела и прикрыла глаза. — Главное, о чем молится любая мать, это о том, чтобы ее сына кто-то полюбит так, как она любит его.  
Клинт не думал так много о своей матери годами. Удивительно, но мысли эти не принесли столько боли, как он ожидал. Возможно, стоит поговорить о ней с доктором О’Брайен — это может отвлечь ее от других, менее приятных тем.  
— Ну, я хотел бы, чтобы она не любила, — сказал он наконец. Провел ладонью по волосам, пытаясь вернуться в настоящее, вспомнить о том, что он больше не ребенок, любимый своей матерью. — Хотел бы, чтобы она просто ушла. Ушла прежде, чем отец убил ее.  
С огромным усилием Фригга поднялась.  
— Любовь оставляет на нас отпечаток. Вы несете отпечаток своей матери. Не ее любви к вам, а вашей — к ней. Ваша любовь навечно оставляет в вас след, и нести его вы будете до последнего дня. Не то, что вы достойны быть любимым, потому что дело не в этом. А что любили вы сами. Несмотря ни на что.  
Клинт покосился на нее.  
— От этого мне должно стать легче?  
Фригга улыбнулась.  
— Я не могу рассказать вам, что надо чувствовать, Клинт. Могу лишь поведать, что чувствую сама, — она изящно и царственно наклонила голову. — Я люблю обоих моих сыновей, и неважно, заслуживают они этого или нет, отвечают ли взаимностью. Возможно, ваша мать также предпочла знать, что сделала для вас все возможное, а не подвести вас. Невзирая на риски.  
Клинт уставился в окно, стараясь не замечать собственное отражение.  
— Фригга?  
Она замерла.  
— Соболезную вашей утрате.  
Фригга стояла позади него, и Клинт с трудом удержался, чтобы не обернуться.  
— Не говорю, что понимаю. Но мне жаль.  
Тяжело повисла тишина. Но когда Фригга заговорила, тяжесть развеялась.  
— Мое сердце разбито, но даже разбитое сердце способно биться. Способно излечить, поддержать меня, — она подняла голову. — Я всегда буду благодарна за вашу доброту. И сохраню в памяти вашу песню.  
Клинт улыбнулся.  
— В следующий раз приходите в бар до того, как я напьюсь, и вы услышите песни получше.  
Он на секунду зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, Фригга была уже рядом. Помедлив, она прижалась губами к его лбу, а Клинт отчего-то это позволил.  
— Спасибо, Клинт Бартон. Я бы отдала все дары и милости, какими обладаю, чтобы вернуть твоему сердцу мир.  
Когда она отстранилась, Клинт снова закрыл глаза. Он слушал, как в отдалении растворяются ее легкие шаги. Глубоко вздохнул — пахло цветами и чем-то теплым и сладким. Он постарался не запоминать этот запах, когда тот развеялся.

***

— Мне нужно надеть на тебя ошейник.  
— У нас не такие отношения, Нат, — сказал Клинт, не отрывая взгляд от размеренного движения своего ножа по разделочной доске. — В смысле, я предложил...  
— В мире все равно нет достаточного длинного для тебя поводка, — фыркнула Наташа, а он рассмеялся.  
Клинт отодвинул в сторону нарезанный полосками разноцветный перец, а затем поднял глаза. Наташа появилась из затененного коридора, прошла мимо прикрытой тканью мебели. За ней следовал Брюс с заинтересованным выражением лица.  
— Эй, Док. Как ты сегодня?  
— Что? — вскинул голову Брюс. — А, нормально, — он растянул губы в слабой улыбке. — Спасибо, что спросил.  
— Готовишь? — Наташа устроилась на барном стуле, не потрудившись отряхнуть с него пыль. Потянула носом воздух. — Готовишь. Отлично. Я голодна.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь приглашал? — Клинт быстрым движением располовинил луковицу. Он потушил большую часть светильников, но ряд висящих над баром ламп давал достаточно света.  
Наташа снова фыркнула, скрестила руки на груди.  
— Лук, чеснок, томаты, перец, — она изогнула бровь. — Томатный соус. Не верю, что ты приготовил недостаточно, чтобы накормить небольшую армию.  
Наташа подождала, пока он закончит с луковицей, затем потянулась за ножом.  
— Дай сюда. Твои навыки обращения с ножом просто жалки.  
— Хочешь сделать грязную работу? Не отказывай себе в удовольствии, — Клинт подтолкнул к ней бумажный пакет с овощами. — Ты знаешь, где раковина.  
Брюс так и стоял чуть поодаль, и Клинт улыбнулся ему.  
— Голоден? Ничего особенного, паста с соусом, да еще поджарю парочку сладких итальянских колбасок со всякими приправами. И явно с запасом.  
Брюс моргнул.  
— Уверен? В смысле, я не...  
Клинт опустил голову.  
— Да. Не силен я в готовке на одного.  
Улыбка его была явно натянутой, но Клинт держал лицо, пока Брюс не устроился на стуле. Тогда стало полегче.  
— Аллергии есть? Может, ты вегетарианец?  
— Нет. В смысле, я пытаюсь следить за питанием, это вроде как помогает с перепадами настроения и с другим парнем, поэтому... — он пожал плечами. — Это не так сложно, я просто стараюсь не заводить привычку есть мясо.  
— Понял, — Клинт вынул из ящика простой фруктовый нож. — Отложим сосиски в сторону, — он вскинул взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть странноватое выражение лица Брюса, словно у того руки чесались. Клинт перекинул нож в руке, зажал лезвие двумя пальцами. — Ну же, Док. Хочешь есть — придется поработать. Принеси пользу.  
Секунду поколебавшись, Брюс взялся за нож.  
— Что я должен сделать?  
Наташа подтолкнула к нему бумажный пакет.  
— Порежешь несколько перцев? И можешь убрать раковину перед операцией.  
Брюс усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, справлюсь.  
— Просто предупреждаю, что у нее высокие стандарты, — сказал Клинт.  
— У кого-то же должны быть, — мило улыбнулась Наташа. Когда он попытался украсть с ее доски кусочки грибов, она шлепнула его по руке. Все же Клинт утащил кусочек, хотя и главным образом потому, что Наташа ему позволила.  
— Что это за место? — спросил Брюс. — Мы все еще в здании Щ.И.Т.а? Тогда почему не пользовались лифтами?  
— Думаю, это задумывалось как вариант офицерского клуба Щ.И.Т.а. Ограниченный доступ, зарезервированный для верхушки. Или для небольших безопасных собраний, — Клинт выудил пару тарелок с полки над баром, отнес в раковину. Передал Брюсу мыло. — Встречи, которые не провести на публике. Но в итоге Фьюри никогда это место не использовал. Я понял это, когда изучал воздуховоды.  
— Воздухо... — Брюс запнулся. — Зачем тебе вообще это нужно?  
— Не хочу терять навыки. В большей части этого здания я побывал, используя вентиляцию и систему контроля доступа.  
— А лифты и общий доступ сюда были перекрыты уже несколько лет назад, — сообщила Наташа, быстро нарезая грибы. — Единственные варианты, которые мы нашли — это вентиляция или пожарная лестница. И в отличие от Клинта, я не фанат вентиляционных систем, — она усмехнулась.  
— А, я тоже. Спасибо, что выбрала лестницу, — произнес Брюс. — Вообще-то глупо не использовать такое помещение. Оно же меблировано.  
— Да и кухня хоть и маленькая, но вполне достойная, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Отличное укрытие, если не сильно волнует пыль.  
— Нам вообще разрешено пользоваться этим местом? — уточнил Брюс.  
— Разрешение нужно тем, кого могут поймать, — фыркнула Наташа. — Клинт, где паста?  
— Вон в той сумке, — Клинт указал на пакет из маленького итальянского магазина. — Лингвини. Свежие, — Наташа издала довольный звук, а он вытер руку о передник. — Должно хватить на троих, даже если Беннер переест...  
— На шестерых, — спокойно уточнила Наташа.  
Клинт вытаращился на нее.  
— Ты что же... Ты сказала остальным, где нас искать?  
— Сказала. О, сказала ли я всем остальным, где твое суперсекретное убежище? — Наташа попыталась было выразить сочувствие его горю, но попытка вышла откровенно жалкой. — Прости, но тебе пора пригласить остальных парней в свой тайный клуб.  
— Я не... — Клинт скрипнул зубами. — Я не могу кормить Роджерса и Тора.  
— Конечно можешь, ты ведь всегда закупаешь пасту килограммами, каждый раз.  
— Я люблю пасту, — Клинт потер ладонями лицо. — И вот что бы вы делали, если бы мне не вздумалось готовить.  
— Заказали бы пиццу.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — выпалил Клинт, а Наташа расхохоталась.  
— Ну, возможно, я бы не стала использовать твою кредитку, чтобы за нее заплатить.  
— Да стала бы!  
— Ну ладно, стала бы.  
Брюс уже смеялся, очень стараясь не шуметь и не привлекать к себе внимание. Но глаза его были закрыты, а плечи содрогались от приступов смеха. Когда Наташа с Клинтом дружно воззрились на него, он фыркнул, наклонил голову.  
— Простите, — с трудом выдохнул. — Простите, я просто... — Брюс безуспешно пытался сдержать смешки.  
— Кажется, мы его поломали, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.  
— Думаю, он крепкий, — Наташа похлопала Брюса по плечу. — Пойду проверю, как там остальные гости.  
— Нет у нас никаких гостей! — крикнул Клинт ей в спину. — У нас есть незваные вторженцы!  
— Я их позвала.  
— А тебя кто позвал? — когда она ушла, Клинт рассмеялся. — Эта женщина меня доконает, — сообщил он Брюсу, аккуратно нарезавшему овощи. — Отомсти потом за меня.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Думаю, это слишком, даже для нас.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен, Док. Не волнуйся об этом.  
Тот отложил нож.  
— Нет, я думаю... — он помедлил, нахмурился. — Для меня просто... непривычно полагаться на кого-то. Не то, чтобы меня это сильно беспокоит, — он криво усмехнулся. — Вроде как облегчение.  
Клинт вытер руки кухонным полотенцем.  
— А вы прагматик, да, доктор Беннер?  
Брюс улыбнулся открыто и искренне.  
— Полагаю, в этом плане я тут не одинок.  
— Я могу быть кем угодно, — Клинт подбросил и поймал нож. — Но уж точно не прагматиком.  
— Думаешь?  
— Стараюсь не думать.  
— Получается?  
— Ну, я хожу к психологу, — фыркнул Клинт, а Брюс снова рассмеялся. Клинт довольно ухмыльнулся. Было в смехе Брюса что-то честное и настоящее.  
— Так, ну в общем в следующий раз я выбираю ресторан, потому что... вау. Нет.  
— Никто тебя не приглашал, Старк! — не отрывая взгляд от разделочной доски, буркнул Клинт. — Иди себе с миром в любой другой ресторан.  
— Ну нет, тут хорошо пахнет, — сунув руки в карманы, Тони вальяжно прошел в затененную комнату. — Милое местечко, Бартон. Уволь уборщицу, конечно, но остальное вполне сносно.  
— Перестань вести себя так, будто все исследуемые тобой территории уже входят в твое маленькое королевство, — Клинт невольно усмехнулся.  
— Даже не знаю, думаю, я мог бы сделать с этим что-нибудь грандиозное, — Тони подошел к бару. — Нужно больше выпивки.  
— Это рабочее место, — от двери сообщил Стив. Если он хотел выразить тоном неодобрение, то не вышло. Напротив, прозвучало так, будто он находит выходки Старка забавными.  
— Старые добрые возлияния еще не вредили ни одному рабочему месту.  
Стив закатил глаза, но улыбка на лице стала только шире.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Мы не помешали?  
— Мы всегда мешаем, потому что нам только того и надо, — Наташа подтолкнула его к бару. — Так когда ужин?  
— Когда будет готов соус. Сделай салат, — Клинт бросил ей миску, которую Наташа поймала одной рукой и протянула Стиву. — Где Тор?  
— Ругается с Фьюри, — Тони тронул светильник, с которого посыпалась пыль. Он сморщил нос. — Я хотел остаться и посмотреть, но Кэп сказал, что недостойно стоять там с попкорном.  
— Дело не так в попкорне, как в твоем хихиканье, — сказал Стив и поставил миску на стойку. — Чем помочь?  
— Нат, вооружи этого человека всем необходимым для салата, мне надо проверить соус, — попросил Клинт. Наташа закатила глаза, но направила Стива к раковине. Когда Клинт вернулся из кухни, на Стиве красовался фартук и довольная улыбка. Тони сидел у бара, подавшись вперед, и с интересом смотрел на миску для салата, зажав в зубах коктейльную соломинку.  
— Готово? — спросил Клинт у Брюса. Тот кивнул. — Спасибо, Док, паста примавера почти готова. Тебе нравится паста? — спросил он у Стива.  
Тот улыбнулся.  
— Я ем все.  
— О, это точно, — иронично отметил Тони, не отрываясь от телефона. — Я все думаю, найду ли хоть что-то, что он не ест. Но, полагаю, это невозможно.  
Стив бросил на него чуть удивленный взгляд.  
— Меня в детстве не учили привередничать в еде, — он глянул на Клинта. — Большая часть блюд мне нравится, но есть я могу что угодно. Ни аллергий, ничего такого.  
— Это странно? — уточнил Клинт. — Вдруг получить, ну не знаю, такой большой выбор?  
Стив поразмыслил немного.  
— Отчасти. Но это всего лишь выбор. В смысле, я могу каждый день есть яйца или фасолевый суп, если хочу. Но я не обязан. Это... — он запнулся. Клинт понял, что Стив всерьез об этом размышляет. — Это приятно. Иногда даже слишком. Но мне нравится.  
— Это уж точно, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Я все перепробовал, а он и глазом не моргнул. Бейглы с соленым лососем, тайская лапша, эмпанадас, карибское тушеное мясо с зеленью, курица гунбао, фаттуш, пибимпап, сааг, кныш, мусака, пицца, шпецле, пельмени...  
— Он, что ли, силой тебя кормит? — спросила Наташа у Стива. Тот усмехнулся.  
— Я часто голоден. А это лучше, чем тосты и жареные яйца, — чуть извиняющимся тоном ответил тот. — Они почти предел того, что я могу приготовить сам.  
— Простите, а что в этом плохого? — влез Тони. — Я покупаю человеку еду. Вообще-то много еды. Чем плохо?  
— Плохо, если ты делаешь это, чтобы помучить его.  
— Я не...  
— Ты все пытаешься заставить меня есть острое, — скептически глянул на него Брюс.  
— Как можно не любить острое? — развел руками Тони. — Это... Да это просто глупо. Такому надо научиться, вопрос опыта и роста, Брюс, это...  
— Я не ем острый перец, Тони.  
Клинт едва сдержал улыбку.  
— Так что тебе понравилось? Из новой еды? — спросил он Стива. Тот перестал тонко нарезать морковь в миску, чуть нахмурился.  
— Буррито.  
— В самом деле? — спросила Наташа, устроившись на барном стуле. — Буррито?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Они вкусные. Теплые, сытные и можно наполнить чем угодно. Мне нравится острое. Буррито, может, не сильно-то изысканы, но вкусные.  
— Да уж, мы едим с уличных тележек. Часто, — сказал Тони с некоторым ужасом в голосе. Будто сам не мог поверить, во что превратилась его жизнь.  
— Ты сам создал себе эту проблему, а теперь нам ноешь? — спросил Клинт, а Тони презрительно от него отмахнулся.  
— Тамале пробовал? — поинтересовался Брюс у Стива. Тот забросил огурцы и помидоры в миску с зеленым салатом.  
— Да, вкусно. А арепу? — спросил Стив. Брюс кивнул. — Тоже вкусно. Как, не знаю, кукурузный хлеб? Но лучше. Намного.  
— Не ел ты просто правильного кукурузного хлеба. Я знаю одно местечко с соул-фудом тут неподалеку... — раздался громкий удар, и он дернулся от неожиданности. — Тор.  
— Я открою, — Тони слез со стула, по-прежнему глядя в телефон. — Что, думаешь, он по лестнице пришел? Потому что я воспользовался лифтом. Не могу видеть этот унылый городской пейзаж.  
Раздался еще один удар, а затем электрический треск.  
— Он на лестнице, — улыбнулась Наташа и вздохнула. — Я схожу с тобой.  
— Можешь призвать его не ронять здание на наши головы? — крикнул им вслед Клинт. — Ради всего святого, мне не нужны такие неприятности.  
— Остынь, Бартон, — бросил Старк через плечо и спросил у Наташи: — А что, никто не пользуется этим местом? Интересно.  
— Я пользуюсь, — проворчал Клинт. — И я не никто... Паста!  
— Помочь? — предложил Стив.  
— Нет, справлюсь. Кстати, а почему вы все здесь? Вам некуда больше пойти? Нечем важным заняться?  
Брюс и Стив обменялись взглядами.  
— Да не особо, — Брюс нерешительно пожал плечами. — Большую часть времени я чувствую себя, ну, не в своей тарелке, — он издал тихий смешок. — Что я здесь делаю? Что я вообще делаю в центре города? Все, что я могу порой, это оставаться на одном месте, и хотел бы иметь какие-нибудь важные дела, но нет! — он запнулся и моргнул, словно бы поток слов застал его врасплох. Покраснел, склонил голову. — Простите.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Кажется, у нас есть что-то общее, Док, — спокойно сказал он. — Думаю, у всех нас есть что-то общее.  
Клинт замер, крепко сжав в ладонях коричневый бумажный пакет. В повисшей тишине он вдруг понял, что оба они смотрят на него, и выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Спорим, Старк обидится, что приписали его к этой компании.  
— Тони, возможно, нужна цель еще сильнее, чем всем нам, — Брюс поднялся. — Так помочь с пастой?  
Клинт сдался и поднял пакет.  
— Да. Идем. Покажу, где мы храним кастрюли.  
Брюс последовал за ним.  
— Мы?  
— Я не умел готовить, Док, — он оглянулся. Стив расставлял на стойке тарелки, забросив на плечо полотенце, как заправский бармен. Клинт прикрыл глаза, почти наяву видя Фила на другой стороне. Ослабленный галстук, рукава рубашки закатаны по локоть, пиджак наброшен на барный стул.  
Филу понравились бы эти люди. Настоящие люди, а не их досье.  
— Клинт?  
Он распахнул глаза.  
— Да, прости. Идем разберемся с соусом, пока не сгорел.

***

— Почему вы никогда не спрашиваете меня о Локи?  
Доктор О’Брайен улыбнулась.  
— Потому что вы никогда не отвечаете на прямые вопросы, Клинт. Напротив, используете их как оружие против спрашивающего, — она переступила босыми ногами — сегодня ее неприлично дорогие туфли были заброшены под стол. — Это плохая привычка, которая не помогает завоевывать друзей.  
— О, да ну вас, — поморщился Клинт.  
— Вы делаете это нарочно, — она и не смотрела в его сторону. — Пытаетесь вывести меня из равновесия — но это не сработает.  
— Да мне и не нужно напрягаться, ваше равновесие очень так себе и без моей помощи, — сжав губы в тонкую линию, доктор О’Брайен одарила его жгучим взглядом, ноздри ее раздувались от гнева. Клинт ухмыльнулся. — О нет, не позволяйте мне вас отвлечь, — он махнул рукой на доску. — Сделайте же свой лучший выстрел.  
Она помедлила, перекатывая дротик между пальцами.  
— И что я получу, если попаду в яблочко?  
Клинт посмотрел на ее стойку и положение руки весьма презрительно.  
— Если попадете в чертову доску, я отвечу на прямой вопрос, — усмехнулся он.  
— О. Правда?  
Доктор О’Брайен отклонилась, переместила вес тела, плотно прижала локти к бокам и бросила дротик. Тот воткнулся в доску примерно в дюйме от центра.  
Клинт задумался.  
— Вы хитрите.  
— Вы хотите ответить на вопрос, иначе никогда не сделали бы эту ставку, — переступив через туфли, она опустилась в свое кресло. — Я просто даю вам возможность.  
Клинт выдернул дротик из доски.  
— Вот только ваше признание нивелирует цель.  
— Упс, — она выгнула бровь и подхватила свой планшет. — Так что насчет Локи?  
— Вы в самом деле собираетесь потратить свой вопрос на такую глупость? — Клинт подобрал все дротики. — Эти штуки дерьмово сделаны. Несбалансированные и убогие.  
— Позволю вам заплатить за них в следующий раз. Судя по всему, неправильный вопрос, — она положила локти на стол, оперлась подбородком о скрещенные пальцы. — Вы хотите поговорить о Локи?  
— И снова вы ходите вокруг да около самого сложного, — Клинт подбросил дротик, поймал его. — Неудивительно, что все избегают вашего отделения.  
— По большей части это потому, что мы позорно недооценены. Расскажите мне о том, как это — быть под контролем Локи.  
Напряжение ушло из плечей, облегчение накатило мощной волной.  
— Вы когда-нибудь падали с лестницы? — он подбросил и поймал очередной дротик, оценивая варианты. — Высокой, крутой, не внутренней, а скорее... бетонной лестницы на улице?  
— Да.  
— Помните момент некоего зависания прямо перед падением? Когда время замедляется, и ты думаешь, в самом деле думаешь, что сможешь остановиться и не упасть? Что сумеешь зацепиться за что-либо или же сместиться назад и удержаться наверху. Как угодно. Просто потому, что мозг отказывается признавать вероятность того, что вот-вот тебе придется весьма болезненным образом наесться бетона.  
— Да.  
Клинт с силой запустил дротик, попал точно в центр доски, оставив трещину.  
— Вот на что это было похоже. Все время. Будто ты увяз в переломном моменте, зная, что падаешь, что ничего с этим не поделать — и все же каждое гребанное мгновение пытаешься удержаться наверху.  
Еще дротик — недостаточно близко, следом два других.  
Руки дрожали, и он встряхнул ладонями, скрывая это.  
— Ненавижу его. И ненавижу себя за то, что не смог от него избавиться.  
О’Брайен записывала что-то в блокноте — и это успокаивало. Казалось нормальным.  
— Что из себя представляет Локи?  
Клинт оставался неподвижным очень долго. Относительно неподвижным конечно. Он чувствовал вибрацию в пальцах и плечах, мышцы ног подергивались, горло сводило — возможно, всего этого не было видно, но Клинт-то ощущал. Тело будто пыталось встряхнуться или сбежать — сделать что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от чувства беспомощности.  
И все же он стоял неподвижно.  
— Я думал, он кукушка. Но ошибался. Смотрел не туда. Не на то... — он шумно сглотнул. — Не на то гнездо.  
Доктор О’Брайен молчала, и Клинт сосредоточился на звуках, издаваемых ее ручкой — свободных, размеренных, успокаивающих. Он сосредоточился на дыхании.  
— Не кукушка?  
— Нет. Я ошибался. Видите ли, кукушки подбрасывают свои яйца в чужие гнезда. Прячут детенышей среди яиц другой птицы и исчезают. Но это неправильно. Это... Приемный родитель растит птенца, по незнанию или из-за страха. Он вырастит птенца как собственного, выкормит и обучит, оставит в гнезде, даже если кукушонок убьет его собственных птенцов. Но кровь не обманешь, и кукушка остается кукушкой. Она повторит сценарий и подбросит уже свои яйца в чужое гнездо. Хотя воспитывали ее иначе. Но такова ее натура.  
Клинт провел ладонью по лицу, выдохнул.  
— Это неправильно. Все это... неправильно.  
Движения ее пера остановились, будто ставя точку в его размышлениях.  
— А что тогда правильно?  
— Локи лысуха.  
Доктор О’Брайен прижала пальцы к губам, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Клинт улыбнулся в ответ — и отчего-то стало чуть легче.  
— Я ничего не знаю о лысухах. Для меня это всего лишь слово, которое моя бабушка применяла к моему дедушке.  
— Разве плохое слово? В нем есть определенная сила, — Клинт принялся ходить по комнате, тщательно вымеряя шаги, обходя препятствия. Отвлекал себя. — Но лысухи — маленькие птички. Порой их ошибочно принимают за уток. Маленькие толстые птички, шотландские куропатки, так называется их семейство... толстые маленькие... — Клинт запнулся, покачал головой. — Множество птиц зависят от воды. Но есть разница между птицами, которые живут на воде, и теми, что живут на берегу. У большинства водоплавающих птиц перепончатые лапы. Утки, гуси, лебеди, чайки, — Клинт растопырил ладонь. — Натянутая кожа между пальцами, которая помогает им плавать. Маленькие ласты. Необходимы, если ловишь рыбу, если нужно нырять вопреки естественной плавучести, погружаться под поверхность, — Клинт говорил теперь быстро, словно пытался высказаться прежде, чем передумает. — А у большинства береговых птиц вроде куликов, веретенников и журавлей, перепонок нет. Только пальцы.  
Клинт посмотрел на свою ладонь, сжал кулак.  
— Все зависит от того, где они живут. Береговые птицы питаются и гнездятся на земле, им нужно быстро передвигаться по песку и камням. Их лапам нужно иметь захват и способность рыть песок, чтобы найти еду. Но вот быстро плавать они не могут. Водоплавающие птицы напротив, требуют способности быстро передвигаться в воде и нырять, но на берегу они неуклюжи. Лысухи — не то и не другое. Все сразу. Пастушковые.  
— Пастушковые?  
— Семейство птиц. Пастушки, лысухи, камышницы. Их отличительная черта — лапы. Лоскут кожи обернут вокруг каждого их пальца, из-за чего они расширяются по краям. Поэтому птицы могут хорошо плавать и бегать, но не принадлежат ни к водоплавающим, ни к сухопутным. Не принадлежат ни к одному роду. Но выжить при необходимости могут в любом месте, — он пожал плечами. — Не водоплавающее, не сухопутное. Выродок, застрявший где-то между. Рожденный в одном мире. Выросший в другом. Не являющийся в полной мере частью ни одного из них.  
Клинт сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул. Прицелился.  
— И лысухи убивают своих.  
О’Брайен держала ручку неподвижно, под ее пальцами на металле отблескивал свет.  
— Да?  
— Лысухи... — он сглотнул. — У лысух очень большие выводки. От шести до восьми яиц. И самые сильные выживают. Их оставляют в гнезде. А остальных убивают. Убивают птенцов. Матери. Атакуют своих птенцов, — он с силой постучал пальцами по металлу дротика. — А тех, кто убегает, оставляют голодать.  
Сосредоточившись, точным гладким движением Клинт отправил дротик прямо в яблочко.  
— Они убивают своих. А знаете, что еще хуже? Будет второй выводок. И его тоже убьют.  
Клинт резко развернулся, собрал в ладони дротики.  
— Локи лысуха. Родители бросили его умирать, и он напал на них, — он неуловимым движением бросил дротики, и те воткнулись выше, ниже и по бокам первого.  
Клинт размял пальцы и повернулся к О’Брайен.  
— И что же? Вам нечего сказать?  
Она отложила ручку — Клинт хоть и смотрел ей в лицо, но заметил это боковым зрением. От него не укрылась завершенность ее действия, но Клинт не реагировал. Продолжал ждать.  
Резко постучали — и дверь открылась. Мария Хилл не ждала, пока ее пригласят. Она вошла в кабинет, и напряженное выражение ее лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Простите, — сказала Хилл, и у Клинта все перевернулось в животе. Появилось ощущение, будто падает. Он растерянно уставился на Хилл. Она выглядела уставшей и расстроенной, губы ее были плотно сжаты. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли со мной, агент.  
Доктор О’Брайен положила ладонь на предплечье Клинта:  
— В чем дело?  
— Простите, — повторила Хилл. — Клинт.  
Он встал, резким неуверенным движением.  
— Мэм?  
Хилл прикрыла глаза.  
— Мы не можем прямо сейчас поднять директора Фьюри, — тихо сказала она. — Не ожидали этого шага так рано, но Росс никогда не был особо искусен в политических играх.  
— Росс? — Клинт бросился к двери. — Где он? Где Брюс? Черт, мы не можем позволить ему...  
Хилл сомкнула пальцы на его плече — нежно и сильно одновременно. Подождала, пока Клинт переведет на нее взгляд.  
— Клинт. Генерал Росс тут не ради Беннера, — он опустил плечи, резко выдохнул. Хилл потрясла его за руку, привлекая внимание. — Он здесь из-за тебя.  
Клинт таращился на Хилл, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл ее слов. Как ни старался, ничего не получалось.  
Звук твердых шагов эхом отозвался в голове. Подняв взгляд, Клинт увидел человека со строгим лицом в хрустящей армейской форме. Тот стоял позади Хилл и кривил губы в усмешке.  
— Клинт Бартон, — сказал тихо и хрипло, — вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве врагу Соединенных Штатов и участии в террористической атаке на американских граждан.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Ты пойдешь с нами, сынок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора.
> 
> Немного птичьих фактов.  
> Информация Клинта немного некорректна, но она довольно распространена, поэтому я и вложила ее в уста героя. Лысухи как вид известны тем, что изгоняют и убивают слабое потомство, поддерживая только самых крупных и сильных. Несмотря на это, относительно редко бывает так, что птицы несут яйца несколько раз в сезон, высиживая и убивая птенцов. Такое поведение кажется людям предосудительным, но оно усиливает генетическую линию лысух, позволяя выживать и размножаться только самым сильным птенцам.  
> Американские лысухи также практикуют так называемый «гнездовой паразитизм», подбрасывая яйца в чужие гнезда. Однако проделывают это лысухи исключительно со своим видом. Поскольку эти птицы откладывают одно яйцо в день, когда появляется лишнее, лысуха понимает, что чего-то в гнезде быть не должно. Единственная защита от того, чтобы не растить чужого — это распознать и запомнить характеристики первого рожденного птенца. Но поскольку ВСЕ птенцы принадлежат к лысухам, инкубационный период у них тоже одинаковый, а яйцо паразита появляется в гнезде уже после начала периода размножения, первые несколько яиц почти всегда являются законным наследством строителя гнезда. Однако птица начинает убивать птенцов, которые не соответствуют первому вылупившемуся, в попытке избавиться от паразита. Много лет для орнитологов-любителей такое поведение было непонятным, и они, наблюдая за гнездами лысух, с ужасом видели, как мать убивает своих птенцов. Без генетической экспертизы или понимания поведения по вытеснению конкурентов можно увидеть лишь убийство птенцов своего вида. Птица при этом часто убивает от шести до восьми своих птенцов в попытке вычислить паразита. И даже в этом случае может не преуспеть. Птенцы с более ярким оперением на груди, более сильные будут иметь преимущество, но лысуха продолжит убивать всех, кроме первенца.  
> Вот вам сегодняшний хардкорный факт о живой природе.


	8. Chapter 8

Наручники были тяжелыми.  
В каком-то смысле Клинта удивило то, как сильно они оттягивают руки. Мышцы сами собой напрягались, стараясь избавиться от оков, хотя идти было некуда, некуда бежать. Руки были скованы спереди, Клинт не понимал, почему не сзади.  
Затем они прошли в главный коридор здания Щ.И.Т.а — и он понял. Это была демонстрация. Предупреждение. Стыд, боль и наказание — а он стал примером в назидание.  
Свесив руки с тяжеленными наручниками, Клинт все же высоко держал голову. Потому что не пошли бы они нахрен.  
Он шел в сопровождении целого военного отряда. Безоружный усталый человек в окружении океана военных униформ, оружия и безразличных лиц. Когда они пересекали главный вестибюль, повсюду толпились сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а. Полевые агенты с сердитыми лицами и сжатыми кулаками, офисные работники с чашками и папками в руках. Многие лица он узнавал и рад был им, каждый день рад был видеть их в коридорах, кафетерии, на полигоне или в тренажерке.  
Джессика, месяц назад родившая второго ребенка, девочку. Роберт, не Роб и точно не Бобби, который всегда заботился, чтобы бухгалтерия вовремя учитывала формы по размещению расходов. Берил, бывшая временная сотрудница, ставшая постоянной — она так этим гордилась, что угостила всех тремя дюжинами кексов. Она все время краснела и приберегла припозднившемуся Клинту шоколадный кекс с шоколадной же глазурью. Мистер Эдусей, который помнил дни рождения каждого и отправлял открытки по внутренней почте. Шария, которая невесть чем насолила Наташе и пришла к Клинту с предложением мира — с широко распахнутыми темными глазами и плотно сжатыми губами.  
Клинт был рад видеть их, поскольку каждый был еще одним человеком, которого он не убил.  
Наручники казались такими тяжелыми, что было непонятно, как Клинт вообще переставлял ноги. Вздернув подбородок и расправив плечи, он решил для себя, что все еще может с этим справиться, выдержать еще немного. В конце концов не так уж широк этот вестибюль, не так уж далеко до выхода. Было очень тихо, слышался лишь стук военных ботинок по плитке.  
Еще несколько метров — и все будет позади. Унижение можно терпеть, пока он не покинет здание, пока за ним не закроется дверь. Клинт не смотрел по сторонам и не оборачивался. Скоро все будет кончено. Он не обернется, пока не окажется по ту сторону двери.  
— Эй!  
Военные остановились и мгновенно окружили Клинта. Звук взводимых курков был гораздо громче этого голоса.  
— Продолжайте идти, — велел Росс, но тут снова раздалось — уже громче:  
— ЭЙ!  
На этот раз Клинт резко развернулся и увидел знакомые взъерошенные седоватые волосы и замызганные очки.  
— Эй, эй! Все нормально! — Клинт будто со стороны услышал собственные торопливые слова. — Все в порядке, Док, не...  
Но Брюс Беннер уже протиснулся между ним и дверью. Сощурившись и упрямо вздернув подбородок, он развел руками.  
— Что тут происходит? — спросил, и один из армейских шагнул вперед, намереваясь оттеснить Брюса в сторону. Тот поймал дуло его автомата одной рукой. — Поверь мне, — произнес негромко, и мир вокруг будто замер. — Ты очень, очень-очень не хочешь этого делать.  
— В сторону! — велел офицер.  
— Нет, — дыхание Брюса стало шумным и прерывистым. — Вы его не заберете.  
За негромкими спокойными словами скрывалось что-то еще. Жуткое и полное ярости.  
— Док, — произнес Клинт, игнорируя попытки охраны оттеснить его, — Док. Эй. Все в порядке. Нормально.  
Он подался вперед, встретился взглядом с Брюсом.  
— Все хорошо. Нормально. Порядок, — низким успокаивающим голосом продолжил Клинт.  
— И что из этого кажется тебе НОРМАЛЬНЫМ? — рявкнул Брюс. — В каком из миров это НОРМАЛЬНО?  
Клинт потянулся и поймал кулак в свои ладони, сомкнул пальцы.  
— В моем мире. Не делай этого. Не вздумай. Фьюри...  
— Фьюри бросил тебя на произвол судьбы, — прорычал Брюс. В глубину его глаз плеснуло зеленым, пальцы в руках Клинта, казалось, стали расти, а он все пытался их удержать. — Где он? Где все они? Просто позволят забрать тебя? Отлично знают, что с тобой сделают! Знают и все равно тебя бросают!  
— Это не ваша забота, Беннер, — сказал Росс. Идиот. Клинт всегда знал, что он идиот, но не мог поверить, что Росс не понимал: только руки Клинта пока не позволяют превратить его в розовый плевок на стене. Росс положил ладонь ему на плечо и встряхнул. Клинт не отпустил руку Брюса. — В сторону.  
Брюс издал резкий смешок.  
— Вы его не заберете, — повторил он, и на этот раз голос был уже более собранным и контролируемым. — Я не позволю вам сделать из него козла отпущения, не позволю бросить его в камеру без окон на следующие сорок или пятьдесят лет, — Брюс несколько раз с силой вдохнул и выдохнул. — Он такого не заслужил.  
— Но я ведь сделал это, — сказал Клинт, и в словах этих было некое очищение. Осознание. — Брюс. Я виноват.  
— Нет, — теперь уже Брюс встряхнул его за плечо. — Локи виноват, он использовал тебя. А теперь иди за мной.  
— Это ужасная идея, — сказал Клинт. Повсюду было оружие и солдаты. — Брюс, не делай этого, все будет нормально.  
Какой-то идиот позади него щелкнул затвором, и лязг металла в тишине показался оглушительным. Глаза Брюса расширились и позеленели окончательно. Клинт без раздумий подался вперед, скованными руками обхватил Брюса за шею, плотно прижался к нему.  
— Не вздумай, — проговорил, вцепившись в его рубашку, и плотно зажмурился. — Не ради меня. Нет. Нет. Прошу.  
Повисло тягучее молчание, а затем Брюс положил руку между лопаток Клинта.  
— Все хорошо, — сдавленным дрожащим голосом сказал он. — Все хорошо, но я не позволю им тебя забрать.  
Клинт перевел дыхание.  
— Брюс...  
— Беннер, это не твоя забота, — едко проворчал Росс. Клинт услышал, как тот переступает за спиной. — В сторону. Немедленно.  
Брюс выскользнул из рук Клинта, потянул его за собой.  
— Идите к черту.  
— Простите?  
В вестибюле началось какое-то движение. За стеклом во все стороны растекался поток агентов, очищая помещение от персонала, контролируя хаос, и в его центре — шагающий к ним Капитан Америка. Он был без костюма, но тот ему и не требовался. Стив двигался целеустремленно, с напором — как всегда. Расправив плечи, он шагал к ним, и теперь Клинт знал, как выглядит человек, идущий на войну.  
Стив Роджерс шел на войну.  
— Прошу прощения.  
Стив возвышался над всеми ними, и над Россом тоже. Даже в одной из своих нелепых клетчатых рубашек он казался силой, с которой необходимо считаться. Плечи его были невероятно широки, а лицо — строгим. В этой одежке и со щитом он должен бы выглядеть глупо, но ничего подобного.  
— Могу я увидеть бумаги? — спросил он, застыв перед Россом.  
Тот не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, скалясь на одного из солдат.  
— Я командир агента Бартона, — спокойно произнес Стив. Долго игнорировать его было невозможно, и он это знал. Выжидающе протянул открытую ладонь. — И я хочу увидеть ваше разрешение, — когда Росс перевел на него взгляд, Стив вежливо улыбнулся. — Ордер? Юридические бумаги? Если у вас нет права вывести его из помещения, это будет расценено как похищение.  
— Он совершил преступление, — процедил Росс.  
— И есть официальные органы, в чьи полномочия входят подобные вопросы, — Стив и не думал отступать. — Я советую вам действовать через них. Когда мы получим ордер, агент Бартон сдастся сам, — он переместил руку на щите, и по поверхности прокатился яркий отблеск света. — Он не оказывает сопротивления. Не бежит. Но он не будет брошен на произвол судьбы. Будет сопровожден в соответствующем порядке. По крайней мере, мной.  
— Кэп... — начал было Клинт, но никто его не слушал.  
— Это вне ваших полномочий, — рявкнул Росс. Стив не отступал, стоял совершенно неподвижно, будто скала, блокируя Россу доступ к Клинту и Брюсу.  
— Как и ваших, — очень спокойно, но с непримиримой убежденностью ответствовал Стив.  
Росс ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, но тот будто и не заметил.  
— Послушай, сынок, если ты думаешь, что...  
— А вам не кажется, Росс, что невежливо тыкать пальцем в икону всея Америки?  
Брюс рядом с ним ощутимо расслабился, а Клинт едва сумел подавить проклятие.  
— Будто без того цирка недостаточно, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Брюс рассмеялся, и Клинт покосился на него. — Вообще-то это ты во всем виноват, знаешь?  
Брюс не выпустил его руку.  
— Меня устраивает.  
— Эй, Пеп, окажешь мне услугу? — спросил Тони, прижимая к щеке телефон. Он спускался по лестнице, свободная рука в кармане брюк, пиджак расстегнут, галстук ослаблен. — Ага, иди к законникам. Погреми ключами от клеток да спусти с поводков, — на губах его играла улыбка, но выражение лица и лихорадочный блеск глаз не предвещали ровным счетом ничего хорошего. — И начинай подыскивать талантливого специалиста с опытом работы в области международного права, ситуациях с захватом заложников и стокгольмского синдрома. Мы идем на войну, — он помолчал. — Да, и еще позвони Ричардсу и спроси, может ли он связать нас с парочкой магических пользователей. Да, да, я понимаю, но нам нужно... Ладно, отлично подмечено, звони Сью. Идея куда лучше, вот почему ты главная. Спасибо, мисс Поттс!  
Тони подбросил телефон в воздух, поймал и принялся быстро водить пальцами по экрану.  
— И куда мне послать восемь десятков своих законников? — сахарным голоском спросил он. — Потому что им скучно. А знаете, что они, черт подери, обожают больше всего на свете? Снести под ноль существующий закон и создать все заново. Полагаю, мы сможем занять правительство США на пару десятилетий.  
— Полагаю, правительство США вас переживет, — выдохнул Росс.  
— Я ошеломительно богат, страшно упрям, и ты мне не нравишься, — пояснил Тони. — Поэтому кое-что пообещать я могу наверняка, — он не отрывал глаз от телефона и шел сквозь толпу военных, раскалывая ее будто ледокол. Неумолимо. Проходя мимо генерала, он небрежно похлопал его по груди. — У меня друзей в верхах побольше, чем у тебя, — оторвавшись от экрана, Тони ослепительно улыбнулся. — Правда хочешь померяться крутыми связями? — в карих глазах вспыхнула безудержная ярость. — На твоем месте я бы не стал.  
Солдаты то и дело переглядывались. Росс, возможно, пока не понял, что его обошли с флангов, но для них это было очевидно. Некоторые уже глазели на Стива и Тони, разинув рты, и это было то ли очень хорошо, то ли совсем плохо. Клинт переступил было с ноги на ногу, но Брюс крепко ухватил его за плечо, удерживая на месте.  
— Не вздумай, — сказал он очень тихо. — Стой здесь. Мы...  
Что-то взревело, и оставшиеся агенты Щ.И.Т.а пригнулись, отбежали к стенам. Солдаты вскинули оружие и окружили Росса, который вынул свой пистолет. Тони закатил глаза, Стив вздохнул.  
Тор врезался в толпу, будто шар для боулинга.  
Обутые в ботинки ноги ломали мраморный пол, и все начинали спотыкаться. На несколько мгновений все замерло, и Клинт почувствовал, натурально почувствовал кожей статическое электричество. Электричество буквально разлилось в воздухе, и он задрожал.  
Тор выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост.  
— Так это правда, — прогремел он, и в словах отозвалась вся царская сила Асгарда. — Вы пали так низко, что возложили вину за преступления других на моего брата по щиту.  
— Он должен понести ответственность за свои действия, — теперь Росс был взбешен. — И он понесет ее!  
Тор покачал головой.  
— Это я дал толчок этим событиям. Я привел Локи сюда. Если и нужно на кого возложить вину, то на меня. Вы не заберете этого человека, чтобы наказать за грехи, коих он не совершал.  
— Ну, вы же увели истинного преступника, разве нет? — выплюнул Росс.  
— Поскольку не было ни малейшей надежды, что вы удержите его. Асгард понесет ответ за преступления Локи. Я понесу ответ за преступления своего брата. Но мы не потерпим обвинений одной из его жертв в несовершенных им преступлениях.  
Тор резко подался к нему, и Клинта на секунду охватила паника. Но тот сомкнул руки на тяжелых наручниках и быстро дернул. Цепь разлетелась надвое с резким звуком, а Тор просто отступил. Скрестил руки на груди и молча посмотрел на Росса. Оружие он с бедра даже не снимал. Мьельнир и не нужен был, чтобы продемонстрировать всю мощь полубога. Самого присутствия было достаточно.  
Брюс стоял совсем рядом с Клинтом. По-прежнему тяжело дышал, но не двигался и уже не дрожал. Стив замер перед ним, заслоняя широкими плечами, а Тор прикрывал сзади и излучал гнев. Тони тоже подошел ближе. Склонил голову набок.  
— Ну посмотрите на себя, генерал Росс, — издевательски нежным голоском протянул он. — У вас же совсем нет друзей. Вы же полезли в воду не зная броду, и это непростительная ошибка с точки зрения военной тактики, — Тони глянул на него поверх солнцезащитных очков. — Так что забирайте парней и идите домой, и спишем все на ошибку в оформлении документов.  
— Старк, вы...  
— Сэр, вам стоит отступить, — спокойно порекомендовал ему Стив. Щит многозначительно поблескивал у него на боку. Стив не поднял его, но это казалось излишним. — Пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.  
Тор издал смешок.  
— Если у кого и есть здесь контроль, то не у него.  
Росс раскраснелся от гнева, лицо его исказилось, и он ткнул пальцем в сторону Клинта.  
— Он военный преступник.  
— Он Мститель, — сказал Стив.  
— А знаете, в чем еще фокус? — с широкой ухмылкой произнес Тони. — Вы пришли за одним из нас? Так будьте готовы иметь дело со всеми нами. Потому что мы придем за вами. Каждый. Из. Нас.  
— Думаете, сможете победить все американское правительство, Старк? — рыкнул Росс. — Всю армию?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Я уже это делал. Теперь будет даже проще. В конце концов, теперь у меня есть подкрепление.  
— Старк...  
— А ты попробуй, — оскалился Тони, и Стив прижал ладонь к его груди, не давая дернуться вперед. — Я...  
— Не тебе решать, — сказал знакомый голос, и сквозь толпу прошел Ник Фьюри. Сунув руки в карманы, он двигался непринужденной походкой. И выглядел позабавленным. По пятам шла Мария Хилл, а позади нее вооруженная группа агентов Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Ты, — сердито развернулся к нему Росс.  
— Я, — согласился Фьюри и развел руки в стороны. — Милый трюк вы проделали, генерал, сослав меня в Вашингтон, чтобы напакостить здесь и сбежать. Не очень эффективный. Но милый.  
— Слушай сюда... — начал было Росс, но Фьюри перебил:  
— Нет, это ты слушай сюда. Ты вломился в мой дом, напал на моих людей и использовал для этого мои протоколы? Такое можно счесть личным оскорблением. Шанс у тебя был. С Бартоном и Романовой — но ты облажался оба раза. И со Старком, и с Беннером ваши военные использовали неверную тактику, и хорошо еще, что мы были достаточно умны и быстры, чтобы заполучить Роджерса и Тора прежде, чем вы, парни, высунули свои бошки из задниц и поняли, что происходит. Теперь ты смотришь на смену власти, и она тебе и твоим не нравится, верно? Ну, сочувствую. Научился чему сегодня? Понял ли, что снова неправильно оценил ситуацию и этих людей?  
Фьюри ткнул в него пальцем, продолжая выговаривать:  
— Принцип «разделяй и властвуй» здесь не пройдет. Лобовые атаки тоже. А для других тактик ты недостаточно умен, — он оскалился. — Агент Хилл? Проводите джентльменов прочь из здания.  
— С удовольствием, сэр, — Мария шагнула вперед. — Не последуете ли за мной, пожалуйста? — указала она на дверь.  
Росс с перекошенным красным лицом пялился на Фьюри.  
— Это не конец! — процедил он. — Я вернусь.  
Фьюри наклонился к Россу близко-близко.  
— Жду не дождусь, генерал, — он отступил на шаг. — Хорошего дня, джентльмены.  
С вежливой улыбкой он сцепил руки в замок за спиной.  
— О, и кстати. Будь я на вашем месте, то очень-очень осторожно запускал бы двигатели. Никто толком не знает, где агент Романова, а она довольно ловкая.  
Фьюри осмотрелся.  
— Черт, что вы все делаете? И за что я вам только плачу? — он махнул рукой столпившимся агентам. — Тащите свои задницы на работу, шоу окончено, — Фьюри подождал, пока его приказ начнут выполнять, а затем посмотрел на Клинта. — Тор, Бартон, забирайте Беннера и прочь отсюда. Роджерс, Старк, не окажете агенту Хилл кое-какую поддержку? Мне нужно кое-что проверить.  
Если кто и хотел поспорить, то воздержался. Клинт ухватил Брюса за руку, похлопал по спине.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он Тору, не обращая внимания на обрывки наручников на запястьях. — В переговорную.  
Тор кивнул, и они втроем двинулись вперед. Теперь, когда кризис миновал, Брюс казался ослабевшим и шел спотыкаясь, свесив голову. Он дрожал, Клинт втолкнул его в лифт.  
Он не был уверен, что делает. Все казалось призрачным, слегка нереальным. Мир вращался вокруг своей оси, пытаясь поставить его на колени. Неясно, как вообще Клинт еще умудрялся держаться. Двигаться. Тащить за собой Брюса.  
Клинт не удивился, обнаружив в переговорке Наташу.  
— Не прошло и полгода, — буркнула она и приняла вес Брюса на себя. — Тор, можешь усадить его в кресло?  
— Да. Пойдем, мой друг. Нужно сесть и подышать глубоко, все неприятности уже позади.  
— Где, черт подери, ты была? — спросил Клинт у Наташи, а она одарила его острым взглядом. — Пропустила все шоу.  
— А как ты думаешь, кто их всех там собрал? — спросила Наташа и принялась освобождать его запястья от остатков наручников. — Кстати, твоя мозгоправ там буквально беснуется, так что как только закончишь, будь добр позвонить ей.  
— Как ты...  
На сей раз взгляд Наташи был презрительным.  
— Клинт, это Щ.И.Т. Половина народу в здании знала о приходе Росса прежде, чем открылась парадная дверь, вторая половина узнала не позже, чем через десять минут. Почему, думаешь, все от технического персонала до оружейников, полевых агентов и бухгалтеров столпились в коридорах?  
Один из браслетов соскользнул с запястья, и Клинт потряс рукой, благодарный за освобождение.  
— Чтобы поглядеть, как меня арестовывают?  
Наташина рука взметнулась так быстро, что Клинт и глазом моргнуть не успел. Ухватив его за подбородок, она с силой сжала пальцы и заставила поднять голову.  
— Никто, — прошипела она, — ни единый человек в тех коридорах не хотел бы увидеть, как тебя уводят, Бартон. Особенно вот так, — Наташа удерживала его взгляд на себе еще секунду-другую, а затем вернулась к оставшемуся браслету.  
Клинт поморщился.  
— Нат...  
— Ты один из нас, — мотнула головой Наташа. — Пора бы перестать видеть врагов там, где их нет. Есть только один человек, который хочет, чтобы тебя наказали — и это ты сам, — закончив с наручниками, она отстранилась, продолжая хмуриться. — Тор, как там Беннер?  
Тор глянул на них.  
— Бывало и лучше, но он по-прежнему с нами.  
— Док, ты как? — Клинт присел на корточки рядом со стулом. — Брюс?  
— Нормально, просто... — Брюс тяжело дышал. — Прости. Знаю, что все позади. Но... — он обхватил себя за плечи, но быстро опустил руки. — Просто... — он осекся и судорожно вздохнул.  
— Ладно, — Клинт взял ладони Брюса в свои и потер их, похлопал его по плечу. — Все хорошо, просто будь с нами, — не отрывая от него взгляда, он сказал Наташе: — Приведи Тони, — сам Клинт продолжил растирать руки Брюса, пытаясь создать тактильную связь.  
— Я нормально, — Брюс свесил голову и закрыл глаза, а Клинт все продолжал гладить по плечу.  
— Вот и хорошо, — отозвался Клинт. Он и сам дышал слишком быстро и тяжело, но это ничего. Все в порядке. — А знаешь что? Просто к сведению: армия может подумать, что мы встречаемся.  
Брюс издал смешок, вышло немного нервно.  
— Ну, вот и конец моим шансам завербоваться на военную службу.  
— Не, они отменили «Не спрашивай, не говори», — бросил Клинт, отмечая, что Брюс задышал ровнее. — А Щ.И.Т.у вообще до лампочки, кто с кем спит, пока все по согласию и закону, и пока все играют за нужную команду, — послышался еще один смешок, и Клинт усмехнулся. — Ну что, полегче?  
— Да, — Брюс поднял голову, паника в глазах еще не растаяла. — Лучше, — он дрожащей рукой ухватил Клинта за запястье. — Как ты сам? Он...  
— Порядок. Все нормально. Спасибо. За... за все.  
Брюс кивнул.  
— В следующий раз не вздумай уходить, — процедил он.  
Клинт поднялся на ноги.  
— Лучше было увести его отсюда.  
— Нет, — выпалил Тор. — Не лучше. Ты принимаешь решения, какие влияют на всех нас.  
— Здоровяк прав, — сказал Тони, входя в переговорку вслед за Наташей. Рядом шагал Стив. — Ты идиот, Бартон.  
— Я не просил твоей помощи.  
— А стоило, — отметил Стив. — В следующий раз звони...  
— Звонить кому? Зачем? — Клинт потер ладонью лицо и принялся нервно ходить по комнате.  
— Затем, что именно так следует поступать, когда у тебя есть команда, — бросил вошедший в помещение Фьюри и закрыл за собой дверь. — Хилл очищает периметр. Хорошее время реагирования.  
— Что это, черт подери, было, сэр? — бросил Клинт.  
Сперва он решил, что Фьюри и не подумает ответить на вопрос. Но нет.  
— Кризис позади, Бартон. Мир прямо сейчас в безопасности. То, что свело вас всех вместе, уже позади. Если только вы не придумаете что-то новое, способное связать вас, — Фьюри сунул руки в карманы. — Либо вы команда, либо нет. Но я так думаю, что да.  
Клинт глубоко вздохнул.  
— Они — может быть. Я нет.  
Фьюри посмотрел на него.  
— Чушь. Мстители, ну-ка...  
— Я не мог остановиться, не мог остановить все это, — выпалил Клинт. — Когда уже вы признаете тот факт, что объяснение «это меня магия заставила» не выдерживает никакой критики? Вообще нигде. Ни у публики, ни у политиков, ни у судей, нигде, мать вашу. Просто... Довольно! — теперь он кричал, слова лились все быстрее, и Клинт ровным счетом ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Я не смог заставить себя остановиться, а потому не должен быть здесь. Так может, хватит притворяться?!  
Повисла тишина, в которой послышался тяжкий вздох Фьюри.  
— Чушь. Полный бред, — обернувшись, он вздернул брови. — Я стоял от тебя на том же расстоянии, что и сейчас. Метров шесть? Девять? Может, меньше. И ты. Самый выдающийся стрелок из мне известных, величайший из тех, что когда-либо были в Щ.И.Т.е. И что же? Ты промахнулся и не убил меня.  
Он широко развел руками и продолжил:  
— И как же так вышло, агент Бартон? Вы сделали выстрел и... промахнулись? На таком расстоянии? Вы не промахиваетесь. Никогда. Вы бьете точно в цель. Всегда. Каждый чертов раз.  
Медленно и внушительно он пересек комнату.  
— Ты же знаешь меня. Знаешь, что я ношу жилет всегда, когда могут возникнуть проблемы. Я был открыт. Стоял неподвижно. В шести гребанных метрах от тебя. Так, может, потрудишься объяснить, почему выстрелил в область жилета, отлично зная, что это не сработает?  
У Клинта плыло в глазах, а мозг будто отказал. Он ощущал пистолет в своей руке, а крик собственного сознания тонул в грохоте выстрелов.  
— Пистолет не мое оружие, — вернувшись в настоящее, сказал Клинт.  
— Чушь, — рыкнул Фьюри. — Этот выстрел мог сделать даже первокурсник, мог завалить меня, как бешеную собаку. Ты обучен, эффективен и не оставляешь цель в живых. Пиф-паф. Ты стреляешь в голову, — он подошел к Клинту вплотную. — И даже когда тебя дергали за ниточки, Бартон, ты сделал не смертельный выстрел и ушел, не убедившись, что работа закончена. Потому что внутри ты продолжал бороться, сопротивляться, по крайней мере частично оставаясь агентом Щ.И.Т.а, Клинтом Бартоном. И сопротивлялся изо всех сил, которые мог в себе собрать.  
Он ткнул пальцем в грудь Клинту, заставляя попятиться.  
— В тот самый миг, когда пуля попала мне четко по центру груди, туда, где могла причинить минимальный ущерб, в тот самый миг, когда ты не пустил вторую пулю мне в голову, я понял, что ты еще там. Борешься, — он снова ткнул пальцем как раз туда, куда угодил в свое время клинок Локи, но теперь освобождая его сердце. — И ты, и Селвиг. Превозмогая себя. Все время.  
Клинт едва мог пошевелиться и толком вздохнуть. Фьюри покачал головой.  
— К моменту, когда ты добрался до хэликерриера, Бартон, ты был мертвецом. И это доказывают видеозаписи. Сражался сам с собой так отчаянно, что истекал кровью изнутри. И все же. ВСЕ ЖЕ ты сделал выстрел, последствия которого мы смогли бы исправить. И как ты это объяснишь? Ты знал каждый сантиметр того корабля. Прекрасно знал, как обрушить его на землю. Но все, что тебе удалось сделать, это заглушить один двигатель и вывести из строя второй, пока мы разбирались с первым.  
— И все-таки я почти его уронил, — глухо сказал Клинт.  
Фьюри фыркнул.  
— Ой, да брось, мы справлялись и с куда худшим — и все еще в небе. Не переоценивай свой вклад, Бартон, я тебя уверяю, Щ.И.Т. так не поступает. В этом и вся проблема. Мы, конечно, можем позволить им посадить тебя в тюрьму, можем упечь тебя за решетку сами, но к чему это приведет? — Фьюри весь кипел. — Хочешь быть наказанным? Хочешь отсидеть? А потом выйти оттуда, надеть костюм и позаботиться о том, чтобы подобное не повторилось? Это твое наказание, твое искупление, но я не буду разменивать тебя как монету ради политического жеста. Ты исключителен, уникален. В тебе есть неповторимое сочетание навыков, тренировок и пограничного безумия, которые позволяют подняться над ситуацией и изменить ее. Ты один можешь переломить ход битвы — и именно ЭТО ты сделаешь.  
Клинт молча пялился на него.  
— Так что же? — спросил он в итоге. — Я вдруг стал Мстителем?  
В воцарившемся молчании послышался тихий, но твердый голос Стива:  
— Ты всегда им был. И только ты один этого не знал.  
— Очень мило, что ты наконец присоединился к команде, — влез Старк. Скрестив руки на груди, он привалился к стене рядом со стулом Брюса. — Думал, ты проходишь психотерапию. Кстати, не пора ли с ней завязывать?  
Брюс застонал, Стив резко повернулся к Тони.  
— Ради Бога, Тони, — в голосе его слышались одновременно ужас и смирение.  
— Ты такой придурок, Старк, — закатила глаза Наташа.  
— Ну, есть немного, — пожал плечами Тони. Ухмыльнувшись, он бросил взгляд на Клинта. — Итак. Наигрался в одинокого волка? Это скучно.  
— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнула Наташа.  
— Вот только не ври, что я не выплатил тебе выходное пособие, ты же нескончаемый ночной кошмар, почему ты вообще еще здесь?!  
— Я была здесь первой, а работа с тобой дает мне право на надбавки за вредность.  
— Они и правда лучшие друзья, да? — спросил Брюс, а Клинт вдруг слетел с катушек.  
Смех застал его врасплох, и не было ни единого шанса отбиться от него — совершенно недостойный взрыв громкого резкого смеха раздался в переговорке. Клинт хохотал. Так сильно, что едва мог удержаться на обмякших ногах.  
Кто-то поймал его, подхватил, не давая упасть, а Клинт все не мог взять себя в руки. Он раскачивался взад-вперед и хохотал так, что болели грудь, живот да и вообще все кости.  
И все равно не мог перестать смеяться.  
На то, чтобы успокоиться, ушла целая вечность. Когда отпустило, Клинт понял, что сидит на стуле, а перед ним на корточках Наташа с теплой улыбкой на губах. А позади нее стоят все остальные. Клинт слишком вымотался, чтобы чувствовать унижение и стыд — да и отчего-то не казалось, что должен.  
— С возвращением, агент Бартон, — сказал Фьюри, резко развернулся и направился к двери. — Мне нужно разобраться с инвазией мелких генералов, которые думают, что имеют какое-то представление о том, как я всем здесь управляю, поэтому вынужден оставить вас. Разберетесь сами. Выпейте или как угодно, — и ушел.  
Как будто это все объясняло.  
Клинт сделал глубокий вдох и задрожал.  
— Я сломан, — выпалил он. — Вы должны это знать.  
— Ха, думаю, мы тут все такие, — фыркнул сидевший на краю стола Брюс. — Что же, возможно полезно знать, что сломанное означает... Сломанное означает, что это можно починить. Сломанное — это не уничтоженное. Его просто нужно починить.  
— А у нас это неплохо получается, — отметил Тони. Телефона при нем не было, и это Клинта не на шутку шокировало. — Чинить всякие вещи. Людей, правда, может быть чуть дольше.  
— Или может понадобиться дополнительная помощь, — Наташа погладила его по щеке, и Клинт прильнул к ее прикосновению, получая утешение от этого контакта. — Это не... — она перевела дыхание. — Просить о помощи порой необходимо.  
— Это путь воина, — подтвердил Тор. — Никто из нас не может сражаться в одиночку так, как все вместе, — он скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся Клинту. — Потому и для починки вещей должно быть так же.  
Клинт отстранился от Наташи.  
— Зачем? — спросил он Стива, который не стал делать вид, будто не понимает, о чем речь.  
— Потому что когда мы нуждались в тебе, ты пришел, — ответил Стив. В его словах не было попыток похвалить или утешить — лишь честность. Реальность ситуации. — Ты был ранен. Едва избавился от ужасного влияния. Но когда мы нуждались в тебе, когда позвали — ты поднялся. Надел костюм, взял лук — и сделал все необходимое. Более того, ты вызвался добровольцем, — в глазах Стива проступила грусть. — Ты хотел сделать все что мог. И с боем пробился обратно, — он улыбнулся. — Вот что имеет значение. Только это.  
Клинт молча смотрел на него. Странное онемение в груди не ушло, но ослабло. Будто медленно исчезающий синяк, что еще болит и мешает двигаться.  
Но все же постепенно проходит. Исцеляется, быть может.  
Клинт перевел дыхание.  
— Так что, это все?  
— Ну да, — сказал Брюс.  
Клинт кивнул, поскольку на большее был не способен.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? — уточнил Стив.  
— Ага.  
— Может, бургер хотите? — спросил Тони. Когда все уставились на него с разномастными выражениями лиц, он пожал плечами. — А что? Когда вы обманываете смерть или американское правительство, получаете в награду чизбургер. Такое правило. Мне лично нравится.  
После недолгого молчания Клинт поднялся.  
— Ты идиот, — сказал он, а когда Старк открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, перебил: — Но ты прав. Где тут ближайшая бургерная?  
— Ну нет, — вздохнула Наташа.  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
— Восьмая авеню.  
— Еда для пьяниц, — презрительно фыркнула Наташа. Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Верно подмечено. Тони, где тут ближайший винный магазин?  
— На заднем сидении лимузина. Идем.

***

— И тогда я съел двадцать шесть мини-гамбургеров, — сказал Клинт.  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
— Полагаю, это значит, что вы не придерживаетесь пособия Щ.И.Т.а по правильному питанию, которое я вам дала.  
Клинт показал ей большие пальцы, и доктор О’Брайен вздохнула.  
— Можем над этим поработать.  
— Вы можете над этим поработать. Я не собираюсь есть сухие мультизерновые тосты до конца жизни.  
— Но вы также не можете есть двадцать шесть мини-гамбургеров в один присест.  
— Прошу прощения, думаю, я как раз доказал, что МОГУ, — Клинт знал, что гордиться тут нечем, но было отчего-то плевать. — Тор все равно меня сделал. Ну, и Стив, но только потому, что настоял на том, чтобы прикончить остатки, — он поерзал в попытке найти удобное положение. — А после этого — пищевая кома до конца дня.  
— Представляю, — сказала О’Брайен так, словно и правда представила. Возможно, так оно и было. Женщина она непростая. — Как ваша команда?  
Клинт помолчал, позволяя мыслям течь свободно, улечься. Это заняло не так много времени, как ожидалось. Он перевел дыхание.  
— Они сумасшедшие.  
— И снова повторю, я не уверена, что вы можете ставить подобные диагнозы.  
Ее ручка двигалась в плавном однообразном ритме, который теперь ему был знаком. Клинт наклонил голову, наблюдая за подъемами и спусками, за ручкой и рукой. Доктор подняла взгляд.  
— Я не могу их подтвердить.  
— Мне не нужно подтверждение. Мне нравятся мои формулировки.  
— Вам комфортно в вашей команде?  
Ритм разговора был таким легким и плавным, что Клинт и не заметил, как под ногами разверзлась зияющая яма. Он отшатнулся в последний момент и закрыл рот. Сел, спустил ноги на пол.  
— А вы коварная.  
— Я открытая книга, Клинт, — доктор мягко улыбнулась. — А вот вы избегаете вопросов.  
— У меня все нормально с командой, — сказал он. Помедлил. — Ха. Это странно. Кажется, и в самом деле.  
— Вам не обязательно принимать окончательное решение сейчас. У вас все в порядке с командой. Но комфортно ли вам?  
— Я не командный игрок, — заметил Клинт, раздумывая, не лечь ли обратно. Так он хотел вызвать ее раздражение — Фил, к примеру, ненавидел ботинки на диванной обивке. Доктора О’Брайен, похоже, это не волновало, или же она лучше скрывала раздражение. Клинт потер ладонью лицо. — Команды — это... Да. Не командный игрок.  
— Почему?  
Клинт вздохнул.  
— Команды... Не люблю зависеть от других людей.  
— Не любите зависеть от других людей или не любите, когда другие люди зависят от вас?  
Клинт замер.  
— Теперь, когда вы так ставите вопрос, оба варианта кажутся полным отстоем. Послушайте, я не...  
— Вы да.  
Он махнул на нее рукой, но это выглядело так удручающе неадекватно, что Клинт немедленно повторил. Отлично, в итоге он просто махал руками на нее. Круто.  
— Я да, — согласился он в итоге. — Если уж они могут мириться со мной, то я смогу смириться с ними, — странно, но мысль эта в итоге не принесла ни паники, ни раздражения. Клинт заметил, что нервно барабанит пальцами по бедру, и заставил себя успокоиться. — Это неплохо.  
— В смысле?  
— Послушайте, — выпалил Клинт, начиная заводиться. — Послушайте, я не... В общем, я очнулся после... ПОСЛЕ... и оказался совсем один. Я был один. Появилась дистанция, которой не было прежде, пустота. Я не мог преодолеть эту пропасть, поскольку все, кого я знал, пропали или... — он шумно сглотнул. — Или же я понятия не имел, что они обо мне думают. Теперь. После, — рука никак не хотела успокаиваться. Клинт отдал бы что угодно за ощущение лука в ладони. Он заставил пальцы сомкнуться, сжал их в кулак. — Так будет всегда? Теперь всегда будет до и после? — ногти вонзились в кожу, и эта вспышка боли отчего-то успокоила. Клинт заставил пальцы расслабиться, затем сжал снова. Контроль. Он мог взять это под контроль. — Он... — Клинт сцепил зубы, проклиная себя за слабость. — Локи теперь всегда будет портить мне жизнь?  
Доктор О’Брайен оперлась локтями о подлокотники кресла, сцепила руки в замок.  
— То, что случилось с вами, — ровным голосом начала она, — является нарушением ваших основополагающих человеческих прав. Вы потеряли контроль над своими действиями, над телом и разумом. Все это забрали у вас вопреки воле. И этого уже не изменить. Всегда будет момент, который переломил вашу жизнь. Но вот что нам нужно сделать, так это вывести вас из этого замкнутого круга. Создать основу, что позволит вам двигаться дальше.  
Доктор О’Брайен сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила:  
— Вы пережили нечто ужасное. Акт доверия на данном этапе, доверия кому угодно — это прыжок веры, который заслуживает похвалы. С доверием бывает непросто и в лучшие времена. Просить вас принять команду в этой точке восстановления... — она помедлила, — я не была уверена, что это окажется для вас полезно. Если заставлять. Директор Фьюри, впрочем, казалось, был уверен, что, будучи оставленным на произвол судьбы, вы выберете команду. А она выберет вас.  
— Директору Фьюри лучше бы держаться подальше от моего досье, — сказал Клинт, избегая ее взгляда, и потер переносицу негнущимися пальцами.  
— Клинт, есть причина, по которой я веду свои записи только от руки, и у меня имеются методы по защите информации, — она улыбнулась. — Не люблю вмешательства в дела моих пациентов.  
Клинт не удержался от смешка.  
— А знаете что? Я вам верю. Сам не знаю, почему. Но верю, — он вскочил на ноги, не в силах больше сохранять спокойствие. — Ладно. Давайте так. У меня было «прежде». Я знал, кто я такой, знал свою работу, друзей, жизнь свою. Знал, на что способен, а на что нет... — Клинт шумно сглотнул. — Мог оценивать свое будущее. И таким оно не было. Это все... — он с силой провел ладонью по волосам. — Теперь все иначе.  
— Как именно?  
— Просто... Иначе, — Клинт глядел в окно, стараясь рассмотреть мельчайшие детали как можно дальше. — По-другому. Старк дал мне новый телефон. Думаю, в нем есть трекер или что-то вроде. Но он сказал, Стиву нужно писать большему количеству людей. Ничего удивительного, что в итоге я получил одно сообщение от Роджерса, но вот Тони весьма часто ощущает острую необходимость рассказать нам, возле какого фургона с тако они тусуются. И фотки шлет. Стива с тако. Вот оно мне вообще надо? Что за нафиг?  
Доктор О’Брайен едва заметно приподняла брови.  
— Так оно вам надо?  
— Да конечно не нужна мне фотка Стива, поедающего тако! — выпалил Клинт, но почувствовал, что невольно усмехается. — Или точка на карте, где они находятся. Или Наташин отзыв о рисе. Или Тор, который тащит меня и Беннера через полгорода, чтобы найти чертов фургон с тако. Вообще-то у меня есть работа. Или была. Теперь у меня только кучка, ну не знаю, супергероев, которые кажутся ужасно одинокими и нуждаются в каком-то человеческом общении, что ли. Но не делайте из этого никаких выводов.  
— Даже и не думала, — кивнула она, но, черт подери, на губах ее совершенно точно появилась ухмылка. Клинт вздохнул. О’Брайен подняла голову. — Вы нечасто упоминаете о Торе.  
Клинт кивнул в ответ.  
— Он суровый. Он не... — Клинт дернул плечом. — Он не Локи. Я это понимаю. Умом. Знаю это. Но он... Слишком близок к Локи, чтобы мне было комфортно в его компании.  
— Вините его?  
Клинт помолчал, пытаясь обдумать вопрос, дать самому себе честный ответ.  
— Нет, — сказал он в итоге. — Хотя так было бы проще.  
— Проще, чем что?  
— Чем принять то, что в Локи может быть хоть что-то, подлежащее искуплению, — слова царапались и кололись. — После всего им сотворенного. Со мной. С... После всего, что он сделал. Он... Стив сказал, что я сломан, но не уничтожен. Локи уничтожен. Он чудовище. Я не хочу думать о нем иначе, как о чудовище, которое можно ненавидеть. Я вообще не хочу о нем думать. Но Тор... Тор любит его. Как он может по-прежнему любить его?  
— Любят многих недостойных любви, — с легкой улыбкой отметила О’Брайен. — Думаете, он ошибается?  
— Да. Нет, — Клинт сделал глубокий вдох. — Не знаю. Думаю, он безумец, раз любит его. Локи снова использует Тора.  
— Должно быть, он думает, что это стоит риска. Или просто не может остановиться. Не всегда просто разлюбить кого-то, даже если это нас ранит, — доктор О’Брайен не двигалась, только серебристая ручка скользила по бумаге. — Я бы позволила вам коснуться этой темы но... — она улыбнулась. — У Тора есть птица?  
Клинт тоже улыбнулся.  
— Да. Есть. Хотя это было непросто. Я все время связывал его с Локи. Не могу разделить их. Они как зеркала. Отражения друг друга. Разбитые зеркала или, может, искривленные. Но птицы Локи и Тора — они похожи. Только Тор — баклан.  
О’Брайен продолжала улыбаться.  
— Расскажите мне о бакланах.  
— Бакланы — древние птицы, — начал Клинт, расслабляясь. С птицами все было гораздо проще. — Самые старые птицы из современных имеют то же анатомическое строение, что и бакланы, даже если ими не являются, понимаете? Не идентичное, нет, но если посмотреть на самых древних птиц, то форма их, то, как соединяются вместе крылья, шея и тело. Это очень старо. Очень. В некоторых районах Норвегии, на севере, бакланов считают символом удачи. Гнездование баклана на вашей крыше считается благословением. Существуют старые мифы об острове, куда попадают после смерти утонувшие моряки, место это недоступно для живых. Так вот эти рыбаки могут вернуться домой только в теле бакланов. Они могут путешествовать на дальние расстояния и очень умело рыбачат. Но кроме того, они жестокие охотники, быстрые и умные. Ловят рыбу, угрей и змей — совершенно бесстрашные.  
Клинт принялся расхаживать по комнате — двигаться было приятно. Он перевел дыхание и продолжил:  
— Они ныряют за добычей порой на десять-пятнадцать метров — вот что делает их уникальными. Большинство морских и береговых птиц обладают определенным запасом, скажем, водонепроницаемости, которая позволяет их перьям не намокать. Отсюда пошло выражения «как с гуся вода», потому что вода с их оперения просто скатывается. Оно пропитано жиром и потому не промокает. Так вот у бакланов такого нет. Чтобы нырять так, как это делают они, охотиться так, как они — пришлось пожертвовать плавучестью. А это означает, что когда они ныряют, им приходится всплывать обратно на поверхность. Буквально пробивать себе путь наверх, иначе просто пойдут ко дну, утонут. Вот почему когда вы видите баклана на воде, он погружен в нее почти целиком, только змеевидная шея видна над волнами. И чтобы держаться на воде, им приходится грести с силой. Бакланы вынуждены всегда бороться за то, чтобы держать голову над водой, усиленно грести, и при всем при этом сохраняют горделивую осанку.  
Шаги Клинта были размеренными. Контролируемыми. Он мог держать это под контролем. Шаги. Себя.  
— А потом вы видите их в воздухе. Они поднимаются из воды и летят тяжело, буквально пробивают себе путь в воздухе. Но все же широко разворачивают крылья и горделиво держат шею, высушивая мокрое оперение на ветру и солнце. Приспосабливаясь к нахождению вне воды. И чаще всего, как только высыхают, возвращаются обратно.  
Клинт помедлил.  
— Локи лысуха. Наполовину между двумя мирами, способный функционировать в обоих, но не принадлежащий в полной мере ни к одному из них. Тор иной. Тор баклан. Тор принадлежит одному из миров, но возвращается снова и снова в тот, который рискует убить его. Ему не стоило бы возвращаться. Ему стоило бы остаться в Асгарде. Земля другая. Земля его утопит. Он сильнее нас, лучше во многих отношениях, но если ты берешь на себя ответственность за целый мир?  
Клинт потер лицо ладонью.  
— Всегда гребет изо всех сил, потому что мир убьет его, если он не будет осторожен. И несмотря на это... Или, может, благодаря этому он продолжает возвращаться. До тех пор, пока крылья держат его. Он возвращается.  
Клинт остановился.  
— Это моя команда. Пустынный канюк, крикливый зуек, сорокопут, сорока и баклан, — он взглянул на О’Брайен. — Не слишком привычное для вас сборище, верно?  
— Ну, модель, похоже, вышла вполне работоспособная, — она перевернула страницу, тяжелую от написанных слов. — И какая же последняя птица в вашей стае? Какая птица вы?  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Я не птица. Я всего лишь орнитолог-любитель.  
— Незаинтересованный наблюдатель?  
— Никто не наблюдает за птицами, если не интересуется ими.  
— Но вы не считаете себя частью созданной вами стаи.  
— Что конкретно вы... — Клинт с силой выдохнул. — В чем смысл?  
Движения ручки прекратились. На мгновение перо зависло над бумагой, а затем О’Брайен отложила блокнот и ручку.  
— Смысл чего? — сложив руки на коленях, она склонила голову набок.  
Клинт обвел рукой кабинет.  
— Этого. Вас. Терапии. В чем смысл? Чего я в итоге должен здесь достичь? Чего вы хотите от меня?  
Прикрыв глаза, она молчала, лицо ничего не выражало. Затем вздохнула.  
— Хочу, чтобы вы работали над своим выздоровлением.  
— Что это значит? Нет, серьезно, что, мать вашу, это значит? Как вы узнаете, что я поправился, Док?  
Взгляд ее был спокойным.  
— Я не могу вам сказать, как выздороветь. Некоторым людям помогает отказаться от вещей, нездоровых для них. Они отпускают горе, гнев, чувство вины. Находят способы справиться со случившимся, не быть уничтоженными этим. Некоторые выздоравливают, смирившись с нападением, а также тем, что выжили. Кто-то будет стремиться простить агрессора, некоторым поможет просто осознание того, как именно нападение на них повлияло. Нет единого рецепта выздоровления от травмирующего переживания. Нет единого способа научить вас, как взять под контроль свою жизнь. Часть выздоровления, часть восстановления контроля над своей жизнью, разумом и телом — это признать, что никто не имеет права говорить вам, как достичь выздоровления. Каждый будет искать свой способ функционировать, жить и преуспевать.  
Она замолчала, сдержанно вздохнула.  
— Как ваш психотерапевт я бы хотела видеть, что вы ищете свой собственный путь. Понять, что я даю вам механизмы психологической адаптации, которые помогут справляться с уже изменившейся жизнью, а она продолжит меняться.  
О’Брайен изогнула губы в улыбке.  
— А просто как человек я хочу, чтобы вы перестали нуждаться во мне как в вашем психотерапевте. Поэтому вопрос в другом, Клинт. Чего вы хотите от меня?  
Клинт задумчиво потер пальцы и уставился в какую-то неподвижную точку, позволив зрению затуманиться стать мягким и полупрозрачным.  
— Завершения, — наконец сказал он и моргнул, фокусируя зрение. — Я не... Я не могу больше ждать.  
— Завершения чего?  
Клинт прокрутил слова в голове, ожидая невыносимой боли, которая так и не пришла. Он подождал ощущения неправильности. Того, что не стоит произносить их вслух. Того, что просто не сможет произнести их.  
— Фил Коулсон.  
Она кивнула.  
— Агент Коулсон был вашим куратором.  
Клинт не удержался от смешка.  
— Ага. Был.  
Он смотрел на О’Брайен, пытаясь понять, что она успела о нем узнать. Их личные дела были уже переплетены: медицинские доверенные лица друг друга, бенефициары страхования жизни, а еще Фил числился ближайшим родственником Клинта.  
— Вы все знаете?  
— Я предпочла бы услышать определение ваших отношений с агентом Коулсоном от вас, Клинт.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— То есть ответ «да», — у Клинта задергалась нога, и он постарался усмирить ее усилием воли. — Это есть в моем досье?  
— Содержимое вашего досье указывает на определенные отношения между вами двумя, — мягко согласилась она. — И все же я предпочла бы, чтобы вы сами определили ваши отношения с агентом Коулсоном.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что в вашем досье говорится о том, как Щ.И.Т. видит ваши отношения, — взгляд О’Брайен стал жестким и проницательным. — А я хочу знать, как вы оцениваете их. Это разные вещи, — она посмотрела Клинту в глаза, не давая отвести взгляд. — Так какими были ваши отношения с Филом Коулсоном?  
Клинт широко улыбнулся. Широко, открыто, по-настоящему. Улыбка на лице ощущалась неестественной, по-крайней мере сперва, поэтому он не стер ее.  
— Фил Коулсон был моим последним альфонсом, — сказал он.  
Доктор О’Брайен едва успела прикрыть рот ладонью, но смешок все равно вырвался. Клинт наставил на нее указательный палец.  
— Поймал!  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — восстановив контроль над собой, она откинулась на спинку стула, но в темных глазах все равно плескалось веселье. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что агент Фил Коулсон работал по найму здесь, в Щ.И.Т.е. За деньги.  
— Ну, да. Это интерпретация Щ.И.Т.а, я думал, вам нужна моя.  
— Начинаю подозревать, что ваша интерпретация искажена, — она улыбнулась, глядя в блокнот. — Так расскажите мне о своем альфонсе.  
Клинт сплел пальцы на затылке, сел поудобнее.  
— Он был добрым. И... не думаю, что об этом кто-либо знал, потому что он отлично себя контролировал. Знаете, дотошный такой, занудный — его репутация. Но он был... — Клинт улыбнулся. — Фил был добрым. И остроумным. У него было такое суховатое и язвительное чувство юмора, но не жестокое, нет...  
Он перевел дыхание.  
— Фил был надежным. Он был уравновешенным и тебя делал таким же. Очень умным, но разбирался не только по части вещей. Он разбирался в людях, наблюдал за ними, слушал. Ему нравились люди. Он был отличным учителем. Терпеливым. И никогда ни с кем не разговаривал свысока, даже с теми, кто того заслуживал, а многие заслуживали... — даже сплетенные на затылке, пальцы его подрагивали. — Верным. Он был очень верным. Людям, и Щ.И.Т.у, и своим принципам. Он был лучшим полевым агентом, какого я встречал. Лучшим из людей, каких я встречал.  
Клинт помолчал немного.  
— Но в первую очередь он был добрым. И он умер.  
— Погиб во время атаки на хэликерриер. Его убил Локи. Клинт, мне нужно, чтобы вы произнесли это вслух.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Я редко вас о чем-то просила во время нашей совместной работы. Но это мне нужно, — О’Брайен подалась к нему. — Фила Коулсона убил Локи.  
Клинт вдруг понял, что неосознанно потирает грудь, пытаясь уменьшить разрывающую ее боль.  
— Это ничего не изменит, — сказал он. — Если я произнесу вслух. Ничего не изменит.  
— Значит, и разницы нет, скажете ли вы это.  
Клинт открыл было рот, но выдох застрял в горле. Он прикрыл глаза.  
— Он мертв, — сказал вместо этого. — Умер, а я даже... я даже не плакал.  
— Это вас беспокоит?  
— Да, мать вашу, а вас бы не беспокоило? — выпалил Клинт.  
— Каждый скорбит по-своему. То, что вы не плакали, вовсе не означает, что вы не скорбите о своей потере. Может, поплачете позже. Или нет. Это вовсе не означает, что вы скорбите как-то неправильно.  
Клинт непослушными пальцами потер глаза.  
— А кажется, что неправильно, — выдохнул он, слишком уставший, чтобы притворяться.  
Она отложила блокнот.  
— Расскажите мне что-нибудь об агенте Коулсоне.  
Вскинув на нее взгляд, Клинт выпалил:  
— Что?  
О’Брайен улыбалась.  
— Расскажите, что вам больше всего нравилось в агенте Коулсоне.  
Клинт довольно долго думал.  
— Самое первое с утра... — произнес наконец. — Когда мы только просыпались... Нет, не в панике и хаосе, когда на нас валят какие-нибудь злодеи. А такое вот позднее воскресное утро, понимаете? Таким утром он просыпался медленно. И когда наконец отрывал голову от подушки, волосы торчали во все стороны, — Клинт не удержался от улыбки. — У него всегда была идеальная прическа, но утром? Его волосы просто... — он провел пятерней по своей голове. — Я смеялся. Каждый раз. Но нормально, я вполне мог смеяться, если до того приносил Филу чашку кофе.  
— Расскажите что-нибудь еще, — с улыбкой попросила О’Брайен.  
— Когда он сильно уставал, то храпел. Когда только просыпался или почти засыпал, терся ногой о свод моей стопы. Любил дорогой кофе, но если ничего больше не было, пил остывшую пережженную дрянь из автомата. Был сладкоежкой. Вскрывал каждый конверт макулатурной почты, чтобы убедиться, что там нет ничего важного. За прошлый год испортил шесть телефонов. Один из них был прострелен. Писал на полях книг, но исключительно карандашом, чтобы можно было стереть. Мог смотреть каждую ночь один и тот же фильм, если хотелось. Никогда не плакал от фильмов, но мог от книг — и даже не пытался этого скрывать. Любил собак и кошек, но не рисковал завести животное. Избавлялся от электроники в тот самый момент, как она давала сбой, но склеивал разбитую чашку с тщательностью, достойной ювелира.  
Торопливый поток слов измучил его, и Клинт запнулся, перевел дыхание.  
— Когда мы были одни, оставались дома... я готовил, а он приваливался к моему боку, обнимал за пояс и засовывал пальцы в задний карман моих джинсов... Я скучаю по этому. Больше всего. Порой я стою у плиты, пытаюсь готовить и понимаю, что жду этого, — Клинт дернул плечом. — И я продолжаю делать с собой это дерьмо. Ждать. Когда он не придет.  
Клинт поднял взгляд на О’Брайен.  
— Мне нужно его отпустить.  
— И как, по вашему мнению, вы можете этого достичь?  
— У Нат и моей команды есть пара идей.

***

— Спасибо всем, что пришли.  
Клинт решил не осматриваться, поскольку не был уверен, что выдержит это. Он просто... Не был уверен. Но Нат стояла впереди, лицом к толпе, и волосы ее развевались на ветру. Предвечерие на такой высоте было прохладным, ведь день медленно выцветал в ночь, но Наташа этого не замечала. Похоже, она привыкла к куда более холодной погоде, чем та, что на крыше Щ.И.Т.а в Нью-Йорке.  
А еще неподалеку от нее взревел огонь.  
Наташа подождала, пока он затихнет.  
— Спасибо, что пришли, — повторила она. — У большинства наших павших товарищей и друзей были поминки, похороны... — она помедлила, поджав губы. — Но до сих пор у нас не было возможности почтить память агента Фила Коулсона.  
Щ.И.Т. это не санкционировал. Но никто и не спрашивал разрешения. Информация передавалась из уст в уста, записки падали в почтовые ящики и электронную почту — туманные формулировки и полунамеки. Клинт, впрочем, не сомневался — Фьюри точно знает, что они здесь делают. Фьюри всегда знал все, что происходит в этом здании.  
И он их не остановил, что было максимально близко к молчаливому одобрению.  
Наташа указала рукой на чашу, установленную в северо-восточном углу крыши. Тором установленную. Откуда брался огонь, что его питало — этого Клинт не знал, но было красиво. Красиво, чисто и ярко. В отсутствие тела и чего-либо физического это было лучшее, что можно придумать — возможность поделиться с пламенем воспоминаниями и историями.  
— Мы просили вас принести что-то, напоминающее вам об агенте Коулсоне. Если хотите сказать несколько слов о нем, прошу.  
Повисла тишина, и Наташа повернулась к чаше. Она произнесла несколько слов на русском и вынула из кармана щегольского пиджака небольшой святой медальон. Коснувшись его губами, она опустила медальон в огонь и отступила.  
— Прощайте, сэр, — произнесла Наташа.  
Стив поднялся и в той же тишине прошел вперед, занял место Наташи. Развернулся с идеально прямой спиной и парадной осанкой.  
— Спасибо, агент Коулсон. И прощайте.  
Он бросил что-то в огонь. Клинт успел рассмотреть карточки с Капитаном Америкой, сморщенные и окровавленные — и не сдержал улыбки. Стив выпрямился, отсалютовал и отступил. Может, он и не носил сейчас униформу — Капитана Америки или любую другую, — все же это был акт уважения от одного служивого другому.  
Когда вперед вышел волнующийся младший агент, Стив вернулся на место. Плечи его по-прежнему были расправлены, на лице застыла грусть.  
— Спасибо, — вполголоса произнес Клинт и криво усмехнулся. — Коулсон был рейнджером. До Щ.И.Т.а. Ему бы... — он кивнул на огонь. — Ему бы это понравилось.  
Стив сделал глубокий вздох.  
— Это самое малое, что я могу, — произнес он, и в голосе прорезалась искренняя печаль. Клинт подумал о том, как Стив вообще еще держится. Как он смог похоронить так много людей... нет, точнее даже не иметь возможности похоронить стольких близких. Мир горевал без него, хоронил его друзей и близких, а сейчас он остался наедине со своим горем.  
— Это много, — сказал Клинт, а Стив кивнул — часть напряжения ушла с его лица, из глаз. Будто он прошел какое-то испытание. Он потянулся и крепко сжал плечо Клинта. Долго не убирал руку, но Клинт не возражал. Напротив, чуть подался к нему. Будто позволяя хотя бы части тяжести перелечь на сильную руку Стива.  
Вперед вышел Тони. Встретился взглядом с Наташей, быстро отвел глаза в сторону. Поза его была защитной, а походка слишком агрессивной. Клинт сощурился было, но вот Тони развернулся лицом к толпе — и вдруг снова стал Тони Старком. Гладеньким, отполированным и обходительным. Он сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака.  
Клинт глянул на Брюса, тот помотал головой. Что-то грызло Тони изнутри, но Клинт слишком устал, чтобы в этом разобраться. Может, он просто тоже ненавидел похороны.  
— Много лет назад, — начал Тони, вздернув подбородок, — Фил Коулсон оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, как раз когда я очень в нем нуждался. Он был с Пеппер, когда ей нужно было прикрытие, а я не мог его обеспечить, — он помотал головой. — В конечном итоге он, разумеется, был постоянной занозой в заднице и бесконечным раздражителем, — Тони помедлил. — Полагаю, он этим гордился.  
Под общий смех Тони поднял вверх маленькую кремовую карточку.  
— У меня по-прежнему есть его визитка. Понятия не имею, как сохранилась. Информацию-то я запомнил, — Тони внимательно посмотрел на картонку. — И все же, похоже, подумал, что эту штуку лучше держать при себе. Просто на всякий случай.  
Тони прикрыл глаза.  
— Прощайте, агент.  
Быстрым движением он отправил визитку в огонь и вернулся к Мстителям, не дожидаясь, пока ее охватят языки пламени. Как только вперед шагнул следующий, Тони привалился плечом к каменной стене.  
— Чушь собачья это все, — с кислым выражением лица сказал он.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Да, так и есть. Но все же спасибо, что участвуешь.  
Тони пожал плечами и немного расслабился.  
Напротив них пожилая женщина с аккуратным пучком волос на голове и парой очков в форме кошачьего глаза на цепочке, висящей на шее, держала в руке картонный стаканчик.  
— На Фила Коулсона, — начала она с улыбкой, — всегда можно было положиться в части мытья кофейника. Если он выпивал последнюю чашку, то варил новый кофе.  
Вокруг раздались смешки, сдавленные и не очень. Женщина усмехнулась, подняла стаканчик выше.  
— Поэтому я отдаю честь Филу Коулсону отборными органическими кофейными зернами темной обжарки с Гавайев.  
Она бросила зерна в пламя и отряхнула руки.  
— Прощай, Фил. И пусть тебя всегда ждет свежая чашка кофе, в любое время суток.  
Под общий смех она отошла, вперед выступил Ситвелл. Улыбнулся Наташе, которая улыбнулась ему в ответ, кивнул Клинту, и он задался вопросом, знал ли Ситвелл о них с Филом. Или подозревал. Ситвелл точно не был дураком, а еще лучше других знал Фила Коулсона.  
Клинт никогда не просил держать в секрете их с Филом отношения, а тот в свою очередь не просил такого от него — отчего-то они вообще об этом не говорили. Но в такой организации как Щ.И.Т. люди не могли не подозревать. Люди, которые знали их обоих, могли определить что-то по косвенным признакам. Клинт переступил с ноги на ногу, а Ситвелл улыбнулся ему. Сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Итак... У агента Коулсона были самые ужасные на моей памяти пищевые привычки, — услышав смех, Ситвелл ухмыльнулся. — Вы знаете, о чем я! — заявил, перекрикивая гул толпы. — Да заткнитесь! — он подождал, пока все успокоятся, и с улыбкой продолжил: — У Фила Коулсона самые ужасные на моей памяти пищевые привычки. Он ел на заправках и во всяких тошниловках, выживал после кофе, которым можно очищать потускневшее серебро, и утонувшей в жиру картошки-фри. После замороженной пиццы и бурито. Он ел это все и глазом не моргнув. Всю ту дрянь, до которой мог дотянуться. И это не значит, что он не ценил хорошую еду. Еще как ценил. Но не очень-то в ней нуждался. Ни в чем, кроме базового набора питательных компонентов.  
— В этой дряни было что-то питательное? — под всеобщее одобрение крикнул кто-то в толпе.  
— Он пережил всю эту еду. В этом барахле должно быть что-то особенное. Конечно, ему нравились и сухпайки. Он не терпел их. Не ел от безвыхода. Любил... — голос сорвался, и Ситвелл глубоко вздохнул. — Чертов ублюдок ЛЮБИЛ сухпайки, и это вообще что-то противоестественное.  
Ситвелл поднял бумажный пакет.  
— Я поминаю Фила Коулсона, друга, сотрудника, человека с ужасным вкусом, последним пакетом маленьких шоколадных пончиков, — он открыл пакет и достал один из пончиков. — Я объехал шесть заправок, пока нашел просроченные. Думаю, Фил бы оценил, — в полной тишине Ситвелл принялся кидать пончики в огонь один за другим. Затем смял сверток, сунул в сумку. — Прощай, Фил.  
Отступив, он снял очки, потер глаза ладонью. Жест был простым и немного детским, но никто не собирался осуждать его за слезы, как и за попытку скрыть их.  
Его место занял высокий мужчина, худой, долговязый с добрыми карими глазами и коротко остриженными волосами.  
— Фил Коулсон доставил меня домой как раз вовремя, чтобы я увидел рождение своей дочери, — чуть дрожащим голосом произнес он. — И я всегда буду благодарен за это, — руки у мужчины дрожали тоже, и он поднял вверх фото. — Это моя девочка. Марджори. Люблю ее больше жизни. И обязательно расскажу ей о вас. Прослежу, чтобы запомнила. Спасибо вам, сэр. И прощайте, агент Коулсон.  
Вперед вышла миниатюрная брюнетка с короткой стрижкой. Подмышкой у нее были зажаты папки. Она тихо плакала, слезы стекали по щекам, а глаза покраснели и опухли. Женщина замерла у огня, продолжая всхлипывать. Затем прикрыла глаза, произнесла шепотом какие-то слова. Ссутулилась, обнимая руками папки. Все молча и терпеливо ждали, пока она соберется. В итоге женщина подняла голову.  
— Фил Коулсон спас мне жизнь, — негромко произнесла она и хихикнула. — Полагаю, многие могут сказать то же самое. Большинство собравшихся здесь, — услышав одобрительный смех и редкие аплодисменты, женщина усмехнулась, хотя по щекам продолжали течь слезы. — Я пыталась поблагодарить его, пока он был жив, но он просто... — она шумно сглотнула и опустила голову. Закрыла глаза. — Когда я пыталась сказать спасибо, он лишь посмотрел на меня с усмешкой и попросил, чтобы этого больше не повторялось.  
Клинт засмеялся в ответ на слова Ситвелла:  
— О, ради бога, Фил.  
Женщина тоже рассмеялась.  
— И не повторилось. И не повторится. Потому что его здесь больше нет, чтобы вытащить меня. Или чтобы исправить ошибки в моих документах... — резким движением она отправила папки в огонь. — Прощайте, агент Коулсон. Спасибо за жизнь.  
Ее ждала пожилая дама, высокая, широкоплечая, седовласая. Она обняла плачущую женщину, прижала к себе. Они так и ушли в обнимку — смеясь и плача вместе.  
Клинт проводил их взглядом и оглядел толпу. Столько людей. Так много. Они собрались вопреки многим факторам и в некотором смысле самому Щ.И.Т.у. Все же собрались. В костюмах и униформе, в черном трауре и ярких пятнах разноцветных галстуков и туфель. Так много людей, ожидающих очереди сказать.  
Поток агентов и технического персонала, мужчин и женщин, казалось, длился вечно. Клинт смотрел на каждого, пытаясь запомнить их лица и слова. Их улыбки и слезы. Тех, кто рассказывал длинные истории, и тех, кто шептал что-то неразборчивое в огонь. Они приносили иконки и религиозные символы, подношения и воспоминания. Цветы и фотографии, бумаги, стикеры и шелковый галстук. Слезы и слова.  
И каждый из них сказал «Спасибо». «Спасибо и прощайте». Коулсону. Агенту Коулсону. Филу. Или сэру. Но как бы они его ни называли, «спасибо» сказал каждый. И «прощайте».  
Когда они закончили, солнце уже садилось. Отступил последний агент, ветер стал совсем холодным, и Клинт порадовался тому, что стоит между Стивом и Брюсом — они создавали своего рода убежище, прикрывая его по бокам. И все это время не двигались — Клинт вдруг понял, что рука Стива так и лежит на его плече.  
Неловко потянувшись, Клинт коснулся ее, и Стив посмотрел на него. Клинт перевел дыхание и указал головой туда, где Тор говорил на мягком мелодичном языке, который никто не понимал, но и без того было ясно, что он древний.  
— Моя очередь, — произнес Клинт, и Стив кивнул. Сжав напоследок пальцы на плече, отпустил его.  
Но не успел Клинт двинуться с места, как по толпе прокатился шепоток. Старк позади него пробормотал что-то вроде «не могу, мать твою, в это поверить», а затем люди расступились, и вперед вышла Мария Хилл. Походка ее была твердой, плечи развернуты, подбородок вздернут. В ладонях она держала флаг, свернутый аккуратным треугольником. Подойдя, встретилась взглядом с Наташей. Та едва заметно кивнула, и Мария обернулась к собравшимся.  
— Этот флаг развевался на хэлликэрриере в день атаки Локи, — сказала она по-деловому сухо. Встретилась взглядом с Клинтом. — В день, когда мы потеряли Фила Коулсона.  
Клинт сделал глубокий вдох и обжегся холодным воздухом. Он все ждал сокрушительной боли и чувства вины. Ждал, когда тоска снова потащит его на дно. Но в итоге сделал еще один вдох. И еще. И снова. Было больно. Примерно как начинать ходить на недавно сросшейся кости, которая только училась заново выдерживать вес.  
Но той страшной, невыносимой боли уже не было. Удушающее всепоглощающее отчаяние, преследовавшее его с того самого дня, не всплывало на поверхность. Не тащило его вниз.  
Вместо этого была лишь мягкая ноющая печаль. Теплая поддержка Брюса. Рука Стива на плече. Наташин взгляд, полный жизни, болезненной потери и любви. Тор, прикрывающий их от ветра, встопорщенный Тони.  
— Щ.И.Т. принял решение, что этот флаг, более непригодный для выставления на публичное обозрение, должен быть сожжен из уважения ко всем павшим в тот день, — сказала Мария. — Это символ для нас, для каждого из нас, кто потерял друзей, боевых товарищей, людей, которым мы доверяли. Любили.  
Она сжала губы и помолчала.  
— На нас давили. Требовали использовать флаг и прочее как политический символ. Мы могли бы отдать его в музей. Или правительству, — она прикрыла глаза, позволив себе лишь такое проявление слабости. — Было принято решение, что этот конкретный флаг, это конкретное мгновение — оно наше. Что мы как агентство должны выразить уважение к павшим, погибшим в борьбе, выступившим против силы, которую они не смогли остановить.  
На крыше стояла тишина, которую нарушал лишь свист ветра. Если и были слезы, то молчаливые. Тихие очищающие слезы.  
Мария вновь подняла флаг.  
— Мы чествуем Фила Коулсона. Не как символ. Как человека, который сделал то, что нужно. Что никто другой сделать не мог.  
Первый хлопок в ладоши заставил Клинта подпрыгнуть. Он огляделся, но так и не понял, кто начал аплодировать — и тут к нему присоединился кто-то еще. И еще. Еще. Все больше и больше. Рядом с ним начал хлопать Брюс, медленно и размеренно, а затем Тор — производя много шума.  
Клинт усмехнулся и присоединился к ним.  
Мария подождала, пока снова установится тишина. Затем повернулась.  
— Спасибо, Фил, — произнесла она и бросила флаг в огонь. В темнеющее небо вырвался сноп искр.  
Когда она отошла от чаши, Клинт шагнул вперед, чтобы занять ее место. Мария встретилась с ним взглядом, только на секунду, кивнула. Порой она раздражала Клинта этим своим непреодолимым упрямством в соблюдении интересов компании. Но он учился уважать ее за исключительную целеустремленность, за преданность делу вопреки всему.  
Фил частенько говорил этим своим усталым тоном, что нет смысла обижаться на тигра за его полоски. Это тигра не изменит, а если вы будете раздражать, то быстро окажетесь в его утробе.  
Остановившись у огня, Клинт уставился в горизонт. Тепло ощущалось приятным, очищающим, Клинт позволил себе насладиться им, любуясь красно-золотым закатом. Рискнув, поглядел на людей — те терпеливо ждали. Команда совсем рядом, Мария чуть поодаль, множество агентов и сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а — столько лиц. Все ждут, когда он заговорит.  
Клинт перевел дыхание, вынул из кармана свернутый листок. На мгновение опустил на него взгляд — беспорядочные коричневатые пятна на пожелтевшей странице. Он перевел дыхание и бросил бумагу в огонь.  
— Фил просил, — удивительно ровным голосом начал Клинт, — если что-то с ним случится, особенно при исполнении служебных обязанностей, чтобы мы спели традиционную балладу...  
Раздались крики, и Клинт поднял руку вверх.  
— Вы бы отказали человеку в исполнении его предсмертного желания? — спросил он, перекрикивая шум. — Смогли бы... — в него полетели свернутая бумага и ручки, Клинт со смехом увернулся. — Эй, эй!  
Он подождал, пока все успокоятся, краем глаза заметив, как Наташа что-то шепчет Стиву, Брюсу и Тору. Она поймала взгляд Клинта и улыбнулась. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Как я уже говорил, когда меня так грубо прервали, — начал Клинт снова и поднял руки, пытаясь остановить возгласы. — Фил Коулсон просил, чтобы мы спели традиционную балладу, почтили ею память товарища, коллеги и друга. Я прошу вас присоединиться, если знаете слова, если же нет, то мычите, хлопайте, топайте — словом, издавайте любые звуки.  
Он ухмыльнулся — на крыше стало очень тихо. Многие теперь улыбались, улыбались и плакали, держали друг друга за руки, обнимали за плечи, смеялись себе под нос. Головы были опущены, руки переплетены — люди опирались друг на друга. Клинт сделал глубокий вдох.  
— О, ночь, когда умер Пэдди Мерфи, я не забуду никогда. Тогда все парни напились допьяну и не протрезвели до сих пор. И пока бутылка шла по кругу, все были веселы, а О’Лири принес волынку и завел музыку! — пел Клинт. — Вот как они выразили свое уважение Пэдди Мерфи! — голоса в песню вливались отовсюду, разномастные, громкие и не очень — но это не имело никакого значения. Клинт вел вперед эти голоса, вел их и когда замолчал, и когда снова к ним присоединился. Когда снова влился в команду. Наташин голос был здесь, высокий и звонкий. — Вот как они проявили свою честь и гордость!  
Наташа обняла его за пояс, а Клинт усмехнулся ей, заметив и слезы в глазах, и раскрасневшиеся щеки.  
— Сказали, что это грех и позор — и подмигнули друг другу! — пел он, а Наташа смеялась и плакала одновременно. — Но все стаканы были полны в ту ночь, когда умер Пэдди Мерфи!  
Клинт прислонился лбом к Наташиному, а она прижала ладонь к его груди — не отталкивая, а поддерживая.  
— Застольная песня?  
Клинт глянул на Марию, которая всем своим видом пыталась выразить неодобрение. Но он отлично знал это ее «ты не оправдываешь свой потенциал» выражение лица, а еще такое, где про «ты позоришь свою униформу» — и сейчас ее лицо не выражало ничего подобного. Напротив, черты лица в итоге смягчились. Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Застольная песня отлично рубит похоронную панихиду, — сказал он, и голос едва не потонул в общем пении. — А Фил не очень-то фанател от похоронных панихид. Не его стиль.  
— Он правда просил спеть это? — спросила Мария, вздернув бровь.  
Клинт задумчиво почесал щеку.  
— Полагаю, его точными словами было «Если ты встанешь и споешь чертову застольную песню на моих похоронах, Бартон, я буду преследовать тебя вечно», — он помедлил, скрестил пальцы. — Есть надежда, верно?  
Хилл усмехнулась.  
— Ты невероятен, Бартон.  
— Заткнись и пой, Мария, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, а она отзеркалила ухмылку. — Они поднялись на кладбище, святое и возвышенное, а уже когда пришли, то поняли, что забыли тело!  
Тони улыбался, Стив хохотал. Наташа так и стояла рядом, опустив голову на плечо Клинту, Брюс невпопад хлопал в ладоши — мимо такта, но щеки его раскраснелись, а глаза сияли. Ну а Тор... Тор подхватил песню и горланил припев.  
Клинт улыбнулся.  
— Прощай, Фил, — проговорил он себе под нос, но Наташа сжала пальцы на его руке, потерлась щекой о плечо. — Я люблю тебя.  
Он выдохнул, продолжил петь песню — и отпустил его.

***

Ему надоели сны об озере.  
Страшно устал от них.  
Устал стоять там, неподвижно и прямо, пока не отнимались ноги, не начинала болеть спина и ныть голова — пока почти не забывал, зачем вообще он здесь. Какого черта стоит тут, ожидая, когда онемеет от холода кожа, когда холод проникнет в сердце и остановит его.  
И все равно, сколько бы ни ждал, снилось озеро.  
— Почему ты здесь?  
Он даже не оглянулся.  
— Не могу уйти.  
— Почему? — призрак сегодня был явно разочарован. Она бывала в разном настроении, как и само озеро. Могла быть доброй и успокаивающей, уговаривающей и умиротворяющей. Могла — резкой и грубой. Но вопросы ее всегда оставались теми же.  
— Куда мне идти? — спросил.  
Сегодня над озером расстилался густой туман, — стелился по воде, по земле, наползал на ботинки. Плескался у ног, обвивась вокруг, и казалось, что так и тянет его к воде. К водной глади, скрытой под покровом тумана.  
— Тебе не следует тут оставаться, — прошептала она. — Я могу указать тебе путь. Вывести тебя, — рука призрака была туманной бледности, пальцы тянулись к нему. — Если ты только пойдешь за мной.  
— Уходи.  
Туман скрывал камни, и он пинал их, выискивая пятна крови. — Тебе здесь не место.  
— Как и тебе, — ответила она. Рука ее не дрогнула. — Прошу.  
Он прикрыл глаза. Один шаг. Один. Это все, что нужно. Устал ждать.  
Сперва звук был настолько слабым, что решил, будто почудилось. Такой знакомый — он слышал его во сне. Звук отзывался эхом, тонким, неземным, и шел отовсюду сразу. Поверхность озера заглушала его, ускоряла, прятала и выявляла. Ноги стали ватными.  
Он задержал дыхание.  
— Не может быть, — голос сорвался, и истерзанное сердце разбилось окончательно.  
— Он не умер.  
Ярость покатилась по венам, и он обернулся к призраку.  
— Ты лжешь.  
Она не двигалась. Пришлось повторить, на этот раз криком:  
— Ты лжешь!  
К нему потянулась рука.  
— Готов ли ты рискнуть? — прошептала она, и тут он сделал выпад. Ноги заскользили по мокрым камням, вода, кровь и грязь брызнули во все стороны.  
Он дотянулся до ее руки — и ничего.  
Распахнул глаза, и тут же пришло понимание, жуткая боль, слепящий свет и размеренное пищание машин. Он узнал машины, которые шипели и пикали, и щелкали вокруг, а еще запах крови, который не в силах скрыть даже антисептик, и белый потолок, нависающий над головой.  
Мгновение ушло на то, чтобы вспомнить, где он и как тут оказался — а затем в поле зрения возник призрак, преследовавший его. Она улыбнулась, золотисто-каштановые волосы, обрамляющие лицо, отражали свет, создавая сияние. При виде этого ореола он вздрогнул.  
Голос был тихим, и ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы понять смысл сказанного. Он внимательно посмотрел на нее, пытаясь прочесть слова по губам.  
— С возвращением, Сын Коула.  
А потом снова пришла темнота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую пел Клинт - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ol4A7TuQfo


	9. Chapter 9

Можно с уверенностью сказать, что каждому из Мстителей время от времени хочется врезать Нику Фьюри. Чаще всего можно было смело делать ставки на Тони Старка — и сегодня он не разочаровал.  
Не было ни предупреждения, ни подготовки — обычное совещание, куда Тони ворвался, едва не снеся дверь с петель, и сразу с кулаками бросился на Фьюри. Стив, чья реакция была получше, чем у остальных, очевидно ожидал такого развития событий и перехватил Тони где-то на полпути. Обхватив за грудь, заставил резко остановиться. Тони, казалось, этого и не заметил — продолжал изо всех сил вырываться из захвата Стива.  
— Фьюри, ты скотина! — заорал он. Тони был в ярости, буквально излучал ярость, все его тело выражало страсть к неконтролируемому насилию. Замахнулся, что было довольно глупо, ведь он стоял далеко от Фьюри и, разумеется, не достал, но не расстроился и замахнулся снова. На сей раз Стив поймал его за руку и дернул на себя.  
— Какие-то проблемы, Старк? — спокойно уточнил Фьюри, изогнув бровь. Он отмахнулся от агентов, ворвавшихся вслед за Тони. Подождал, пока за ними закроются двери. — Может, возьмешь себя в руки?  
Тони хохотнул.  
— Думаешь, избавился от меня, ты, сукин сын, но позволь сообщить, что я проник в систему и теперь тебе придется сбросить ядерную бомбу на мейнфрейм, чтобы выковырять меня оттуда. Я знал, что ты что-то задумал. Знал, что ты врал, ты... — он снова попытался вывернуться из захвата Стива. — Слезь с меня или я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть, Роджерс!  
— Ты пожалеешь, если я тебя послушаю, — Стив оттащил его еще на шаг и, как ни странно, это потребовало усилий — судя по напряжению на лице.  
А вот лицо Фьюри ничего не выражало. Сощурившись, он поднялся на ноги, оперся ладонями о стол.  
— И что такого ты выведал, Старк, там, куда тебе нельзя было совать нос?  
Ухмылка Тони были дикой, он осклабился, и Клинт глянул на Наташу, которая едва заметно помотала головой. Она тоже понятия не имела, что происходит.  
— Энергопотребление, данные персонала, графики смен, служебный реестр, — елейным голоском пропел Тони. Ухмылка его стала еще злее. — Медицинские карты.  
— Бартон, вон. Сейчас же, — Фьюри не кричал, но быстро обошел стол, приблизившись к Тони. Стив отступил, утаскивая того за собой. — Старк, заткнись немедленно!  
— Пошел нахрен, Ник! — Тони шипел и плевался безумием, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из рук Стива. Тот оттаскивал его от Фьюри, и ноги Тони скребли по полу с противным звуком. — Ты врал обо всем, сукин сын, и тебе нужно...  
— Бартон, выйди! — прорычал Фьюри, и Клинт, уже начавший было вставать, замер посреди дороги — в голове зазвенели тревожные звоночки. Тор уже вскочил на ноги, Наташа стояла позади Клинта, держа руку на его бицепсе, а Брюс замер в углу. Он вскочил так быстро, что стул продолжал вращаться. Скрестив руки на груди, Брюс метался взглядом от одного к другому.  
— Он должен знать! — заорал Тони в ответ, а Стиву пришлось оторвать его от пола, чтобы не дать добраться до стола. — Коулсон жив!  
Клинт почувствовал, как его шатнуло, будто мир вдруг сошел со своей оси, а он не успел подстроиться. Все стало серым по краям, выцветшим. Слова растеряли всякий смысл. Он ухватился за край стола — хоть какая-то твердая опора.  
Фьюри развернулся на пятках и вздохнул. Плечи опустились, он устало потер лоб.  
— Твою мать, Старк.  
Стив отпустил Тони, лицо его побагровело.  
— Что?  
Тони, сжав кулаки, тяжело дышал. Сейчас он был свободен, но больше не пытался нападать на Фьюри.  
— Фил Коулсон жив. И пришел в себя в этим утром. Не так ли, Ник, — судя по интонации Тони, это был не вопрос.  
Брюс начал смеяться, нервно и неуверенно.  
— Ого, — с трудом выдохнул он. — Ого, я... должен сказать, такого я не ожидал, — Брюс отвернулся от стола, тяжело дыша, плечи его вздымались. Повисла напряженная тишина, а затем он ударил ладонью по стене. Звук едва не отозвался эхом. Тор, не сводя взгляда с Фьюри, потянулся и ухватил Брюса за плечо огромной ладонью. На мгновение показалось, что Брюс стряхнет его руку, но затем он тихо вздохнул и потянулся к прикосновению.  
Напряжение, казалось, разлилось в воздухе, несколько секунд никто не двигался и не издавал ни звука.  
А затем — Клинт даже удивился, что именно она — Наташа бросилась на Фьюри. Она двигалась так быстро, что проскользнула мимо Стива. Или, может, он и не пытался ее остановить. Так или иначе, ее кулак воссоединился с челюстью Фьюри, а тот не сделал попытки ни увернуться, ни блокировать удар. Принял его и глазом не моргнув, а затем уточнил:  
— Полегчало, агент?  
— И не надейтесь, — выдохнула Наташа. — Я не просто так стою между вами и Бартоном, — она издала лишенный всякого веселья смешок. — А я начинаю понимать, почему вы не позволили ему носить пистолет.  
Все происходящее не имело никакого смысла. Клинт вроде бы понимал слова, но суть их от него ускользала. Мышцы рук стали подрагивать, и он отдернул ладони от стола. Понадобились усилия, чтобы попятиться, и еще больше усилий — чтобы не обхватить тело руками и не рассыпаться в прах, целиком, до самых костей.  
Дышать же вообще было невероятно трудно.  
— Поясни, — потребовал Тор. — Я видел его, видел эту штуку! — взревел он в ярости. — Как его пронзили, как он упал! — Тор сделал вперед всего лишь шаг, но все напряглись, ощущая, как ситуация оказалась на острие ножа, готовая перерасти в хаос или битву, или еще что похуже.  
— Он жив.  
Все замерли и один за другим повернулись к Клинту. Его правая рука отбивала ритм на бедре, очень жестко и быстро, он не мог контролировать свои пальцы, не сейчас, даже не стоило пытаться. Видел их глаза — полные боли, грусти и злости — все смотрели на него. Клинт сглотнул, и это было непросто, но выдавливать из себя слова оказалось еще труднее.  
— Фил Коулсон жив, — шепот был не словами, а скорее болезненным вскриком. Клинт поднял глаза, уже зная, что на лице его проступило все — грусть, печаль и ненависть. — Старк прав? Коулсон жив?  
Фьюри смотрел в стену.  
— Да.  
Клинт уставился на него. Его словно выбросили в открытое море. Он был совершенно потерян и не знал, за что ухватиться, но тут почувствовал на плече Наташину ладонь. И снова ощутил почву под ногами.  
— Где?  
— Изолятор, — Фьюри вздохнул. — Идем.

***

Он не помнил, как добрался до лифта.  
Уже там он понял, что Наташа крепко ухватила его за руку, а Роджерс поддерживает за плечо. Клинт оглядывался в поисках воспоминаний — хоть чего-то, способного объяснить, как он оказался в углу лифта здания Щ.И.Т.а с этими людьми и этим знанием, но ничего. У него вырвался нервный смешок.  
— Плохая идея, — сказал Старк. Он скрестил руки на груди и привалился к стене.  
— Немного поздно думать о том, как твоя неуклюжая тактика влияет на всех остальных, — ледяным тоном заметил Фьюри. — Может, в следующий раз подумаешь об этом прежде, чем что-либо предпринимать.  
— Ах ты... — начал Тони и сделал шаг вперед, давая волю агрессии и вспыльчивому нраву. Лишь рука Стива поперек груди заставила его остановиться.  
— Прекрати, — не терпящим возражения тоном велел он и глянул на Фьюри. — Вы оба. Прекратите, — не дожидаясь исполнения приказа, Стив повернулся к Клинту. — Ты готов к этому? — в голосе его появилось что-то вроде грубоватой доброты. Обычный командирский тон, но теперь в нем сквозило сочувствие и понимание.  
Клинт открыл было рот, но осекся.  
— Если он жив, — сказал наконец, задыхаясь от слов, — то готов.  
Клинт с силой втянул в легкие воздух, и это было больно — уже подзабытое ощущение почти агонии.  
— Если Коулсон жив... то я могу, — повторил Клинт.  
Если Коулсон жив, он может что угодно.  
— Плохая идея, — спокойно и холодно произнесла Наташа. Ее лицо было словно высечено из мрамора — красивое и неподвижное, полуприкрытые глаза под густыми ресницами. Она произнесла несколько слов по-русски, хотя обычно избегала подобной некорректности по отношению к остальным. Несколько слов, которые Клинт успел выучить. — Люблю тебя. Это плохо.  
Томные мягкие слова, которые она шептала среди влажных простыней и спутанных одеял. Резкие громкие слова, что она кричала окровавленными губами, когда пули звенели по металлу, беспощадно разрывали дерево и плоть. Всего несколько слов.  
Единственные слова, которыми им нужно было делиться.  
— Переживу, — ответил он с ужасным акцентом, от которого Наташа скривилась. — Где парень может выпить в этой дыре? — спросил он, помедлив.  
Тор молча уставился на них, а Наташа, застигнутая врасплох, расхохоталась.  
— Всего две вещи ты умеешь делать на русском, — фыркнула она. — Фаталистически декларировать свое доброе здравие и искать алкоголь в месте, которое ты оскорбил.  
— Похоже, я в шоколаде.  
Наташа дернула плечом.  
— Справишься.  
Но все же теперь она улыбалась, едва заметно — однако на лицо вернулись краски. Потянувшись, она не глядя безошибочно нашла его ладонь. Переплела пальцы, и Клинт потянулся к этому прикосновению.  
— Послушай, я просто решил, что тебе стоит знать, — бросил Тони. Скрестив руки на груди, он глядел на мигающие цифры этажей. — Я не думал...  
Наташа резко повернулась к нему, окатила полным ледяной ярости взглядом.  
— Он был нашим куратором, — отчеканила она. В голосе слышался едва заметный русский акцент, что было ужасающим признаком рвущихся наружу эмоций. — Годами был нашим куратором и умер в одиночестве только потому, что мы дрались друг с другом. Умер, и мы ничего не могли с этим поделать. Мы горевали и поминали его, а теперь говорят, что мы служим организации, что использовала нашу скорбь в своих интересах, — она резко выдохнула. — Мы убили своего куратора. Как думаешь, что чувствуешь в таком случае?  
— Под «мы» имеется в виду «Клинт», — отметил Клинт. Он привалился плечами к стене лифта и скрестил руки на груди. — Я убил его.  
— Локи убил его, — устало поправил Тор. — Я был там. Был свидетелем. То было его деяние и ничье иное.  
Клинт усмехнулся.  
— И он не зашел бы так далеко, если бы я его не вел, — произнес он, и собственный голос казался измученным и усталым.  
Тор перевел дыхание.  
— Он совершил это лишь потому, что я наблюдал. Потому что сказал ему, что мир сей под моей защитой, — на несколько секунд Тор повесил голову — выглядел он разбитым. — Тому, для кого сын Коула ничего не значил. Даже менее, чем ничего. А он был человеком, выступившим против Локи — и оказался там прежде меня. Локи убил его, чтобы напомнить мне... — он осекся, опустил потускневший взгляд. — Напомнить мне, что я бессилен. Что не могу спасти даже одного человека, не то что целый мир.  
— И от этого нам должно стать легче? — спросила Наташа. — Он был... Он хороший человек, куда лучше твоего чудовища-брата, и теперь ты говоришь, что Локи убил его всего лишь чтобы доказать свою правоту. Это вот должно нас утешить?  
Лицо Тора исказилось от гнева, щеки полыхнули. Наташа глядела на него, сжав ладони в кулаки. Но буря минула так же мгновенно, как и началась, и Тор судорожно выдохнул.  
— Нет. Не должно. Я лишь пытаюсь облегчить вашу вину.  
Клинт не дал Наташе сказать ни слова.  
— Спасибо, — он встретился с Тором взглядом и повторил: — Спасибо. За попытку. И что по-прежнему борешься с ним.  
Лифт остановился.  
— Можем мы наконец просто войти туда? — спросил Клинт.  
Фьюри изучал его долгих несколько секунд.  
— Сюда, — произнес в итоге, и все молча последовали за ним.  
Изолятор был уродливым. Он и не задумывался для комфорта, не был рассчитан на прием посетителей. Светлые и пустые, палаты напоминали белый куб — сплошной металл, стекло и пластик, сплошные контроль и сдерживание. К тому же, такие легко мыть. Никаких мягких линий и цвета — лишь безликая белизна, ведущая борьбу с неизвестностью.  
Клинт застревал тут пару раз. Ненавидел это место. Ненавидел удушающее чувство, будто его накрыли перевернутым стаканом, как жучка, чтобы затем пришпилить булавкой, сделать частью энтомологической коллекции. Ненавидел вонь химикатов для дезинфекции и то, как медики прятались от него в защитных костюмах.  
Ненавидел понимание, что застрял тут лишь по причине их непонимания того, что с ним случилось.  
Фьюри показал удостоверение последним охранникам — уже одно только это было ужасно.  
Стройный пожилой мужчина с копной седых волос и круглыми очками на носу поднял на них взгляд. На мгновение глаза его удивленно распахнулись, но затем лицо расслабилось. Он аккуратно закрыл медицинскую карту, которую держал в руках, и лишь затем поправил очки.  
— Директор.  
— Доктор Уиллис, мы пришли увидеть пациента.  
Вопрос, какого именно пациента, не стоял. Или зачем. Уиллис кивнул, сунул карту подмышку и направился вперед по коридору. Туфли с мягкой подошвой почти неслышно касались плитки. Опустив голову, он шел очень медленно. И вряд ли дело было в возрасте. Клинт глядел на его шаги и гадал, насколько же сильно этот человек устал.  
К последней двери требовалась карта-ключ, и Уиллис провел своей. На мгновение Клинту показалось, что ноги приросли к полу. Наташа, и не взглянув на него, молча ухватила за предплечье и потащила вперед. Он покорно сделал шаг, и еще один, движимый скорее ее решимостью, чем силой. Наташа едва заметно подалась к нему и шепнула на ухо:  
— Соберись, Бартон. Не вздумай раскиснуть. Не сейчас. Не здесь.  
Клинт дернул головой, неловко изображая кивок. Он совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит.  
Особенно теперь, когда неподвижный и тихий, перед ним на кровати лежал Фил Коулсон.  
Неподвижный и тихий, но не мертвый. Стоя на нетвердых ногах у его постели, Клинт видел, как поднимается и опускается грудь Фила, и ощущал лишь головокружение. Он замечал и легчайшее трепетание ресниц, и едва видимое движение горла. Даже кислородная маска, закрывающая половину лица Фила, не могла скрыть очевидное — он жив.  
Клинту показалось, что он вот-вот осядет на пол, но тут Тор, просто и непринужденно, обхватил его за пояс. Молча и даже не глядя на Клинта. Поддержка была крепкой и безличностной, но этого оказалось достаточно — самой возможности не думать о ногах и руках, ни о чем, кроме как о лежащем на кровати человеке.  
Доктор Уиллис вполголоса разговаривал с медиком, сидевшим у кровати. Тот выскользнул из палаты, а Уиллис обвел их взглядом, ясно выражая свое неодобрение происходящим. Фьюри поймал его взгляд и невозмутимо кивнул.  
— Он вынырнул на минуту или две, краткие мгновения осознанности. Еще не вышла последняя порция анестезии.  
— Анестезия? — переспросил Стив. Только он и сумел. Стив, сильный и надежный, привыкший справляться с ситуациями так, чтобы остальным не приходилось. Он удерживал Клинта на ногах словами точно так же, как Тор — крепкой хваткой.  
— Ну, возможно это не то слово, — Уиллис скрестил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок. — С момента случившегося он был в коме. Но мозговая активность оставалась нормальной, поэтому мы не особенно беспокоились. Первый признак возвращения в сознание был зафиксирован вчера. Он проснулся на короткое время, но нам нужно было провести последнюю проверку. Асгардианцы поместили его обратно... Не знаю, заклинанием или вроде того.  
Тор качнулся на каблуках.  
— Асгардианцы?  
Фьюри поднял ладонь.  
— Возможно, — саркастично сказал он, — нам стоит начать с самого начала, доктор?  
Ответный взгляд врача был недобрым, но возражений не последовало.  
— Агент Коулсон пребывал здесь с тех пор, как мы эвакуировали его с хэлликерриера после первой атаки. Первичные повреждения были очень серьезными, — доктор снял очки с носа, осмотрел стекла, вынул носовой платок и принялся их протирать. — Мы трижды чуть не потеряли его на операционном столе, но все же смогли вернуть. Удар лезвия не попал ни в позвоночник, ни в сердце, но внутренние повреждения были обширными.  
Врач перевел дыхание, снова внимательно изучил очки.  
— Мы думали, что справились, пусть даже впереди его ожидал долгий и тяжелый период восстановления. А потом отказало его левое легкое.  
— Что? — уточнил Брюс, изучая медицинскую карту Фила. Он принялся быстро листать страницы, которых там оказалось немало.  
— Мы не смогли понять причину, — произнес Уиллис, продолжая натирать очки. — Как и не сумели определить причину перелома ребер. Повреждений печени. Сердечного приступа. Разрыва кишечника.  
— Оружие, — сказал Тор, прикрыв глаза.  
— Да. Мы не имели опыта работы с ранами, причиненными магическим оружием. Похоже было на то, что физические повреждения распространялись. Как вирус, — врач вдруг стиснул очки до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Сжал губы. — Будто клинок все еще был внутри, продолжая наносить ущерб.  
Клинт видел нечетко, будто все расплывалось по краям, становясь блеклым и прозрачным. Когда Наташины пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, он вздрогнул. Ногти ее впились в кожу, и этой боли было достаточно, чтобы прочистить сознание. Только сейчас Клинт понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание, и выдохнул. Попытался сосредоточиться.  
— Мы лечили симптомы, но не могли отсечь истинную причину. И с каждым днем наши попытки исправить это хирургическим путем становились все менее успешными, — Уиллис водрузил очки обратно на нос. — А повреждения становились все более жестокими. Организм атаковали на клеточном уровне. Возникновение раковых опухолей. Отказ внутренних органов.  
— Щ.И.Т. знает нескольких магов, — произнес Фьюри. — Но после атаки на Нью-Йорк не смогли найти ни одного. Будто все они ушли в бега, без причин и объяснений — лишь пустые квартиры и неотвеченные звонки.  
Тони фыркнул. Скрестив руки на груди, он привалился к стене.  
— Что ж, неудивительно, что целый огромный мир героев, обещанный тобой, не явился.  
— У них были на то причины, — Стив потер ладонью подбородок. — Так что изменилось?  
— Асгардианцы предложили помощь, — сказал Фьюри.  
— Я ничего об этом не знаю, — недовольно скривился Тор.  
— Команда, как бы это сказать, целителей? Они предпочли оставить все в тайне на случай, если не смогут помочь. Мы согласились. С тех пор они над ним работают.  
— Последние физические повреждения случились несколько недель назад, — продолжал Уиллис. — Повторений не было. Несмотря на это, он не приходил в себя. До сегодня. Похоже, целителям удалось разобраться с последними проблемами, поскольку он ненадолго очнулся этим утром. Они согласились продлить его сон, чтобы мы провели последнее сканирование и проверку. Но сейчас...  
Брюс, продолжая листать карту, произнес:  
— Он в порядке.  
— На сто процентов. Все излечено, все поправлено. Ему еще предстоит пройти путь к выздоровлению, но это и рядом не стоит с тем, с чем довелось бы столкнуться, не исцели они повреждения его позвоночника или, скажем, селезенки. Или лобной доли, — Уиллис сунул руки в карманы. — Судя по показаниям, он вскоре должен очнуться, — врач едва заметно улыбнулся. — Уверен, он будет очень рад посетителям, ведь обычно здесь довольно тихо.  
— Нам особого выбора не давали, — буркнул Тони, а Стив шумно выдохнул. Прежде, чем они успели сцепиться, Брюс нагнулся над кроватью.  
— Полагаю, Фил приходит в себя, — сказал он, и Клинта обожгло паникой.  
Он даже не осознавал, что пятится, пока не уперся в стену, не оказался зажат в угол. Часто задышал, руки затряслись. Он не мог сосредоточиться, пульс грохотал в ушах. Вот уж не думал, что придется столкнуться с таким испытанием.  
В некоторой степени он был даже рад, что не наткнулся тогда на Фила, не увидел в его лице страх, ненависть и презрение. По крайней мере, от этого он был избавлен. Фила не стало прежде, чем Клинт очнулся, прежде, чем избавился от когтей Локи в мозгу.  
Вот в этом вся его гребанная жизнь. Получить самое желанное — и продолжать ожидать, пока мир вокруг не рухнет, пока от этого хорошего сердце не разорвется на куски.  
Наташа пристально глянула на него, и Клинт качнул головой. Скрестив руки на груди, он вжимался в стену и усилием воли контролировал дыхание, старался держаться невозмутимо. Голова кружилась ужасно. Клинт не был уверен, что вообще сможет оторваться от стены и устоять на ногах.  
Фил открыл глаза, моргнул, нахмурился и уставился в потолок.  
— Привет, — сказал Фьюри, склонившись над ним. — Останешься с нами в этот раз?  
Фил перевел на него взгляд, который немного прояснился, словно разум его стряхивал ментальную паутину. Он моргнул и едва заметно кивнул. Фьюри широко улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и отстранился, а Фил принялся скользить взглядом по лицам остальных, столпившихся вокруг кровати.  
Мелькнула смутная мысль, а что же подумал Фил, увидев над собой улыбающегося Стива Роджерса.  
Фил вдруг дернул головой, лицо его исказилось от неясной эмоции. Фьюри поймал его за плечо, вжал в подушки, и Фил поддался, взгляд его будто потускнел.  
— Эй, эй, — сказал Фьюри. — Медленный вдох и выдох, ну же.  
Наташа тоже склонилась над кроватью.  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось? — Фил качнул головой в ее сторону, и она повторила: — Вы помните, что случилось, сэр?  
Фил сощурился и кивнул, чуть приподняв подбородок.  
— Все в порядке, — медленно и с расстановкой сказала Наташа. — Мы вернули его. Он здесь, мы вернули его, он в порядке, — Фил ухватил ее за запястье, и Наташа накрыла его пальцы своими. — Он вернулся, вы...  
Фил попытался подняться, толкаясь вверх, а Фьюри и Стив поймали его за плечи, не позволяя, но он боролся, несмотря на неравенство сил.  
Наташа зыркнула на Клинта.  
— Иди сюда, — прошипела она. Клинт уставился на нее, не зная, что сказать, не уверенный, что справится. Наташа прищурилась. — Это не о тебе сейчас. СЮДА, Бартон! — рыкнула она, и Клинт двинулся вперед, неосознанно подчиняясь приказу.  
Он понял, что Фил его заметил, когда тот перестал вырываться. Лицо расслабилось, на нем проступило облегчение, а за кислородной маской появилась широкая улыбка. Клинт качнулся вперед, скорее падая, чем переступая, а затем ладонь Фила сомкнулась на его, до боли сжав пальцы.  
Секунду, показавшуюся вечностью, Клинт собирался с духом, а затем осторожно и неуверенно сжал ладонь в ответ.  
— Добрый день, сэр, — дрожащим голосом произнес он. Перепуганный до смерти, он в ужасе смотрел на бледное лицо Фила. — Где же вас носило?  
Фил чуть заметно изогнул брови, как бы говоря «ты точно об этом собирался спросить?», и Клинт вдруг осознал, что улыбается. Что-то ударилось об колени, Клинт понял, что это стул, и с облегчением опустился на него. Голова кружилась, пульс колотился в ушах, и Клинт обрадовался, что сел прежде, чем упал.  
Он опустил голову и уперся лбом в их сомкнутые руки. Прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился на дыхании, один за другим делая медленные колючие вдохи.  
Хватка Фила была сильной, почти болезненной. Он сжимал пальцы Клинта и дышал очень ровно. Пиканье кардиомонитора было размеренным, будто часы. У Клинта в голове все перепуталось, и мозг цеплялся за мелочи, за мельчайшие детали. Совершенно бездумно Клинт потер большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Фила и тихо медленно выдохнул. А может, выдоха было два.  
Он почувствовал момент, когда Фил снова соскользнул в беспамятство. Хватка его вместо того, чтобы ослабнуть, стала только крепче, будто он боялся, что Клинт ускользнет в тот момент, когда он не сможет его остановить. Словно держался за него изо всех сил.  
На руке наверняка останется синяк, вряд ли получится лук держать как следует. Плевать.  
Уиллис наклонился через его плечо, проверил капельницу и датчики. Клинта все это совершенно не волновало. Он не собирался отходить, чтобы не мешать, да его и не просили. Затем доктор отступил.  
— Он еще немного поспит, — сообщил, снимая перчатки. — Простите, мне надо отойти, — Уиллис с тихим щелчком закрыл за собой дверь.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Не хотите что-нибудь объяснить? — негромко спросил Стив. Голосом совершенно невыразительным.  
Будто онемевший, Клинт не поднял головы, не отодвинулся от Фила. Он свернулся вокруг руки Фила, оставшейся единственным связующим звеном с миром. Единственной приемлемой реальностью было давление пальцев Фила на его ладонь и его медленный пульс. Он не осмеливался пошевелиться и едва дышал, боясь, что как только откроет глаза, снова окажется в своей пустой постели. Один.  
Он держал глаза закрытыми и тонул в воспоминаниях. Концентрировался на образе Фила, его глазах, блестящих от подступающих слез, полных тепла и... радости? Знакомые глаза, в которых не было ни яда, ни резкости, ни боли. В его лице, в его объятиях не было ни капли неприятия, лишь привычное радушие, привычное облегчение, когда Клинт, валясь с ног, возвращался домой с неудачной миссии.  
И теперь он цеплялся за руку Клинта с отчаянием, которое вполне можно было понять.  
Фьюри шумно переступил по полу.  
— Вы же слышали врача. Он почти умер столько раз, что это стало привычным явлением. Пока не начала работать делегация Асгарда, это было постоянное движение вниз. Сколько раз можно ставить на что-то заплатку прежде, чем начнешь ставить заплатку на заплатку? Сколько раз можно сшивать тело прежде, чем не останется, что шить?  
— Так вы решили оставить все как есть? — уточнил Брюс. Голос его звучал устало.  
— Пока не изменится его положение — да.  
— У него изменилось положение! — рявкнул Тони. — Он. Не был. МЕРТВ.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
— И толком жив он тоже не был, — сказал в итоге Фьюри. — Давайте проясним кое-что, дамы и господа. Я не собираюсь перед вами оправдываться. Ни сейчас. Ни когда-либо.  
— Да уж, — произнес Клинт. Медленно. Тщательно контролируя каждое движение, он приподнял голову. — В самом деле, сэр? И в этот раз тоже? — поверх руки Фила он посмотрел на Фьюри. — Нет, на этот раз вы объяснитесь.  
Фьюри бесстрастно смотрел на него.  
— У меня мир висел на волоске, Агент. И этот человек лежал на операционном столе с исчезающе малым шансом на выздоровление. А вы? В вас у меня тоже не было никакой уверенности. Ставку на вас я бы не сделал. Обращенный, которого непонятно, как вернуть обратно. Ты сказал одно слово, одно, и тебя приковали наручниками к кровати в тюрьме, — он шагнул вперед, уперся руками в поручень кровати Фила с другой стороны от Клинта. — Я использовал человека, которому доверяю, друга — и сделал бы это снова. Потому что это был лучший вариант на тот момент, — на миг лицо его исказилось от непонятной эмоции. Непонятной, но искренней. — Единственный вариант.  
Тор негромко зарычал, Стив устало потер глаза.  
— Господи, вы тот еще фрукт, конечно, — спокойно произнес Тони. Почти со смирением.  
Фьюри и не глянул на него.  
— Поставить вас в известность? Я бы сделал только хуже.  
— Как давно ты знал? — спросил Стив у Тони.  
— Знал? Минут десять до того, как нашел вас. Подозревал? — Тони сдавленно улыбнулся. — С самого начала. Что-то не складывалось... — он скрипнул зубами. — Я знаю тебя, Ник. Знаю, на что ты способен.  
— О, ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, — елейным голоском протянул Фьюри.  
— Не складывалось, — повторил Тони. — И ДЖАРВИС еще был в системе. Наблюдал. Все было не так, как должно, — он шумно дышал. — Я должен был догадаться. Я ведь знал, что ты можешь сделать. И ты нас всех поимел.  
Фьюри прикрыл глаза.  
— Фил умирал. Верите или нет, но он умирал, — он сильнее вцепился в поручень кровати. — Я наблюдал, как он умирает. С полдюжины раз. Или дюжину. Я был здесь. Видел, как он мучается. Видел, как его тело изнутри буквально разваливается.  
Гладким и быстрым, почти змеиным движением он повернул голову.  
— Если он поправился, значит поправился. А если бы умер? Мы все ничего не смогли бы с этим сделать. Ничего, — взглядом он буквально пришпилил Клинта к стулу. — Время правды, Агент. Месяц назад, когда вы гуляли по краю крыши, будто надеясь, что ветер собьет вас к чертовой матери вниз, вот если бы тогда вам сказали, что он жив и вы пришли сюда вниз посмотреть, как он умирает. И снова умирает. И снова, — он качнул головой. — Вы бы с этим справились? Могли бы предпринять хоть одну попытку разобраться с тем, что случилось с вами, если бы торчали здесь и смотрели, как он умирает в муках?  
Клинт ничего не ответил, но внутри все перевернулось. К горлу подступил тошнотворный комок, стало трудно дышать.  
Фьюри подался вперед.  
— Я сделал выбор. И сделал бы его снова.  
Клинт со свистом втянул воздух.  
— И, разумеется, если бы он умер, никто из нас не узнал бы о вашей лжи.  
Фьюри усмехнулся.  
— И это тоже, да, — он огляделся, встретился с каждым присутствующим взглядом. — Давайте трезво взглянем на вещи, детишки. Я делаю все необходимое для выполнения работы. Я защищаю своих агентов. Своих людей. Но на мне лежит куда большая ответственность за общее дело.  
Он выпрямился.  
— Подумайте об этом. Попробуйте сделать свой выбор. Решите. Если вы будете работать со Щ.И.Т.ом. Если вы будете работать под Щ.И.Т.ом. Потому что я поступлю так снова. Без колебаний. Без раздумий. Если потребуется для достижения цели, я использую каждого из вас.  
Клинт расправил плечи.  
— Сэр? — когда Фьюри посмотрел на него, он резко выдохнул. — Вы сделали все возможное, чтобы он выжил?  
Фьюри изогнул брови.  
— Команда хирургов работала безостановочно неделями, агент Бартон. С учетом того, как мало людей знали, что он жив, было бы гораздо проще, дешевле, а некоторые сказали бы, что и добрее, дать ему уйти, — он сдержанно улыбнулся Клинту. — Я боролся за него.  
Клинт кивнул. Решение было не настолько трудным, как должно бы. Почти непринужденным.  
— У меня есть трудовой договор. Я жду гребанной прибавки, если останусь в этом подразделении, — он осторожно освободил руку Фила. — Нат? Можешь остаться с ним? Мне нужно... — Клинт заставил себя собраться. Ему необходимо было закончить с этим сейчас, пока не растерял остатки самообладания. — Мне нужно поговорить с ней.  
Фьюри помедлил и кивнул.  
— Вольно, агент.

***

Едва он вошел в дверь, она, похоже, поняла — что-то не так. Мгновенно оказалась на ногах, только юбки взметнулись.  
— Клинт? — произнесла негромко. — Что случилось?  
Он стоял на нетвердых ногах в дверном проеме. В горле было сухо, как в пустыне, и Клинт далеко не сразу смог выдавить из себя:  
— Это были вы.  
Фригга нахмурилась.  
— Клинт? — будто боясь спугнуть его, она не двигалась и говорила успокаивающим мягким голосом, каким можно петь колыбельные. — Что случилось?  
Он с невероятным трудом сглотнул.  
— То были вы, — повторил, потому что других слов не осталось. Он обхватил себя руками, спрятав ладони подмышками. Это никак не помогало унять стихию, ревущую внутри, но, возможно, немного уняло дрожь. — Коулсон. То были вы.  
Она распахнула глаза, лицо смягчилось. На губах заиграла легкая улыбка.  
— Как я уже говорила, у меня есть только один большой талант. И он касается защитной магии. Сдерживание злости, смерти, злобы и боли, — она опустилась в кресло. — Но он был...  
Клинт уже не слушал.  
Он шагнул вперед, еще, затем споткнулся и начал падать. Фригга распахнула руки, и Клинт буквально рухнул в ее объятия, когда колени подогнулись, а тело окончательно предало его.  
Сам не узнавал звуки, которые издавал, будто это кто-то другой по-звериному рычал, задыхался и всхлипывал, борясь за каждый вдох. Слишком сильно, слишком быстро все накопленное рвалось наружу. Даже не всхлипы, а почти волчий вой — тело сотрясалось от его силы, а в глазах вскипали слезы.  
Не осталось ничего: ни самоконтроля, ни защиты, ни масок. Он был совершенно обнажен, словно освежеван. И рыдал как ребенок. И позволял ей поддерживать себя в этой буре.  
И она держала его, пока все не стихло. Обняла крепко, одной рукой поглаживая по спине, прижавшись головой к его голове. Негромкая чужеземная песня лилась с ее губ, слов Клинт разобрать не мог, но все же узнавал. Он с силой втянул в себя воздух и почувствовал, как Фригга тоже делает глубокий вдох. Руки ее на миг сжались сильнее, и это принесло утешение. Когда он заерзал, Фригга отстранилась, едва-едва, давая ему возможность медленно отодвинуться и сесть. У Клинта дрожали руки, его всего трясло. Фригга обхватила ладонью затылок. Клинт сделал еще один глубокий вдох, лицо горело, унижение и стыд горячим комом скатились в желудок.  
— Простите, — выдавил он из себя. Слова показались ужасными и совершенно не к месту, захотелось просто сбежать.  
— За что? — резко спросила Фригга. — За оплакивание своей утраты? Или за облегчение от того, что горе твое было неоправданно? — она соскользнула со стула, опустилась рядом на колени, пока не оказалась вровень с ним. Посмотрела в глаза. — Ты делаешь ему честь, оплакивая, и оказываешь мне честь, разделяя со мной твое горе, — она бережно коснулась пальцами его горячей кожи, и прикосновение было таким деликатным, таким нежным, что почти причиняло боль.  
Слишком мало подобного было в его жизни.  
— Простите за платье, — произнес Клинт, стараясь не смотреть на измятую ткань, на которой остались отметины от его рук и влажные пятна от слез. Он сердито потер лицо, пытаясь избавиться от их остатков, но кожа все равно оставалась липкой.  
— Это всего лишь платье, — сказала Фригга и поднялась на ноги, изящная и гибкая, как всегда. — С моей одеждой случалось и куда худшее — и ради куда меньшего блага, — она провела ладонью по его голове, и от этой мимолетной ласки у Клинта снова ком в горле встал. — Давай присядем.  
Клинт позволил помочь ему подняться и усадить себя в кресло. Пожалуй, так она обращалась с собственными детьми. Минуту спустя сунула стакан воды в его ладонь.  
— Выпей. Иначе голова и желудок заставят пожалеть.  
Клинт издал смешок.  
— Так что же, плакать — это как пить?  
— Да. И то и другое лучше делать умеренно. И то и другое здоровее, если не в одиночестве, — Фригга продолжала гладить его волосы, и стоило бы ее остановить, но вместо этого Клинт просто поднес к губам стакан, радуясь, что есть чем занять руки.  
Фригга придвинула другое кресло и села.  
— Ты не плакал по нему. Почему?  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— А что хорошего в слезах? — устало спросил он, чувствуя изнеможение. — Они ничего не меняют.  
— Могут помочь горевать.  
— Вот только он не умер. ЧЕРТ. Он не умер. Он не был... — Клинт откинулся на спинку кресла, цепляясь за стакан, как за спасательный круг. — Не был... Не умер. Он не умер, черт возьми.  
Фригга прикрыла рот кончиками пальцев, но глаза смеялись.  
— Нет, — сказала она мягко, — не умер. И представь себе, никто не сказал, что он твоя любовь.  
— Это имело бы значение? — Клинт снова с силой потер лицо. — Правда? Кто-то любил его... Кто-то где-то... должен был любить его.  
— Да. Но он бы не... — Фригга вздохнула. — Даже после исцеления, даже когда я изгнала из него остатки магии, как остатки яда, он не просыпался. Я выследила его в пространстве между жизнью и смертью и обнаружила, что он не хочет двигаться с места. Сын Коула просто повторял, что он мертв.  
Клинт нахмурился.  
— Он думал, что умер?  
— Нет. Он думал, что кто-то умер. Оплакивал свою утрату. Полагаю, он не мог вынести ее. Желал смерти, но мы не позволяли ему умереть, — Фригга вздохнула. — И что бы мы ни делали, это ничего не меняло. Ты должен поверить мне — я не знала, что он горевал о тебе. Но когда ты сказал мне... я стала догадываться. Глубина вашего горя показалась мне как-то связанной. И я не могла освободить одного без освобождения второго, — Фригга устало сложила руки на коленях. — Я принесла ему воспоминание о твоей песне. И сказала, что поющий ее не умер.  
Клинт подавился смешком и глотком воды.  
— Да ладно, — он прижал ребро ладони к переносице, где уже зарождалась боль. — «Вода широка».  
— И это случилось. Он задержался у озера. Сказал, это то место, где вы познакомились. Где ты спас ему жизнь. И он не оставлял это место, пока твоя песня не позвала его домой.  
Все это было сущей бессмыслицей, но сейчас, когда Клинт смотрел на Фриггу, смысл проступил отчетливо.  
— Спасибо вам.  
Улыбка ее была искренней, а взгляд — ясным.  
— Мне пора домой. Но если бы я могла... — она поднялась, взяла его за руки и потянула вверх. Он молча стоял перед ней, слишком уставший и измученный, чтобы даже попытаться держать лицо. — Один последний подарок, если позволишь, — Фригга очень медленно протянула руку — Клинт и не подумал отстраниться. Она коснулась пальцами его груди и задержала ладонь.  
Он не отошел и не стал возражать — Фригга закрыла глаза.  
— Одно сердце вернулось взамен украденного. Одно сердце исцелилось взамен разбитого. Одному сердцу стало легче взамен другого, отягощенного горем, — Фригга наклонилась к нему, Клинт почувствовал ее теплое дыхание на груди. — Отобранное клинком может быть возвращено поцелуем. Пусть это будет дано по доброй воле и никогда не будет отнято снова силой, хитростью или страхом. Пусть никогда не будет омрачено, но всегда несет тебе истину.  
Она коснулась губами той точки, куда прежде вонзилось копье, разрывая его кожу, его душу.  
— Пусть сердце твое всегда принадлежит только тебе. И пусть ты всегда будешь способен поверить в то, что оно открывает тебе.  
Отстранившись, она улыбнулась Клинту.  
— Прими этот дар и мою защиту, — Фригга провела ладонью по его щеке. — Тому, кто отмечен любовью. Тому, кому мы задолжали. Тому, кого я назвала бы другом.  
Она опустила руку.  
— Если я никогда больше не увижу тебя, Клинт Бартон, всегда буду считать тебя им.  
Клинт невольно потянулся к груди. Там, внутри, было тепло, снаружи тоже. Тепло, не жарко, боли не было, просто... Утешение.  
— Спасибо.  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Лишь эту малость я могу предложить.  
Клинт застыл, не зная, что делать. А затем подался к ней, коснулся губами щеки — бездумно, по велению сердца. Но когда отступил, Фригга усмехалась, вспыхнув щеками, а глаза ее были полны слез.  
— Спасибо, — сказала теперь она. И когда шагнула вперед, Клинт обнял ее. Легкий аромат ее волос и прикосновение губ к его щеке показалось знакомым.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Клинт срывающимся голосом. Сжал Фриггу крепче, заставляя себя разжать руки прежде, чем сделал ей больно. Не очень-то получалось, но она не протестовала, не отступала, а тоже лишь сильнее сжала его в ответ.  
Когда он наконец сделал шаг назад, щеки Фригги были влажными от слез, но она улыбалась, а глаза сияли.  
— Береги свое сердце, — она сжала его ладонь в своей.  
— Спасибо. За то, что вернули его.  
— Возвращение долга. Ты вернул Локи.  
— Я просто не убил его. Это не одно и то же.  
— А я лишь показала Сыну Коула его путь. Ты вернул его. Это за твоей песней он последовал, — она накинула на голову капюшон плаща. — Тебе не стоит оставаться здесь. У меня большой опыт заботы о любимом, который спит. Ты должен быть там, когда он проснется. Такую милость можешь оказать ему лишь ты.  
Клинт сунул руки в карманы, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
— Что если... — он запнулся, и Фригга посмотрела на него в упор. Он уронил голову, зажмурился. — Что, если он не хочет меня видеть?  
Фригга поймала его пальцами за подбородок, вынудила поднять голову.  
— Днями напролет я не могла заставить его вернуться. Я просила. Умоляла. Преследовала и приказывала. Он с места не двигался. Он не... Не мог выносить мир без тебя. Возможно, со временем горе уступило бы место принятию. Он сильный. Но если тебя не будет, когда он очнется...  
Она сделала шаг к выходу.  
— В тебе нет ни злобы, ни жестокости. Особенно по отношению к нему. Будь храбрым. У тебя большое храброе сердце. Я видела.  
Клинт проводил ее взглядом и только тогда понял, что все еще прижимает ладонь к груди. Сделал глубокий вдох.  
Не больно.

***

Сев на пол, Клинт привалился спиной к стене, откинул голову, прикрыл глаза и стал вслушиваться в равномерный успокаивающий писк кардиомонитора. Положив правую руку на грудь, указательным пальцем он отбивал отрывистый ритм.  
Раздался тихий вздох.  
— Есть два варианта, — сиплым, но как всегда спокойным и уверенным голосом произнес Фил. — Ты можешь подняться и присоединиться ко мне или мне придется тащиться к тебе на пол. А там холодно.  
Клинт ничего не ответил, не двинулся с места, лишь опустил голову на грудь.  
— Ты не должен оставаться здесь, — сказал через мгновение Фил. — Я... пойму. Если ты не хочешь. Но пожалуйста... — он помедлил, а Клинт все слушал жадно звуки его дыхания. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне... Я продолжаю думать, что, возможно, тебя здесь нет, — голос его сорвался. — Возможно, все это мне только кажется...  
Клинт вскочил на ноги прежде, чем он закончил. Приложив карточку к двери, скользнул внутрь, прикрыв ее за собой. Фил сидел на кровати, залитый бледным светом. Глаза его скрывал полумрак, но лицо ощутимо расслабилось при виде Клинта. Большую часть медицинского оборудования уже убрали, у Фила был ясный взгляд и почти нормальный вид.  
— Ты просидел в коридоре всю ночь? — мягко спросил он.  
Клинт пожал плечами, хотя был опьянен видом Фила, целого, здорового и реального. Исхудавшего, конечно, недели болезни иссушили его, но улыбающегося.  
— Здесь нет доступа через вентиляцию, — сказал он, привалившись к закрытой двери. Улыбка на лице Фила погасла.  
— Клинт...  
— Ты знаешь, что я натворил? — оборвал его Клинт. — Я должен знать, если это... — он сглотнул комок в горле. — Не могу. Должен знать. Ты в курсе, что я сделал? — скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел в пол. — Я должен быть уверен, что ты не выяснишь это позже, и... — он запнулся и совсем умолк.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Клинт перевел на него взгляд. Глаза Фила были темными и печальными.  
— Я знаю обо всем, что произошло, — Клинт вздрогнул, а Фил сжал в кулаках одеяло. — Я руководил операцией по поиску Локи. Клинт. Я знаю все о случившемся. Мне ненавистно все, что произошло с тобой, а еще сильнее то, что не смог это остановить, не смог добраться до тебя прежде, чем он... — Фил осекся, перевел дыхание, взял себя в руки, но Клинт успел заметить наспех залатанную трещину. — Даже не так — я ненавижу себя за это. И не виню тебя, если ты тоже меня ненавидишь.  
Клинт распахнул глаза.  
— Да что, мать твою, с тобой не так, — рыкнул он, ощущая лишь хлынувшую по венам ярость. — Не... — он потряс головой. — Я не мог бы... — Клинт шатнулся вперед, сцепив руки в замок. — Я не... я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть.  
Фил скользнул взглядом по лицу, выдохнул и ощутимо расслабился. Он будто обмяк, и Клинту захотелось вмазать кулаком в стену.  
— Ты в самом деле думал... — начал было он, а Фил принялся с силой тереть лицо. Клинт подался вперед, навис над кроватью. — Ты в самом деле, мать твою, думал, что я ВИНЮ ТЕБЯ? — спросил он, пытаясь по-настоящему рассердиться, но не выходило. Как бы хорошо было зарычать, закричать или сломать что-нибудь. Вместо этого хотелось разрыдаться.  
— Я оставил тебя, — дрожащим голосом произнес Фил, и только сейчас, слишком поздно, Клинт услышал в его словах приглушенные отчаяние и гнев. — Я оставил тебя, а ведь знал, что Фьюри собирается тебя убить. Знал, но не мог... — тело его била дрожь, а дыхание стало рваным, неровным. — Я оставил тебя. Бросил! А ведь знал...  
Клинт без раздумий подался к нему, схватил за руки, заставил отнять их от лица. Фил смотрел на него блестящими глазами. На лице его было смирение.  
— Это не твоя вина, — сказал Клинт. — Нет, Коулсон. И ты это знаешь. За мной пошла Нат. У тебя была своя работа, и я рад, что ты ее выполнил. Мне нужно... — он криво усмехнулся. — Мне нужно знать, что ты всегда выполнишь свою работу. Даже если она будет состоять в том, чтобы остановить меня.  
Фил скользил по нему взглядом, внимательно изучая. Клинт сглотнул.  
— Можно мне...  
Не успел он закончить предложение, как Фил уже перекатился на бок, освобождая место, распахнул руки, и Клинт мгновенно скользнул к нему. Фил сжал его с силой, почти болезненно.  
— Я думал, ты умер, — прошептал Клинт.  
— Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, — сказал Фил, цепляясь за него и оставляя синяки на коже. Плевать, Клинт лишь прижался еще крепче. Спрятал лицо у него на плече, и тот вдруг вздрогнул. — О господи, я должно быть ужасно пахну, — он попытался отстраниться, но не смог.  
— Ничего подобного, — отрезал Клинт, пусть даже отчасти это было так. Антисептики и немного пота. Но под всем этим все равно был запах кожи Фила, теплый и знакомый. Клинт закрыл глаза и прильнул сильнее, а Фил прижал его к себе. — Господи, как приятно чувствовать тебя рядом.  
Фил коснулся губами его волос, виска.  
— Думал, что потерял тебя, — прошептал со страхом. — Когда рухнула база. Когда выяснилось, что тебя забрал Локи. Когда ты появился на хэлликэрриере. Я умирал каждый раз, думая, что ты погиб и что больше тебя не увижу, — в словах его чувствовалась такая боль, что у Клинта защемило внутри. Мукой было слышать эти слова, и Клинт просто вжался в него еще сильнее.  
— Я в порядке, — прошептал он, хотя слова эти были пусты и бесполезны. — Фил. Я в порядке.  
— Я проснулся. Проснулся — и все были здесь, все, но не ты. И я подумал... — Фил запнулся и задрожал. — О господи, я подумал, что ты умер.  
У Клинта к горлу подступила тошнота.  
— Я... я и не думал, — признался он. — Я решил, что ты очнешься и станешь меня презирать. Я бы этого не вынес. Фил притянул его к себе.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты вернулся, — рвано дыша, он не позволял отстраниться.  
Клинт закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Фил гладил его по спине.  
— Я читал твои... в смысле... — он тихо выругался. — Нат дала мне твои... записи.  
Рука Фила замерла на пояснице.  
— Ты видел их и раньше, — бесцветно бросил он.  
— Нат думает... — он понимал, что ведет себя как трус. Но все же противный тонкий голосок внутри уже кричал, что жизнь его сейчас в норме, он в безопасности, Фил вернулся и нет никаких причин все портить. Что каждый раз, когда он открывает свой чертов рот, только все портит. Что никто не хочет слышать это, слушать его, и не стоит...  
— Клинт?  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я просто... я думал, что никогда уже... — он поперхнулся словами, встретился с Филом взглядом. — Я люблю тебя.  
Он смотрел так пристально, как только мог, а ведь у него был самый зоркий глаз во всем Щ.И.Т.е. И видел, как расширяются зрачки Фила, вспыхивают щеки, приоткрываются губы. Когда он заговорил, голос срывался.  
— Клинт, все нормально, ты не должен.  
Он перекатился через него и осторожно уложил Фила на спину, оседлал его бедра и склонился над ним.  
— Люблю тебя, — повторил он, и это было прекрасно. Прекрасно было видеть вспыхнувший на его щеках румянец. — Люблю, — он ухмыльнулся, ощущая, как в груди пузырем радости вскипает смех. — Я люблю...  
Фил ухватил его за волосы и дернул вниз, слишком резко и быстро, потому поцелуй получился жестким и беспорядочным. Слишком много агрессии с обеих сторон, слишком плотно прижаты тела.  
— Плохая мысль, — выдохнул он в губы Филу. Те были мятными на вкус — не оторваться. — Это... Это в самом деле идея ни к черту.  
— Ага, — согласился Фил, запуская ладони под рубашку Клинта и сдергивая ее вверх с привычной решимостью. Клинт запутался в рукавах, замедляя процесс, и отказывался прерывать долгий поцелуй, чтобы снять ее через голову. Фил толкнул его в плечи, разочарованно рыча, пока не удалось избавиться от лишней одежды.  
— Почему так сложно тебя раздеть? — спросил восхитительно разочарованным тоном.  
Клинт расхохотался. Он чувствовал, как горят его щеки. Тело двигалось с плавной грацией, которую, казалось, давно растерял.  
— Ну, что же, я стараюсь, — фыркнул он, когда пальцы Фила скользнули под ремень брюк. Задержал дыхание, выгнулся всем телом. — Ты... — он запнулся, возясь с больничной сорочкой Фила — и вдруг рассудок вернулся. Клинт выбрался из хватки Фила. — Погоди, стой, мы... — он сглотнул. — Господи, мы не можем это сделать, ты ведь ранен, это...  
— Да все нормально, — выдохнул ему в шею Фил. — Я читал свою карту. Спрашивал у доктора. Я здоров. Просто... — он зарычал. — Полагаю, я достаточно настрадался, спасибо тебе.  
В следующую секунду Клинт оказался на спине, а дальше было чистое удовольствие и тот самый Фил, который знал, чего он хочет, в чем нуждается — и щедро дарил это.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Фил, и у Клинта закружилась голова. Смеясь, Фил повторил: — Люблю тебя.  
— Прекрати, — пробормотал Клинт, выгибаясь, а Фил все продолжал чертить языком линии на его шее. — Господи, я не могу, Фил.  
— Люблю тебя.  
Слова щекотали грудь, губы Фила были так близко, прямо напротив сердца.  
Они оба вдруг замерли.  
— Уверен? — уточнил Клинт.  
Фил встретился с ним взглядом, изогнул губы в усмешке.  
— Я и надеяться не мог, что у меня когда-либо будет так много всего. Что у меня будешь ты, — тихо сказал он. — Снова. Я люблю тебя, всегда любил, и хочу тебя, — в его темных глазах плескалось желание. — А ты уверен?  
Клинт дернул его на себя.  
— Люблю тебя. Да.  
А затем все мысли и слова закончились.

***

Щелчок дверного замка — и Клинт скатился с кровати. Это было инстинктивно, он слетел с кровати на пол и спрятался еще до того, как окончательно проснулся.  
Он был совершенно голым и ведь не собирался засыпать — черт, черт, ЧЕРТ, это очень плохо, у них был секс в больнице, Фил прикончит его, это наверняка, ведь гребанный доктор уже вошел в палату, и где он вообще оставил штаны?  
Дверь только начала открываться, а он уже рывком дотянулся до штанов и утащил их вниз. Сразу понял, что не успеет натянуть чертовы брюки, но, по крайней мере, они не будут валяться посреди гребанной палаты. Клинт замер, когда в дверь вошли, отчаянно сожалея о том, что голый.  
Обувь не врача.  
— Привет, Фил, — ботинки Фьюри ровно и легко скользили по полу.  
— Доброе утро, Директор, — Фил поерзал на кровати, подтянувшись на подушках повыше.  
— Могу я составить тебе компанию?  
— Один из этих стаканчиков кофе предназначается мне?  
— Я подумывал оставить себе оба, Фил, но это несколько подло. Даже для меня.  
Кровать снова скрипнула, и Клинт понял, что Фил взял стаканчик. Фьюри опустился в кресло рядом с кроватью.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Учитывая написанное в моей медицинской карте, отменно, — Фил отпил кофе. — Даже не подозревал, что некоторые кости вообще можно сломать.  
— Меня добила селезенка. Ее разрыв — просто оскорбление остальным твоим травмам. С семьей говорил?  
— Вчера. Ваши версии для прикрытия ужасны, сэр.  
— Тогда у меня были дела поважнее, а твоя мать просто... Ну, я слышал, с ней весьма сложно иметь дело, и это все. Кроме того, версии для прикрытия — твоя работа, а ты тут разлегся. Воздействие инопланетных технологий было лучшим оправданием для того, чтобы держать происходящее с тобой в секрете. К счастью, они уже знали, что ты работал в Нью-Йорке, и, учитывая вашу семейную историю, приняли эту версию.  
— У меня такое чувство, что я еще об этом наслушаюсь.  
— Я организую видео-звонок днем, если хочешь.  
— Это будет к месту, спасибо.  
Еще одна пауза. Клинт изо всех сил старался оставаться неподвижным.  
— Уже есть планы, что будешь делать, когда выберешься отсюда, Фил?  
Ответное молчание затянулось.  
— Вы спрашиваете, собираюсь ли я остаться в Щ.И.Т.е?  
— В общем, да, — Фьюри вытянул ноги, скрестил в лодыжках.  
Тишина в итоге прервалась слабым вздохом.  
— Вы выполнили свою часть сделки. Вернули его, сохранили в живых, защитили.  
— У него есть команда. Они неплохо с ним управлялись, но вообще-то он почти все сделал сам. Бартон упрям. И не любит проигрывать. Он на терапии. Справляется лучше, чем мы думали.  
— Я читал его дело. — Клинт под кроватью скривился, однако голос Фила звучал тепло. Одобряюще. — Я горжусь им. Как вы его убедили?  
— Угрозы, чувство вины, и я отдал Романов твой любимый тазер.  
— А я все думал, что с ним случилось...  
— Мне нужен ответ, Фил. Ты снова с нами?  
— Есть причина, по которой ответ вам нужен прямо сейчас?  
— Ну, если ты будешь ошиваться поблизости, мне нужно придумать, как всем рассказать.  
— У вас нет плана, сэр?  
— Каковы шансы, что ты будешь смертельно ранен при исполнении, и мне придется использовать твою смерть для мотивирования основного состава Щ.И.Т.а, но мы сможем тебя воскресить, поэтому мне придется все это распутывать? То есть, вот в самом деле. Ты вернулся, у тебя есть мнение насчет моих аварийных планов, так что я, пожалуй, просто позволю тебе самому рассказать всем, что ты возвращаешься в строй.  
— Я составлю сформулированный в решительных выражениях меморандум.  
Клинту пришлось до крови закусить губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Фил и в самом деле это сделает, и никто даже не удивится. Ему это сойдет с рук.  
— Как вариант. Роджерс сжег твои карточки.  
— Я слышал, — скривился Фил. — Я также слышал, что они были порядком подпорчены пятнами крови, когда это случилось. Это немного чересчур, не находите, сэр?  
— Я люблю слегка драматизировать.  
— Да. Ну что же. Карточек больше нет.  
— Ты еще заставишь меня за это заплатить, да?  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Фил, но затем добавил: — Это всего лишь карточки. Я найду еще. А вы за них заплатите.  
— Спорим, Роджерс подпишет их для тебя?  
— Да, ну... — Фил кашлянул, и Клинт почти увидел, как на его щеках вспыхнул румянец. — Полагаю, да.  
— Что ж, тогда награда должна найти своего героя. Замена.  
— Я не хочу замену. Я хочу найти... — Фил вдруг осекся. — Так эти... Эти...  
— Карточки с подписями авторов? Ага. Один из пяти наборов, полагаю. Первый до сих пор в закромах Казначейства. Второй — в Смитсоновском институте. Еще один в национальных архивах. Четвертый принадлежит художникам, которые его создавали. Пятый, очевидно, был в частной коллекции некоего Говарда Старка. Его сын забросил его мне сегодня утром. Сказал, они должны принадлежать тебе.  
Скрытый от чужих глаз Клинт вздернул брови и про себя выругался. Подарок мама не горюй.  
— О господи, — протянул Фил, явно придя к тому же заключению. В голосе его слышалось удивление, смешанное с удовольствием. — Они, должно быть, стоят...  
— Не думаю, что им вообще можно присвоить долларовую стоимость. И все же Старк практически швырнул их в меня и сказал передать тебе по случаю. Не очень-то был заинтересован передать самостоятельно, сказал, занят, — Фьюри усмехнулся. — Полагаю, это его способ извиниться.  
Клинт улыбнулся. Старк, вероятно, не умел извиняться, но зато был склонен к широким жестам.  
— Я не могу принять такой подарок.  
— Скажи об этом Старку. Удачи, кстати, — Фьюри поднялся на ноги. — Между нами порядок?  
— Сэр, вы использовали мою смерть для манипуляции людьми, врали моей семье, врали Бартону, когда фактически я был еще жив, позволили моим друзьям и коллегам устроить мне похороны.  
— Итак... Между нами порядок, верно?  
Клинт знал ответ еще прежде, чем услышал его от Фила:  
— Да, сэр.  
— Хорошо. Хочешь запись похорон? У меня есть видео.  
Клинт подавил желание удариться головой об пол. Несколько раз. Этого унижения он совершенно не жаждал.  
— Сэр, пока это самое ужасное, что вы мне когда-либо говорили.  
— Фил, мы много лет знаем друг друга, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это и близко не соответствует правде.  
— Вероятно нет, но точно по меньшей мере в топ-десять.  
— Я дам тебе это, — бросил Фьюри и направился к двери. — Что же, напиши уведомление или что-то вроде, посмотрим, сильный ли шум поднимется.  
— Директор? — окликнул его Фил, и тот замер в дверях. — Ты задолжал мне, Ник.  
— Да уж. Я знаю. Но вот что скажу — пожалуй, начну возвращать долг с уничтожения записей прошлой ночи с камер наблюдения.  
Повисла тишина, у Клинта внутри все перевернулось.  
— Что? — тихо спросил Фил.  
— Ты на чертовом карантине, Фил, в самом деле думаешь, что тут нет камер? Господи боже, два моих лучших агента, — он фыркнул. — Клинт, тащи свой зад к терапевту, пока доктор О’Брайен не начала мне снова звонить. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы получать нагоняи от психотерапевта, это даже неловко.  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Клинт так и остался лежать неподвижно. Он мог бы лежать тут вечно. Нет смысла шевелиться.  
— Клинт?  
Он вздохнул.  
— Да?  
— Как это случилось?  
Сдаваясь, Клинт выкатился из-под кровати и встал.  
— Мы идиоты.  
Фил потер ладонью лицо.  
— У нас был секс. В здании Щ.И.Т.а. В медицинской палате.  
— Да, сейчас это кажется невероятно глупым, — признал Клинт. — Ты видел мое нижнее белье?  
Фил сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Слишком часто и совершенно очевидно — недостаточно, — сказал он. Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Недавно видел?  
Фил пошарил под одеялом и вынул искомое.  
— Как мы вообще такое допустили?  
— Фил, я так думаю, что когда ты воскресаешь из мертвых, то имеешь по меньшей мере сорок восемь часов, в течение которых не отвечаешь за свои спорные решения.  
— Не слышал о таком.  
Клинт улыбнулся.  
— Ну... Как часто вы возвращались из мертвых, сэр? Вряд ли вам требовалось знать об этом ранее, — он наклонился и поцеловал Фила в губы. — Мне нужно бежать. Терапия.  
— Знаю, — на губах Фила появилась легкая улыбка. — Я очень горжусь тобой.  
— Ага, надеюсь, сегодня будет йо-йо.

***

— Итак.  
— Да.  
— Ага.  
— Я знаю.  
— Просто из любопытства, могу я спросить...  
— Нет, — сказала О’Брайен, опершись подбородком на руку. — Для этого нет прецедентов, — она помедлила. — Я проверяла. Везде. Ни мои знания, ни мой опыт не подготовили меня к подобной ситуации.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Ага.  
О’Брайен взмахнула рукой.  
— Вот что... — откинувшись на спинку стула, она прижала палец к губам. — Это определенно вынудило меня переосмыслить цели нашего совместного времяпрепровождения.  
— Вы меня ненавидите, да?  
— Вы в самом деле ставите передо мной уникальные задачки, — усмехнулась она. — Но этот вызов мне даже нравится. Хотя буду очень признательна, если вы предпочтете бросать меньше вызовов.  
— Я постараюсь, — Клинт покатал в руках мяч. — Но у меня это не очень хорошо выходит.  
— Я заметила, — она постучала кончиком ручки о блокнот, не потрудившись снять колпачок. — Я наблюдаю у вас невероятный прогресс.  
— В самом деле?  
— Да.  
Клинт кивнул.  
— Что же... Можно ли считать возвращение моего бойфренда из мертвых «регрессом»?  
— Это можно было бы так классифицировать, — кивнула она и сделала глубокий вдох. — Итак.  
— Вы ведь сказали бы мне, сойди я с ума, верно? Ну, что-то вроде психотического срыва, а на самом деле Фил мертв, а я просто болтаю со стенами, как полный кретин, так вот в таком случае вы бы... вы бы сказали мне, верно?  
— Клинт?  
— Да?  
— Фил Коулсон жив.  
— Что же, мне стало намного легче, — издал смешок Клинт. — Док? Полагаю, мне придется встречаться с вами еще некоторое время.  
— Я включу вас в свой график, — она постучала кончиком золотой ручки по столу. — Как вы себя чувствуете, Клинт?  
Он резко выдохнул. Подумал.  
— Я... в порядке, — сказал наконец. Посмотрел на нее. — Это вообще плохо?  
— Это вообще не плохо. С чего вы взяли, что это плохо?  
— Наверное... думаю, что должно быть сложнее, — он подкинул мяч, но без особого энтузиазма, будто теперь в этом не было особенной потребности — всего лишь способ занять руки. — И не знаю, почему все не так.  
— Все оказалось не так плохо?  
— Это был чистый ад, спасибо, что спросили, — Клинт снова поймал в воздухе мяч. — Но это не было... — он глянул на нее внимательнее — сегодня туфли у доктора были практичные. Черная кожа. Потертые на пятках. — Я думал, что все будет...  
— Как? — спросила она минуту спустя.  
— Сломает меня, — выдохнул он.  
— Но нет.  
— Нет, — Клинт с силой провел ладонью по волосам. — Я хотел, чтобы так было.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Не знаю... — он потер шею, откинул голову на спинку. — Я собрался. Собрал себя заново. Без него. Я был... один. Без него. И принял это. Не знаю, как, но я в итоге... выжил. А потом он вернулся, и это должно было ощущаться странным, ведь я уже не тот, кем был, я не... — Клинт вдруг понял, что звучит это все просто глупо, и заткнулся.  
— Вот этот новый человек, которым вы стали... Вы теперь не хотите, чтобы он был здесь?  
— Нет, — выпалил Клинт. — Нет. Нет, господи, нет, конечно хочу. Я просто... — он мотнул головой. — Но если я сломаюсь, то смогу начать сначала. А знаете что... Просто забудьте все это.  
После долгого молчания она щелкнула ручкой.  
— Что за птица Фил?  
Клинт закрыл глаза.  
— Вы наверняка увидите в этом тайный смысл.  
— Да. Разумеется, Клинт, потому что это моя работа. Так что за птица Фил Коулсон?  
Он сдался.  
— Сизый голубь.  
О’Брайен перестала писать.  
— Сизый голубь... Разве это не...  
— Простенькая городская птичка? Да, — Клинт встал. — Видите. Вы осуждаете. Знал, что осудите.  
— Вам всегда удается меня удивить.  
— Осуждаете. Потому что ничего не знаете о голубях. Вы ведь горожанка и видите их повсюду. Проходите мимо, не замечая. Они являются частью ландшафта, города, зачем замечать. Голубем больше, голубем меньше. Но вот какая штука. Если обратить внимание на голубей, можно увидеть, что они прекрасны. У каждого свой окрас, своеобразный узор. Роскошное переливающееся оперение на груди и шее. Но вы не смотрите, не обращаете внимания. Это ваша вина, не их.  
О’Брайен усмехнулась.  
— Видите ли, когда-то голуби обитали на скалах, — продолжил Клинт. — Вили гнезда на отвесных скалах, парили в потоках ветра, дующего с гор. А когда люди принялись строить города и небоскребы, когда другие птицы вымирали, вытесненные человечеством, голуби адаптировались. Стали частью городского пейзажа, воспользовались людьми в своих интересах. Они умные, крепкие и адаптивные. Знаете, почему выживают голуби? Потому что они чрезвычайно храбры. В следующий раз, когда пройдете мимо голубя в считанных сантиметрах, подумайте о невероятной храбрости и необычайном самоконтроле, который требуется этой птице, чтобы оставаться на земле. Вы ведь в тысячу раз больше ее. Но взлет с земли после неподвижности требует огромного количества энергии. Голубь не может себе этого позволить. Поэтому не взлетает. Удерживает свою позицию, несмотря на наличие крыльев, пока не остается выбора, а потом отступает на строго необходимое расстояние.  
Клинт не удержался от смешка.  
— Вы только подумайте. Подумайте о том, как много им нужно делать, чтобы просто выживать. Преуспевать. Люди для них угроза, но голуби ее используют. Реагируют, однако адаптируются. Вы когда-нибудь видели, как стая голубей устраивает травлю ястребу? Вообще-то это птица, которая ест голубей. Для ястреба они источник пищи. Но вместе атакуют ястреба с безумной жестокостью. Защищаясь, голуби делают это бесстрашно. Более того, они маневреннее и быстрее своей жертвы. Они не боятся. Хотя стоило бы. Они знают. И все просчитывают.  
Посмотрев на О’Брайен, он ухмыльнулся.  
— Люди смотря на Фила и не видят его. Просто еще один парень в черном костюме. Еще один агент. Очередное лицо в толпе. Люди его не видят. А он использует людей, приспосабливается к ним, а потом вонзает когти. Обычный агент в простом черном костюме? Почти никто не может этого предугадать. Но ведь на самом деле он силен, жесток и умен. А если вы не замечаете, то это проблема ваших ожиданий, о которых непременно пожалеете.  
О’Брайен улыбнулась.  
— Голубь, говорите.  
— Послушайте, вы знаете, почему голуби выжили? — спросил Клинт. — Большинство птиц едят лишь то, что ели прежде, или то, что по их представлению едят птицы их вида. Голуби? Они попробуют на зуб что угодно, — он ухмыльнулся. — Как и Фил. По крайней мере, один раз.  
— Клинт? Почему вы всегда смотрите на мои туфли?  
Клинт вскинул брови, усмехнулся.  
— Вообще-то это посоветовал мне Фил. Что многое о человеке можно сказать по его обуви. Откуда пришел, куда идет. Что считает важным. Можно понять, что человек хочет от встречи — достаточно посмотреть на обувь.  
О’Брайен улыбнулась.  
— Правда?  
— Ага. И, к тому же, это отличный способ избежать зрительного контакта. Большинство людей воспринимают как покорность, если смотришь вниз. Те, кто думает, что вам некомфортно, что вы нервничаете, становятся увереннее в себе. А самоуверенные, напротив, делают тупые ошибки.  
— Вот как, — она подалась вперед.  
— Так и есть, док. Вынужден отложить следующий сеанс. Щ.И.Т. назначил мне интенсивные полевые тренировки на ближайшие две недели. Не на полигоне.  
— Да, я слышала. Но не с психологами.  
— Нет, только старшие агенты. Седьмой уровень доступа.  
— Вот оно что. А где будет Фил?  
— Он, кажется, сказал, что у него увольнительная для физиотерапии. На ближайшие две недели, — Клинт бросил на нее невинный взгляд. — Желаю ему удачи, уверен, он будет усердно идти на поправку. И также уверен, что директор Фьюри перешлет вам мои документы.  
— Уверена, так и будет, — улыбнулась О’Брайен. — Вот мой личный номер. На случай, если понадобится во время полевых тренировок.  
— Спасибо. Но думаю, все будет нормально.

***

Кошмары у Фила были негромкими.  
Он затихал, лишь начинал чаще дышать, и будто деревенел, вцепляясь в Клинта до боли. Именно это обычно и будило его. Еще прежде, чем он успевал открыть глаза, слышал пулеметное дыхание и понимал, что происходит.  
Он поймал ладонь Фила, потер ее пальцами.  
— Поговори со мной, Коулсон, — тихо и нежно произнес он — и этого было достаточно. Фил дернулся, задержал дыхание, а затем задышал часто и быстро. Клинт молчал, не двигался, лишь продолжал медленно потирать ладонь, пока хватка того не ослабла.  
— Прости, — произнес Фил.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Клинт, потому что Фил плохо реагировал на «не стоит извиняться». — Хорошо, — повторил он, поднес ладонь к губам и поцеловал. — Душ или ванная?  
— Я не...  
— Душ или ванная? — скучающим тоном повторил Клинт, и Фил вздохнул.  
— Душ.  
— Хорошо, — Клинт медленно отстранился, повернулся и улыбнулся. Лицо Фила было бледным, на лбу блестела испарина. — Идем, — он перекатился на край кровати. — Нам следовало прибраться, когда мы вернулись с прогулки.  
Вообще-то то была комбинация прогулки и пробежки, Клинт задавал темп, который выдерживал выздоравливающий Фил. Они вернулись в дом и рухнули на кровать, подчиняясь какой-то отчаянной потребности друг в друге.  
Клинт и не сомневался в этом. Как оказалось, Фил тоже.  
Теперь он потянулся и поймал Фила за руку, дернул на себя.  
— Душ. Уже поздно и тебе нужно поесть.  
Фил с ворчанием позволил вытащить себя из теплой постели и направился в ванную. Клинт внимательно наблюдал за ним, отметив то, как в дверях Фил тяжело оперся о косяк.  
Клинт стянул постельное белье, прихватил пару влажных полотенец и загрузил стирку. Заправил кровать и лишь тогда вошел в ванную. Фил уже был в душе, мылся, прислонившись к кафельной стене. Заметив Клинта, он выпрямился, но руки слегка дрожали. И все же Фил как ни в чем ни бывало потянулся за мылом.  
— Я могу принять чертов душ и без няньки, Бартон, — рыкнул он.  
— А я тебе и не нянька, — Клинт привалился бедром к раковине. — Исключительно эгоистичная мотивация — использую любую возможность насладиться видом твоей прекрасной обнаженной задницы.  
Фил закатил глаза, но щеки вспыхнули — Клинт заметил.  
— Уходи, Клинт, — с улыбкой бросил он.  
— Не-а. Мне и тут хорошо.  
— Тут тебе не стриптиз-бар, убирайся.  
— Что ж, если это намек... — Клинт стянул футболку через голову, швырнул ее в направлении корзины, избавился от нижнего белья и скользнул в душ. — Ну привет!  
Фил глянул на него и вылил на ладонь шампунь.  
— Постой, — сказал, запустив ладони в волосы Клинта. Руки его были сильными, прикосновения знакомыми и успокаивающими. Когда Фил принялся намыливать ему голову, Клинт усмехнулся. Он замер, позволяя Филу сделать то, что ему нужно.  
Когда они оба помылись и высохли, Клинт нашел чистые шорты и футболку, оставил Фила одеваться и направился в кухню. Было уже поздно, и он проголодался.  
Конспиративная квартира Щ.И.Т.а представляла собой очаровательно обветшалый небольшой коттедж, какие обычно арендуют туристы и семьи с детьми на пляжном отдыхе. Мебель вовсе не была роскошной, но довольно удобной. Маленькие комнаты украшали большие окна с аккуратно покрашенными деревянными рамами. Днем теплое послеобеденное солнце заливало их спальню и превращало кровать в уютное гнездышко из мягких простыней и одеял.  
Прописанный постельный режим вовсе не был проблемой. Вот выбраться из постели оказалось куда сложнее.  
Клинт зевнул и потянулся. Прошел босыми ногами по отполированному полу кухни. Та была довольно милой с не очень новой, но вполне рабочей кухонной техникой. Прибыв в едва ли не лучшее из укрытий Щ.И.Т.а, они обнаружили шкафчики, холодильник и морозильник до верха упакованными с дотошным перечислением содержимого на информационных листках.  
Клинт готовил всю неделю, возвращаясь к ритму жизни, который хоть отдаленно напоминал нормальный. Это была приятная домашняя еда, любимые блюда Фила и его собственные. Никто из них не хотел уходить далеко от этого временного дома, поэтому ели они в кухне или на крытой террасе за домом. На ней приятно было ловить ласковые утренние лучи солнца или вечерний бриз.  
— Ты голоден? — окликнул он, опершись ладонью о холодильник. Он изучал меню, составленное медиками Щ.И.Т.а, и задумчиво прикусывал нижнюю губу. Не был уверен, что овощной бульон с низким содержанием натрия, половинка куриной грудки и немного коричневого риса с зеленым салатом пойдут на пользу здоровью Фила.  
— Нет, — отозвался Фил.  
— Ага, — Клинт закрыл меню. То, о чем медики Щ.И.Т.а не узнают, им никак не повредит, а Фил все еще был слишком худ — ребра, ключицы и лопатки так и торчали. Порой, когда Фил спал, Клинт проводил пальцами по его телу, заново изучая.  
Запоминая с помощью прикосновений.  
— Да к черту все, ты слишком тощий. Я заказываю китайскую еду.  
— Я не хочу китайской еды.  
— Да какая ра-а-а-азница, чего ты хочешь, — пропел Клинт. — Ты любишь китайскую еду и ты будешь китайскую еду, — он ухмыльнулся, листая информационные материалы, пришпиленные к доске рядом с дверью. Контакты на экстренный случай, медицинская информация, сведения о лекарствах, маршрут к ближайшему продуктовому магазину и аптеке, пара ресторанов. В меню китайского ресторана некоторые пункты были уже обведены, очевидно постоянный заказ последних жильцов.  
— Будешь чай или сок?  
— Кофе.  
— Ну, а я хочу пони. Похоже, нам обоим придется смириться с некоторыми разочарованиями, — он откинул потрепанную оловянную крышку с чайника, наполнил его в раковине. — Значит чай, — он шумно поставил чайник на плиту, чтобы Фил услышал из другой комнаты.  
— Если ты выдашь мне травяной чай, Бартон, я выплесну его тебе в лицо.  
Клинт с ухмылкой наполнил кружки.  
— О, вскрываю ваш блеф, сэр.  
— Я не блефую, агент.  
— Вы блефуете лучше всех, кого я знаю. Ваш блеф — произведение искусства. Сладкая поэзия и весьма сексуальные чудовища, — Клинт издалека забросил чайные пакетики в чашки и направился обратно к двери спальни. Привалился к косяку, скрестил руки на груди. — Тебе не стоит вставать.  
— Ага, — Фил лежал на подушках, ноги под одеялом, влажные волосы в легком беспорядке, очки для чтения спущены на нос. На коленях ноутбук. — Не вставать.  
— Ну, ты все равно встанешь, — Клинт приблизился, помахал у него перед носом меню. — Что будешь есть?  
Фил похлопал его по руке, очень медленно, но, пожалуй, не очень-то старался.  
— А, да все равно, — Клинт потянулся, чтобы потрепать его по голове, Фил перехватил руку и поцеловал в запястье. — Перестань раздражать.  
— Фил, ты просишь невозможного, — Клинт упал на кровать, спутал одеяла и шумно завозился, пристроив в итоге голову ему на колени.  
— Каждый день, Клинт, — сказал Фил с легкой улыбкой. — Ты сам виноват, раз делаешь невозможное каждый день, — он погладил его по голове. — Тебе нужно постричься. И побриться.  
— А тебе поесть, — Клинт протянул ему меню. — Выбирай. Или я выберу сам.  
— Это угроза? — Фил скользнул пальцами по лбу и вискам Клинта, очертил контур уха. — Если да, то жалкая попытка.  
— Я устал и проголодался — это лучшее, что смог придумать в данных обстоятельствах, — он прижался головой к руке Фила. Теплое, успокаивающее прикосновение. Фил издал смешок. — Хочешь сходить сегодня на пляж?  
Фил изогнул бровь.  
— Опять собираешься отправить меня в турпоход по песку?  
— Просто наращиваю в тебе силу и выносливость, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Да ладно, в конце же тебя ждет награда.  
— Если в моих шортах снова окажется песок, то клянусь богом...  
— Прости, но такой исход почти гарантирован, — Клинт открыл меню. — Хочешь просто заказать то же, что и предыдущая команда?  
— Конечно. Люблю ходить по острию ножа.  
Клинт обхватил Фила рукой за шею, потянул на себя, сладко поцеловал. Когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга, Клинт тяжело дышал, лицо Фила горело, очки съехали.  
— Ты очарователен в очках, — усмехнулся Клинт.  
Фил толкнул его в плечо.  
— Слезай, — фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — У меня полно работы.  
— На самом деле нет, — Клинт перевернулся на живот. — Тебе нужно отсыпаться.  
— Я невыносимо устал отсыпаться, — состроил гримасу Фил, снял очки и потер ладонью лицо. — Кажется, я только и делаю, что сплю.  
— Возможно, — Клинт потянулся и захлопнул ноутбук, не обращая внимания на попытки сопротивления. — Но работать ты не должен.  
— Я открою его снова, а так поступать некрасиво, — он потянулся к ноутбуку, но Клинт без труда его перехватил. Фил нахмурился. — Клинт.  
— Люблю тебя, — с улыбкой сообщил Клинт.  
— Знаешь, Бартон, эта уловка тебе не поможет.  
— Еще как поможет, — равнодушно бросил Клинт.  
Фил помедлил, вздохнул.  
— Да, поможет, — под смех Клинта он столкнул его ногой с кровати. — Иди закажи ужин, — велел он, подбираясь к ноутбуку. И все же Фил не мог скрыть улыбку. Клинт подскочил с пола.  
— Сэр, да, сэр! — он увернулся от летящей подушки. — Что? Горячо, сэр. Очень горячо, когда вы заставляете меня делать грязные, очень грязные вещи... — он пригнулся и выбежал в дверь, когда в лицо полетела очередная подушка. — Горячо! — крикнул с безопасного расстояния.  
Клинт знал, что Фил смеется, даже если пытается это скрыть. На слух он пожаловаться не мог.  
Когда он закончил с размещением заказа, видавший виды чайник уже вскипел, и Клинт убрал его с плиты. Он наполнил чашки и пошел обратно в спальню.  
— У нас пятнадцать минут до прибытия мушу. Не хочешь ли заняться сексом?  
На лице Фила расползлась улыбка, но он быстро стер ее.  
— Соблазнительно, — полным сарказма тоном бросил он. — Но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.  
— Многое теряешь, — Клинт протянул ему чашку. — Вот тебе сушенные листья, веточки и дерьмо, плавающие в горячей воде.  
Фил окинул презрительным взглядом сперва его, затем чай.  
— Послушай, ты мог поиметь четырнадцатиминутный горячий трах. Ты выбрал горячий чай. Я тут при чем.  
Фил удержал лицо лишь благодаря обширной практике, но сейчас ему пришлось прятать улыбку за чашкой, что означало — он пил эту хрень.  
— Ты неподражаем, Бартон.  
Клинт раскинул руки и поиграл бровями.  
— Детка, я настолько первоклассный парень, что даже надену штаны перед приходом доставщика. Там же, внизу, просто сплошная роскошь, — выпалил он, и Фил подавился чаем. Страшно довольный собой, Клинт упал в потрепанное кресло-качалку у кровати.  
Фил закрыл ноутбук одной рукой.  
— Есть ли хоть одна внятная причина, по которой ты тут торчишь? — спросил он. В интонации сквозил намек на раздражение, и Клинт задумчиво помычал, потягивая чай.  
— Наслаждаюсь чаем, — он чопорно отставил мизинец. — Повторяю, я предлагаю и другой вариант провести время, но...  
— Бог свидетель, я понятия не имею, почему встречаюсь с тобой.  
Клинт поставил ноги на край кровати.  
— Потому что я сексуальная штучка?  
— Возможно.  
— Потому что никто больше не смирится с такой мерзостью, как твое настойчивое желание добавлять изюм в имбирные пряники? — он многозначительно пошевелил пальцами ног.  
— Ты сейчас в девяностый раз описал печенье с изюмом и орехами, это...  
— Потому что я не осуждаю тебя за привычку спать в носках?  
— Прости, по крайней мере, я не ставлю ледяные ступни на твои ноги посреди ночи, — проворчал Фил.  
— Когда я с тобой в постели, мне нужно, чтобы кровь сосредотачивалась в других местах, — он ухмыльнулся. — Это потому что я занимаюсь лучшим в мире сексом через коммуникатор?  
— Тебе пора бы перестать, думаю, Наташа это пишет, — Фил поставил чашку на прикроватный столик и поймал Клинта за лодыжку.  
— Так и есть. Говорит, что хочет сделать подкаст, — когда Фил потянул его за ноги на себя вместе с креслом. — Не потому ли это, что... — попытался было он продолжить, но Фил дернул за рубашку, притягивая ближе. Клинт со смехом поддался, скатился со стула и упал на кровать рядом с Филом.  
— Все потому, что я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Фил, и глаза его смеялись.  
— Это было мое следующее предположение, — Клинт переплел свои ноги с его, позволил потянуть себя вниз за долгим поцелуем. Долгим, медленным и сладким. — Но знаешь что? Изюм? Он реально все усложняет.  
— Заткнись, Бартон.  
— Усложняет, сэр, — выдохнул Клинт, уткнувшись Филу в шею. — Очень, очень сильно.  
— Серьезно, ты мог бы и перестать болтать.  
— Знаешь, если бы ты просто согласился на вариант пятнадцатиминутного секса... — Клинта заткнула прилетевшая в лицо подушка. Он со смехом отбил ее, нащупывая собственное оружие. — Нет, эй, погоди, не-е-ет, что ты...  
Китайская еда опоздала. И все равно Клинт не успел надеть штаны. К счастью, доставщик едва ли и бровью дернул, завидев его драную майку и боксеры. Возможно, это потому, что Клинт широко улыбнулся и дал на чай сорок долларов.  
— Ты весь в перьях, — отметил Фил, когда он вернулся. Он потягивал холодный чай, невозмутимо лежа в порядком измятой футболке. Клинт встрепал ему волосы. — Думаю, мы должны Щ.И.Т.у пару подушек.  
— Оно, черт подери, того стоило, — Клинт передал ему еду. — Тарелки?  
— И это я слышу от человека, который только что открыл дверь в одном нижнем белье?  
— Я не жмот в плане чаевых, так что все в порядке, — Клинт прихватил чашку с чаем и устроился на кровати, скрестив ноги и опершись на остатки подушек. — Так что там?  
— Ты же делал заказ.  
— У меня рассеянное внимание, — он взял одну из знакомых красно-белых коробочек. — Ого, цыпленок кешью! Хороший выбор. Я всегда делаю просто прекрасный выбор, — он подцепил сырный вонтон и снова устроился поудобнее на подушках. Взял предложенные Филом палочки. Оказалось, Клинт гораздо голоднее, чем думал, поэтому он нырнул в коробку палочками с куда большей скоростью, нежели достоинством.  
У Фила пискнул телефон, Клинт мрачно покосился на него.  
— Не вздумай, — рыкнул он. — Даже не думай. Фьюри может прожить без тебя неделю.  
— Разумеется. Но не факт, что хочет, — Фил попробовал ло-мейн и лишь затем пролистал информацию на телефоне. — Похоже, тебя ждет переаттестация.  
— Ага, — фыркнул Клинт, не слишком-то заинтересованный. У него была еда. И Фил.  
Тот снова бросил телефон на тумбочку.  
— И тебя это не волнует?  
Клинт пожал плечами, снова потянулся к еде.  
— Да нормально. О да! Жареный рис.  
Некоторое время он молча ел и думал. О Щ.И.Т.е. Мстителях. Его небольшой стае птиц, таких непохожих и хорошо знакомых. Клинт нахмурился.  
— Фил?  
— Да? — тот запихнул в рот еще курицы. Судя по торопливости, очевидно, Фил был тоже голоднее, чем думал.  
— Если бы тебе надо было выбрать птицу, которую я тебе напоминаю, какая бы это была?  
Фил помедлил, прищурился.  
— Птицу?  
Пожав плечами, Клинт принялся есть рис.  
— Ведь есть же птица, которую я тебе напоминаю?  
Фил издал смешок, а Клинт едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он опустил голову, делая вид, что увлечен едой, но чувствовал себя глупо. То ведь была всего лишь детская игра, которой он забавлялся от скуки, но вряд ли кто еще такое делал.  
— Вообще-то это довольно просто, — произнес Фил, и Клинт вскинул голову, поймав его улыбку.  
— И? — спросил с набитым ртом.  
— Ястреб Купера.  
— Ястреб Купера? — повторил невпечатленный Клинт. Скорее, даже разочарованный.  
— Шустрый ястреб, сельский житель.  
— Маленькая бежево-коричневая птичка, — проворчал Клинт. Это было не совсем справедливо, Куперы — красивые птицы, пусть и не очень яркие. Он заел свое негодование кусочком брокколи.  
— Охотники. Блестящие рациональные охотники. Высматривают добычу с высот, с укрытий. Охотники, полагающиеся на эффект неожиданности, мастерство и скорость, — он провел ладонью по плечу Клинта, по шраму, что стекал со спины на бедро. — Они нападают из укрытия и имеют исключительное зрение. Острый глаз позволяет им замечать все и держать жертву под прицелом.  
Фил перевел дыхание и продолжил:  
— Но они делают все возможное, чтобы сбить свою цель. Сосредотачиваются на малейшем движении жертвы в ущерб всему остальному. А значит, не всегда могут защитить себя.  
Клинт усмехнулся.  
— На большинстве обнаруженных мертвыми ястребов Купера находят следы прошлых столкновений, — согласился он. — Грудь и крылья. Сломанные и сросшиеся.  
— Это если им повезло, — Фил похлопал Клинта по груди. — Ты выбираешь мишень, цель — и идешь за ней. И не промахиваешься. Чего бы это ни стоило тебе самому, — он прижал теплую ладонь к груди Клинта. Тот накрыл ее своей ладонью. — Быстрый. Умный. Способный стать невидимкой, найти укрытие, воспользовавшись окружающей средой и высотой. И при этом совершенно не бережет себя.  
На лице Клинта расползлась ухмылка. Он ощутил, как его наполняет приятное чувство удовлетворения.  
— Ну допустим, — сказал он и притянул к себе Фила для поцелуя. — Ястреб-цыплятник? — прошептал он в его губы.  
— Голубь? — шепнул тот в ответ.  
— Заткнись, это работает.  
Некоторое время они ели в тишине, обмениваясь коробочками, пока не наелись до отвала. Клинт откинулся на плечо Филу, тот поцеловал его в макушку, прижался подбородком к голове.  
— Так тебя устраивает инициатива «Мстители»?  
— Устраивает? — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Знаешь, что сейчас в моем телефоне? Тридцать два сообщения от Старка и почти столько же от Тора, потому что Тор и Стив научились использовать камеру в телефоне, и теперь я получаю фотографии белок.  
— В его защиту... — начал было Фил, но Клинт его перебил:  
— Нет. Нет, не вздумай защищать Тора, нечего его защищать, я даже слышать этого не хочу!  
Фил проигнорировал его протесты.  
— Просто хотел сказать, что если ты вдруг не знаком с серыми белками, то они удивительные маленькие создания.  
Клинт развел руками.  
— Правда? Ты серьезно сейчас?  
— Серьезно, Клинт, — Фил улыбался, в глазах плясали смешинки. — Если это худшее, что он тебе присылает, ты должен быть благодарен.  
Клинт помедлил.  
— Когда ты так говоришь... — он покачал головой. — Фил... — Клинт схватил телефон с прикроватного столика и разблокировал.  
Фил усмехнулся.  
— Клинт.  
— Да, Фил?  
— Почему у тебя в виде обоев стоит фотография Стива Роджерса, поедающего тако?  
Клинт обдумал вопрос.  
— В окружении маленьких розовых сердечек. Думаю, нужно непременно обращать внимание на сердечки. Это важно.  
— Клинт...  
— Потому что Старк влезает в моей телефон и меняет обои, и теперь он решил, что у Стива и тако идеальная любовь, поэтому он использует приложения, предпочитаемые двенадцатилетками для «украшения» своих фото.  
Фил сжал губы и медленно кивнул.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Тони Старк использует доступ к твоему телефону, чтобы загрузить в него фотографии Капитана Америки с тако и сердечками?  
— Думаю, это любовь.  
— Понимаю, как ты пришел к такому заключению.  
— Послушай, я просто говорю, что застрял в команде.  
— И тебя это устраивает?  
— А если скажу «нет», что ты ответишь?  
Фил некоторое время изучал его.  
— Вытащу тебя оттуда, — сказал в итоге. Просто и понятно. Клинт улыбнулся.  
— Да. Я знаю, — он поймал Фила за руку. — Все нормально. Меня устраивает команда и вся концепция, и даже Фьюри.  
— Уверен? — Фил потер большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Абсолютно. Они... Они хороши. Я могу с ними работать. С ними всеми, — когда Фил скептически изогнул бровь, он вздохнул. — Я работал и с худшими, Фил. Да ладно. Мне же не жить с этими сумасшедшими.  
Фил усмехнулся, медленно наклонился и принялся дразнить его предчувствием поцелуя, пока Клинт сам не поймал его губы.  
— Полагаю, это правда, — сказал Фил. — О господи, ты можешь такое представить?  
— Нет. Не могу. К счастью, агент Коулсон, этого никогда не произойдет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Вот мы и подошли к черте, которую я не называю концом, а скорее этапом развития. Порой это лучший «конец», на который каждый из нас может рассчитывать. Что мы не оставляем попыток. Продолжаем двигаться, пусть даже не вперед и не в сторону, а просто продолжаем развиваться.  
> Думаю, Клинт делает успехи. Это лучшее, что я могу сделать для него.  
> Спасибо вам за терпение, доброту и за то, что нашли время прочесть. Спасибо.


End file.
